I will go down with this ship
by Teme of the year
Summary: Born from noble blood, luxury is the only life Sasuke knows. Suddenly, his utopian life is transformed by the appearance of a Captain Naruto Uzumaki; an infamous pirate with his eyes on Sasuke. Together they chase after a lost, forgotten myth. Though nothing is so easy. Especially when you're your own worst enemy... Social contrasts? Yes. But lovers?... Pirate AU. Narusasu, Yaoi.
1. The perfect life

**Hello students! I was just watched 100 films about pirates and here it is! A pirate AU with Naruto and Sasuke, I think this is kind of interesting to write about, but I don't know if I'll continue…depends if you guys tell me or not! Anyway, set in the 1700s (though not accurate) with yaoi and lemon, don't like, don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: All opinions expressed are 99.9% true, the rest is Kishimoto's jazz**

 **On with the story!**

The scene is set at a mansion, oozing aristocracy and fortune. Konoha's light sun resting on the white palace; home to the rich and powerful Uchiha clan. The family to which has bred outstanding generals and leaders; a picture of pure perfection in the eyes of society. Inside one of the many room was a lithe form that sat in front of their light, blue vanity desk, gracefully perched on the accommodating seat. Said form was the family's youngest, Sasuke Uchiha. A young boy of sixteen; with eyes like shadowy diamonds, hair like a black wolf, and skin like pure, white silk. A picture of elegance and magnificence, adorned by many, held by none. Sasuke was absent-mindedly brushing his hair, his only use in the world being his beauty. Sasuke was fine with it, he had a great life.

"My lord, you're looking exquisite today, as usual" His lady in waiting, Karin, commented. Sasuke made a triumphant noise.

"Of course, am I anything else?" Sasuke replied, gazing happily in the mirror. Karin chuckled and nodded.

"Would my lord like to get dressed?" Karin asked, Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, I think I've dawdled in these clothes enough, time to refresh I believe" Sasuke answered, arising and going behind shoji screen and getting dressed. Thinking over today's routine, like he always did, with not but a care in the world.

 _First, breakfast with mother and father and nii-san, then I'll go and rendezvous with my fiancée, then I suppose I could lend my time to the other Ojos (princess)…I wonder if that ghastly pirate problem is resolved yet…_ Sasuke shook his head, _No need to upset myself with such political nonsense, I am a Ojo after all…_ Sasuke concluded. Stepping out to reveal himself in his new attire. A white, sleeveless top that fit snugly around him. His close-fitting, black knee-length shorts. His expensive black and gold plimsolls. Finished off with gold bracelets and necklace, also sporting a transparent shawl. You would think he would wear more manly clothes, but Ojos's purpose is to look pretty. So Sasuke had to wear such tight clothing, not too much though, he _was_ of a higher class.

"Beautiful, my lord, but perhaps another set of shoes?" Karin compliment, but Sasuke sent a disgusted glare her way.

"I don't need you to tell me that" Sasuke scoffed, Karin let her head bow in respect.

"My apologies, my lord, I spoke out of term, it will not happen again" Karin apologised, Sasuke gave an unimpressed stare at the girl.

"I should think not" Sasuke scolded, walking pass her with no regard for her feelings, "And clean this mess, your job is at stake with your discourteous manner already" Sasuke ordered as he walked out of the room, she scowled when he left.

"Brat…" She grumbled. Sasuke made his way to the feasting table, where his father sat at the very end in his prestigious blue uniform, showing that he was the General of Konoha. While his brother, who sat at the side of the long table, wore a light blue uniform to show he was the Lieutenant. He sat across from his brother who smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sasuke" Itachi greeted, Sasuke smiled his response.

"Good morning, nii-san" Sasuke replied, Sasuke did the same for his mother and father. His mother was across the long table from his father, she smiled beautifully towards her son.

"Good morning, my love" She spoke joyfully, but with grace; as expected. Sasuke adored his mother, she was beautiful as well, possibly in all the land. Her long, black hair that was styled to today's fashions and wearing a stunning blue dress that proved her wealth and place in society. "I hope you slept well?" She asked, Sasuke nodded, "Good" She smiled.

"Sasuke, I heard a small scuffle in you room, is everything at peace?" His father asked with a stoic face, Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, father, just my insubordinate lady in waiting, she was speaking out of term on my appearance" Sasuke answered, his mother's face screwing up.

"How dare she?! The audacity of some peasants, they need to be reminded of their place in life, Sasuke, do you wish for me to have a word with this labourer?" His mother spoke; though her appearance may be great, years of the aristocracy turned her inside foul. Sasuke shook his head.

"No need, do not waste your breath upon her, she merely stepped out of line" Sasuke replied, yet his father was displeased.

"This is all because of the damn Hitoshi party" He spat. To whom it may concern, the Hitoshi party was a political party that strived for equality and fairness amongst society. Claiming that the higher class had no right to treat the working class like they did. The opposing party was the Futo party; they were conservative and looked out for the interests of the ruling class, i.e. the Uchihas. "They give peasants that idea that they are the same, ha! I laugh in the face of their absolute foolhardiness" Father scoffed, "Not only the peasants, but just the other day in the Sabaku family, the Ojo, Temari, _spoke_ out against her father's wishes, can you believe it? Saying that she should marry whomever she wanted?" Father explained.

"Disgusting" Sasuke remarked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Refusing to obey her father, I never would have thought such a thing was possible, her purpose to is sit there and look unadulterated, not to express trivial opinions, as if they matter" Sasuke stated, even though he was an Ojo himself he believed that they should behave in such a way. Sasuke noticed the small, worried look on Itachi's face but dismissed it.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so proud of you" His mother responded with immodesty, "I'm happy to see that you're growing up properly, you're going to be a divine wife for your fiancée" She added, making Sasuke smile delicately.

"Indeed" His father added, while Itachi remained silent. His mother shook her head.

"I would be _mortified_ to be that girl's mother" She remarked, a sly smirk coming onto his father's face.

"Though I take a considerable of pleasure in seeing the Sabaku family disgraced in such a way, how excruciating" He remarked, his mother winded.

"Fugaku! You deviant" His mother gasped playfully, taking in the same sick satisfaction. His father smirked.

"Well, they _are_ no match for us…" He chuckled, Sasuke and his mother chuckled with him while Itachi remained silent. His mother picked up on it and frowned.

"Itachi, you shouldn't reserve yourself to be so disquieted" She scolded.

"Leave the man be, he has more pressing matters to be tending to in his mind than the failure of others" His father defended.

"I apologise mother, I feel unobtrusive is all, no need to fret" Itachi spoke, relief within his mother satisfied her.

"See, he is well, no need to-argh!" His father called out, as a servant was pouring his water and had spilt some.

"M-My lord, I apolo-"

"Blast it! You utmost fool! Do you have onions for eyes or are you simply devoid of a functional head?!" His father screamed, Itachi watching with concern as Sasuke and his mother watched with disgust at the servant.

"I humbly-"

"I do not wish to hear it! Guards!" His father called, guards running in and holding the old servant, "Take this waste of air to the stocks, let him be mocked and scorned by his own filth, now get him out of my sight, he dost infect my eyes!" His father ordered, the old servant being dragged away with tears in his eyes. Itachi looked upon his tears with a sigh, not approving his father's actions, but held his tongue.

"Well, this croissant _is_ magnificent" She remarked, unfazed with the events, as was Sasuke. Itachi sighed and arose from his seat.

"I am to take a walk in the gardens, Sasuke, would you care to accompany me?" Itachi requested, Sasuke nodded.

"Splendid, I'm glad to see you two share a bond" His mother spoke, Sasuke stood and walked with Itachi; entering the bountiful gardens filled with flowers, ponds and expensive beauties. The gardeners staining the view in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, what do you think of the Hitoshi party?" Itachi asked, receiving a strange look from Sasuke.

"It's none of my concern, political arguments are not within my bounds" Sasuke replied, Itachi sighed in disappointment. He saw so much in his brother, yet he was poisoned with his family's philosophies. Itachi decided to take another route and bent down on one knee, he lightly pushed back some of the brilliant flowers to reveal a weak, yellow flower.

"Sasuke, what do you see?" Itachi questioned, Sasuke gazed upon the flowers and spoke.

"Our garden, flowers" Sasuke answered, Itachi shook his head.

"No Sasuke, underneath" Itachi pointed out, Sasuke squinted to see the little weak flower and tutted.

"Yes, a weed, our staff is infeasibly incompetent" Sasuke remarked.

"Look again, Sasuke" Itachi ordered, Sasuke peered at it again before Itachi began to speak, "I see a potentially glorious flower, shadowed by the bigger, more powerful flowers; the flowers that take no regard for others and take all the sun and water"

"Survival of the fittest"

"Luxuries of the privileged" Itachi corrected, making Sasuke go silent. Itachi raised and looked at his younger brother, "If given the chance, it will blossom, be as worthy as the rest, or is it worthy already?"

"Of course not" Sasuke scoffed, "It has no use if it doesn't full-fill its purpose in this life" Sasuke explained, Itachi sighed.

"Do you not see the problem, Sasuke?" Itachi enquired desperately, Sasuke looked at Itachi and nodded.

"I do…" Sasuke answered, a relief flooded Itachi, but it became a drought when Sasuke whipped to the side, "You there! Peasant!" Sasuke called out to the nearest gardener, a middle-aged man who looked terrified by the only sixteen Sasuke, "I beckon you" Sasuke added, the man stumbled over, and gulped, "It has been brought to my attention that you have not been doing your job correctly, do you see that ugly display of weed?" Sasuke asked, the man looked at it with fondness and an edgy breath.

"Y-Yes, m'lord, you see, my daughter planted it there a-and it would mean a lot if it can stay there, you know, cuz it don't take up to much space" The man explained nervously, rubbing his hat in his hands. Sasuke didn't like the excuse.

"Well, remove it" Sasuke ordered, but the man hesitated.

"But m'lord, it's my daughter's-"

"It's an eyesore"

"I-I have to protest" The man stuttered, Sasuke froze and gave him a bewildered expression.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke whispered out in shock, "Did you just question me? My authority?!" Sasuke snapped, the man looked horrified and bowed.

"M'lord! I'm so sorry-"

"Not enough to know your place, perhaps a night in the dungeon will benefit you!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi snapped, unable to watch his brother anymore. Sasuke looked shocked towards his brother, Itachi bowed to the man and spoke, "On behalf of my brother I apologise, the flower will remain where it is, please relax, you can go" Itachi spoke softly, the man nodded shakily and quickly walked away. Sasuke was staring shocked at his brother.

"Did you just apologise to that…that peasant?!" Sasuke gasped, Itachi looked at Sasuke before stepping away from him and looking to the sky with his hands behind his back.

"Sasuke, I want to undo aristocracy's influence on you" Itachi admitted, making Sasuke puzzled, "Life is a beautiful thing, it isn't cruel like people so often claim, it's the people in it that make it harsh" Itachi spoke, "People like our parents Sasuke, _they_ are the disease on this earth that cannot survive, for humanity they must die out" Itachi stated, Sasuke's eyes widened at his words, "Life favours no one, such as the tide stops for no man and the mountains stand against the wind, we are worth no more than the people who we enslave" Itachi continued, Sasuke in a trance by the words, "A great injustice in this world is discrimination, the bloodshed that stains the faces of the innocent, the people who suffer as a result of our supposedly 'superior' bloodline" Itachi voiced.

"I…" Sasuke trailed off, "I…don't understand" Sasuke admitted, Itachi looked towards him.

"The land we stand on is not ours, Sasuke"

"What are you talking about? This land is in the name of the Uchiha" Sasuke pointed out, completely missing Itachi's message.

"This land possesses no master, it was here before we were born and will be after we die, we are not immortal, in the game of chess the pawn and the king go back in the same box" Itachi lectured, looking at the ground before staring Sasuke dead in the eye with a terribly solemn expression, "We are on the wrong side of history, Sasuke"

…

Sasuke was looking out of the window, thinking over his brother's words; providing as an enigma for the young Uchiha.

 _ **We are on the wrong side of history, Sasuke…**_

Sasuke couldn't comprehend what he possibly meant, his gaze floated over to his silent lady in waiting. All of a sudden, he felt uncomfortable, as if something…dreadful was at the bottom of his stomach…culpable of or responsible for a specified wrongdoing. He couldn't pin it until his lady spoke.

"My lord, your fiancée is here" Karin spoke, Sasuke smiled instantly, he stood and brushed off anything posing a threat to his perfection. He walked along the hallway to see that at the bottom of the large stairwell was his fiancée.

"Oh, Neji, I've been ever lonesome without your company" Sasuke spoke as he made his way down the stairs, Neji greeted him with a small smile.

"Fear no more, I am here" Neji replied, kissing Sasuke's hand, "You're complete once again" Neji remarked, Sasuke let out a content sigh.

"I feel so, though I will feel more adjusted when we wed" Sasuke informed, Neji nodded.

"Patience my dove, we'll be united as will our families" Neji responded, "Stronger we'll become" Neji promised, what he was referring to was up for debate. Neji gave a quick glance to his lips and gave a smile, "May I be so bold as to imply a kiss?" Neji requested, Sasuke shook his head.

"How scandalous, you couldn't possibly ask for such a thing before we are married" Sasuke replied, Neji nodded.

"Of course, I just jester, I wouldn't compromise your honour in such a way" Neji promised, Sasuke chuckled at the inoffensive humour. "I'm afraid I'm not here for pleasure Sasuke, I must meet with your father to speak of business, I shall speak to you afterwards" Neji informed, Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I will await for you until then" Sasuke responded, looking around, "I suppose your cousin, Hinata, is here?" Sasuke enquired, Neji nodded.

"In the drawing room, give my regards to the others?"

"Others?"

"Yes, I'm under the impression that Ojos Ino and Sai are there" Neji answered, Sasuke nodded and made his way to the room. He knew all of them from birth, most Ojos did. He knew Hinata as his fiancée's cousin and also his study partner sometimes. She was smart, but very quiet and shy, as a child she had a stutter, but her family spent thousands to get it beat of her. It worked, but on occasion she still stuttered.

He knew Ino as the most rumbustious of the friend group, too much for Sasuke's liking, often making some crude jokes. She was a fangirl if anything else, she was obsessed with pirates especially, cooing over how handsome and remarkable they were. He didn't approve of such things, but she was still a good friend, even though she had too many smutty books.

Sai was sometimes as bad, but he was more reserved and offered some solid advice when it came to Ojos problems. While Sasuke was good at saying what to do, Sai was good at saying _how_ to cope with it. He was a very talented painter as well, Sasuke often enjoyed watching him paint for hours on end. A bit reluctant when it was paintings of him though. Sai often emphasised with Ino of Ojo struggles, but Sasuke thought it was a privilege to be in such a position, but Ino often complained about lack of freedom.

Sasuke entered the drawing room to see Sai painting with his supplies that he carried everywhere. Ino sitting bored on a love seat and Hinata reading a book. They gave Sasuke a composed greeting while Ino gave a grunt, Sasuke looked disapprovingly towards her.

"That's not how Ojos are supposed to act" Sasuke scolded, but Ino gave another ugly grunt.

"So? No one is around, speaking of which, we should do something fun" Ino prompted, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat.

"Your concept of 'fun' is hazardous, we should just discuss" Sasuke suggested, Hinata smiled.

"That sounds pleasant" Hinata complimented.

"Booooring" Ino whined, Sasuke sent her a warning glare, "Well, if we _have_ to only talk, let us gossip" Ino smirked, Sasuke sighed.

"If it is the only activity that will quench your monotonous mind" Sasuke sighed, Ino smirked.

"Well, guess what I heard from some of my guards while I was eavesdropping…oh, don't look at me like that Sasuke! It was an accident, I swear! Anyway, apparently some _fearsome_ pirates have managed to cross the borders, and the royal army is on guard for anything suspicious" Ino said excitedly, Sasuke frowned while Hinata felt flustered.

"Oh my, that's worrying" Hinata responded, Ino snapped her head towards Hinata with an opposing expression.

"Nu-uh! It's great!" Ino proclaimed, making Sasuke sigh, "Imagine it, pirates! They enter my room, they see how beautiful I am and take me to their captain, he falls in love with me instantly and we sail the seven seas!" Ino squealed, Sasuke gave her an annoyed look.

"You have a fiancée Ino, you should pay more respect to him" Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh please, it's a forced marriage, not like I'll say anything, but still" Ino shrugged, before smiling and her face going red, "I'd still prefer a strapping, rogue sailor to take me…it's the ultimate fantasy!" Ino giggled, Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"That may be your fantasy, but it sure isn't mine" Sasuke responded, catching Ino's interest.

"Ohhh? So what _is_ your fantasy, Sasuke?" Ino giggled, Sasuke's face went a light pink before making it go away.

"If you must know, all thoughts like that, which are very rare mind you, are concentrated on my fiancée" Sasuke answered.

"Booo! That's boring!" Ino whined, "I mean, there must have been _one time_ that you thought about someone other than who you _have_ to think about? Oh come on, please? I won't tell anyone!" Ino promised, Sasuke sighed and drank from his tea that was put out by his lady in waiting, who stood in the corner waiting for her orders.

"I assure you, I don't have anything of the sort, Ojos minds aren't supposed to be occupied by such things" Sasuke retorted, Ino merely blew a raspberry at Sasuke before her gaze fell on Sai.

"Oi, Sai, what about you?" Ino asked, without missing a beat and without turning from his paint his spoke.

"Pirate" Sai stated in a deadpan voice, surprising Sasuke, but making Ino grin.

"Thank you! Pirates are _gorgeous_ " Ino proclaimed, Sasuke shook his head, Ino made Hinata her next victim, "C'mon Hinata, don't you think that pirates are dazzling!" Ino giggled, Hinata blushed and looked down, fiddling with her long peach gown.

"U-Um, well…t-they do seem to have a certain thing about t-them…" Hinata admitted, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Hinata!" Sasuke gasped, Hinata blushed more, but Ino had already moved on.

"Hey, Karin, what do you think?" Ino asked, making everyone in the room stop and look at the girl. Even Sai stopped painting to observe, Sasuke felt uncomfortable bringing his servant into the conversation, but decided to remain quiet. Karin looked completely off guard and looked at Sasuke for permission, but he avoided her eyes. Karin took his as a 'go ahead' and spoke.

"I feel like they have a charm to them, their ruggedness…roughness…even their rudeness is very enticing" Karin answered, leaving everyone silent but Ino.

"I like her" Ino smirked, looking at Sasuke who was about to scold Ino and his lady in waiting when the doors burst open, making everyone gasp.

"My lords and ladies, we're under attack!" The guard said, panicking everyone, Sasuke stood and spoke.

"By who?"

"Pirates! They not be long till they get here, we need get you to safety" The guard stated, the Ojos hurriedly walked behind the guard, but Sasuke was stopped by Karin.

"My lord, the pirates will go after them, if you follow me to your room then I'll keep you safe" Karin promised, Sasuke was concerned for his safety and agreed. He and Karin sped rapidly to his room, he went inside and allowed a breath of air to help his lungs. He was about to actually thank Karin but heard a loud bang from outside. He gazed out his window to see pirates and army men fighting one another, he gasped and retracted from the window. He turned to Karin who seemed a little restless, but otherwise calm. But before he had time to question it, his heard his window smash. He gasped and turned to see a figure entering his room.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the figure that entered. He stood tall with golden hair. Eyes like the seas themselves. Sasuke shivered in fear at the marks on the man's face, terrified to know how he got them. He wasted no time on whipping around and heading for the door, but alas, he was stopped.

"Karin! What are you doing?!" Sasuke screamed, Karin merely smirked at him.

"Payback, bitch" Karin sneered with a twisted smirk, Sasuke gasped as he was thrown into the arms of the pirate that had broken into his room. Sasuke up in fear and alarm, frozen to the spot when a smirk met his horror.

"Ello' love" The man greeted sadistically.

 **So, what do you think students? Should I continue orrrrrr give up on life? Your choice really! Review and tell me or I won't continue! Moshi Mosh!**


	2. The perfect abduction

**Wow…you guys reviewed already? I was so surprised to get not one, but** _ **two**_ **reviews in a night (that sounds sarcastic but it's not) I'M HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT! So I'll quickly post this chapter and see what you think, okay? Promise to review!**

 **On with the story!**

"Ello' love" The pirate greeted, but it did not feel welcoming, Sasuke stood in frozen terror as the golden-haired pirate stood over him with a smirk. "Well, aren't you a beautie?" He chuckled, Sasuke shivered at the implications and tried to turn around to run, but the pirate held both his hands behind his back as Sasuke turned. He held him in a grip that Sasuke couldn't escape from, Sasuke desperately looked around to find an escape but was met with evident defeat. "Hey, Karin, what's the beautie's name?" The pirate asked, Sasuke looked at Karin, who was currently taking off the heavy accessories.

"Sasuke" Karin answered, Sasuke tensed when he felt the pirate go close to his ear.

"Maybe I'll just call you baby" He purred, but Sasuke was a stubborn soul.

"I am _not_ your baby" Sasuke hissed, making the pirate laugh.

"This one got some bite" He noted with a smirk, yet it didn't settle Sasuke. The pirate turned his attention to Karin, "This is the one we need, right?" The pirate asked, making Sasuke's heart thud and his mind swirl.

 _Need? As in they're going to take me…_ Sasuke realised, he gasped and managed to elbow the pirate in the stomach, not hard enough to make him let go. Sasuke tried to escape anyhow, but failed.

"Let me go!" Sasuke cried out, the pirate took in a ragged breath and chuckled.

"Feisty" He remarked, taking this time to bind Sasuke's hands together, "C'mon Karin, get outta that drag and let's go" The pirate ordered, Sasuke was shocked to see Karin rip the bottom half of her dress off, revealing her legs and thighs. Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes, turning his head away from the sight. The pirate raised an eyebrow at his actions and scoffed, "Did he really just look away?"

"It's the way the brat was raised, honour and shit" Karin responded, Sasuke's breathe hitched.

 _I've never heard anyone use a curse word before..._ Sasuke thought, he was suddenly throw over the pirate's shoulder and gasped.

"H-Hey! Put me down this instant!" Sasuke demanded, but they ignored him and slide down the rope that was out of the window. They landed in the green foliage and hid. Sasuke began to kick and fuss on the pirate's shoulder, screaming at him, "I'll have your head for this! You'll rot in the dungeons! You'll be hanged!" Sasuke threatened, but the pirate was unfazed.

"Eh, shut yer yapping" He responded, giving a slap to Sasuke's ass. Sasuke made a horrified gasp at the contact and struggled even more.

"You brute! Don't you dare touch me in such a manner!" Sasuke shrieked, the pirate rolled his eyes and looked over to Karin.

"Alright, what's the plan?" She asked, the pirate smirked and nodded forward.

"We make a beeline for the lost harbour, our ship is waiting there" The pirate answered, Karin looked ahead at the not so far harbour and spoke.

"There's arrowmen all around the sides, we'll be shot" Karin pointed out, the pirate shook his head and gestured towards Sasuke.

"Not with princess here" He stated, they ran as fast as their feet could carry them. It was a green blur to Sasuke as he suddenly seen a row of arrowmen in the distance; his brother at the front. He made a small gasp and called out.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out, Itachi's eyes widened and held his hand up.

"Hold fire!" Itachi ordered.

"But sir-"

"They've taken my brother! Get the battle ships ready, round up all the army men we can find, they are _not_ getting away with my brother!" Itachi yelled, Sasuke looked helplessly towards his brother in the distance, but he become smaller and smaller with each passing moment. Sasuke felt his eyes water in fear of never seeing his brother again. They eventually left the green area and entered a more rocky, stony place. Sasuke heard their footsteps crashing against the cold stone, he recognised it to be the harbour; the abandoned place. He was panicking about what to do, even more so when he saw they were on wood. Meaning one thing.

A ship.

Sasuke gasped, he saw fully that he was now on a ship. He was shivering from terror, to his core feeling petrified. He managed to look around while on the pirate's shoulder, only to see other blood-thirsty pirates. He gulped at the nasty grins and leers sent his way, though he didn't have much time to analyse it as he was taken below the deck. He was thrown into a dark, empty room. Filled only with some hay and a few barrels. The pirate gave him a wink before smirking.

"Don't worry, love, just need to lose your brother then we'll be off" He promised, but before Sasuke could respond the door was shut. He was panting as his heart beat was erratic, he felt so close to death at the moment. He shivered as the room offered no kind light nor warmth. He looked around to see the mildly spacious room, he hated how the scratchy hay beneath him made his skin itch. He shifted, but made a small gasp when he saw the nasty bugs. Sasuke was trembling at his situation. Made worse when he heard the sound of death and war above. Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore and began to cry, sobbing quietly to himself as small tears left his obsidian eyes. Through the noise, through the boat rocking, through all the chaos; it was an unanswered cry of help that pierced that sky.

…

Sasuke groaned slightly as he heard a small thud, he attempted to sit up but was met with aching bones. Not surprising since he fell asleep with his arms behind his back, due to the binding ropes. He rolled his shoulders and attempted to sooth his pained body. He let out a sigh and let his eyes gaze up, they shot open as he saw the cause of the thud. The pirate that had kidnapped him was standing there. Sasuke gasped and tried to move away, but it was no point. The pirate came down the small stairs with his loud, brown boots. It was at this point that Sasuke was able to fully see what he looked like.

It was a young man, no older than 20, with spiky, golden hair. Slightly hidden by a battered, black cocked hat (showing that he was the captain). With three whiskers on each side of his face; tanned skin and azure eyes. Wearing an orange button down shirt, halfway buttoned to reveal his smooth, muscled chest. Messily tucked into his black leather pants, with a blue stone necklace. Wearing a long, brown coat that met his ankles. His feet wearing dirty, brown boots. He was giving a big smile to Sasuke, but Sasuke found it mocking.

"Ello' love" He greeted, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably with a lack of respect.

"My father won't approve of this!" Sasuke snapped, making the blonde man raise an eyebrow, "The entire Konoha army will be looking for me, there is nowhere that you can go that you will be safe, you'll die a horrid death and I'll watch!" Sasuke hissed, the pirate looked unimpressed before chuckling.

"How about we just get to know each other first" He joked, Sasuke stared disbelievingly at the man as if he was crazy. The pirate knelt and gave a smile, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, captain of this ship" Naruto introduced, Sasuke stared warily at him with no attempt to play nice. "Look, er, I know you must be feeling confused and whatnot, but we ain't gonna hurt ya, we just need you for a bit of ransom money" Naruto explained, Sasuke had thought as much anyway, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

"I don't care, release me immediately" Sasuke ordered.

"Sorry, love, no can do, your daddy is gonna want his precious Ojo back, so we'll guarantee your safe return when he coughs up 50,000 ryo (£94,595)" Naruto responded, Sasuke gasped and shook his head.

"What an absurd amount of money, what could you possibly spend that on?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto chuckled.

"You know, booze, ramen, the simple pleasures of life" Naruto replied, Sasuke gave him a disgusted look.

"You pirates, always stealing other people's hard earned money to waste on such sinful activities" Sasuke accused, but Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, love, it's not a waste, besides, we only steal from those who can afford it" Naruto corrected, Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you get a job? Be a somewhat use to society?" Sasuke hissed, Naruto scoffed and shook his head.

"What? Working for your prissy arse? Taking orders and living life without adventure, I don't think so love" Naruto smirked, Sasuke glared at him, Naruto looked at him for a moment before speaking, "Listen, love, I got a deal for you" Naruto started, gaining Sasuke's interest, "How about you play along with us, you act all scared in front of your brother and we get as much gold as we can, then you come with us and spend it however you like, sound good?" Naruto offered, Sasuke gave him an appalled glare.

"How dare you…" Sasuke whispered out in a repulsed tone, "How dare you fathom the thought that I would betray my own _brother_ for wealth and…and…pirates!" Sasuke spat out, glaring defiantly towards him, "I would never consider it, I chose death" Sasuke stated, Naruto stared at him for a few silent moments before smiling, catching Sasuke off guard, "What? Why are you smiling?" Sasuke demanded, Naruto chuckled.

"You're loyal, I like that" Naruto answered, Sasuke blinked a few times before Naruto stood and went back up the stairs.

"Wait! This room is akin to the ice queen's! You could at least hand me a duvet!" Sasuke requested, Naruto looked at him for a moment before picking up some rags off the floor and tossing them at Sasuke, Sasuke gasped at what was handed to him, "You can't seriously expect me to use these?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto just gave him a smirk.

"That's right, love" Naruto winked and leaving Sasuke who was more than angered.

"And stop calling me love!" Sasuke screamed.

"Alright, love!" Naruto called out, Sasuke let out a cry of frustration and collapsed on the rags. He was moping about until he saw a sharp piece of glass in the rags, he scoffed.

"The dobe couldn't even get me _safe_ rags, hn, dobe, yes, that suits him nicely" Sasuke said to himself, deciding that was the name that he would regard Naruto with. Sasuke aimlessly stared at the glass shard until an idea came to mind. He sat up instantly and shifted, he wiggled so the shard was behind him. He manoeuvred the rope and shard so it rubbed against the rope. He did this rigorously for the next 10 minutes until he was able to snap the rope. He smirked and slipped his hands from imprisonment. Even though he was an Ojo, he was smart, he knew how to think fast and on his feet. It was useful in a situation like this. "Now I just need to escape this ship" Sasuke said to himself, he looked up at the door above the wooden stairs and took in a deep breathe.

Sasuke stood and crept up the stairs to the door, he slowly creaked open the door and peeked out. He saw pirates and calmed his breathing. There was no use of panicking, he wouldn't be able to escape like that. He gulped and realised that he would have to run pass all of them, but he was quick and swift, he had the element of surprise on his side. He gulped and readied himself to sprint pass them all, one last breath and he burst through the door. The pirates were too startled for a moment to even register Sasuke dashing pass them, when they did they called out to grab him. Sasuke managed to duck and avoid some attempts to capture him. A figure no bigger than him jumped in front of him, he was about to slide past them when his eyes shot open.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke voiced quietly, the pink-haired girl looked surprised back at him.

"Sasuke…" She voiced in the same tone, Sasuke was brought out of his shock and ran past her. He got past most of them and was happy until he looked back in triumph, meaning he didn't see where he was going and bumped right into Naruto. He gasped and looked at the care-free expression on Naruto's face.

"You're a funny one" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke glared at him and ran past.

"Captain!" Sakura called out, Naruto shook his head.

"Let him be"

"But-"

"Just watch" Naruto interjected, his crew was confused, but they did as they were told and watched Sasuke go up the second stairs to the highest floor on the ship. Sasuke ran to the edge and stopped, he ran to the other and stopped. A smirk made its way on Naruto's face as well his crew as Sasuke realised one thing.

He was stuck on the boat.

They were in the middle of the sea; Sasuke looked left and right to see nothing but the deep, blue sea. He slowly turned around to look over the smug faces that smirked at him, quickly glancing at Sakura's conflicted one. He ignored it and decided there were other things to consider.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're stuck here with us, until we say so anyway" Naruto chuckled, small laughter erupting from behind him. Sasuke was horrified as he stared at Naruto's amused expression, Naruto let out a laugh at Sasuke's expression, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love" Naruto smirked, **(Get the reference!)** Sasuke stared dumfounded before effectively fainting.

Oh yes, it sure as hell is going to be a wild ride for the young Uchiha; whether he liked it or not.

 **Thaaaaaaaaank you guys for reviewing me, I love reviews, they are the one thing that make be work like a steam engine, seriously, I work super quick when I get reviews (hint hint) anyway, only two reviews and I post a chapter the next day, WHAT UP, sorry, but I really like to hear from you guys again! Moshi Mosh.**


	3. The perfect reunion

**Hello, students! I love it when you guys review, it makes me sooo happy, and it literally warms my heart! Seriously, and to the guest who was curious about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, all will be revealed in this chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **On with the story!**

Sasuke huffed with his knees to his chest, he was sulking. That's right, he was sulking! And he had the damn right to so! After he had regained consciousness, the blonde-haired captain was over him with a shit-eating grin. Remarking that 'He didn't have to faint from happiness'. Sasuke swore that he hated that pirate more than anyone he's ever met before, he never _needed_ to hate before; the only people he'd ever met were perfect, yet this man…this _brute_ had whirl-winded his way into Sasuke's life and turned it completely upside down. So now Sasuke was back in the room, sulking. At least he wasn't tied up this time, but that's only because they locked the door.

Sasuke made it a life goal to exact revenge on him, him and his entire crew. Speaking of which… Sasuke heard the door unlock quietly and someone enter, Sasuke didn't want to look at the pirate that disturbed his empty peace. Though his curious eyes betrayed him and peeked up, they widened as he saw it was a familiar face. One he wasn't expecting.

"Sakura…" Sasuke voiced in quiet shock, Sakura shut the door and travelled down the stairs, she knelt down to his level.

"Sasuke…" She replied in the same tone, concern written on her face, "How you holding up?" She asked with sincerity that couldn't be faked.

"Aside from the kidnapping? Peachy" Sasuke responded with a sarcastic voice, they both giggled at the joke lightly and let small smiles arrive on their faces. Sasuke looked over Sakura's appearance puzzled. She wore a pink and white striped, sleeveless shirt; hanging loosely around her. Some dirtied, white ¾'s pants and black boots and gold buckles. Wearing a holster belt like every other pirate, loaded with two guns. Finished with a gold chain around her neck and a hot pink bandana tied around her head in a pirate fashion. "Sakura…what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned.

"I belong here" Sakura answered vaguely, yet it didn't suffice as an answer for Sasuke.

"You belong with your own kind; me, Hinata, Ino, Sai! We are _all_ Ojos, so are you" Sasuke reminded, but Sakura shook her head.

"No…not anymore" Sakura denied.

"Why?" Sasuke asked incredulously, he looked at her expression and made his own assumption, "Look, when I'm returned, you can come back with me, back home where you belong" Sasuke offered, thinking she was some sort of hostage.

"I don't want to" Sakura responded instantly, Sasuke was shocked to say the least with the denial of the perfect life.

"What? Why?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura sighed, looking at Sasuke's confused expression, "In Konoha, as Ojos; we are _oppressed_ , our opinions mean _nothing_ , our wishes are ignored! It's cruel…why would I ever want to go back to that? Why do _you_ want to go back to that?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke looked astonished by the answer and shook his head.

"It's the perfect life… why would you ever want more? What more could there possibly be?" Sasuke replied, Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I mean…look at you Sakura, you're barely dressed to be a decent maid" Sasuke remarked, but when he stared back into her emerald eyes he spoke from the heart, "When you left two years ago…I was so worried, did you know how distressed your parents were?" Sasuke questioned, "We were told that you was kidnapped and-"

"I left on my own accord" Sakura interjected, "I left a note for my parents, they knew damn well were I was and why I left" Sakura added, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?! You left? I-I don't understand, why?"

"Sasuke…I was so repressed, I was objectified, that is no life, not for anyone" Sakura answered, but Sasuke still didn't get it.

"But-"

"I was _fourteen_ , my parents engaged me to a forty-five year old man, he needed a new wife because he beat his own to _death_ , Sasuke, if I didn't leave then I would have been dead" Sakura explained harshly, Sasuke stared at her for a moment, the raw emotion in her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"That's when I met Naruto…" She started, Sasuke falling silent, "He offered me a better life, one where I didn't have to marry some old stranger, he gave me freedom, he _empowered_ me to become whatever I wanted" Sakura smiled, her aura seemed to glow from talking about him, "Sasuke…" Sakura started seriously, encasing Sasuke's hands with her own warm ones, "You don't have to live your life like this, Naruto can rescue you from the grips of your family, you don't have to be miserable" Sakura stated, they were staring at each other for a moment before Sasuke smiled back.

"Sakura…" Sasuke voiced in a somewhat patronising tone before shaking his head, "You're so confused, it's _you_ who needs rescuing, you've just gotten overexcited, don't worry, this will all be resolved when we both return" Sasuke promised, completely missing Sakura's point, Sakura sighed at Sasuke's stubbornness and tried again.

"Sasuke-" but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, Sakura stood instantly at gulped at who it was, "Karin, I-"

"Why are you talking to the prisoner?" Karin questioned, authority in her voice, Sakura looked back at Sasuke before looking back up at Karin.

"I…heard some noises, I thought he was trying to escape again" Sakura lied, Karin made a grunt of disapproval and gestured her head.

"Well, he's not, so come back" Karin ordered, Sakura nodded and gave one last look to Sasuke before leaving him behind. Karin shut the door and looked at Sakura, "Sakura, you know we don't get attached to our captives, even if we knew them in a part of our life" Karin scolded, seeing the look on Sakura's face, "Look, you knew we were kidnapping an Ojo from Konoha"

"I didn't think it was going to be him!" Sakura groaned in frustration.

"It doesn't matter, our mission is clear" Karin stated with no sympathy, Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I know…" She mumbled, "I just…wish that he could see how much better off I am, how much better off _he_ could be, what it's like…the feel of freedom" Sakura voiced, Karin shook her head.

"There's no point of thinking like that, the brat is going back because I ain't putting up with his stuck-up ass any more than I need to" Karin scoffed, turning around and walking away, "I had to be his maid for a month and I don't intend to relive the experience" She remarked, Sakura watched her go and sighed, looking at the door where Sasuke was being held.

"Sasuke…"

…

Sakura still hadn't moved on and was leaning on one of the large posts on the ship, she sighed and looked up at the 9 orange sails of the ship (Get it?). Thinking about Sasuke and her past, her thoughts were interrupted by two of her friends.

"Oi, pinky" A voice called, Sakura looked to see Temari and Lee approaching her. She smiled at both of them. With Lee wearing his usual dark, green jumpsuit and orange bandana around his neck. While Temari sported a brown corset over her white, puffy shirt; finished with a brown skirt (high in the front and lower in the back) and black boots. They approached her and spoke, "Why such an ugly expression?" Temari asked, Sakura wasn't offended as she knew it was a part of her charm.

"I just can't stop thinking about Sasuke, I mean, you guys know how it is" Sakura stated. Sakura wasn't the only previous Ojo, Temari and Lee were also ones, though with different stories…

Temari was the only female in her family; mainly dominated by her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, and her father. She had never accepted the lifestyle and wanted another life, so when she met Naruto at thirteen…well, long story short she decided to become a pirate. Her family is unaware, and when she is away for long periods of time, she claims that she has been on trips with other Ojos. They believe her, but soon she'll leave for good, so she claims anyway…

Lee was another story. His parents were away on business so often it was as if they were dead, however, his tutor Gai had always empowered and loved the young Ojo. Even when Lee found out he was to be wed with a stranger. Lee had grown accustomed to being relatively free and was conflicted with what to do. Then he met Naruto at twelve…Lee had never met anyone like Naruto, his spirit, his very being drawn Lee to the wild side of life. Gai had found out and told him that he couldn't do both, Lee misunderstood what he meant and just became a full-time pirate.

"Don't worry, Sakura, he just needs some time to absorb all of this and it'll be fine!" Lee encouraged, Sakura smiled, but shook her head.

"You don't know Sasuke like I do…wait, have you guys met him?" Sakura asked, Temari nodded.

"Once or twice, he seemed like the living embodiment of an Ojo" Temari remarked, while in higher society that would have been a compliment, here it was something to be mocked.

"Yes, him and my previous fiancée knew each other quite well so we were placed together a few times" Lee added, "He doesn't have a lot of spirit" Lee shrugged, liking it when people were crazy. Sakura chuckled.

"I know him better than myself sometimes…" Sakura muttered, Temari raised an eyebrow at her words.

"What? Are you like in love with him or something?" She stated bluntly, Sakura casually shook her head.

"No…we were best friends from birth" Sakura corrected, "God, we were never separated; we talked, laughed, did everything together…"Sakura trailed off, sighing and closing her eyes, "He was the only thing that held me back from leaving, I couldn't imagine my life without him, he's like a brother to me" Sakura explained in a melancholy voice, it was quiet before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, even though you two have gone your separate ways, never underestimate the true power of friendship!" Lee encouraged with sparkles in his eyes, Sakura chuckled at Lee's enthusiasm while Temari remained unfeeling.

"Or maybe he'll think he's too good for you now" Temari stated in an ironic tone, Lee turning to her with determination in his eyes.

"Their true friendship is a true bond that only true affection and kindness can truly achieve truly!" Lee exclaimed, Temari rolled her eyes.

"If you say true again I'll _truly_ throw you off this ship" Temari remarked, making Lee jump back in fear.

"Well it's true!" Lee replied, gaining a warning look from Temari, "If Sakura really wants to ignite their friendship again, I think they should!"

"Not under my watch" A voice interjected, they all turned their head to the voice and realised that Karin had heard them, "Sakura, I already told you to stop thinking about it, you'll only hurt yourself" Karin stated, Sakura took a step towards her.

"Look, Karin, he's a good person, if you just give him a chance then-"

"I spent a month with the brat, I know what he's like"

"I spent an entire lifetime with him, I know him better!" Sakura challenged, Karin narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't question your second in command"

"You shouldn't judge people you don't know" Sakura hissed, they glared at each other for a moment before Lee came in between them. Trying to calm the usually sociable friends.

"Hey guys, it's up to Naruto what we do with him, so maybe we should go to him!" Lee suggested, trying to keep the peace. Karin and Sakura's glares lingered for a moment before they nodded.

"Fine" Karin stated, "I'll go and talk to the captain, he'll have the final say" Karin confirmed, Sakura agreed and watched Karin walk off to the other side of the large ship into the captain's quarters. Karin entered and shut the large, engraved door behind her. Naruto was sitting at his wooden oak desk that was messily covered in a variety of things. Like the rest of his quarters, the adjoining bedroom next to the main room revealed to be in a chaotic state. Naruto currently had his feet up on the desk and was hidden under his hat sleeping, he peeked under to see Karin.

"Karin, how's my favourite cousin doing?" Naruto greeted with a smile, "Uwa, still dressing classy" Naruto teased ironically, a joke between the two. Obviously a joke due to her outfit. She wore knee-high black boots. Black hot pants. A white bra with a shirt messily tied up to reveal her stomach, her long red hair hanging down was the thing that covered her the most, but she didn't care. Karin ignored his comment and continued.

"The crew is becoming a little restless, they want to know about the Uchiha boy" Karin stated, Naruto frowned lightly and spoke.

"Ransom, why?"

"Well, I have another idea" Karin started, she leaned forward with her hands on the desk to show she meant business, "We kill him, send the message that if the other families don't cough up the cash then we kill more" Karin suggested ruthlessly, but Naruto shook his head.

"I don't kill the innocent, you know that, besides…" Naruto smirked, "I've grown fond of the funny, little thing" Naruto chuckled, Karin rolled her eyes and sighed, "What's with you anyway? You don't kill innocent people neither, what's with the sudden change of heart, well, lack of heart really" Naruto supposed, Karin looked at him and spoke.

"Some of our crew know him, I think they might let him go" Karin cautioned, making Naruto confused.

"Who?"

"Sakura" Karin confessed, Naruto rubbed his chin and slowly nodded.

"Alright…send her in, I'll talk to her" Naruto ordered, Karin did as she was told and went and got Sakura. She left the two of them alone so now it was only him and Sakura, "Sakura, about Sasuke…" Naruto started.

"Please don't hurt him!" Sakura cried out quickly, "I-I know he hasn't treated you with much respect and he doesn't seem very fond of you or the other pirates, but if you give him a chance then you'll see that he's actually a really good person!" Sakura promised, Naruto blinked a few times at the outburst and spoke.

"Um, Sakura-"

"Please, just, let me finish okay?" Sakura requested, Naruto nodded silently and gestured for her to speak, Sakura took in a deep breath, "I know that we're not meant to get attached to the people we take, I know that, it's just that he's my friend and we grew up together, Naruto, he isn't like the other people in Konoha, he belongs with us" Sakura argued, "It's not his fault that he acts the way he does, he's been brainwashed into thinking that he has to act that way, think that way; he thinks he has a good life, he has no _idea_ how repressed and restricted he is, he thinks his life is perfect" Sakura continued, Naruto listening intently, "Even if we weren't friends, I still owe him"

"Owe?"

"Yes…" Sakura confirmed, "When we were children, 8, we were playing and I knocked over a priceless vase, I was crying because I knew I was going to be beaten to death…but when our parents came Sasuke took the blame…" Sakura explained, "That night I heard him screaming in pain…and he knew exactly that's what would happen and yet he still took a beating for me, the next day he was being treated by a doctor, most of his bones broken and his skin bruised" Sakura shook her head, "H-He saved my life…h-he…guh…" Sakura began to cry and Naruto got up instantly.

"Aw, ha ha ha, come here" Naruto comforted, Sakura let herself be hugged by Naruto who soothingly stroked her back, "Come on now, I've not seen you cry since we first met" Naruto stated, Sakura sniffled a bit and looked up at Naruto.

"I love him (in a friend way), he's my brother, my best friend, I can't stand to send him back where he'll be killed" Sakura sobbed, Naruto nodded his head understandingly and made a decision.

"Then we won't…" Naruto stated, making Sakura look up at him with big eyes.

"Naruto…"

"I'll make him see that being a pirate isn't all that bad" Naruto promised, Sakura gave him a semi-disbelieving expression.

"You think you can do that?" She asked hesitantly, Naruto nodded his head triumphantly.

"Of course! Who can resist me? Captain Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto laughed, "Besides, he's funny, I think I might just keep him around anyhow…" Naruto smirked, causing Sakura to whack him, "Ow!"

"Oi, don't you go taking advantage of him or you'll have me to answer to" Sakura scolded, Naruto chuckled and patted her head.

"Uwa, Sakura, how could you think so little of me? I would never…even if he is a beautie…" Naruto trailed off, his face saying 'I'm thinking of something perverted', Sakura gave him another whack.

"Perv" Sakura said disapprovingly, though a smile came onto her face when Naruto gave her a wink.

"Captain perv" Naruto chuckled, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for Sasuke because now he has to deal with you" Sakura scoffed, folding her arms, Naruto merely smirked in response and tipped his hat.

"Little miss posh deluxe will be loaded with a pistol in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other in no time, leave it to me, the greatest pirate that ever lived!" Naruto exclaimed, meanwhile Sasuke sneezed.

"I suppose that means someone is talking about me…" Sasuke muttered, unaware of plans going on outside of the room…

 **Hey, guys, I know this isn't any Narusasu, but next chapter there will be a lot more, and also I just want to say that these chapters will continue to be quite short, but only so I can release them quickly, since I have other stories and school work to do as well…ANYWAY, thanks to people who review, it lights up my day, so please please please please review! Even if it is a little bit! Moshi Mosh.**


	4. The perfect repast

**So, I quickly want to make it clear that Naruto doesn't have any romantic feelings for Sasuke yet, he just has a flirty character and is like that with everyone. I'm not rushing this, I swear!**

 **On with the story!**

This was the worst day ever.

For Sasuke, at least. Today he had been kidnapped by pirates, stolen from his perfect life. He huffed, his earlier attempt to escape that day had ended with him fainting and back in this damn room. Not to mention the shock of his previous best friend being a pirate. Sasuke just hoped that he didn't need to be here longer than necessary, his thoughts of leaving this place were disturbed when he saw Naruto open the door and clunk down the stairs.

"Ello' love" Naruto greeted, Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched him warily as he knelt down, "Wanna stuff down some grub?" Naruto asked, Sasuke stared at him as if he was talking another language, Naruto chuckled when he saw the miscommunication, "Want something to _eat_?" Naruto clarified, Sasuke gave him a suspicious look.

"It's not going to be poisoned, is it?" Sasuke questioned, eyeing every move the blonde captain made, making sure he didn't get too close. Naruto was amused by the response and chuckled.

"I'd never poison the sweet apple with snake's venom, love" Naruto replied poetically, thinking that it was better if he talked to Sasuke in such a manner. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before giving an arrogant huff and turning his head to the side.

"Nevertheless, I won't dine with filthy pirates, you probably feast like barbarians" Sasuke scoffed, Naruto shrugged in respond.

"Well, love, you can join me in _my_ quarters" Naruto offered, Sasuke tensed before slowly turning his head to face the kind smirk that adorned the whiskered face. Sasuke had a strange look in his eyes that Naruto caught a glimpse of before it was hid behind his bangs.

"I refuse" Sasuke whispered out, Naruto put a hand to his ear and leaned forward.

"Ey'? Didn't catch that, love" Naruto stated, Sasuke's eyes shot up to glare at him with burning hatred.

"I refuse, I'd rather starve and ruin your devious plans to extort wealth from my brother" Sasuke hissed, Naruto frowned at him.

"You can't go killing yourself" Naruto pointed out before a large grin spread across his face, "I'd lose my new entertainment" Naruto grinned, Sasuke let out a disgusted noise and pinned him with a glower.

"I am not here for your amusement, I shan't play the fool for you nor will I submit in such a way" Sasuke proclaimed, Naruto chuckled for a bit, unsettling Sasuke. After Naruto got over his laughter, he merely smirked at Sasuke.

"You're a funny one" Naruto stated, Sasuke pouted lightly.

"So you've said" Sasuke replied dryly, making Naruto dish out another chuckle.

"C'mon, love, if not for yourself than for your brother, eat" Naruto requested, Naruto was glad to see that Sasuke was considering it. Sasuke reluctantly nodded in the end, his distain clear.

"You better present something edible" Sasuke ordered, Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Course', love" Naruto winked, Sasuke had followed Naruto back to his quarters and into his bedroom. There was a massively sharp contrast with the rooms. The room with the desk, maps and weapons was a blackened room, dirty and old. Whereas Naruto's adjoining bedroom was vibrant and red, still messy but otherwise cleaner than the original room. Naruto gestured to a medium roundtable at the side of his room, with the placement of two plates with food.

 _The dobe planned for me to eat with him…_ Sasuke thought mildly angry, vexed that Naruto could easily manipulate him in such a way. Sasuke sat in the wooden chair, offended that his chair wasn't pulled out for him, as Naruto plopped gracelessly in his own chair. Naruto licked his lips as he stared down at his mountain of assorted foods. Pies, steaks, fruits, pasta, sauces and bread galore. Plied on one plate, he launched into an eating frenzy. Grabbing at his food and stuffing it into every nook and cranny of his mouth. Sasuke staring at Naruto with shock and appal at the behaviour. Naruto noticed him watching and stopped eating. A silent, awkward moment passed between the two as Naruto's 'caught in the act' expression remained. Naruto slowly chewed the food that was in his mouth before swallowing it and sitting up.

"Heh, er, sorry" Naruto apologised with a sheepish smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Sasuke internally cringed at the indecent gesture, but ignored it. Sasuke glanced at his food to see a thick, juicy steak. No vegetables or side dish of any sort. Naruto noticed the way Sasuke looked at his meal and spoke, "What's wrong, not into meat, love?" Naruto asked perversely, not like Sasuke would understand anyway, then Sasuke looked at his steak before turning back to Naruto.

"I have no silverware" Sasuke stated blandly, causing Naruto to be instantly confused, Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's cluelessness, "You haven't supplied me with the necessary cutlery to eat" Sasuke tried to clarify, but Naruto had the same blank expression. Sasuke sighed and tried once more, "I bare no knife nor fork, not to mention a napkin" Sasuke added, Naruto made a 'oh' expression before looking around.

"Knife and fork, knife and fork…" Naruto mumbled to himself, he clicked his fingers before leaning down to his side. Sasuke watched him with wide eyes as Naruto dug out a small dagger from his boot, raising it up like it was a chalice of gold before stabbing it in Sasuke's steak; evidently making Sasuke jump slightly, shocking Sasuke even more when he ripped a piece of cloth and gave it to him, "There you go, love" Naruto smiled, placing a mini pie in his mouth and scoffing it down before noticing the way Sasuke looked at the food, "What now?" Naruto questioned curiously, his mouth full with food. Sasuke gave a disgusted look towards Naruto's behaviour.

"You can't seriously expect me to eat this" Sasuke voiced, Naruto swallowed the remaining food and shrugged.

"You want something else, love?" Naruto asked in a moderately bored voice, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and before nodding.

"Good, you caught on" Sasuke responded, taking the cloth and folding it like a napkin, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, "As a starter, I'll have quail strudel with asparagus ceviche, after, bring me roasted duck with raspberry glaze and a balsamic reduction, then for dessert I'll spoil myself with Crème Brûlée with a cherry sauce…oh, and bring me lemon-flavoured, spring water imported from the alps" Sasuke listed, Naruto had placed his arm behind his chair and stared at Sasuke for a moment. Seeing the expectant look on his graceful features.

"How about tuna?" Naruto replied with a deadpan tone, Sasuke gave him a surprised look.

"With what?"

"More tuna" Naruto offered in the same tone, knowing he was annoying the Uchiha, Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You can't be serious" Sasuke replied, Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"As poison, love" Naruto purred, Sasuke huffed lightly and realised that he still didn't have the proper utensils. Sasuke gestured his head towards his meal.

"And how am I supposed to carry out my consumption with this blade?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto placed his hand around the handle of the dagger and yanked it up, he took a vicious bite out of the meat before placing it back down.

"Like that" Naruto answered with his mouth full, Sasuke shook his head and turned his nose up at the food.

"Well, I can't eat it now, you've infected it" Sasuke complained, Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's objection.

"You're joking, right?" Naruto responded, Sasuke shook his head and spoke.

"No" Sasuke stated in a deadpan voice, Naruto chuckled.

"Shove it down ya, I ain't got no diseases" Naruto chuckled, resuming eating. Sasuke gazed with distain at his food, he sighed and interlocked his fingers and raised them slightly. Causing Naruto to stare at him, "Wanna let me in on what you doing, love?" Naruto asked, Sasuke sighed and spoke.

"I'm praying"

"Praying?" Naruto repeated, Sasuke sighed again and let him hands descend.

"Yes, it's sinful to eat without praying" Sasuke pointed out; Naruto made an amused, yet, intrigued expression.

"Oh? You're a believer?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke thought that finally some tasteful conversation had arrived and spoke with less reluctance.

"Of course, God's will is undeniable" Sasuke replied, Naruto tilted his head and rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, but…isn't this all because of a book that was written thousands of years ago? I mean, how accurate can it be?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke was shocked. He had never heard anyone deny his existence.

"Hush! Do you want the good lord to strike you down?!" Sasuke hissed, but Naruto shrugged.

"That's another thing, why do sinners and outlaws, like me, get away with the things we do?" Naruto asked, though Sasuke was confident with his answer.

"There's a place for people like you, named hell for the damned" Sasuke responded, Naruto scrunched up his face.

"Speaking of which, if Satan is evil why would he punish the people that are spreading his bidding, I mean, of all things that benefits him, right?" Naruto enquired, Sasuke seemed to struggle to answer this one. So instead he resorted to anger.

"How dare you! Saying such blasphemy will-"

"I'm kidding" Naruto reassured, trying not to upset the boy. Naruto accepted that everyone had their own beliefs, his own personal one was that we could make our own destiny and the chances of a creator was slim at best. Though Naruto liked the idea that loved ones could look down and watch over them…but it was a little creepy too. Sasuke pouted slightly at the light jibbing, but let it go. Naruto decided to make Sasuke a bit more comfortable, "Hey, can I pray with ya?" Naruto requested, Sasuke was a bit surprised but nodded.

Sasuke interlocked his hands once more. Naruto did the same, not praying since he was a child. It was like that for a moment, Naruto glancing over to Sasuke's closed eyes, gazing across the features that weren't stained with annoyance. After, Sasuke reluctantly used the dagger to cut a small piece of meat. With horror picking up the tiny piece and raising it to his mouth. Sasuke thought he would vomit, be he managed (after several attempts) to hesitantly place the meat in his mouth. He chewed unwillingly as the unseasoned meat laid across his tongue.

 _Bland…_ Sasuke noted, slowly chewing away with the small pieces, every so often glancing over to the blonde boy who was wolfing down his food. Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto was being nice to him, or somewhat kinder than he had to be. Though Sasuke would leave it unquestioned, for now. After they finished, Naruto attempted to talk and learn more about the little raven.

"So…" Naruto started, subtly moving his chair closer to Sasuke, "I can imagine that you're eager to go home and all, so what are you going to do when you get back?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely eager, I'll be with my own kind" Sasuke sighed contently, Naruto nodded.

"I'm interested, what's the life of an Ojo anyway?" Naruto enquired, however, Naruto knew full well the life of an Ojo. His many encounters with them made him knowledgeable about how they had to live up to impossible expectations, though Naruto was intrigued to see it from the perspective of someone who liked being an Ojo.

"Life is perfect, we're pampered to be and look picture-perfect, we have servants waiting on hand and foot, and we never have to face the disgusting peasants that taint the street" Sasuke listed, Naruto nodding and listening intently. "Besides, we never have to face any unnecessary complications" Sasuke added, Naruto saw he had stopped and spoke.

"So that means you got a lot of freedom" Naruto stated, Naruto caught the momentary expression of uncertainty before it was masked by practised façade.

"Yes, I can have whatever I desire" Sasuke replied, but Naruto knew how to search for weakness. His livelihood depended on it. Naruto leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands, his eyes analysing.

"Mm…I suppose that means you can have anyone you want" Naruto shrugged, Sasuke shifted slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so" Sasuke responded a little apprehensively, trying to sound dignified, but his uneasiness coming through. Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"But doesn't your father choose your future partner? But that's fine because he probably asked you first if you was ready" Naruto stated, Sasuke staring at him, "I bet he also asked who you like, your preferences, even if you wanted to get married, I'm sure all that got sorted" Naruto said casually, but making Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Why…" Sasuke started, "Why…would he ask me matters concerning that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he'll care about what you want" Naruto answered, but Sasuke seemed unfamiliar with that concept. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto frowned a little in response "That's harsh…" Naruto emphasised, Sasuke's head lowered slightly, feeling somewhat shameful and embarrassed.

"I…just think he knows best" Sasuke defended, but Naruto tutted.

"If you ask me, you're too smart to let your decisions be made for you" Naruto complimented, Sasuke looked up surprised at him.

"You think I'm smart?" Sasuke asked softly, Naruto smiling and nodding.

"Mm-hm"

"No one's ever called me smart before…"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed with genuine shock, Sasuke seemed witty and brilliant to Naruto. Sasuke nodded a little dejectedly. Naruto wasn't surprised after a moment's thought, because Ojos were often treated as imbeciles that couldn't think for themselves. Naruto never liked that. Naruto rested his arm on the back of his chair instead and smiled friendlily, "Anyway, what do you think of the boat?" Naruto asked.

"What point is there asking me?" Sasuke scoffed, Naruto shrugged.

"Just wanna hear your opinion" Naruto answered, but Sasuke looked confused at the answer.

"My opinion? Why on earth does that matter?" Sasuke said in an almost amused voice, Naruto shook his head.

"What do you mean? Of course it does" Naruto corrected, but Sasuke continued to look puzzled.

"I'm meant to be seen, not heard" Sasuke stated, Naruto's eyes widened at the horrid statement. He couldn't believe what Sasuke had just said, he couldn't believe _anyone_ would say something about themselves.

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto chuckled nervously, but Sasuke shook his head. His expression casual and unaffected. Naruto's chuckle died down and stared at Sasuke, "You're not kidding…" Naruto muttered.

"I was born to be presented, to be beautiful, it's my purpose" Sasuke informed, "Trivial protests are of no help to no one, dishonourable to my family's name if I were to speak out of term" Sasuke explained, Sasuke was well-adjusted to this, but Naruto couldn't accept this and tried to instil some self-respect in the boy.

"I think that's ridiculous, why would your opinion be trivial?" Naruto scoffed, Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's lack of understanding.

"Because it keeps everything in balance, everyone knows their place" Sasuke answered, Naruto titled his head in his own confusion.

"Balance?"

"Yes, look here" Sasuke instructed, taking the grapes on the table and assembling them, "When properly put in place, they work together to create balance" Sasuke displayed, the grapes on top of each other in a neat triangle. To represent the hierarchy no doubt. "Conversely, if you were to put it as 'equal'…" Sasuke trailed off, placing each grape next to the other until eventually one fell off the side of the table, "It's unstructured and causes ruin" Sasuke stated, Naruto stared at the grapes before moving them himself.

"True, but if you put them in harmony with each other…" Naruto demonstrated, taking the grapes and making a ring, filling the circle in a cathartic way, "Now they fit together and no one gets hurt, so everyone is happy" Naruto smiled, surprising Sasuke. Naruto was close to Sasuke now, Sasuke not noticing and gazing at the grapes. His logic was undermined, his _father's_ logic was undermined; since this was what his father taught him from a very young age.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, but they eventually got back to talking. The evening went on with them talking and laughing together, Naruto and Sasuke slowly learning more and more about each other. The night was getting darker as the two boys got closer and closer, eventually settling on the bed. Sasuke gazing at Naruto with hooded eyes.

"You know, Naruto, you make the life of a pirate sound so… _enthralling_ " Sasuke drawled out, Naruto gave a confident nod.

"Love, it's only as exciting as you make it…" Naruto responded, placing his hand on Sasuke's hip. Sasuke blushed lightly, Naruto leaning forward, "Or _we_ can make it" Naruto purred, suddenly flipping them so Sasuke laid next to him. Naruto leaning over half of Sasuke, Sasuke himself blushed.

"Naruto, you're…you're so bold!" Sasuke gasped, Naruto merely smirked and with that Sasuke calmed. It was just heated gazes for a few moments before Naruto lowered his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, running his hands through Naruto's golden locks. "Naruto…" Sasuke panted out, Naruto moved to Sasuke's neck and began to suck at the porcelain skin. Sasuke moaned at the sensation, "Hah…Naruto…wake up…" Sasuke whispered out in pleasure, Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"If Karin is trying to wake me up…" Naruto muttered irritating.

"Ngh…idiot, get up…" Sasuke panted, Naruto groaned and rolled eyes.

"Damnit, Karin! Let me enjoy this a little, huh?" Naruto complained, but his head hurt all of a sudden and he awoke. He adjusted to the new scene; he was undressed and in his bed. Karin was in a pissy mood besides him, but Naruto just pouted at her, "Karin, you old witch! I was in the middle of a super sexy dream!" Naruto whined, Karin scoffed and shook her head.

"You really need to stop having sex dreams about your crew"

"Ah, but Karin, this was about that little raven" Naruto corrected, making Karin's eyes narrow.

"Don't" Karin ordered, "You'll get too attached to him, then we'll be stuck with the brat" Karin complained, Naruto shook his head.

"That might happen, we got to talking last night before he left and I think I might be able to convince him to stay" Naruto confessed, since last night they parted ways earlier than in Naruto's dream, much to Naruto's dismay.

"No way, he's a loose end, we'll have the whole damn Konoha armada after us" Karin hissed, Naruto gave her a casual look.

"Would you say that about Sakura, or Temari, or Lee?" Naruto questioned with a raise eyebrow, Karin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"That's different, they gave us some kind of respect and I actually like them" Karin explained, "Besides, the little brat doesn't even want to be here, the others wanted to be here" Karin pointed out, Naruto rubbed his chin in consideration.

"Still…Sakura wants me to help him and you know I can't turn my back on people who need me" Naruto defended, Karin groaned in exasperation and sighed.

"Could you please, for my _sanity_ , let this one go?" Karin begged in frustration.

"Sorry Karin, you I can't" Naruto smirked, Karin sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, go ahead, but the second he becomes too much of a liability, I'm cutting him loose, you got that?" Karin questioned, Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"G-Got it" Naruto promised, Naruto suddenly remembered something, "Oh! Set the sail for Tsumi by the way, I need to go and talk to the crew about Sasuke" Naruto instructed, getting out of his bed and searching for his usual clothing. Karin raised an eyebrow and a question.

"Why? Don't we need to stay on Konoha boarders to get the money for Uchiha?" Karin asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"Change of plans" Naruto informed, Karin's placed her hands on her hips.

"And what about the dosh?" Karin enquired, not happy if her money was going to be lost, as well as being a maid for a month for no reason. Naruto merely smirked at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be getting it, just…another way" Naruto answered.

"And are you going to tell Sasuke that he's going to be stuck with us for longer?" Karin asked.

"More like…proposing an idea for him…" Naruto chuckled.

 **Oh my, what does Naruto have planned? Well,** _ **that**_ **will be revealed in TWO chapters, the next one is more a filler chapter. Anyway, I make myself write at least 3 pages for each review I get! So review and this story will be out in a matter of days (Really!) So review me please! It makes me write faster, love you guys! Moshi Mosh.**


	5. The perfect introduction

**Well, here's chapter five, it's more about the crew and their backstories, but it's longer. Oh, by the way, if you have suggestion I'll see if I can fit them in, I'd love to hear from you guys, so tell me any ideas that you want to happen in this story!**

 **BY THE WAY. YOU GUYS ARE SNEAKY AS F! I TOLD YOU HOW I MAKE MYSELF WRITE AT LEAST 3 PAGES OF THE STORY FOR EVERY REVIEW AND I GET A TON OF REVIEWS, I WAS HAPPY, BUT I HAD TO SPENT ALL DAY WRITING THIS, HOWEVER, I STILL LOVE REVIEWS PLEASE THEM DOING THAT.**

 **On with the story!**

Naruto had finally dressed himself in his pirate attire, he walked out of his quarters and looked over his crew. Karin making her way to the helm to change their course to Tsumi, Naruto placed his fisted hands on his hips and smirked at his crew. The clear, blue sky promising easy sailing.

"Ahoy, me Hearties! Avast ye!" Naruto called out, getting his crew's attention, "We be changing the plan slightly" Naruto stated, his crew all speaking at once before Naruto calmed them, "Don't worry, we'll still get our gold, but another way…" Naruto trailed off mysteriously, going over his exciting new plan with his crew. They eventually agreed, "Alright, what do you suppose we I go wake the beautie?" Naruto smirked, a rowdy cheer from his crew.

Naruto opened the stale, wooden door carefully, walking into the room where Sasuke lay on the straw floor. Naruto smiled lightly at the sleeping boy's form, his calm and graceful features flawless and almost cathartic. His body lifting up and down evenly, lost in the sweet slumber of rest. Naruto almost felt bad for awaking the sleeping beauty, but he needed him awake. Naruto bent down so he was perched on his ankles, he lightly shook Sasuke and saw the midnight eyes flutter open.

"Hey, love, you need to wake up now" Naruto spoke softly, Sasuke shifted before awakening properly and glaring at the blonde.

"Why do you disturb me while I rest?" Sasuke sighed irritated, Naruto returned it with a smile.

"To introduce you to the crew" Naruto countered, making Sasuke look incredulously towards him.

"Please tell me I misconstrued your words" Sasuke groaned, but Naruto shook his head and revealed a toothy grin.

"Nope, now come on" Naruto hopped up, offering a hand. Sasuke's natural instinct was to take it and let himself be lifted, sighing as he processed Naruto's instruction.

"Why on earth would I want to be associated with your crew?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because it's polite" Naruto answered, making Sasuke raise a delicate eyebrow, "What? What aren't you high-class type obsessed with politeness and stuff?" Naruto teased, Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I suppose I should know what names to report to my brother"

"That's the spirit!" Naruto chimed, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him up on the deck and gesturing to his crew, who were in a structured line, waiting to be greeted. "Alright, love, meet the crew" Naruto exclaimed, both of them walking to the first person in line. "First, this is my brilliant sailing master, Shikamaru" Naruto introduced. Sasuke looked at the bored-looking boy and over his simple green shirt and baggy, brown pants. Clearly not giving much thought to his appearance, "It's quite funny how I met him actually" Naruto stated, beginning his story.

 **Story of Shikamaru and Naruto (3 years ago)**

Shikamaru sighed and grumbled to himself as he looked over the crates that he needed to carry to the boat. The young 16 year old wasn't motivated to do what his parents ordered and conform to harsh labour, though the boy wasn't really motivated to do anything really. He grumbled under his breath as he picked up a heavy crate, he desperately wished he could just have a simple, untroublesome job to do. Something simple, not annoying. Shikamaru wasn't given the luxury of vision with the crate blocking his view and tripped over a stone. Nearly face planting into the ground when someone caught the crate from the other side, Shikamaru looked up to see a blonde-haired boy at the same age as him.

"Hey, man, you look like you're having some trouble, want some help?" Naruto offered, Shikamaru didn't have to do the math to know it would save him a lot of time, Shikamaru gave him a bored nod and they got to work. The entire time the two boys conversed and spoke like old friends; Shikamaru finding him loud, but funny. Shikamaru placed the last crate onto the boat and wiped his brow, finally satisfied it was over. Shikamaru let the nice breeze sooth him for a while, the calm before the inevitable storm. Shikamaru cracked an eye open when he heard a man shouting in the distance. He looked to the side to see he was no longer tied to the harbour, but a considerable amount of distance away from it.

"What the…" Shikamaru muttered, looking around to see he was _not_ on the right ship, nor was the crates. Shikamaru turned his head to see the blonde boy smiling at him.

"Hey, thanks for helping me steal these!" Naruto thanked, Shikamaru blinked a few times when it clicked in his head what had happened. His father still at the harbour shouting. Shikamaru felt Naruto place an arm around his neck, "Hey, since your dad is pretty pissed off with you and you just committed a crime, how about you become part of the crew?" Naruto offered, Shikamaru sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Troublesome"

…

Sasuke shook his head at the story, the strangest way he's ever heard people meet.

"Ha! Now he's my trusty sailing master, he's real good with maps and hard navigation" Naruto informed, Sasuke and him moved onto the next person who seemed like a mix of dog and man. His shaggy brown hair, strange face tattoos and canine teeth. "Meet Kiba, my master gunner" Naruto introduced, Kiba gave a carnal grin and tipped his head.

"Hey" Kiba leered, unsettling Sasuke with the sheer unadulterated confidence. His clothing consisting of brown, leather pants; brown boots, a dirtied white shirt and a black vest-coat. Finished off with a long, red cloth tied around his forehead. Sasuke noticed the large, white and brown dog that wagged his tail, who was introduced as Akamaru.

"Me and Kiba hit it off instantly and he became my Master gunner!" Naruto proclaimed, Kiba grinning in the same insane way.

"Damn right, Captain!" Kiba laughed, Sasuke cringed at their loudness and hoped the rest wouldn't be as much of an earful.

 **Story of Kiba and Naruto (2 years ago)**

Kiba was walking with Akamaru, both happily strolling without much care in the world. That was the deal until Akamaru decided to suddenly take off without warning. Kiba spluttered in shock before running after him.

"Damnit Akamaru! You can't go off willy-nilly, you damn mutt!" Kiba yelled, following Akamaru onto a boat. Kiba grumbled as he boarded the boat and saw Akamaru being petted by some random blonde, Kiba approached him with a contrite expression, "Sorry about him" Kiba apologised, but Naruto shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"It's cool, I like animals anyhow" Naruto responded, stroking Akamaru who happily took the attention. Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled, "So where you heading?" Naruto asked, Kiba shrugged.

"Nowhere" Kiba answered indifferently.

"My favourite place"

"Especially the food"

"The service is great"

"More so the view" Kiba replied, it was silent for a moment before Naruto smirked.

"We're going to get along _just_ fine" Naruto stated.

…

Sasuke never heard of a more _idiotic_ conversation, where do you even get the idea to start a rapport with someone like that? They moved on to the next person who seemed greatly excited and jumped.

"Hello, Sasuke! We've only met a few times, but I believe we'll be great friends!" Lee cried out joyfully, scaring Sasuke slightly, "Like me and Naruto!" Lee exclaimed, wasting no time in telling their story.

 **Story of Lee and Naruto (7 years ago)**

Lee stood at the empty beach, looking at the setting sun without his usual happiness. He'd just received news that he was to be wed and he was having a hard time comprehending it. He sighed lightly and gazed over to the calm of the sea, wondering how much his life would be changed by marriage. It was serene and still, even when a stranger stood next to him.

"Hey" The blonde stranger greeted steadily, Lee turned to face the 12 year old and gave a small nod.

"Greetings" Lee responded, not in his usual ecstatic mood.

"I'm Naruto" He introduced, offering a hand. Lee took it and nodded.

"Lee" He responded, it was silent for a moment before Naruto handed him something.

"Hold this" Naruto instructed softly before running away, Lee watched confused as Naruto ran away. It was then that Lee heard a loud, _angry_ noise. Lee slowly turned his head to the other side to see a massive hoard of people. He blinked a few times because most of them were covered in orange paint. Lee looked down to see what was in his hand when the crowd began to shout at him, Lee was holding a bucket that was filled with the remnants of orange paint.

It suddenly clicked in Lee's mind, he took off running and eventually caught up with the blonde who gave him a smile.

"Oh, hey! Sorry about that, I just didn't want to get my ass handed to me, but if it makes you feel better I only gave it to you because you look like you needed cheering up!" Naruto exclaimed as the crowd screamed behind them, Lee looked puzzled at him but Naruto gave his trademark 'everything goes sparkly' smile, "And what's better than pulling a prank with your friend?" Naruto laughed, Lee looked at the expression and processed the answer, Lee began to smile too.

Because Naruto made himself Lee's friend.

"Yes! Let us enjoy the pranking effects of youth!" Lee cried out happily, his past unsettlement cured.

…

Sasuke would have be furious if someone did that to him, but Lee was always a bit strange. It was confirmed when sparkles surrounded Naruto and Lee as they clasped hands in a victorious way.

"Team Naruto and Lee! No one can take us on!" Naruto laughed heartily "Love, this is my boatswain!" Naruto presented enthusiastically, Lee reacting with the same excitement.

"Yes! We will triumph over everything and everyone will see our amazing strength as friends!" Lee exclaimed, hurting Sasuke's ears. Sasuke was sure he would lose all hearing by the time he'd meet all of them. The next person was a large man with red and grey striped shirt; faded, green, calf-length shorts with several patches. This male also had strange marks on his face, but what drew the most attention was the fact that he was messily eating a chicken leg.

"Meet the one and only Choji!" Naruto presented in a showman's manner, Sasuke was left rather unimpressed, Choji stopped eating and gave a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ojo Sasuke" Choji greeted, always polite and caring of others even if he was a pirate. Sasuke was more satisfied to be met properly, so he returned it with a graceful nod.

"Alright, fancy-pants, no showing off, you're making me look bad!" Naruto joked, Choji went back to eating with a pleasant smile. "You know, love, he was a strange one to meet, but he's my rigger" Naruto chuckled.

 **Story of Choji and Naruto (4 years ago)**

Naruto whistled as he went under the deck to grab some food supplies, they had been rather scare for the last few months for some reason. Naruto went through the first crate and was surprised to find nothing, he went through the next with the same results. He went through all of them before scratching his head in confusion, he suddenly noticed the man on the floor who was carelessly munching away at their food supplies. Naruto stared at him for a moment before walking upstairs, returning with his Captain.

"Er…Jiraiya, I think I knows what's been happening to our food…" Naruto stated, Jiraiya nodded.

"I see…" Jiraiya acknowledged, Choji giving them a mini salute as he ate, not frightened by stealing from pirates at all. "Well, it seems we have a new crewmate, we be needing a new rigger anyhow" Jiraiya stated.

…

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. This man stole from them and they didn't care? They hired him without any background search?! And another thing, who was this Jiraiya? Is there another captain on board? These thoughts festered as Naruto spoke.

"Now that I think about it, that's kind of how we met Shino" Naruto realised, gesturing to the next person in line. Sasuke saw the mysterious man wore a long, grey coat. Revealing nothing but strange shades. Shino gave a nod, making Naruto chuckle, "We found him 5 years ago on our boat claiming that there was a rare insect on our boat and refused to leave, long story short he became our carpenter" Naruto shrugged, Sasuke sighing on the inside of the obscurity of it. "Anyway" Naruto changed, gesturing to the next person in line. "This is Tenten, one of my best A.B.S's" Naruto introduced, Sasuke looked at the smirking girl.

"Ahoy" Tenten spoke, Sasuke instead gave a judgemental gaze over her. Her brown hair in buns; high-waist, brown pants with a red sash around her hips. A loose, white shirt tucked in, buttoned down slightly. Black boots and a gold necklace.

"She and I go back a few years" Naruto stated.

 **Story of Tenten and Naruto (3 years ago)**

Tenten's mighty sword clashed with Naruto's, they panted as they had been fighting for at least an hour. What for?

A sword.

The two had been in a weapons shop, both spotting the same sword and wanting it as their own, but using their swords instead of their heads to settle who had right ownership. Tenten swirled around and swiped a blow towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back and onto a small crate, lashing a blow down towards the girl. Tenten barrel-rolled out of the way before grabbing her knife out of her boot and sending it flying towards Naruto, Naruto ducked in time and grabbed a rope. Swinging over to kick Tenten down. Tenten was knocked over but quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming attack. She jumped back up and glared at the blonde.

"Give it up blondie, you're not getting that sword" Tenten hissed.

"Oh yeah, bun head? We'll see!" Naruto smirked, their swords clashed and clanged as they fought one another, Tenten moving out the way of one hit and the result being Naruto's sword whacking the wooden pillar. Naruto attempted to yank out the sword, but in the meantime he was vulnerable. Tenten swiped her sword but Naruto kicked it in time before it could do any damage. It was battered away and skidded across the floor. Naruto left his sword stuck in the wooden pillar and put up his fists, Tenten put hers up as well. They had a mini stare-off before lunging at each other.

"Oi" The shopkeeper called out, used to pirates fighting in his shop, the two looked at him annoyed, but he remained bored, "Before you two kill each other, I think you'd want to know that the sword was just sold" He informed, the two bewildered.

"H-How?! We've only been fighting for a few minutes!" Naruto exclaimed, Tenten had the same question.

"Actually, you two morons have been going at it for over an hour" The shopkeeper corrected, the two blinked and looked at each other.

"Well" Naruto started, "We failed" Naruto stated, Tenten nodding.

"Mm, usually I would have taken you down by now" Tenten proclaimed, Naruto nodding enthusiastically.

"Same! Geez, I must be getting rusty or something" Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Though I gotta admit, you got some sweet moves there" Naruto complimented, Tenten smirked.

"You too" Tenten responded, after that the two began to talk over moves and weapons, becoming friends quickly.

…

"Wait, so you two tried to slay each other and now you're all buddy-buddy?" Sasuke questioned, receiving a nod from both parties. He scoffed and shook his head, thinking it was insane. Another woman was next, one he recognised as they had met on a few occasions. "Temari" Sasuke acknowledged with underlying disgust.

"Princess high and mighty bitch" Temari retorted, Sasuke made a gasp and looked to Naruto for him to scold her.

"Ha ha!" Naruto laughed, but caught the deadly glare off of Sasuke, he gave him an apologetic smile but Sasuke refused it.

"I will not stand here and be insulted by disgraceful waste" Sasuke stated, turning around to go back to the room but Naruto laughed and got a hold of him.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't be so sensitive" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke sending him a glare in return, "It's just…part of her charm, okay love?" Naruto comforted, Sasuke sighed and stood by his side once more, "Think you can be a bit nicer, Temari?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirked, she rolled her eyes and huffed slightly.

"Whatever" She answered, making Naruto chuckle.

"She's my toughest A.B.S, we met last year"

 **Story of Temari and Naruto (1 year ago)**

"Damnit!" Screamed another muscled man, defeated by the smirking girl who sat in the middle of the bar surrounded by men. She chuckled triumphantly.

"Come on boys, it's only little old me…can _no one_ defeat me in a simple arm wrestling match?" Temari sighed dramatically, the men grumbled since she was the undefeated champion of Tsumi. Though a well-known man walked through the crowd confidently.

"How about me?" The blonde stranger said, the crowd instantly recognising him, Temari noticed how the men and few women were impressed with his presence.

"Fine" Temari answered, placing her hand in position as the blonde sat down and gripped her hand.

"You have lovely, soft hands, I can think of a better use for them" Naruto winked, Temari scowled at the flirty man and sent him a glare.

"Slapping the bitch outta you" Temari retorted.

"You read my mind" Naruto smirked, making Temari a little surprised since most men would be offended. She instead smirked as well and they began to arm wrestle. The crowd cheering and shouting at who they wanted to win, Temari didn't expect to struggle as much as she did, since she _never_ struggled. Naruto was struggling too, but wasn't too surprised. Their arms were shakings against each other as it was clear that no one was able to win. "Wanna call it a draw?" Naruto asked with a smirk, Temari scoffed and refused. After the next 10 minutes, they had drew, much to Temari's dismay.

However, their competition lead to other games such as drinking the most in the quickest time, darts, holding up the most weight and they even went out the back to sword fight. They finished each one with the same result.

Draw.

They panted lightly as they finished their battle.

"You're not so bad…" Temari started before smirking, "For a pansy" She chuckled, Naruto smirked in response.

"You're pretty good at rivalling me, for a…" Naruto trailed off, Temari expected to hear the word 'girl' or some other demeaning insult, but Naruto placed his sword away, "Total badass, seriously, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met!" Naruto exclaimed, placing his fists on his hips. Temari slowly put her own sword away and smirked.

"Hn, men don't usually like that"

"Well, I _am_ a pansy" Naruto chuckled, Temari laughed lightly in return, knowing that she liked this guy already.

…

Sasuke couldn't believe that an Ojo would partake in such activities, it wasn't right. Ojos weren't meant to be strong, only enough for child birth and that's it. No silly bar games or petty competitions. Those were left to the peasants, though he realised that Temari must sneak out to do such things.

"She's one of my strongest" Naruto informed, Sasuke gave an unimpressed glance towards her as they moved on to the next person. A white-haired male with a top akin to Sasuke's, except it was purple. His dirtied, white shorts with multiple belts and straps. His smirk revealed his strange, sharp teeth. "This is Suigetsu, my first mate" Naruto stated, making Sasuke's eyes fly open and look incredulously towards Naruto, Naruto understood and chuckled, "In _pirate_ terms, love" Naruto clarified, settling Sasuke.

"Hey, your older brother knows Kisame" Suigetsu stated, catching Sasuke's attention, "He has a magnificent sword…" Suigetsu added, Sasuke shifted slightly.

"Yes, I suppose so" Sasuke responded, never really paying attention to swords, but he paid attention to the devious smirk of Suigetsu.

"I can't wait to take that sword and make shark-fin soup out of him…" He chuckled evilly, making Sasuke chilled to the bone. The menacing aura that surrounded him made Sasuke give Naruto a questionable look.

"He's a bit… _involved_ with killing Kisame" Naruto explained.

"How did you even meet someone this off-putting?" Sasuke asked, Suigetsu stuck in his bloody daydreams and every so often chuckling.

"One day, about 3 years ago, I was running away from the navy because I took some…things" Naruto stated vaguely, Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's criminal behaviour, "Anyway, I noticed that someone was running next to me and I saw Suigetsu, who also stole some…things…then after we hid from the navy, we got to talking and I thought he was funny so he joined my crew" Naruto explained, Sasuke would never associate himself with a criminal, willingly anyway. "Annnnnyway" Naruto stretched, moving them onto the next person. That being a very tall, muscled man.

"I'm Killer Bee, always on a rapping spree, you see Naruto and me? We gonna conquer the sea!" The man rapped, Sasuke looked at him and saw **(A/N I know it's lazy, but I just want him in his usual outfit)** his clothing. Sasuke was slightly intimidated from the large man and hoped he was the 'friendly-giant' type

"This is Killer Bee, he's also one of my A.B.S's, a really good one at that, he saved my life!" Naruto explained, Killer Bee nodding.

"That's right, I'm always up for a fight, coming with that bite, with the fire to ignite!" He rapped, Sasuke didn't know why the hell he rapped instead of talked, but he ignored it and regarded it as mental illness. "Naruto was fighting the navy's crew, he was alone and nearly through, but then I came outta the blue, we were rubber and they were glue, we were crazy with our kung fu" Killer Bee rapped, Sasuke finding it mildly entertaining.

"Ha! Then we got to talking, showing off as we were walking, everyone was gawking, knew we were rocking" Naruto joined in, Sasuke surprised by the sudden song between the two and thought they were crazy.

"When we come through you know the world be shaken'" Killer Bee rapped.

"Greatest combination since eggs and bacon" Naruto sang back, before both rapping in unison.

"Take us on you'll be forsaken and don't ya get that mistaken!" They laughed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, though couldn't help but like the sudden improvise skills. Naruto pointed up to the quarterdeck to where Karin stood at the helm. Steering it and giving a small glare.

"That's my cousin, Karin, she's my quarter master, my second in command, the hook to my captain, the dick to my Moby, the thorn to my rose, the fly to my fruit, the donkey to my punch, the bitch to my slap, the con to my pro, the-"

"Bastard! Why am I all the shit things?" Karin yelled, Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Because you need the shit things in life to make the great ones shine!" Naruto answered, receiving Karin's boot in return.

"Shut up!" She screamed, Sasuke chuckled and thought that he could perhaps forgive her if she kept up the assault on the blonde. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the doors on the deck slammed open.

"I overslept! I overslept! I overslept! I overslept! I overslept!" Sakura called out, hopping up and down as she tried to get her foot into her boot, "I'm sorry! I overslept, I now we were meant to be ready for the switch and everything but-" Sakura stopped talking when she saw everyone staring at her, "Heh…um, hi" Sakura greeted embarrassed, Sasuke locked eyes with her and the air felt thick. Everyone sensed the tone and instantly walked away to do their jobs, beginning conversations and whistling to avoid the awkward conversation. Sakura walked over halfway, but halted.

"Well" Naruto started, trying to calm the tension, "I guess you two already know each other…um…but hey, love, what you don't know is that Sakura here is our surgeon" Naruto informed, Sasuke looked surprised at the girl.

"Surgeon...? Where and when did you gather the skills for that?" Sasuke asked in a scrutinising tone, Sakura shifted and wetted her unbearably dry lips.

"I…I've always been interested in medicine, I like to help people, so Naruto got me scrolls about surgery and medicine and let me train under a wise woman" Sakura explained nervously, not really looking Sasuke in the eye. It was silent between the trio before Sasuke spoke.

"And how did you two become acquainted?" Sasuke grinded out, folding his arms.

 **The story of Sakura and Naruto (2 years ago)**

Sakura was crying and sobbing as she walked through the street, she had just met her future husband and couldn't believe it. The 45 year old was cruel, mean and horrible. Sakura had run away when her parents and the man went to a private room. So Sakura ran away and didn't stop, so now she was in the poor part of Konoha, she wished to find her dear friend Sasuke. Though she knew that he was on a trip with his brother, she turned a corner into an ally and was met after a few paces with a brick wall. She huffed and turned around, only to see three gruff men.

"Looky here, lads, we got ourselves a pretty little thing" The man chuckled, the other two with sinister grins. Sakura's eyes widened and stood frozen as the men approached her, she snapped out of it and tried to run, but the men grabbed her effortlessly. "Aw, where ya going? Don't you wanna stick around, little girl?" The man leered, Sakura tried to wriggle out of their grip and scream, but she couldn't do anything as the men began to rip her clothing. She cried as she expected to be defiled in the worst way possible. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the roaming hands when suddenly.

"Oi!" A voice called out, getting everyone's attention, Sakura saw a blonde-haired boy about 16 and felt a flicker of hope. The men looked evilly towards him.

"Get outta here, brat!" The man hissed, the blonde smirked and dashed forward, his sword plunging through the man's stomach. He let out a yowl of pain and Naruto withdrew his sword and swiped at the other man's neck, slicing the windpipe making the man choke on his own blood. The final man was delivered a blow to his federal artery in his thigh, making him bleed out. Sakura panted lightly as the dead men surrounded her.

"Hey" A kind voice said, Sakura looked up to see the blonde boy offering a hand, "I'm Naruto" He introduced, Sakura took the hand and felt the reassurance of his smile.

"I'm Sakura"

…

Sasuke was silent. Conflicted. Happy that the death of those men were painful, but to what had Sakura been then lead into? Sasuke was looking at Sakura who seemed ashamed, Naruto shifted and tried to change the mood.

"So…" Naruto started, attention now on him and he spoke, "I dreamt about smooching you, love" Naruto winked.

 **Haha! I did this chapter! With three extra pages, so I know it isn't very Narusasu yet, but the next chapter will be (as you can tell from the cliffhanger) and Naruto's plans will (hopefully) be revealed, if not, then it'll be in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, please keep it up! Moshi Mosh.**


	6. The perfect plan

**Sorry this took long, I've been in hospital (hint hint give me sympathy) no I'm joking, but I seriously was in hospital and wasn't able to write anything, I decided to post this chapter because it takes less time to do this one. Also, I have this stupid essay piece that is providing to be harder to write than I originally thought. Anyway…enjoy this chapter! Love you guys!**

"So…" Naruto started, attention now on him and he spoke, "I dreamt about smooching you, love" Naruto winked. Sasuke made a horrified gasp.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke snapped, Sakura chuckling slightly with the rest of the crew slowly taking interest.

"Oh yeah, it was great, you're a great kisser by the way" Naruto flirted, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I'll trust you to refrain from speaking to me in such a despicable way" Sasuke responded angrily, Naruto shrugged and walked a little closer to him, offering a smile, though Sasuke met it with distain, "I don't appreciate your distance" Sasuke hissed, Naruto chuckled.

"Would you like me to close the distance?" Naruto smirked, Sasuke scoffed in disgust.

"Don't you dare, you should know to stay away from someone betrothed" Sasuke warned, Sakura froze to the spot, had she heard correctly?

"Betrothed?" Naruto repeated with a bemused expression, "What does that even mean?" Naruto asked, Sasuke lifted his hand triumphantly.

"I'm engaged" Sasuke answered proudly, Naruto looked surprised to say the least when he looked at the big diamond that adorned Sasuke's finger. A picture of refinement and elegance.

"Engaged…?" Sakura whispered out, Sasuke turned around and gave a somewhat uncomfortable expression.

"Yes…isn't it great?" Sasuke replied awkwardly, a strange moment passed between the two, uncertain. Sakura felt crumpled like an old sheet of paper, to see her best friend now vulnerable to cruelty.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, aren't you 16?" Naruto asked, Sasuke looked back at him.

"So?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow. Naruto scoffed lightly.

"Aren't you a little young?" Naruto pointed out, Sasuke glared at him.

"For your information, Ojos are intended to be wed at 14, well, at least they're supposed to" Sasuke remarked, giving a side glance towards Sakura. Naruto gave an unsure expression, since he knew a lot about Ojos, but nothing too great.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you have to decide who you want to marry at 14?" Naruto enquired, Sasuke shook his head as if Naruto had asked the most idiotic question.

"Of course not, it's decided for us" Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto shook his head.

"Weird, rich people, man…" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards him.

"I'm failing to see what's so humorous" Sasuke hissed, unamused with Naruto's enjoyment. Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I don't know, it just shows how insane you wealthy people are, I mean, you have to marry people who you don't want to marry" Naruto stated, but Sasuke didn't appreciate the opinion.

"I'll have you know that I'm quite happy with my fiancée, he's probably searching the seas right now for my whereabouts, and he's one of the best commanders on this side of the county, putting you and your monkeys to shame" Sasuke spoke arrogantly, Naruto just smirked.

"I see, so I have some competition" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke scoffed in response.

"As if you could compete with such fine sailormanship" Sasuke challenged, folding his arms, Naruto fronting on him slightly.

"And if I win, are you the prize?" Naruto asked, his tongue flickering over his mouth, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You wish, heathen" Sasuke replied.

"Oh I've been wishing, don't you worry love" Naruto winked, Sasuke scoffed and turned away.

"The sooner I'm off this hell hole, the better" Sasuke stated.

"What, so you can marry some old guy?" Naruto teased, Sasuke whipping around to glare at him.

"How dare you, he's not old, he's only 26" Sasuke snapped, Naruto's eyes flew open.

"26?!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're kidding right? He's 10 years older than you, isn't that a little wrong?" Naruto enquired, though Sasuke wasn't fond of the critical concern.

"I'll have you know that it's impeccably appropriate, we're perfect for each other" Sasuke claimed, though Naruto was clearly unconvinced.

"I'm sorry, love, but that's…weird, I mean, how long have you known him?" Naruto questioned.

"A…month" Sasuke answered hesitantly, Naruto gave a loud, derided snort.

"You're joking me, right?! How can you marry someone you just met?" Naruto mocked jokingly, though Sasuke didn't feel the light-heartedness of Naruto's tone, "I mean, I've had longer relationships with rum!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke was growing more and more impatient with each disrespectful word, "No, wait, wait, wait, I've had more _meaningful_ relationships with rum!" Naruto cackled, clearly bemused by his seemingly harmless jokes, though Sasuke was on the verge of a paroxysm.

"Naruto" Sakura exclaimed, a worried expression on her face, Naruto picked up on the tone and let his laughter calm.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'm just messing arou-"

"How dare you…" Sasuke hissed quietly, getting their attention, Sasuke's head was low before it snapped up to glare towards Naruto with hatred only odium could muster, "How dare you talk about my life and decisions as if you know anything, as if you know about what needs to be done for the greater good, you are just a pirate" Sasuke jeered, "A worthless, insignificant, trivial little piece of scum that wouldn't be used to feed the damned!" Sasuke spat out, Naruto was a little caught off guard and so was some of the crew as they watched the scene.

"Listen, love, I couldn't question your decisions because you probably never made one of your own!" Naruto argued back, losing his temper slightly. Because while he often was a kind, flirty, lovable guy, once angered he turned into an ill-tempered demon. People knew to stay clear of the demonic behaviour, but Sasuke refused to back down.

"How amusing, receiving life guidance from someone who clearly lacks one" Sasuke remarked, Naruto growled slightly at the smaller boy.

"Listen, love-" Naruto grinded out before he was interrupted.

"No, you listen, you are annoying me to the point of madness, so you and the rest of your crew should just do as your told and return me home before you prove yourselves _completely_ devoid of common sense and make your fates even worse!" Sasuke insulted, Naruto's eyes narrowed and flashed crimson.

"Wait, Naruto, it's not his fault, he just-" Sakura tried, but Sasuke interjected once again.

"And I don't need to be defended by a sad excuse of an Ojo!" Sasuke hissed towards Sakura, she froze when she saw the nastiness of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke scoffed and walked away, "I don't need to endure this ridicule" Sasuke stated, going to the room he had originally been assigned, and disappearing from everyone's sights.

"That little-"

"Naruto…" Sakura calmed, stepping in front of him with a pleading look, "I…I know he's a little difficult, but he means a lot to me and I know that he's just acting defensive because he's having a hard time realising that his life has been…well, not perfect, so just put up with him for a little longer, okay?" Sakura begged, Naruto calmed down and sighed as he nodded.

"Fine, but he is going to be a pain in the ass, besides, I'm not one to back down from a challenge" Naruto replied, Sakura smiled.

"That's the Naruto I know!" Sakura beamed, Naruto let his grin return.

"Alright, I'll go say sorry…but I'm coping a feel" Naruto proclaimed, Sakura rolled her eyes playfully as Naruto head off to the room. He opened the door and chuckled when he saw Sasuke with his knees to his chest, replicating a pouting child. Naruto went down the stairs to approach Sasuke who was turned away from him. "Hey, love" Naruto greeted, though Sasuke remained silent. Naruto sighed and sat next to Sasuke, "Sorry" Naruto mumbled, Sasuke's eyes widened at the apology. "Look, I know you don't like me much and all, and you just wanna go home, but how about until you go home we can get along? Act a little nicer to each other?" Naruto offered, waiting as Sasuke shifted in consideration.

"I…will consider it, but for now I just want to be left to my seclusion" Sasuke answered, Naruto nodded understandingly.

"Right…right…but er, you know what? I wasn't being very understanding, I believe you if you really love this guy" Naruto stated, Sasuke seemed comforted by the small offer of appeasement and accepted it.

"I do" Sasuke stated, "We _are_ perfect for each other" Sasuke said proudly, peaking Naruto's interest.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, we both come from rich, prestigious families, we both have been finely educated, our blood supports the Futo party and we both have exquisite taste" Sasuke listed, Naruto nodding his head.

"And?" Naruto pursued, but was met with a blank expression.

"And what?"

"And what else do you guys have in common?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shifted slightly and unintentionally gave face. Naruto identified the strange struggle, so in good faith attempted to aid him. "Do you enjoy the same music? The same entertainment? Similar taste in plays?" Naruto questioned, though Sasuke continued with his embarrassing expression, "Hobbies? Interests? Future plans?" Naruto tried, Sasuke seemed to be able to respond to the last one.

"Our future is together, married" Sasuke answered, Naruto tilted his head.

"And what does that entail?"

"After we're wed, we'll live on his land in his mansion, I'll fulfil my role as a wife and him as a husband" Sasuke stated, thinking of all things he was taught that was to come next, "We'll raise our chosen children, well, the help will, my husband will do his work duties and I'll attend to social obligations" Sasuke finished.

"Sounds pretty stable…but why would the 'help' raise the kiddos? I mean, what if you was raised by strangers?" Naruto asked, Sasuke stared at him.

"I was…"

"And that's great!" Naruto recovered, Sasuke sensed the slightly insulting implication and hid behind his wall again.

"What's so great being raised by your own mother anyway?" Sasuke snapped, Naruto gave a smile.

"Couldn't tell you, love" Naruto responded softly, Sasuke was confused and was about to enquire, but Naruto shook it off. "Anyway, I can't help but wonder, don't you ever want more for yourself?" Naruto asked, though Sasuke couldn't possibly understand.

"More? What else is there?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Well…travel?" Naruto suggested.

"I'm resign in the most powerful county in the world, why on earth would I want to leave?" Sasuke scoffed, Naruto was tempted to convince him there and then about how amazing the world is, but refrained for timing.

"Fair enough, how about achieving something? Like a charity cause?" Naruto proposed, though Sasuke scoffed.

"Charity, just another way the lazy peasants take money they didn't earn, it's bad enough that they want to be able to vote, which is absurd because they should just submit to the Futo party, not to mention the king" Sasuke lectured, "I mean, they just should get a job, why is that so hard?" Sasuke stated obliviously.

 _He's going to be a lot of work…_ Naruto contemplated; familiar with the spoiled, selfish, obnoxious traits of the higher class, being snubbed enough by them to recognise the almost hopeless state of ignorance.

"But…" Sasuke started, lighting Naruto's interest, "I suppose the money dedicated to the hospitals to help people is a noble cause…" Sasuke mumbled, not looking directly at Naruto. Naruto was surprised to hear the statement, the fact of how _selfless_ it seemed. Naruto smiled.

 _Maybe there is hope for this kid…_ Naruto thought, seeing his soft countenance, _Just need to bring out that moral part of him…_ Naruto planned, Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"You've asked a lot about me, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm interested in you" Naruto admitted honestly, Sasuke looked doubtfully towards him, Naruto chuckled, "I am, really, no secret agendas" Naruto promised, placing a hand on his heart, Sasuke gave a unimpressed appearance.

"Hn, I can't believe I'm receiving a word of honour from a pirate, the irony" Sasuke remarked, Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe" Naruto replied softly, offering a friendly smile, Sasuke actually allowed himself to take it in; comfortable silence came over before Sasuke shifted.

"Anyhow, I'd prefer to be left alone to my thoughts…Captain" Sasuke requested, taught to address people by their status, even if they were a pirate. Naruto chuckled and stood.

"Just call me Naruto" Naruto stated, Sasuke hesitantly nodded at the familiarity and watched as Naruto walked up the stairs, "Or sex god, I'm good with either" Naruto called back, Sasuke grimaced at the nasty comment and sighed. He looked around his empty, dark room. Seeing once again the bleakness of the area and what it foretold. Sasuke sighed, only hoping for his safe arrival and quick return.

"Itachi nii-san…"

…

"The…search party has been unsuccessful, there's no sign of the pirates in Konoha waters" The messenger stated nervously, the man tense as was everyone else in the room.

"Damnit!" Itachi cursed loudly, slamming his fist down on his marble desk. He is dangerous aura leaking to strangle the breath of the bystanders, "What of our private forces? Have they any success?" Itachi enquired, the messenger shifted, sympathetic eyes on him.

"None…my lord" He answered terrified.

"Tch!" Itachi hissed, each man that stood witnessed the fury of the Uchiha man felt his wrath, though an individual woman came forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Itachi, we'll find him" His wife reassured, the pretty girl named Izumi **(If you don't know who she is, quickly google her)** had always been the calm in Itachi's storm. Itachi wasn't calmed this time however, he still felt maddened by his brother's abduction.

"How? When? What state will he be in if we find him!? What will he be subjected to!?" Itachi barked, shaking his head, "If those pirate so much as lay a hand on him I'll-"

"Why do all the dirty work yourself?" Asked a mysterious voice, every man instantly on their guard as the owner of the voice stepped forward with his hands in his pockets, "Especially when help is more than willing to assist" The man rumbled, all guns pointed at him, while Itachi observed the stranger.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, seeing the man chuckle shrewdly.

"Zabuza Momochi" He answered, Itachi analysed his black coat with a silver lining, contrasting his purpose. Black leather pants, black boots, black shirt. Everything about his form reigned death. His mysterious, black mask across the lower half of his face completed his look of bereavement. Itachi kept his guard up and made sure he didn't get too close. Though a thought came to mind.

"Zabuza…wait, I've come across that name before, you're a pirate" Itachi named, Zabuza chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but I'm more than willing to change my status for another…" Zabuza smirked, Itachi remained puzzled by the words, not wanting to fine out the sinister meaning behind them.

"Enough with your riddles, what is your business here?" Itachi demanded fearlessly, though another chuckle rumbled from the dark man like thunder.

"Not just me…" He spoke, the next moment was a flash. Each guard had their weapons knocked out of their hands with no sight of the force, shocked gasp of peril erupted as it transpired. Thick tense circulated the room, Itachi snapped his gaze to Zabuza who stood amused. It was silent as the invisible assailant lay hidden.

"What do you want?" Itachi questioned.

"You're rich" Zabuza stated bluntly, Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"If you think I'll be intimidated-" Itachi growled.

"Oh no, not at all, my lord" Zabuza promised in an untrustworthy voice, the hidden assailant presenting themselves as they dropped from the ceiling and next to Zabuza, "Me and Haku here have…another suggestion" He spoke, Itachi waiting for the man to speak, "I'm lacking money, you're lacking a brother, I feel as though we can make business" He proposed, Itachi remained suspicious.

"What are you capable of that our own forces are not?" Itachi questioned, sceptical of his abilities.

"Leave it to me, we'll _safely_ return your precious Ojo, this comes with a fee, of course" Zabuza added, Itachi was scrutinising the male before him. The silence was broken by a kind hand.

"Itachi, you can't really consider-" Izumi started, but was cut off.

"Bring him back unharmed and you'll be granted 25,000 ryo" Itachi stated, the only noise being Zabuza's chuckle, but Itachi gripped the control, "But if one hair on his head is harmed then you and your companion will be _not_ be paid, you'll be temporarily pardoned by Konoha forces, but if you fail then you will be beheaded for wasting my time" Itachi hissed, his threatening aura wasn't usually on display, but he was on edge ever since his dear brother had been taken. Zabuza smirked menacingly.

"Of course, my lord…"

 **Whoop, whoop, did it. Y'all didn't review last time** **, and where is G.O.D with your hate messages? Me and my friend made a bingo out of it! It's quite fun, but anyway, I really, really, really want to hear from you guys, and it is because I am desperate with no life (I thought that was a given) so please review! It makes all the difference, students! Moshi mosh!**


	7. The perfect alliance

**I'm back with another chapter! Soooo it's time for Naruto's plan to be revealed and some understanding…you'll know what I mean, on with the story!**

"Can someone grab the damn thing?!" Naruto yelled, the entire crew trying to do as they were ordered, but failing. Said order was to catch the recent addition to the boat. A monkey. The animal was avoiding the crew and often making its way back to Naruto to blow a raspberry, Naruto was frustrated with the thing since it had stolen his hat. "Get back here you scurvy bastard!" Naruto yelled, the small monkey amused with his annoyance. Naruto drew his pistol and aimed for the active thief. "Get ready for Davy Jones's Locker…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke had had it.

Sasuke huffed and stood up, he was trying to think and all he could hear was the loud commotion from upstairs. The last bit of patience had snapped when he heard the attack of a gun. He was angry rather than scared, so he stomped up the stairs and opened the door. He looked around to see the crew running like chickens with their heads cut off. Sasuke didn't know if it was because their captain was currently shooting like a madman or they couldn't figure their place. Sasuke targeted the shooting blonde and stomped over. Poking his chest aggressively.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?! You're giving me a blasted headache!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto's eyes darting around riotously.

"Sorry to bother you, love, but I've a little pain in the arse that needs dealing with" Naruto explained, cocking his pistol once more, though Sasuke was left unsatisfied.

"I don't care, stop preceding in such primitive ways" Sasuke complained, Naruto's eyes narrowed in on the monkey. During Naruto's concentration, Sasuke was able to fully see Naruto's wild spikes, no doubt reflecting Naruto's own self. Sasuke's gaze lingered on it before speaking once again, "Are you listening, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, hands on hip, though Naruto smirked.

"Aye, ye flea-ridden ache, prepare to be fish food" Naruto leered, Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's theatrical performance, Naruto shot but cursed, "Missed, damnit" Naruto grumbled, Sasuke sighed.

"Can you stop concentrating on the monkey for one second?" Sasuke stated, Naruto raised an eyebrow towards him.

"You know, no man would _dare_ approach me when I hold my readied gun" Naruto spoke huskily, putting his firearm on display to the unimpressed audience, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"As intimidating as you are, I'll refrain from running scared" Sasuke retorted sarcastically, Naruto chuckled and reloaded his gun once more. Focusing on the target.

"Don't worry, love, I'll give you all the attention you deserve after I kill this thieving bastard" Naruto promised, Sasuke scoffed and walked off.

"Whatever" Sasuke responded, caught off guard as the monkey decided to reign on his shoulder, Sasuke looked at the brown, little thing. Unorthodoxly wearing a little white blouse, a red waist coat and fez. "Wha-get off of me!" Sasuke exclaimed, Sasuke raised his hand to swipe at the animal, but said animal offered Sasuke something that made him hold off on his attack. Naruto's hat. Sasuke blinked a few times and held the hat with his hand. The monkey jumped off of Sasuke's shoulder and disappeared.

"Ah! My hat! Love, pass it here!" Naruto requested from across the way, Sasuke stared at the hat before a devious expression came across his face.

"Hmm, no" Sasuke answered, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha…" Naruto trailed off before adjusting to a clearly nervous smile, "Heh, heh, funny gag, love, now give it back" Naruto asked, the whole crew now watching Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head up to the sky with a mockingly thoughtful expression, placing a finger on his chin.

"Hmm, no" Sasuke answered, Naruto let out a small growl.

"Alright, love, just give the hat" Naruto repeated, Sasuke casually began to walk in a slow manner.

"Hmm, no" Sasuke answered, Naruto was starting to get a little agitated, "I mean, if you're oh so desperate then I suppose we can work something out" Sasuke stated, Naruto eyed Sasuke to wait for his demands. "I'm not foolish enough to try and bargain your hat for my freedom, but I _will_ be making my stay here more comfortable" Sasuke explained, staring Naruto in the eye, "I want the room I've been given to have certain…necessities" Sasuke let out, Naruto watched him carefully.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"First, a bed, a proper one, then a lamp and candles because it is darker than Satan's soul down there" Sasuke complained, "Then I want some tasteful books, a mirror, a satchel, for what you don't need to know" Sasuke ordered, Naruto's eyes twitching at every command, "Pen, paper, an empty bottle, a hairbrush, lotions and oils, _suitable_ food, and finally a calendar, so I can count how long I'm stuck here" Sasuke finished, Naruto scoffed.

"And I don't?" Naruto asked, Sasuke stopped walking and raised the hat to hover over the side of the boat, Naruto tensed since the hat meant something more to him than the entire ship.

"Then you can say goodbye to your precious hat" Sasuke spoke, Naruto placed his hand on his hip.

"And if I kill you, love?" Naruto asked casually, Sasuke remained unfazed.

"I do not fear death…Naruto" Sasuke replied, it was an intense stare-off from then, Sasuke refused to back down as did Naruto, the wind being the only commentary, Naruto huffed slightly.

"Fine…you'll get what you want" Naruto promised begrudgingly, "But pull a stunt like this again then I really will have to reprimand you, love" Naruto stated, Sasuke threw the hat and Naruto caught it, placing it back on his head, "Tenten, Kiba, Lee, go prepare Sasuke's room" Naruto ordered, they nodded and began their order. Sasuke felt the mixed expressions of everyone on the ship, "As you were" Naruto said to his crew, they slowly returned to manning the ship. Naruto gestured Sasuke over, the raven hesitantly approached him where Naruto leant in close, "If you wanted a few adjustments, you could have just asked" Naruto whispered, Sasuke looked surprised. Naruto smirked at him, "Unless you were trying to impress me, in that case it worked" Naruto chuckled huskily.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke whispered back in a warning tone.

"Dangerous question, love"

"Stop that, I'm serious, I want to know what you really intend to do with me" Sasuke ordered, Naruto leant back and observed the determined boy before him. Naruto jerked his head to indicate 'Follow'. Sasuke did as they when to the side of the boat, Naruto comfortably leant on the side, calmly observing the sea.

"I've been thinking" Naruto started.

"Somehow I doubt that" Sasuke replied dryly, Naruto chuckling.

"Hn…" Naruto responded, silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "How about a proposal?" Naruto asked, Sasuke scoffed.

"No thanks, I'm taken"

"Not like that" Naruto spoke, Sasuke gave him a strange look, "I was thinking instead about _not_ taking money from your brother" Naruto stated, Sasuke instantly intrigued by the suggestion, "I mean, if you help us find this treasure then that'll compensate the money we would've gotten for you" Naruto explained, "So I guess what I'm asking is, will you help us find the lost Treasure of White eye?" Naruto finally asked, Sasuke was staring shocked towards him, since confliction made itself apparent. One half screaming that it went against everything he was brought up to believe, but the other knowing the effect it would have on his brother. Sasuke remained diverged while Naruto examined his uncertainty, "If you help us, we'll return you safe and sound, and we'll never bother you or your brother again" Naruto added, Sasuke had to seriously consider what he was going to do next, since it was going to bring him to the point of no return. Though Sasuke could've bear the thought to be away from his brother any longer, but he didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"I…I don't know, just let me think about it" Sasuke requested, Naruto nodded.

"Got it" Naruto understood, it was quiet before the monkey from before hopped in front of them, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Little shit, c'mere!" Naruto hissed, attempting to grab at the animal, but Sasuke smacked his hand away.

"Don't, you've caused enough headache with that thing, besides, he helped me negotiate" Sasuke added.

"More like blackmail…" Naruto mumbled, Sasuke ignored him and instead observed the little monkey, Naruto took an apple from a nearby barrel and was about to chomp down when Sasuke took it and offered it to the monkey, "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Naruto complained.

"I was going to live a perfect life, then I got kidnapped" Sasuke retorted, Naruto shut his mouth and pouted as the monkey thoroughly enjoyed the apple, Sasuke gave an amused smile as he watched the monkey, "Funny little monkey…I think I'll name him" Sasuke stated.

"Her" Naruto corrected, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"No cock" Naruto answered, Sasuke grimacing.

"Oh for Pete's sake, you could have just said you know by their lower region" Sasuke hissed, Naruto shrugging.

"Fine, I know that the monkey doesn't have a cock in its lower region" Naruto teased, Sasuke sighed annoyed.

"Forget it" Sasuke snapped, though Sasuke was calmed by the monkey and observed it quietly for a while, "I like Kita" Sasuke said, smiling a bit, "It's what I was going to call my daughter someday…" Sasuke muttered, lost in his thoughts with a serene expression. Naruto stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Hn, you should save something as pretty as that for your kid…how about Nao?" Naruto suggested, Sasuke nodded.

"I like that, I'm surprised you came up with it" Sasuke remarked, Naruto chuckled.

"I named the ship pretty well" Naruto informed.

"What is your vessel called?" Sasuke enquired.

"Kyuubi" Naruto answered, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"After the demon fox? Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke shook his head, Naruto nodded his head however.

"Because legend has it that the demon fox was defeated by a fearsome warrior and was dust in his presence, however the spirit of the demon fox was not destroyed" Naruto spoke in a mysterious tone, "The spirit contained all of the demon's power and sought out hosts to expel his influence, so the spirit now reincarnates every hundred years to give a mortal the command of a god" Naruto trailed off, smirking as his lips suddenly were next to Sasuke's ear, making Sasuke gasp lightly and tense, "So that power goes into hands capable of unthinkable things…" Naruto whispered out, Sasuke shivered slightly, "Like being an unbelievably, sexy, blonde captain" Naruto smirked, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe" Sasuke remarked, pushing Naruto away from him, Naruto laughed at the trick he played.

"Dobe? I heard you call me that earlier, why?" Naruto asked, titling his head.

"Because you are a dobe" Sasuke answered curtly, Naruto chuckled in response, "Aw, sweet, you have a pet name for me" Naruto cooed teasingly, Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Sasuke remarked, his eyes glanced to the side to see Sakura talking to what Sasuke assumed to be her friends, Sasuke stared for a moment before excusing himself, "I'll get back to you with my answer soon, I…need to take care of something first" Sasuke explained, Naruto nodded and let him go. Sasuke nervously walked over to Sakura, quietly getting her attention with a subtle cough, Sakura turned to face him with a surprised expression.

"Sasuke?"

"May...I speak to you for a moment?" Sasuke requested, Sakura nodded slowly and followed Sasuke to a more private part of the ship. Both of them facing the talkative sea, Sasuke let out a sigh, "I'm sorry" Sasuke apologised, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sorr-? S-Sasuke, you have nothing to apologise for!" Sakura stuttered, Sasuke remained stubborn however.

"Yes, I do, I've…been judging you, not really listening to your side of the story, I sometimes forget that…you…you aren't the same girl from when we were young" Sasuke responded, Sakura gave a sympathetic expression.

"I'm not…but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, like when we were young" Sakura proposed, but Sasuke shook his head.

"You said that you belong here, now I won't begin to think about that, but I know that we're from two different worlds now, and I think that means that we can't be like we once were" Sasuke replied, Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I…I can't lose you" Sakura whispered out, Sasuke didn't look at her, he merely lowered his eyes to the sea's churning.

"It's for the best, it'll only make it harder for when we have to part" Sasuke gulped down, Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Two years…two years and we can't even look at each other" Sakura spoke shakily, gripping her arms. Sasuke painfully gave her a glance, her turmoil heart-breaking. It remained the excruciating silence for a moment before Sasuke opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He lacked the necessary words to speak to her, it was a little hard to look at her. Sasuke shifted before glancing at her again. He retorted to what he would as a child.

"Do you remember that demented rhyme we came up with when we were young?" Sasuke stated, Sakura looked over at him, smiling faintly at the memory.

"Mm-hm…Mary had a little lamb…" Sakura started, Sasuke smirking slightly.

"With wool of red and white…" Sasuke sang.

"It crept into her room one night…" Sakura sang back.

"And set her body alight!" They both sang in unison, going into a fit of giggles. They calmed down.

"What demented children we were" Sakura tittered, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Mm…" Sasuke agreed, Sakura smiled once again.

"Do you remember how you helped me get over the dark at night?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded, recalling the sweet reminiscence.

 **FLASHBACK**

The small, raven-haired boy of five was stirred awake by small whimpers and cries. Sasuke opened his sleepy eyes and looked over to his guest bed, he saw a shivering heap of terror and frowned.

"Sakura?" Sasuke voiced, Sakura squeaked and hid more under her covers, Sasuke frowned again at her fright and spoke, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, Sakura peeked out of her covers with teary eyes.

"T-T-There's a m-m-monster under my b-bed" Sakura stuttered, Sasuke blinked a few times before realising why she was so scared. He hopped out of his own bed and walked over to hers.

"Sakura, you don't have to be scared, I'm right here to fight any stinky monsters!" Sasuke promised, on his tiptoes to place his head on the side of the bed. Sakura looked towards him.

"R-Really?" Sakura voiced, Sasuke nodded.

"Uh-huh, and, um, if anything tries to hurt me, you'll fight them too" Sasuke stated, Sakura seemed alarmed by her new protective role.

"I-I will?!" Sakura squeaked, still shaking. Sasuke nodded and pulled himself up on the bed.

"Uh-huh, because you and me are really strong warriors and we'll always have each other" Sasuke smiled, offering his tiny hand. Sakura slowly took it and was able to see Sasuke's face via moonlight. She smiled at the angel-like features of her friend.

A small gust of wind from outside scared Sakura and made her quickly retreat back in the covers. Sasuke frowned and thought of ways to try and help his friend, he settled for one thing that always made people happy.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey"_ Sasuke sang softly, Sakura peeking out of her covers once again, " _You never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away"_ He continued, his soft voice reassuring the girl, " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…_ " Sasuke repeated, singing over and over again till Sakura eventually crawled out of the sheets. She smiled brightly.

"S-Sasuke, am I really your sunshine?" Sakura asked, Sasuke smiled and nodded, making Sakura giggle.

"Okay-dokey, then…you're my moonshine!" Sakura spoke happily, "And I'll take on all the monsters!" Sakura proclaimed excitedly, Sasuke smiled.

" _We'll_ take on all the monsters" Sasuke promised, they held hands and giggled away. Eventually falling asleep together.

Sakura was never frightened by the dark again.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura was smiling at memory, as was Sasuke.

"Out of every guard and every single sentinel, you were the one I considered my knight, I know it's strange, but…it's just how I saw you" Sakura admitted, Sasuke wasn't that caught off guard by that, he knew that he had been her cavalier in a sense. Though he never really saw why. "Is it…so bad if we were friends as we were before? I mean…I know it's stupid, but…" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke stared at her and saw her expression. It was the same for when she was scared, the one that Sasuke made a solid oath to prevent. Sasuke brushed his fingers against hers, the way they used to before. Sakura looked towards him, he smiled.

"We were always friends" Sasuke stated, his expression kind, "Sunshine…" Sasuke finished, Sakura smiled and leaped up to hug Sasuke, something she had wanted to do since she had left. Sasuke hugged her back. Not realising more much he had missed her friendship. Naruto smiled as he approached them, he knew that Sakura had wanted this more than anything.

"So, I trust you've made your decision?" Naruto spoke, Sasuke pulled away from Sakura to look at him, he nodded.

"Yes…I will help you" Sasuke stated, Sakura was confused but too glad to care. Naruto smirked.

"Well then, welcome aboard the Kyuubi and its crew" Naruto greeted, a gleam in his eyes. His plan was now in motion, because now the more time he spent with Sasuke, the more chance he had of convincing him to stay. His plan was going smoothing, now it was just a matter of finishing it.

Though deception is the curse of the calmness.

 **Yo, finished this jazz! I think the friendship of Sasuke and Sakura is just too cute! But I want to make it clear that it is** _ **only**_ **a friendship, it's the kind of love between twins or true best friends. Sorry Sasusaku fan #notsorry. Anyway, please review as my adorable dog loves to eat them…and you wouldn't starve a poor, innocent puppy who only wants reviews? Moshi mosh…**


	8. The perfect ballad

**Why y'all no review? Hurts, guys, it hurts…it really makes me write a lot when you guys tell me what you think. So please tell me! If you have any requests about the story I will most likely put that in somewhere! That's right, the stakes are HIGH now!**

 **On with the story!**

"Well then, welcome aboard the Kyuubi and its crew" Naruto greeted, a gleam in his eyes. His plan was now in motion, because now the more time he spent with Sasuke, the more chance he had of convincing him to stay. Naruto turned around and waved to Karin. "Set sail for Tsumi!" Naruto called out.

"Fucking twat! We've already set a course to Tsumi!" Karin yelled back, Naruto scrunched up his face and jogged towards her.

"Ehhh?! What did you say?!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke shook his head.

"What is it with that man? He's so…so…so…"

"Naruto?" Sakura finished, Sasuke looked strangely at her.

"Why does that fit so well?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. Sakura chuckled, before realising that a question was nagging her.

"Wait, what do you mean that you will help Naruto?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke shifted slightly.

"Oh, well, instead of stealing ransom money from my brother, I'm going to instead help him get this treasure…something white eye…" Sasuke explained, Sakura's eyes widened.

"White eye?! But that'll take-" Sakura shut her mouth, realising that it would take _forever_ to get that treasure, _if_ they could even get the legendary treasure. Sakura understood Naruto's plan from then on. Sakura just smiled sweetly at the confused Sasuke, "That's great, I'm glad you're helping" Sakura stated, Sasuke nodded.

"Right…but I want to know who I'm dealing with, so who exactly is this Captain Naruto?" Sasuke enquired, Sakura let out a longwinded breath and rested the back of her elbows on the side of the ship.

"Wow, where do I start?" Sakura leered, "Well, after he rescued me he offered me a place on this ship, a part of the crew" Sakura started, Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"He was the captain when you met him?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh god no, he was only 16 when I met him, he became captain at 17, about 3 years ago this boat belonged to Jiraiya" Sakura stated, Sasuke gave her a look before explaining, "Jiraiya was the captain at first, he's kind of a godfather to Naruto, Jiraiya became a Wiseman and now retreats in Crystal Labyrinth" Sakura explained, though it just created more questions.

"What's the Crystal Labyrinth?" Sasuke asked.

"It's hard to explain, but it's kind of an island, though you can't really walk on it because it's actually a swamp, but loads of houses are built from wood and some live in the trees" Sakura described, "The people that live there are spiritual people that rely on the elements to survive, they also consist of a lot of Wiseman and Wisewomen, they're also known to heal with herbs" Sakura went on, Sasuke nodded, interested that a place like that existed.

"That's remarkable, I didn't realise that there were people like that" Sasuke admitted, Sakura shrugged.

"If there's one thing I've learnt on this ship, it's that there are so many types of people that you couldn't possibly meet them all, or expect how each of them are going to be" Sakura spoke, "Kind of like Naruto, he…he's really one of kind" Sakura stated, Sasuke noticed the content expression on her face before he shook her head, "Anyway, you want to know more about Naruto, right?" Sakura started, "He was made captain at 17, a great one, though that's to be expected, it's in his blood"

"His blood?" Sasuke voiced, titling his head slightly, Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, his father is the pirate king" Sakura informed, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Pirate King? Are you serious?" Sasuke questioned in shock, Sakura nodded.

"That's right, he's the son of the most powerful pirate of the seven seas, pretty amazing, right?" Sakura chuckled, Sasuke was still in a state of shock, since Naruto didn't exactly exude the aura of authority, at least of a prince. Sasuke couldn't fathom the thought of _Naruto_ being a _prince_. That meant Naruto had a higher status than him, then his fiancée! Though Sasuke rationalised that he wasn't a _real_ prince, so it was fine. Though it nagged at him… "So, that's Naruto, he's a fun-loving, flirty guy who really cares about the people he loves" Sakura summed up.

"I don't appreciate that 'flirty' characteristic, it's inappropriate" Sasuke complained, "It strange to flirt with your kidnapped victim, anyway" Sasuke pointed out, Sakura chuckled.

"He does it with everyone, don't feel too offended" Sakura reassured, Sasuke sighed.

"Still, it's irritating" Sasuke mumbled, Sakura laughed lightly, it was quiet for a moment as a hesitant question tugged at Sakura.

"So…you're engaged" Sakura pointed out, Sasuke awkwardly nodded his head.

"Um, yes, engaged…engaged…" Sasuke repeated, it was silent before Sakura spoke again.

"So, um, who's the lucky guy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know him, Hinata's cousin, Neji, he's the next heir to the Hyuga estate and assets" Sasuke answered, Sakura made a 'oh' expression, "He's rather decent" Sasuke added, Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, he's…okay…" Sakura let out, shifting slightly. It was quiet once again before changing the subject, "I'm happy that you're going to be helping us find…the, er, treasure of white eye" Sakura smiled, "But, um, what exactly are you going to do?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke opened his mouth before shutting it. Repeating the action.

"I…that's a good question…" Sasuke replied, he looked over to where Naruto and Karin were making loud noises, Sasuke walked over with a lot of questions in his head, but one prominent one, "Why do you need me?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked at Sasuke a little caught off guard.

"To be the light of my life" Naruto smirked, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, what exactly do you need me for in order to help you?" Sasuke repeated, Naruto waved Karin off who returned to the helm. Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"It's pretty simple actually, you're educated and stuff, right?" Naruto enquired, Sasuke nodded, "Can you translate languages?" Naruto asked.

"I only know my current language and Latin" Sasuke answered.

"Brilliant, that's what we'll need, supposedly anyway…" Naruto trailed off, Sasuke raised an eyebrow toward the strange statement.

"Supposedly?" Sasuke voiced in a suspicious tone, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, heh, well, I guess I should give you should back story on white eye" Naruto replied, Sasuke intrigued but repelled by the shady nature of his words. "White eye was a pirate, long ago when Romans were in power, he was pretty ruthless and _rich_ " Naruto started, "He usually spent most of his money on girls and such, but there was one treasure that he decided to save, he believed in reincarnation and so decided to leave it for him in the next life, I guess he never got to it because there allegedly is a map in Tsumi that'll lead to the treasure" Naruto explained, tipping his hat, "Once we get the map, you'll translate it and we'll find the treasure, then wham! We're rich and you can go home" Naruto finished, Sasuke was somewhat sceptical of this 'map' or 'treasure' even existing, since Naruto's words weren't the picture of stability.

"So…you're relying on a map that might not possibly be real?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms. Though Naruto didn't pick up on the doubtful tone, so instead nodded with confidence.

"Yep" Naruto answered, Sasuke stared at him for a moment to determine whether or not if Naruto was a genuine moron. He kept up the analysis before sighing and shaking his head.

"Fine, I just want to help so I can _leave_ " Sasuke stated, Naruto only heard the positives and grinned.

"Great! We should be approaching Tsumi anytime now" Naruto informed, Naruto turned his head to upwards look up at Karin at the hull, "How long before we reach Tsumi?!" Naruto called out.

"Be a matter of minutes, Cap!" Karin responded, Sasuke scowled, he didn't like that woman. Not one bit.

"Anyway" Naruto stated, looking back at Sasuke, "Have you ever been to Tsumi?" Naruto asked, but full-well knew the answer.

"No, I haven't heard of such a place before" Sasuke answered.

"Ah, well, it be a magical place of wonder" Naruto enlightened, Sasuke had an image in his mind, but it was thoroughly ruined, "Hookers, rum and fighting galore!" Naruto laughed, "Ah, yes, the gorgeous nightwalkers, the unlimited liquor and the brawls are better than any place in the world, it's my second favourite place of all!" Naruto proclaimed, Sasuke rolled his eyes in disgust, he didn't even want to _know_ Naruto's favourite place. "It's in Yugakure, or Hidden Hot Water Village if you prefer" Naruto shrugged, Sasuke was about ask more when a strong, female voice interjected.

"Captain, we've arrived!" Temari called from the crow's nest, Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"At last!" Naruto grinned, "Get ready to lower the anchor!" Naruto called out to his crew, Sasuke observed the approaching island. Amongst there was absolute chaos; drunken men and women laughing, screaming and generally emitting noise. Sasuke never saw such anarchy. He saw no one was of noble stature, _that_ he was certain of, and everyone in sight were sinners. Sasuke knew that every priest that spoke of these places were right, it was akin to hell. "Beautiful, ain't it?" Naruto chuckled.

"It is a city of sin" Sasuke spat out in disgust, Naruto chuckled.

"I know, right?" Naruto smirked, Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. Naruto went a little closer to Sasuke, "Wanna indulge in some sins? Preferably, the _lust_ ones" Naruto winked, Sasuke hissed at him.

"If we have to work together, then I request that you refrain from acting inappropriately towards me" Sasuke stated with full annoyance, though it was alleviated when Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I promise I won't do anything _inappropriate_ " Naruto promised…before giving Sasuke's behind a slap and casually walking away, Sasuke squeaked from the impact and gave him a glare as he strolled off.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath before distracting himself by observing Tsumi. He felt a marginally anxious sensation in the pit of his stomach as they grew closer and closer. Taking a deep breath as the ship was now at what could be considered a harbour, the crew excitedly put down the board walk and ran like wild. Fisting their hands into the air and giving out cries of pleasure. Sasuke shook his head in disapproval, but saw Sakura next to him.

"Why aren't you celebrating with your crewmates?" Sasuke asked, Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never thought much of Tsumi" Sakura replied, Sasuke raised an eyebrow toward her.

"You're lying" Sasuke pointed out, Sakura blushed instantly.

"I-I'm not!" Sakura denied hotly, Sasuke chuckled.

"Sakura, I've known you for 14 years, I know when you're lying" Sasuke replied, Sakura pouted.

"I don't know when _you're_ lying…" Sakura mumbled childishly, Sasuke chuckled.

"Because you are _horrendous_ when it comes to reading people" Sasuke stated, Sakura gasped.

"Wha-?! I am not!" Sakura exclaimed, but Sasuke nodded.

"You are" Sasuke corrected, "But it's okay, you have other strengths" Sasuke reassured, Sakura titled her head at Sasuke.

"You think so? I mean, like what?" Sakura asked, Sasuke didn't seem to struggle with the question and answered.

"I know you reject your previous Ojo life, but in that time you were a magnificent dancer" Sasuke complimented. Her talent was linked into her previous lifestyle, since each Ojo was taught and honed on a talent that made them more valuable. Sakura's was her dancing ability. Sakura smiled softly.

"I know that the lessons and training were the strictest part of my life, but I never felt freer then when I danced…" Sakura admitted, closing her eyes and feeling the wind, the sound of Tsumi disregarded. Sasuke watched her, before she went back to her goofy smile, "That sounds pretty weird, right?" Sakura giggled, Sasuke enjoyed seeing that carefree expression. He theorised that having her live this lifestyle wasn't as depraved if it made her this exultant.

"Oi Sakura! Aren't you coming?!" Karin called from the harbour, Sakura nodded.

"In a moment, Karin!" Sakura called back, Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Please come with me, I think you might actually like it" Sakura encouraged, Sasuke gave her a dry look before Sakura sighed, "Okay, you'll hate it, but I want you to be there with me" Sakura admitted, Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Sakura persisted, "Oh _please_ , please, please, Sasuke!" Sakura begged, Sakura couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine" Sasuke agreed reluctantly, Sakura gave a squeal of excitement and tugged at his arm.

"Let's go! There's this great cavern that we're going to!" Sakura informed, so she dragged him through the busy streets of Tsumi. Sasuke couldn't find one speck of decency, the entire place was stained with immorality. Naruto, however, found the place to be heaven.

"Ahhh! My home!" Naruto grinned, rubbing his hands together, smirking at Sasuke, "Love, if every place was like this, there's be no wars!" Naruto claimed, Sasuke scoffed.

"If every place was like this then there be _nothing_ but chaos" Sasuke remarked, Naruto shrugged.

"I'm confident it's the greatest city on earth" Naruto replied.

"I'm confident you're incorrect and uneducated" Sasuke retorted, Naruto chuckled.

"May be, but where else can you do this?" Naruto asked, grabbing a nearby woman in a revealing gown, prepared for prostitutes, and dipped her as he smashed his lips against hers. The woman laughed and giggled at the kiss, winking at Naruto when he let her go. Naruto winked at Sasuke who gave him a repulsed look.

"That was disgusting" Sasuke scowled, Naruto chuckled.

"Aw, don't worry, love, you ain't gotta be jealous" Naruto teased, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. Sasuke gasped suddenly, he turned around in shock and horror since someone had the audacity to grab at his… _private_ area. Sasuke's face was red, he felt embarrassed and violated. Naruto was by his side quickly, "Stay near me, it won't happen again" Naruto promised kindly, Sasuke wasn't hesitant in taking the protection. They made their way through the crazy crowd, eventually approaching a cavern. Sasuke read the sign above said cavern; Ichiraku Cavern.

Sasuke had never been in a place of so much alcohol or deviants. He was greeted with a stronger smell of alcohol and smoke, also the stench of sex, but Sasuke wouldn't know that. Sasuke saw barmaids serving and _servicing_ the criminals of the cavern. A middle-aged man at the bar nodded to Naruto, Naruto nodded back and whistled to some of his crew that were already here.

"C'mon, I love Tsumi as much as anyone, but we're here to see Ōnoki, remember?" Naruto reminded, his crew groaned.

"Aw, come on, Cap! Check out the chest on this one!" Kiba gestured to the barmaid on his lap, "You can't tell me that you don't want to plunder this booty!" Kiba laughed, the barmaid giggling. Sasuke was about to give Sakura a finished expression, when he turned to see that she was talking to Karin. Sasuke wasn't motivated to deal with Karin just to talk to Sakura, so decided to solider through the torture. Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, Kiba, you get 10 minutes, after that we got head out, savvy?" Naruto questioned, Kiba gratefully nodded, favourably getting back to his barmaid. Naruto noticed Killer Bee and Lee laughing with a familiar character. "Hey Riot!" Naruto greeted, Sasuke peeked at the man who Naruto spoke to. His strange appearance could easily take anyone's attention. Bright, orange hair; though it was flat against his head until it met his neck, then it would stick out in a unified spike. His fringe was curved into a crescent that covered a quarter of his face. His eyes had long eyeliner than went across his temples. His purple eyes that Sasuke swore interchanged to green. A white, lieutenant jacket that only went pass his chest, Sasuke never saw such a thing. Black, baggy pants and simple plimsolls. Finished off with a timeworn, auburn baroque guitar.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again" The man spoke, Sasuke found something odd about the man's voice. It was soft with a raspy tone, scratchy and smooth like a well-kept thorn.

"Sasuke, come meet my friend" Naruto called over, Sasuke stood in front of the man, the young man gave a smile akin to a grandfather's. He lightly took Sasuke's hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"A pleasure" He spoke calmly, Sasuke was accepting of the proper way to be greeted. He looked up to Sasuke for a moment, his expression serene, "You have kind eyes, a mother's" He voiced, Sasuke blushed lightly at the compliment. Though the man's actions didn't seem sexual or romantic in any sense, they seem good-intentioned and polite. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a little guidance, Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a weirdo, but a nice one" Naruto smiled, "Also the best damn singer in all of Tsumi, isn't that right, Riot?" Naruto boasted, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the claim (and a little at the name), Naruto nudged Riot, "C'mon, sing us a tune…hey! What about the one about White eye? Since we're going after it" Naruto urged, Riot nodded slowly like a sloth, standing up in the same speed. Suddenly, he jumped on top of the table and let out a howl. Getting everyone's attention, including Sasuke who was thoroughly startled.

"Gather round sinners and saints, gather to hear a tale most foul…" He finished dramatically, his entire aura contrasting from the last.

"Watch this" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke looked up to see Riot begin to strum his guitar.

" _A fearsome pirate was he,_

 _Sailing the seven seas,_

 _His breath smelt like whisky,_

 _His decisions made risky,_

 _One day, he was stabbed from whence he would crrrrry…_

 _And that's why they called him White eye!"_ Riot sang, the crowd giving out a cheer, excitedly waiting for him to continue.

" _A cheater,_

 _A dealer,_

 _The damn grim reaper!_

 _Claiming lives as a means to survive,_

 _The demon was deceitful,_

 _Down-right evil,_

 _His life line was his gun,_

 _Undeniably Satan's son!"_ Riot continued, the crowd giving cheers and laughs at the comical song. Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it slightly. Though he would allow himself to admit something like that.

" _But listen up! Listen up!_

 _Before you go away,_

 _There's a magic treasure on Broken tooth bay,_

 _A cave of gold…_

 _A cave of treasure…_

 _Beyond human measure…"_ Riot trailed off in a mysterious manner, everyone quieting down with expectant grins.

" _So go on salty sailors,_

 _Go and horriiiify…_

 _As you look…for the treasure…of White…eyyyyyye…"_ He finished, the aura of the cavern lively, Naruto got caught up in the fever and stood tall on a bar stool.

"That's right! Me and my crew are going after the treasure and when we do, I'm buying everyone in here a drink!" Naruto cried out, a jovial cry riveting through the crowd. Sasuke, however, never felt so embarrassed. Why did Naruto have to draw attention to himself? Why must he act a fool? Sasuke would never have his questions answered, but a barmaid approached them.

"Captain Naruto, Ōnoki is waiting for you" She informed, Naruto nodded and jumped off the stool. He began to saunter away. It was then that Sasuke fully comprehended the kind of place he was in, it was filled with devious men that weren't familiar with the word 'no'. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he felt undressing gazes, he was spooked when someone stood up. He instantly rushed to Naruto and clung to his arm, Naruto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke's action.

"Be quiet" Sasuke ordered, his face lowered out of embarrassment, flushed red. Naruto chuckled.

"Fine by me" Naruto stated.

 **Did you like the song I made up?**

 **Anyway, please review cuz I love you guys! It means so much when you do, I guys hope you like the plot that's going on, the whole treasure thing!**

 **Also, I'll promise a FULL ON NARUSASU MOMENT in the next chapter if you review, deal? Moshi Mosh!**


	9. The perfect imprecation

**Bah! That's all I have to say to you. Grumpy face.**

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he felt undressing gazes, he was spooked when someone stood up. He instantly rushed to Naruto and clung to his arm, Naruto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke's action.

"Be quiet" Sasuke ordered, his face lowered out of embarrassment, flushed red. Naruto chuckled.

"Fine by me" Naruto stated. Rather smug about the situation, since Sasuke's frightfulness was favourable to Naruto. Though Naruto had another mission to complete, he and Sasuke went to the back of the cavern, devoid of people. They travelled up the dusty stairs, each creak a story of the cavern's timeworn lifetime. Arriving at a door that seemed to have no place in the setting; its strong oak and intricate carvings excelling its requirements.

"Who exactly is behind this door?" Sasuke whispered, afraid of awaking whatever beast that lay inside. His self still attached to Naruto.

"A man called Ōnoki, he's a Wiseman; he used to be the ruler of Iwagakure, the Hidden stone village, but he apparently went crazy" Naruto explained, Sasuke's eyes widened at the information.

"Crazy? Then doesn't that also make him dangerous?" Sasuke pointed out, Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, but don't worry I'll protect you" Naruto promised, Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh well, now I feel all better" Sasuke remarked sarcastically, Naruto chuckled.

"Well, if he attacks me then you'll have time to run away" Naruto pointed out.

"Those were my intentions" Sasuke muttered under his breath, Naruto made a sound of mock hurt.

"Aw, and I thought you were coming around, love" Naruto cooed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, the obscurity of his words like a pestering animal.

"As if I ever would" Sasuke retorted, though Naruto chuckled knowingly.

"In my defence, you _are_ sending me mixed signals" Naruto stated, Sasuke expressed confusion, though with a simple gesture of his head and features, Sasuke understood. Sasuke instantly retracted from him, blushing at how he had forgotten he was clinging to Naruto's arm. Sasuke straighten himself out, attempting to cover up his blunder. Naruto found it humorous, but reminded himself of what he needed to do.

He placed his hand on the door, feeling the soft impairment. Sparing one final glance to his companion, who held an expression of preparation, as did Naruto. He pressed forward, the door creaking open, revealing a relatively humble room. Scrolls lay sprawled across the sides, books lay open as well as various maps. Also a hooded figure behind a grimy desk. Naruto tread forward carefully, Sasuke carefully following. The hooded figure didn't move. Once inside, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged expression of confusion. They both jumped as the door abruptly slammed sealed.

"Speak" The figure spoke dominantly, Sasuke looked at the man. He wasn't big, he was the smallest man Sasuke had ever seen in fact. Oddity in his face where his pudgy nose was pink and the rest peach. Trimmed, white, facial hair to create a long goatee and moustache. His eyes spoke disdainful knowledge. Sasuke couldn't see anything else due to the individual's bleak gown, one reserved for monks at monasteries. Though religion wouldn't be associated with this man. His question still hung in the air.

"I am Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the Kyuubi vessel" Naruto answered, the man was silent and unmoving though he clearly wanted more. "And this is Sasuke Uchiha, Ojo of Konoha and Uchiha" Naruto introduced.

"Uzumaki? Your name is Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze" The man stated gruffly, though Naruto didn't take kindly to his words. Sasuke was slightly puzzled by the flash of red that sparked in Naruto's irate eyes.

"I reject that name, I am to my own" Naruto responded, Sasuke's current knowledge was that of Naruto's father, so to reject his family name…

Sasuke felt uncomfortable as the man continued.

"You are a prince"

"I am a captain" Naruto hissed, it stood in this tense atmosphere for a few moments that felt like hours, Sasuke was afraid to even breath.

"You want the map, don't you?" Ōnoki scoffed, Naruto nodded, "Bah! I have sent countless men and women away, none were worthy of this map, what makes you so different?" Ōnoki jeered, Sasuke expected Naruto to burst out in arrogance, peacocking without dignity, he didn't imagine Naruto to remain calm however.

"What do you want in return for the map?" Naruto enquired, Ōnoki looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"A life, and not just any life, it must be a life from the Kyuubi's crew" Ōnoki requested, Sasuke gasped sharply while Naruto kept his countenance. Sasuke couldn't believe that he wanted the life of one of Naruto's crewmates. He looked at Naruto who held a calculating expression, he turned to Sasuke and paced over to him. A strike of fear went through Sasuke heart, though all possible escaping movements ceased as Naruto stood close to him.

"Love, there's something I need you to do for me" Naruto stated with all seriousness, Sasuke gulped slightly, his words caught like helpless fish, "I need you to take the map down to Karin, after that tell her to lead the quest" Naruto instructed, though it left Sasuke muddled. Naruto turned to face Ōnoki. "I accept your terms" Naruto voiced, walking over to him and stood in front of the desk, "And I offer my life as payment" Naruto spoke, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I accept your payment, hold still" Ōnoki replied, Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. Yes, he hated Naruto but this seemed extreme…Sasuke couldn't remember when it suddenly wasn't okay that Naruto would die, but it wasn't. Sasuke had never seen a man die, yet here he was about to witness death. There was something surreal about looking at a dead man, one who held no fear. Ōnoki swiftly flashed forward, holding a dagger to Naruto's throat. Naruto didn't flinch at the contact, his eyes hooded and blithe. Ōnoki stared deep into the blue, searching for what remained a mystery. Ōnoki retracted, "You pass" He stated, Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Oh? Am I not to die?" He asked unconcerned, though Sasuke's heart was beating like a drum.

"No, you've proven yourself worthy" He replied, taking a yellowish square out, drawings and words that lay upon it, "Here, the map to White eye's treasure" He stated, Naruto reached out for it when he spoke again, "But beware of this map, prince, it's been tainted with a curse" He informed, Naruto locked eyes with the man, his hand stopped in the air.

"Care to recite such curse?" Naruto requested, Sasuke now on edge about the situation. Even with his sceptical upbringing, he still felt mindful of the warning of the curse.

"Bear in mind that this curse is…strange" Ōnoki stated, Naruto and Sasuke instantly alarmed curious.

"Strange how?" Naruto enquired.

"Just listen… **For all that can hear, heed this verse,**

 **Take the true treasure whom can't be reimbursed,**

 **Two wings to fly,**

 **Moon and sun to sky,**

 **Solitude is your enemy,**

 **Resulting in the death penalty,**

 **It is only those with souls of tender pleasure,**

 **That may take my White Eye treasure…** " Ōnoki versed, Naruto stood in bewilderment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you any answers, but perhaps it'll come to you on your quest" Ōnoki proposed, Naruto looked to Sasuke to see if he had any input, but was met with the same expression.

"Thank you, Ōnoki, we'll return the map once we're done with it" Naruto promised, he and Sasuke walking towards the door, though a low chuckle came from the man.

"That's if you return" He rumbled, his chuckling turning into manic laughing, Naruto saw the panic in Sasuke's eyes and took him out of the room.

"Ignore him, he's just insane" Naruto reassured, but Sasuke still felt a bad feeling tugging at him.

"Right, well, let's go" Sasuke responded, Naruto nodded. Naruto had rounded up his reluctant crew and they once again were aboard the Kyuubi, though his crew had obviously wanted to stay longer. Naruto had called Shikamaru over as well as Sasuke.

"Alright, you two, you are in charge of making sense of this map and navigating us as to where we need to go" Naruto stated, "Understood?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru gave a lethargic reply while Sasuke remained alarm.

"Um, excuse me, you expect me to work with _him_?" Sasuke questioned, though Shikamaru didn't seem to take any offense. Naruto gave a pat on Shikamaru's back.

"Good luck with that one" He remarked before walking off, Sasuke huffed and glared at Shikamaru.

"You better not do anything inappropriate like that idiot captain of yours has!" Sasuke ordered, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not like Naruto" Shikamaru replied, Sasuke relaxing slightly.

"Oh, well, then…um, good" Sasuke responded.

"He's too much for me" Shikamaru added, Sasuke chuckled.

"He's too much for _anyone_ " Sasuke remarked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru agreed, Sasuke smirked at how Naruto's crew regarded him annoying as well. Shikamaru placed down the map on the table in front of them, Sasuke looked around at the sea in the meantime, hearing its calmness. "How much of this can you translate?" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke looked over it and let his years of tutoring kick in.

"It's a little jumbled, but I should be able to work most of it out" Sasuke answered. So the next few hour or so Sasuke and Shikamaru worked together to try and decipher the map. It was a little hard, but Sasuke surprised himself by actually enjoying talking to Shikamaru. He was by far one of the most intelligent people he's ever met, not to mention how easy it was to indulge in conversation with him since most people didn't match Sasuke's intellect.

"That's why the Futo party's promises are empty, they can't possibly deliver that amount of cargo with such limited resources, so if they are to violate the contract they have with the Hidden Sand village they'll be left with no other choice than stricter boarders" Shikamaru explained, Sasuke listening intently.

"I…never thought of it like that, I was always taught that the Futo party had unquestionable power" Sasuke replied, now usually he would _never_ question his political leaders, but with Shikamaru's calm and clever description and explanation of the situation, it was hard for the impressionable Sasuke to ignore it.

"Well, if they had so much power in the first place, they wouldn't have to lean on the Hidden Mist village like a crutch" Shikamaru pointed out, Sasuke nodded.

"Wow…you know Shikamaru, I never got the chance to discuss politics, I'm just told what I need to know" Sasuke admitted, Shikamaru sat on a crate and leant back to watch the clouds.

"That's the problem with the Futo party, they like to put people on a moving path to one destination, one that benefits the rich" Shikamaru stated, Sasuke almost felt guilty. Since a lot of what he said opposed his own beliefs, making them selfish and cruel. Sasuke never thought of himself in such a light though with Shikamaru's words he couldn't believe that was what's happening.

"When I'm returned, my father is going to be _quite_ surprised to find out what the Futo party are doing" Sasuke chuckled, unaware of Shikamaru almost sensitive glance. "Not to mention my brother, but he also spoke strangely about the Futo party anyhow" Sasuke brushed off, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow about that.

"Strange? How?" He enquired, because he found it hard to believe that a follower of the Futo party would oppose it, harder to believe since it would be an _Uchiha_ opposing it. Shikamaru knew that the Futo party was created by Uchiha, therefore mostly governed by them.

"The last time I saw him he said strange things that wouldn't go well in a Futo party meeting" Sasuke answered.

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked slowly, he wasn't usually this interested in somebody else's life, but it was too bizarre to not enquire. Sasuke thought about the last time he was with his brother and how the conversation went.

"He spoke of 'luxuries of the privileged', 'life favours no one', 'land possesses no master'" Sasuke listed absentmindedly, "I have no idea what he was going on about, but he claimed that we were on the wrong side of history" Sasuke remembered, Shikamaru was listening with some degree of surprise and perplex. It made no sense that the heir to the Uchiha assets would say such things, unless…

"Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not familiar with it, why?" Sasuke responded, Shikamaru was about to further his questioning when someone interjected.

"How are my two navigators?" The blonde asked, striding with a smile, Sasuke returned it with a glare and scowl.

"Perfectly fine, before _you_ came here" Sasuke glowered, Naruto chuckled.

"Missed you too, love" Naruto cooed, Sasuke huffed and looked over the map.

"We've managed to translate it, but it doesn't make sense" Sasuke informed, Naruto looked over the map.

"Are you sure you translated it correctly?" Naruto asked, Sasuke glared at him.

"Of course I have! Don't underestimate my abilities!" Sasuke snapped, Naruto held his hands up in defence, Sasuke turned back to the map and pointed at the translated notes, "Look, it's translated properly, but it doesn't give clear instructions on where to go, it's essentially a riddle" Sasuke explained, Naruto read said riddle.

" **To begin the quest start at Forth, then continue to sail until you hit North…** " Naruto read out loud, he scrunched his face up.

"I…got nothing, Shika, what do you think?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru sighed.

"This riddle is troublesome, but if I had to guess the 'Forth' and the 'North' symbolise something else, they used capitals as if it was a place rather than its normal definition" Shikamaru analysed, "But that's all I have" Shikamaru shrugged.

"That's right, so if what Shikamaru said is correct, it means that we have to find a place call 'Forth'" Sasuke added, Naruto tried to think but nothing was coming to mind.

"A place called 'Forth'? I dunno, I can't think of anything like that, doesn't the map have co-ordinates or something?" Naruto asked, since maps didn't usually consist of riddles. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, for some reason there is no co-ordinates or any guidance, only a cluster of peculiar pictures" Sasuke answered, Naruto thought Sasuke was exaggerating, but there really was random drawings and scribbles. He found that to be of no use and walked to the banister, overlooking his crew. He gave a loud whistle to get their attention.

"Alright guys, listen up, solve the riddle! **To begin the quest start at Forth, then continue to sail until you hit North**! Anyone got a clue?!" Naruto finished, it was silent for a moment before Kiba spoke up.

"Can we have a clue?" Kiba called out.

"No" Naruto answered, a small murmur went throughout the crew, it was quiet before Kiba spoke again.

"Can we have a hint?" He asked, Naruto sighed.

"That's the same thing" Naruto pointed out.

"Is that a no?" He replied. Sasuke rolling his eyes at the crew's stupidity.

"Look, does anyone have a _sensible_ idea?" He asked, he was beginning to lose hope when Tenten spoke up.

"Wait! A while back there were these pirates called the Flaming Ox, their boat froze and now it just floats there abandoned" Tenten described, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"The place they were stranded in is called the Helidome; they had a saying, **F** laming **O** x **R** ules **T** he **H** elidome" Tenten versed, Naruto's eyes slowly widening.

" **Forth** …" Naruto realised, it was a mnemonic! Naruto smirked, "Good work, Tenten, I'll reward you _personally_ later" Naruto winked, Tenten shaking her head, as well as the rest of the crew, "Karin, you heard! Get the ship to the Forth!" Naruto ordered, though Karin scoffed.

"And where the hell is that?" She questioned, Naruto opened his mouth before shutting it.

"Um…Tenten?" Naruto voiced, but she shrugged.

"Sorry Cap, I only know about the Forth from rumours" She apologised, Naruto looked over at Shikamaru.

"Do you think you can work it out?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru nodded.

"Hn, we have some records on here about pirate legends and gangs, I'll look through them to see what I can find, but honesty this all seems troublesome" Shikamaru complained, Naruto chuckled.

"Fine, have a break or whatever, but in the meantime we'll just sail around" Naruto confirmed, he nodded over to Karin who began to casually move the helm. Naruto's mind was now free to relax, meaning he could talk to a certain Uchiha…Naruto swayed over to the raven and smirked. "So, love, now that we got some time to ourselves…" Naruto trailed off, slipping an arm around Sasuke's waist, "Why don't we get to _know_ each other?" Naruto purred, Sasuke growled at him.

"Get off, dobe" Sasuke hissed, Naruto chuckled.

"Aw, c'mon, why not?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because you annoy me" Sasuke retorted, removing Naruto's hand on his own and folding his arms, "Why don't you just go jump in the sea and stop annoying me" Sasuke remarked, Naruto merely smiled.

"I know there's plenty of fish in the sea, but you're the one I want, love" Naruto winked, Sasuke scoffed. Why couldn't he take a hint?

 **Well, well, well, I** _ **would**_ **have added a super romantic, awesome moment, but NEIN! You guys didn't review…sniff, sniff, that hurts my feelings! I love it when you tell me stuff, it means the world to me! It makes me write so fast that I post a chapter the next day! I know I should beg for reviews but it helps me write and I want to hear if I'm writing well, so tell me! Moshi Mosh.**


	10. The perfect nonage

**OH MY GOD SOMEONE LEFT A REALLY NICE REVIEW! It was a guest but I want you to know that you caused this chapter and an awesome Narusasu moment! Thank you, sniff…sniff…sorry, I'm crying…BWA WAW WA WA WA! I'M JUST SO HAPPY, YOU GUYS! I love you guest, I really needed that review!**

 **You know what? This entire chapter will be dedicated to them just because of that nice review! Review for more romance! I WILL END THIS AS A FRIENDSHIP. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL. SO Y'ALL BETTER GO DAMN REVIEW. SASUKE WILL LEARN TO LOVE NO ONE. I WILL FUCKING DO IT.**

 **On with the story!**

"I know there's plenty of fish in the sea, but you're the one I want, love" Naruto winked, Sasuke scoffed. Why couldn't he take a hint?

"Very nice, now go away" Sasuke growled, Naruto stared at him with a calculating gaze, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under the analysis, "W-What?" Sasuke stuttered.

"You know what your problem is, love?" Naruto started, though Sasuke wouldn't accept anything of that nature to come from _him_.

"I have an idiotic moron that won't leave me alone?" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Nooo" Naruto chuckled, finally removing himself, "You don't know how to have fun" Naruto stated, Sasuke scowled.

"I know how to have fun" Sasuke responded hotly, Naruto gave him a doubtful expression.

"Like what?" Naruto challenged, Sasuke shifted around as he wracked his brain for activities that he was allowed to do as a child.

"Reading" Sasuke answered proudly, but Naruto burst out laughing.

" _Reading_?! What is more boring?" Naruto laughed, Sasuke scoffed.

"Just because you don't have the patience or capacity to indulge yourself in a respectable form of fun doesn't make it boring!" Sasuke snapped, but Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"Haha! Even that sentence was boring!" He guffawed, Sasuke had enough and glared at him.

"Well, what exactly do _you_ consider fun?!" Sasuke hissed, Naruto calmed down and thought.

"Easy, pranks, doing crazy things with your friends, you know, just acting like you were a kid" Naruto listed, though Sasuke looked unimpressed.

"You are serious? I never heard such ridiculousness" Sasuke insulted, though Naruto frowned lightly.

"Didn't you do that kind of thing when you was a kid?" Naruto enquired.

"No…" Sasuke answered quietly, a part of him telling himself that it was abnormal, "I-I didn't need to because I did better things with my time" Sasuke claimed, somewhat ashamed under Naruto's surprised expression.

"Wha…well no wonder you are the way you are, you never got a proper childhood!" Naruto pointed out, he shook his head, "Well, we are going to sort that out straight away, starting from now it is my side quest to give you a real childhood!" Naruto promised, though Sasuke gave him a glare.

"No thanks" He responded, though sort strange part of him was…intrigued? But Sasuke would _never_ admit it, so he refused Naruto's offer, "I'm quite satisfied with my childhood, I don't need to relive it" Sasuke stated, but Naruto's trademark smirk disagreed.

"Oh no you don't, we're doing this" Naruto nodded. Sasuke sighed, Naruto's look of determination was unquestionable and Sasuke knew when it was a futile battle.

"Fine, let us just get this done with" Sasuke groaned, Naruto once again only heard the positives and nodded.

"Alright, glad to see you're aboard the fun ship!" Naruto stated, rubbing his hands together, "Okay, one of my favourite things to do as a kid was the rope swing" Naruto said excitedly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What in god's name is that?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto smirked. He began to run around and set something up that Sasuke couldn't recognise. Naruto walked back over to him and showed him the rope. "And I'm supposed to do what exactly with this?" Sasuke asked, Naruto chuckled.

"Watch" Naruto instructed, Naruto suddenly jumped around the rope, the rope swung him across the ship and back. Naruto laughing and calling out in amusement. Sasuke stared widened eyed when he landed back and handed the rope to Sasuke, "Okay, love, your turn" Naruto smiled, Sasuke took a step back.

"No" Sasuke stated, "No, no, no, no, no, no, I am _not_ doing that" Sasuke said, Naruto took the step forward with the rope.

"Why not? It's fun" Naruto reasoned.

"Okay, even if I _did_ wanted to do that senseless activity, I wouldn't for the sake of my _life_ " Sasuke scoffed, but Naruto shook his head.

"You'll be fine" Naruto reassured, but Sasuke folded his arms defiantly and shook his head.

"No, I won't take any chances on my health" Sasuke spoke. Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. Sasuke's eyes widened, "What on earth do you think you are doing, dobe?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto smirked and placed his lips next to Sasuke's ear.

"Hold on tight, love" He whispered out huskily, Sasuke's breath hitched and unintentionally gripped Naruto tighter. Especially when Naruto took off with him, Sasuke gasped as they swung around. After his initial shock wore off, he glared up at Naruto.

His expression was drained off all anger when he was distracted by something else. The sun beaming down and shining through Naruto's golden locks, brimming over his hat. Sasuke didn't know what was bluer, the sky or Naruto's cerulean eyes. With the wind blowing freely Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the unexpected art. Naruto noticed Sasuke gaze and smiled, adding the Sasuke's vision.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Naruto asked obliviously, Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbled, Naruto chuckled as Sasuke tried to ignore him. It was easier than expected as overlooking everyone in a passing glance was surreal to Sasuke, he's never been this high up and honestly he felt like he was flying. It was as if he was somewhat…liberated. Naruto swung them back and landed them where they were before.

"Now was that so bad?" Naruto cooed, Sasuke huffed and turned away childishly, not wanting to admit he found it quite enjoyable, especially the view…Sasuke shook his head of that last thought.

 _Calm yourself…_ Sasuke scolded himself, watching as Naruto put the rope where it belonged.

"Alright, that's one thing off the list, now for another childhood fun you missed out on" Naruto stated, running down the stair before diving under the deck. Sasuke shook his head at how stupid Naruto acted, he glanced over to see Sakura scolding Kiba.

"What did I tell you? Was it be careful? Because I'm sure that it freaking was!" She ranted as she took care of his bleeding arm.

"How was I supposed to know that throwing knifes was a bad idea?" Kiba pouted, Sakura gave an extra hard jab with the alcohol soaked cloth, making Kiba hiss in pain.

"It should be clear that throwing knifes around is a bad idea!" Sakura exclaimed, Sasuke chuckled. He was on the receiving end of the temper when he often took the blame for Sakura. Though he didn't regret it. He began to think of the times that he had to do what was needed…

 **FLASHBACK**

The giggling seven years old were running wild in the halls, devoid of shoes but with soft socks that slid them across the room. They laughed as they slipped around with no boundaries, Sakura started at the beginning of the hall.

"Hey, Sasuke! Watch this!" Sakura laughed, taking a running start before sliding speedily across the hall. Squealing in delight and looking back at Sasuke who retained his big smile, but it turned shocked when he saw the direction she was going in.

"Sakura! Careful!" Sasuke warned, Sakura's small eyes widened in fear as she spun out of control, she cried out as she hit a nearby glass table. A blue vase falling and smashing against the ground, Sasuke ran to her side, "Sakura!" He exclaimed, bending down to her side, "Are you okay?" He persisted, though her greens eyes now paralysed with terror.

"I-I-I-I"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, he noticed the small cut on her arm, but she shakily pointed to the broken vase. Sasuke stilled at the sight of the shattered vase, he heard the approaching footsteps as if they were the stampede of war itself. The footsteps became visual when their parent arrived.

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura's mother gasped, the sight of her vase broken. Sakura shivered under her impending anger.

"What have you done?!" Her father snapped, uncaring of her own injury. Sasuke's parents stood in what seemed like disapproval of such fault. As Sakura's father strode over to the terrified girl Sasuke stood up.

"It was me!" He exclaimed, all eyes on him.

"What?" Fugaku snapped, Sasuke shifted.

"I-It was me, I slipped on something and…and I fell" Sasuke lied, though it fooled them enough for Sasuke's parents to glare down at him.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" His mother hissed in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke replied innocently, but it wasn't anything.

"Do you understand the shame you've brought?" Fugaku snapped, Sasuke opened his mouth to apologise again, but it was silenced.

"Quiet!" Fugaku snapped, turning to face Sakura's father, "I apologise, rest-assured he will be _severely_ punished" Fugaku promised.

And he was…

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke shook his head, knowing that nothing good would come of remembering more, but if he was honest some of it was blocked from his memory anyway...Sasuke barely noticed when Naruto jumped next to him, his big grin distracting him.

"Look what I got here!" Naruto showed, Sasuke saw a make-shift pot with some dirt. Sasuke stared at it for a moment before dryly examining Naruto.

"Dirt" Sasuke stated, "This is a pot of dirt" Sasuke spoke, Naruto nodded excitedly. "Is the…pot of dirt supposed to mean something?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded once again. (Gotta love that reference though)

"Yeah, I was really proud when I was young because I planted a seed and it grew, it felt pretty good as a kid to do that" Naruto said, digging something out of his pocket before presenting it to Sasuke. "Here, now you can plant your own seed" Naruto proclaimed, Sasuke wasn't impressed.

"That is the job of a gardener or peasant, I do not get my hands dirty" Sasuke informed, Naruto stared unimpressed with him before getting some of the dirt from the pot and placing it in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's mouth hung open in shock when Naruto finished with the dirt, the blonde having no remorse.

"There, now your hands are dirtied so it doesn't matter" Naruto smiled, Sasuke grumbled under his breath and shook the dirt off his hands. He reluctantly picked up the seed from Naruto's hand and was about to stuff it passive-aggressively into the pot, but Naruto stopped him, "Whoa there, gotta treat it with love, love" Naruto winked, "Or it won't grow"

"Oh no, what a catastrophe" Sasuke remarked sardonically, placing the seed more delicately into the pot. Naruto nodded.

"See? Not so hard" Naruto smiled, Sasuke scoffed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" A voice shouted, Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to see Lee swinging uncontrollably on a rope like Naruto and Sasuke were.

"What are you doing?!" Tenten screamed up at him, Lee kicking about.

"Cap and Sasuke were doing it!" Lee answered as the rope took a twist and headed for Sasuke. Sasuke had no time to react, but Naruto did. Naruto dived and got Sasuke out the way as Lee crashed behind them, Karin yelling at the energetic pirate that was sore from the landing. Though that's not what Sasuke was concentrating on at the moment.

Sasuke's head hurt from the impact, he opened his eyes with full annoyance that he was laying on the floor. He was ready to glare, but his eyes widened at what he was greeted with. He saw Naruto hovering over him, his hands at either side of his head. Sasuke also noticed how Naruto's hat had flown off during the commotion, revealing his golden locks. His heart was thumping wildly, Sasuke didn't know how to react since he…since he never had a man on top of him before in such a way. Naruto didn't seem to notice and instead groaned.

"Damnit, Lee, have some control, man!" Naruto complained, Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's, "You alright, love?" Naruto asked causally, Sasuke squeaked and blushed.

"G-Get off of me!" Sasuke screamed, raising his knee to collide with Naruto's stomach. Winding Naruto completely, Naruto held his stomach with one hand and leant on the other. Sasuke quickly scrambled to stand up while Naruto was distracted. Embarrassed, he quickly ran with his face in his hands back to his room. Naruto shakily stood up as Sakura gently helped him.

"Geez, what's with him?" Naruto managed to say, Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, I don't know why he would suddenly attack you like that" Sakura apologised, but Naruto waved it off.

"It's fine, but why was his face so red? All I did was land on top of him" Naruto shrugged, since that kind of thing was common and relatively innocent to him. Sakura stood with a concerned face.

"You were on top of him? Oh no…" Sakura sighed, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, as a virgin that has been sheltered from those kinds of things, Sasuke hasn't been exposed to anything sexual so when you were over him, he didn't know what to do…since that's what they teach us…" Sakura mumbling the last part, Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto enquired, Sakura sighed.

"When we are engaged, at some point our mothers that were the Ojos sat us down and talked to us about sex" Sakura explained. Naruto was the picture of revelation.

"I'm surprised, I thought they were stuffy about that sort of thing" Naruto voiced, Sakura nodded.

"Usually they are, but it's not what it seems, believe me…" Sakura muttered, folding her arms, "My mother told me that I should never refuse my husband, that I need to obey his every demand in the bedroom" Sakura admitted, her expression disgusted, "That's why Sasuke freaked out, because we're told to lay back and let our husbands do what they want" Sakura explained, Naruto's eyes widened in horror that something like that would happen.

"Jesus! And I thought the higher class were meant to be more civilised!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura nodded.

"So when you were on top of Sasuke…" Sakura trailed off, Naruto cursed under his breath when he understood, "And since he's engaged he would have recently been given the speech about 'Ojo duties'" Sakura added, Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't really want him to go back, just out of kindness, but I'm sure as hell not sending him back to get raped" Naruto stated, Sakura nodded.

"Do you understand why I couldn't let him go now?" Sakura asked, Naruto nodded.

"You're right, I'm keeping him here as long as it takes to convince him to stay" Naruto promised.

"I don't think so" A voice said, Naruto saw Karin approaching them, "We had a deal Naruto, the second he becomes a liability we cut him loose" Karin reminded.

"New deal, we keep him even if we have to fight an armada" Naruto responded, Karin narrowed her eyes.

"He isn't worth this" Karin spat out.

"He'll be put through abuse for the rest of his life! Do you want to send someone back to that?!" Naruto yelled, the crew settling down to listen. Karin sighed.

"Look, it's none of our business, besides, he's brainwashed so he won't know its abuse" Karin reasoned.

"So that makes it okay then?!" Naruto exclaimed, Karin growled.

"You know I think rape is rotten, I've fought rapist before, but-"

"Then how the hell can you stand there and act like it's perfectly fine to send him back to a rapist?! Send a _child_ back, because that's what he is!" Naruto shouted, Karin pointed at the crew.

" _This_ is what you are responsible for, for your crew, the lives of your crew!" Karin yelled back, Naruto placed his hand on his sword.

"Why don't we settle this like _pirates_?" Naruto proposed, Karin withdrawing her own sword.

"Fine by me" She hissed.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed, all attention on her. "You guys are family, we all are, you shouldn't be fighting like this!" She accused, Karin put her weapon back, but she was still disgruntled.

"That's what I'm trying to tell him, that _we're_ his family, but he wants to save that brat" Karin responded.

"That _brat_ is my best friend!" Sakura replied, breathing heavily before slowly shaking her head, "And if you won't protect him, then I will" Sakura claimed. Karin gave her a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" Karin enquired, Sakura let out a hefty breath.

"You want Naruto to stay loyal to the crew because that's what's important, right?" Sakura stated, "Well, I'm staying loyal to my friend" She voiced, looking Karin dead in the eye, "I'm going back with him" She proclaimed, people gasping and murmuring.

"What?!" Karin exclaimed.

"Sakura…" Naruto voiced.

"And if you got a problem with that, just remember you have a _responsibility_ " Sakura remarked with venom in her voice, she turned on her heel and strode towards Sasuke's room. Opening and slamming the door behind her. It was silent on the boat, with no one really knowing what to do. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Why do you hate him so much? Sakura was the same when she first came on the ship" Naruto questioned, though Karin kept that to herself. Naruto shook his head and walked from her, not wanting to even look at her. The crew knew when it was time to get back to work and maintained the boat, Naruto approached Sasuke's door and was about to open it when he heard the conversation from inside.

" _I didn't mean to hit him, I just felt afraid and…"_

" _I know, I know, you did nothing wrong"_

" _I hope so...not like I care or anything, but…is he okay?"_

" _Don't worry, Naruto's been through a lot worse"_

" _I don't know what came over me, with my mother's description and his position, it just made me think about…"_

" _Forget all that, it doesn't matter, let's talk about something else"_

Naruto stood back from the door and knew when he wasn't needed, Sasuke needed to surround himself with friends at the moment, not the one that freaked him out. Naruto was glad that Sasuke had someone to talk to, since he was probably terrified at the moment. Naruto walked away from the door, he travelled aimlessly around his vessel until he was met with a familiar object. He bent down and picked up the pot of dirt, he placed it in a safe spot where it could get the sunlight. He gave it some water from his canteen.

"Every flower must grow through dirt" Naruto commented to himself.

 **Aw, now wasn't that a lovely chapter? Okay, okay, I didn't expect the arguing, but the Narusasu moments were pretty nice? Right, well, please tell me if you liked, loved, or hated it! Please tell me! Also, thank you again mystery guest that always roots for Sasuke! Hope to hear from you again! Moshi Mosh!**


	11. The perfect fluke

**Crying because you guys are the sweetest! I got six reviews! I've never had that many before! I'm just so happy and I apologise for threatening to end it as a friendship. That wasn't cool. Though in my defence it worked. Anyway, a quick mention is that this fanfic is concerning social class problems and not gender problems. That's why the idea of gay, straight and bi aren't really relevant in this story. It'll make it too difficult, but I hope that explains a few things.**

 **On with the story!**

Sasuke laid there. Naruto on top of him. His heart thumped and stopped all at the same time.

"G-Get off of me!" Sasuke screamed, kicking his leg up and running away with his face in his hands. He entered his newly adjusted room, now with everything he requested. He didn't take time to appreciate it as he sat on the bed, holding his knees to his chest.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and panicked. Some tears stung his eyes, burying his head in his knees. Just wanting to escape from the world. There was a commotion outside, but Sasuke only regarded it as white noise. No comfort came to him, his chest feeling tight and pained. Only hope entering as Sakura opened the door and quickly sat by his side.

"Sasuke" She voiced in concern, placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinched but soon relaxed.

"I…don't know what happened, it was as if some part of my mind and body screamed to run and hide" Sasuke responded, answering the unspoken question. Sasuke's vague answer gave Sakura everything she needed to know, she understood Sasuke's reflexes. "I didn't mean to hit him, I just felt afraid and…" Sasuke sighed.

"I know, I know, you did nothing wrong" Sakura reassured, baiting Sasuke out of his tight guard.

"I hope so...not like I care or anything, but…is he okay?" Sasuke enquired, knowing that his blow probably did more damage than intended. Though Sakura just waved it off.

"Don't worry, Naruto's been through a lot worse" Sakura replied, but Sasuke still felt as if he owed himself and her an explanation, even though he didn't understand it.

"I don't know what came over me, with my mother's description and his position, it just made me think about…" Sasuke trailed off, Sakura hushing him softly.

"Forget all that, it doesn't matter, let's talk about something else" Sakura suggested, Sasuke slowly shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke enquired, Sakura thought for a moment before speaking.

"How about something more fun?" She asked, Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I've had enough 'fun' with that moronic fool" Sasuke remarked.

"Maybe so, but this is _me_ we're talking about" Sakura replied, Sasuke couldn't argue with her logic, since she knew about his boundaries and such. Sasuke nodded and gestured for her to decide what they'll do.

"Hmm…oh! Remember the creator game we played? Imagining our perfect fiancées?" Sakura reminded, Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Then we asked questions about them…" Sasuke reminisced, thinking of such a simpler time. "Like…is he sensitive or fearless?" Sasuke asked, Sakura giggled and thought about it.

"Um…sensitive, I want someone who cares about people as much as I do" Sakura answered, Sasuke nodded. "What about you?"

"Fearless, then I know that he can protect me" Sasuke replied, Sakura thought of a question of her own, snickering slightly.

"So how would your guy kiss?" She giggled, her child-like sense coming back to her. Sasuke blushed and shifted faintly. Sakura answered first when she saw his embarrassment, "I want it to be sweet, so it feels like the first time every time" Sakura swooned, Sasuke felt more comfortable and bit his lip.

"I suppose if I had a preference, I would want him to treat me nice and softly, since I wouldn't want some uncontrollable animal" Sasuke explained, Sakura nodded and smiled. Sasuke returned it, but it was an enigma that always puzzled Sasuke. With anyone else he would _never_ indulge himself in these types of conversation, but Sakura had this effect on him. So that he felt comfortable enough to speak audaciously and vice-versa. "My turn, what's the most important physical trait?" Sasuke asked, any other time he would never enquire something so daring, but he was coaxed into it willingly.

"Oooh, good question…I think height, I want a really tall guy" Sakura nodded slowly before looking expectantly at Sasuke.

"When I think about it, I think it's the hair, I don't know why but there is just something about it…" Sasuke shrugged, Sakura giggled.

"Got a hair fetish there?" She teased, making Sasuke blush.

"I-I do not, I just…think hair is nice" Sasuke defended, Sakura laughed a little, making Sasuke pout, "Just ask the next question already!" He ordered embarrassed, Sakura calming down.

"Heh, sorry…what about voice? Because I want a nice, loving one" Sakura described.

"No…I want something more dominant, protective in a sense" Sasuke described. Sakura laughing, getting increasingly louder before Sasuke had to ask. "What's so funny?" He questioned, but her laughter only grew.

"Hahaha! Do you remember that tutor who spoke in the _dullest_ voice ever?" Sakura laughed, Sasuke smirked and nodded, his own laughter being found.

"Oh yeah, Mr. _Taki_ " Sasuke stated, Sakura shook her head.

"Even his name was boring! God, do you remember his stupid, useless facts?"

"Mm-hm, paper money is made from cotton and linen" Sasuke answered in the tutor's dull voice.

"The dot over the letter "i" is called a tittle" Sakura replied in the same tone.

"Slugs have four noses" Sasuke groaned, Sakura laughed, "Seriously, who cares?" Sasuke scoffed, Sakura nodded her head.

"I know I don't, none of that shit became useful to me" Sakura tittered, but it died out to Sasuke's shocked expression, "What?"

"You…cursed" Sasuke stated, Sakura blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, yes, well, I…I do that now" Sakura explained awkwardly, it was quite before Sakura spoke up again, "So, you've got your room all sorted" Sakura gestured, Sasuke looked around the room to see he was given everything he wanted.

"If I'm honest it's still atrocious" Sasuke complained.

"It's better than nothing" Sakura tried to say, but Sasuke's standards refused to drop.

"This wouldn't accommodate the size of my bathroom" Sasuke proclaimed, Sakura chuckled.

"C'mon, it's not so bad" Sakura replied, "I mean you got the-" Though a massive screech of war rattled the stability. With eyes wide they jumped off the bed and looked around in panic.

"What was that?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Sakura stood up, offering Sasuke a hand. As he stood up, the door was kicked open, they gasped as an unfamiliar pirate stood there with a menacing grin. Sasuke took a step back as the pirate charged down the stairs, but Sakura wasn't as timid. She fearlessly withdrew her sword, jabbing forward mercilessly, the silver metal slicing through the man. Sasuke trembled slightly at the sight of his friend killing, at the sight of the man collapsing. Sakura faced her dear friend without notice.

"Stay here" She commanded.

"But what about you?" Sasuke questioned, his heart racing as the commotion from outside turned into a hellish roar of death. Sakura nodded to him.

"I got to protect my crew and ship, it's my job" Sakura answered, turning and diving up the stairs. Sword ready and life on line. Sasuke took deep breathes as he tried to calm himself, reassuring his head that there was nothing to fear, but all reason crashed when another pirate appeared at the door. Sasuke's eyes widened when the panting devil began to chuckle in a demented manner.

"You know, the best thing about a battle is…" He trailed off, slowly stepping down the stairs. Each violent thud making Sasuke flinch, "No one can hear you _scream_ …" He whispered out, licking his lips as he approached the terrified raven. Clear intentions in his soulless eyes. Sasuke shivered as he retracted away. The nearing man was suddenly pierced from the back, a full-fledged sword driving through him. The deviant coughed up his pained blood, collapsing when the sword released him. Sasuke looked to see who his saviour was.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto gazed concerned at him.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned, Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, what's happening?" Sasuke asked, Naruto sighed.

"This other pirate crew, the Lost Terrors, has it in for us, so they've attacked" Naruto explained. Sasuke gasped.

"Don't worry, love, they're not match for us" Naruto winked with a confident smirk, Sasuke was usually aggravated by such a thing, but in these times it offered security. Naruto came closer, "I'll protect you, don't worry" Naruto promised, pointing his loaded gun at the door, he pulled Sasuke close against his chest. Sasuke blushed shocking red, the sudden feeling of being encased by Naruto's warmth.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sasuke squeaked, his face getting hotter and hotter. Naruto failed to notice since his attention remained strictly on the door, his arm and gun in place.

"In case someone decides to come in guns blazing, I can shield you better" Naruto explained, Sasuke's face decided on a light pink, staring up at the focused man who held resilient in his eyes. Such a display of power made a strange thump arise from Sasuke's chest.

His breath hitched and stopped looking at the blonde man, though that just made his mind centre on how close they were. Sasuke was practically buried in Naruto's chest, causing Sasuke to take in the blonde captain's scent. Sasuke was surprised that he wasn't unpleasantly disgusted, Naruto was something that Sasuke had never experienced before. It could only be described as masculine; the earthy musk that scented him seemed natural and untouched. Hints of spices and warmth created something serene and comforting. Sasuke allowed his eyes to fall shut as he nestled slightly into the relaxing aroma. The harsh clamour from outside unheeded.

Time passed by effortlessly, and as the noise from out began to simmer down, Naruto lowered his gun, but his eyes were still trained on the door.

"They're gone" Naruto stated, Sasuke opening his eyes and looking up at him.

"They are?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded and tore his eyes from the door. He gave a glance of concern to the door before speaking.

"Stay here for a moment, okay?" Naruto spoke softly, his voice quiet and gentle. Sasuke nodded as Naruto gave him a kind smile before releasing him, Naruto travelled up the stairs, leaving Sasuke to the silence. As Sasuke looked around he held himself, the deafening silent stirring feelings of apprehension. Sasuke refused to acknowledge the bodies that lay lifeless on the floor, knowing nothing good would come of it. He kept up his discipline for the next twenty minutes, until Naruto showed up at the door and beckoning him. "It's clear" Naruto reassured, Sasuke followed him outside where half of the crew were cleaning the deck of a suspicious, red substance. "Ahhh, this this my fault" Naruto groaned.

"How so?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Because I didn't spit into the ocean before we left Tsumi" Naruto admitted, Sasuke stared at him to make sure he had heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, for good luck" Naruto shrugged, Sasuke scoffed when he realised what Naruto meant.

"Good luck? What absolute rubbish" Sasuke remarked, Naruto folded his arms with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh? And a big man in the sky is _so_ reasonable?" Naruto argued back, Sasuke spluttered in a flustered matter.

"At least there is evidence and logic to that! What sense is there spitting in the sea?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto looked unoffended and shrugged.

"None, but from past experience and other sailors, I know that it affects my fate and such" Naruto replied, Sasuke noted that he was relatively nonchalant about the whole ordeal, devoid of the passion of belief. "I mean, there's no harm in being cautious" Naruto added.

"Somehow, I fail to associate that with you" Sasuke retorted, but natural curiosity flourished. "Besides, what exactly _do_ you believe in?" Sasuke questioned impolitely.

"Well, for one, I always spit in the ocean before setting sail, that's for good luck" Naruto started, then pointing to his gold earring, "This gives good luck" Naruto claimed, "Also, throwing coins into the sea before sailing" Naruto added.

"Why on earth would you waste money like that?" Sasuke ridiculed.

"Because I'm paying Poseidon to protect us on our voyage, you know, since this _is_ his territory" Naruto explained, "You know it's going to be a safe journey when you see dolphins swimming next to the ship" Naruto furthered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This is such idiocy" Sasuke insulted mockingly, though Naruto shook his head.

"I'll have you know that that horseshoe up on the mast has saved us countless times" Naruto proclaimed, Sasuke wouldn't consider his blasphemy, but he would his own curiosity.

"As ridiculous as this all is, I assume you believe in bad luck as well?" Sasuke pointed out, Naruto nodded.

"Mm-hm, pretty simple actually; don't kill seabirds because they carry they souls of other sailors, don't bring a priest on a ship because they reek of death, never name a ship for an engaged lass, the ship will get jealous and finally you don't whistle" Naruto listed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the last one.

"Whistling is bad luck?" Sasuke scoffed, Naruto nodded.

"Not unless you want a nasty storm" Naruto answered, Sasuke thought of how Naruto had practically tortured him with his teasing and smirked.

"Oh? So, it would be bad if I did something like…" Sasuke trailed off, before whistling. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey, hey, hey! Do you have a death wish?!" Naruto exclaimed, but Sasuke casually whistled anyway. Naruto saw the smug expression on his face and wiped it off as he stepped intimately close, "If you don't stop using those lips, I'll have to stop them myself" Naruto muttered huskily, Sasuke's eyes enlarged and took a step back, his face lightly pink.

"Dobe" He remarked, pouting slightly at how he had once again lost due to Naruto's shamelessness. Naruto smirked.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's very lucky to get a kiss from a pirate" Naruto flirted, Sasuke glared at him.

"Good thing I don't believe in luck" Sasuke remarked, shutting down Naruto's every teasing move. Naruto chuckled, he was looking at the raven before a smirk came onto his face.

"C'mon" Naruto ordered casually before walking away.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Sasuke responded, even though he did in fact follow Naruto. Naruto stood at the mast, looking up and judged something that Sasuke couldn't comprehend. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I wanna show you something" He answered with a gleam of trouble, Sasuke saw something oddly soothing about the mischief in Naruto's eyes, but was drawn out of his strange trance as Naruto grabbed a rope with one hand and slipped the other around Sasuke.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sasuke stuttered, his face peppered by a blush, Naruto merely smirked at him.

"Now that would ruin the surprise, love" Naruto answered, Sasuke gasped lightly when he was pulled close to Naruto. Naruto then proceeded to climb up the rope, Sasuke would be lying if he denied the impressive ability of Naruto's strength and control.

Sasuke disregarded such thoughts, he refused to think of such inappropriate compliments. However, his thoughts once again travelled to the deep recesses of his mind, the strong inhalant dominating Sasuke's mind. He closed his eyes in embarrassment when he caught himself relishing in Naruto's scent. Strong dislike overwhelmed him, causing him to give a sudden kick to Naruto. Naruto-who was halfway up-gave Sasuke a strange look, Sasuke's lowered head hid his flustered expression. Naruto could only roll his eyes and climb them higher. Naruto carried them into the crow's nest.

"Well, we're here, what did you want me to waste my time on?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone, Naruto gestured his head towards the sight in front of them. Sasuke looked forward to see Naruto indicating the horizon. Sasuke gasped lightly. The sun was beginning to set, the golden fire of the sky intertwined with the spitting red. Each colour melding and harmonising together, flickers of white and auburn shone and settled into the nestle of the sky. Sasuke stood stunned at such beauty, never witnessing such a remarkable sight. "Striking, isn't it, love?" Naruto stated, Sasuke nodded.

"I…I've never actually witnessed a sunset before" Sasuke admitted, still staring.

"I assumed so" Naruto responded, "That's why I took you up here, because you can't get a better sight then from the bed of the sea" Naruto spoke softly, the warm breeze passing through. The serene quietness settling in, soothing over the day's sores. "Sometimes you just need to slow down and take in the common uniqueness of the world" Naruto professed, almost hinting at an unspoken message, "Because there is only so much time" Naruto added, before smiling softly, "Hn, that's why I love to sail" Naruto said, "Because there is so much out there, so much to explore, to discover, it's just waiting to be found, for its stories to be told, to be made, so it only seems fair to the soul to make the most of it…" Naruto trailed off, Sasuke now watching Naruto observe the humming sun, "Before time catches up…" He muttered. Sasuke remained silent in an attempt to truly understand Naruto's words, but the chill gust of wind made him think otherwise.

"Um, Naruto…" Sasuke voiced, taking Naruto out of his daydream. Naruto seemed to understand and nodded.

"Right, sorry, love, went on a tangent there" He chuckled sheepishly, he took Sasuke back down silently and released him, "Well, that's another thing off the childhood list" Naruto pointed out, Sasuke nodded with the nagging thought at the back of his head, about what had happened in the crow's nest and why it made him feel so bizarre. Sasuke's thoughts were distracted as the lazy pirate approached them.

"Captain, I was researching through some old pirate myth scrolls and came across this" Shikamaru reported, handing said scroll to Naruto. Naruto took the dusty scroll and opened it up, his eyes gazed over it and slowly smirked.

"Karin! Set the course!" Naruto exclaimed, giving a nod to Shikamaru, "Thanks Shika, I knew I could count on you" He complimented, strolling over to Karin who remained at the helm. Sasuke stood there and sighed lightly. Thinking that this entire situation seemed so…

"Troublesome" Shikamaru remarked, Sasuke couldn't approve more.

"Agreed"

 **Uwa, reviews are so beautiful! Thank you for giving them to me! I will have the next chapter out in two or three days (depending on how motivated I am) and also I really appreciate all the love you guys are giving me. So continue to review so I can get my butt to write more! Moshi Mosh!**


	12. The perfect tempest

**YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE! I'm so happy that I got some more reviews, I really do hope that I'm impressing you! Also, I'm going to give little facts about this fanfiction as we go along, so…**

 **NUMBER ONE: All the Japanese words I use actually have a deeper meaning if you translate them, some even reveal plot early on.**

 **On with the story!**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, he sat up and yawned. Stretching his tired limbs, he stood up and approached his make-shift mirror that hung against the wet, wood walls. Sasuke combed his hair, sorting out any imperfections that attempted to ruin his vision. Going through his normal routine as he would at home with the lotions and oils he was provided. Though he wished a change of clothes, nevertheless, he refused to accept the flea-ridden rags from this crew. He sighed, he wished so much to be off this ship, to be with his own people, but alas…

Sasuke's thoughts were distracted when Nao hopped in front of him, Sasuke chuckled at the little thing. He wasn't usually one for animals, but there was something exotic and oddly humorous about the monkey. Sasuke petted the small being, deciding to get breakfast for himself and for Nao. Sasuke gave a small whistle to her, instructing her to follow. She did as Sasuke walked up the stairs and opened the door. He stepped out to see it was devoid of any life.

Sasuke saw the early grey sky, the morning waking up with a cantankerous disposition. Sasuke felt the chill morn and regretted not having a coat or shawl at this point. Sasuke walked amongst the sleeping ship, Nao following behind curiously. Sasuke didn't know where to look, but an onlooker spoke up.

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded, Sasuke turned around and looked up to see Karin stationed at the helm. He scowled towards the red-haired woman.

"Why is it any concern of yours?" Sasuke retorted, his strong dislike for the woman dictating his tone. Karin narrowed her eyes.

"Because this is my ship"

"It's your captain's, you have no control of this vessel, regardless, you'd never have authority over me" Sasuke responded haughtily, Karin growled.

"Careful brat, I'm armed, while you remain vulnerable" Karin threatened, Sasuke remained unfazed by her intimidation.

"And how does that fit into your little plan?" Sasuke pointed out, Karin merely glared at him, "Exactly, without me you won't be able to find this treasure, and no one is going to pay for my dead body" Sasuke continued arrogantly, Karin wanting nothing more to make good on her warning, "Besides, your incompetent captain has taken a liking to me, I doubt he would let you partake in murder on my life" Sasuke added deviously, "You so can't do anything" Sasuke finished off.

"Nothing says I can't hurt you afterwards" Karin hissed, Sasuke glowered at her before promptly turning away from her to find some food. Nao led him right to it as she sat on a random barrel, Sasuke opened the barrel to reveal cheese, bread, some meat, also fruit and vegetables. Sasuke found a banana and gave that to Nao, who thoroughly enjoyed the yellow fruit. Sasuke took some cheese, bread and what looked like beef slices, making a sandwich of sorts with it. After closing the barrel, he gave a quick prayer before he proceeded to eat the derisory breakfast.

"Morning, love" Naruto greeted, Sasuke sent a minor glare towards him before continuing to eat. Naruto didn't take offence and just placed the back of his elbows onto the side of the ship, leaning against it and taking in the daybreak. Naruto's eyes wandered over to Nao, he scowled slightly, "Still keeping that thing around?" Naruto questioned, Nao sticking her tongue out at him.

"She's better company than you" Sasuke retorted, Naruto usually found his insults humorous, but being compared to the monkey was a little annoying.

"C'mon, you can't possibly mean that?" Naruto pouted.

"I do" Sasuke responded, Naruto waved it off.

"Whatever, I know I'm better than a damn monkey" Naruto affronted, Nao hopped on Sasuke's shoulder and took Naruto's hat once more. Naruto spluttered out in anger. "Hey! Give that back you little shit!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, don't shout" Sasuke scolded, Naruto growled.

"But he took my-!"

"I don't care, I shouldn't have to suffer a headache because you can't win against a monkey" Sasuke remarked, Naruto huffed as Nao stuck her tongue out at him and make a noise that sounded like laughter.

"She's mocking me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is a tempting activity" Sasuke replied, Naruto pouted and grabbed the hat out of Nao's hands.

"Stupid monkey…" Naruto muttered under his breath, smoothing out the imaginary creases on his hat before placing it on his head. He noticed the clouds shifting to reveal the reddish sky, his eyes widened. Sasuke simultaneously looked up at the sky.

"Hm, seems like the gold from last night turned into red this morning" Sasuke commented casually, though he raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto's paled expression.

"That's not good…" Naruto trailed off, Sasuke ate the last of his food before questioning Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, Naruto continued to stare up at the peaking red.

"Red sky at night is sailor's delight, red sky in the morning is sailor's warning" Naruto stated, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Another superstition?" Sasuke mocked, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, this is real, the morning sun turns the eastern sky red as storms approach" Naruto explained, Sasuke stiffened slightly since that seemed more hazardous.

"Meaning…?"

"There's a storm brewing" Naruto spoke, a sudden clasp of thunder rumbled. Sasuke gaped lightly.

"W-Wait, are we going to be okay?" Sasuke stuttered in fear.

"It's too soon to tell, it may only be minor but-" Naruto was interrupted by a particularly harsh wave that crashed against the boat. Sending the boys stumbling around, Naruto sent a look at Karin who immediately ran to a nearby bell, ringing it wildly.

"Avast! Avast!" She called out, minutes later the crew coming out, but in the meantime Sasuke and Naruto were getting increasingly worried. The rain beginning to pour down unceremoniously, getting harsher and harsher by the minute. The ship started to sway abnormally, the seabirds began to fly past the ship, low to the sea.

"Not a good sign…" Naruto stated anxiously, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Um, what?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Birds fly low when a storm is arising" Naruto informed, another violent sway of the boat tossing them.

"What other signs are there?!" Sasuke questioned, another rumble emitting from the sky.

"Well, that" Naruto gestured the sky, "Also, high winds will flatten the top of the cloud into an anvil-like shape!" Naruto had to yell, the increasing ferocious rain crashing down with an uproar. Sasuke saw through the rain that the clouds were in fact anvil shaped. Sasuke saw the crew now doing multiple things to supposedly cope with the storm, though Naruto still took charge, "Kiba! Lee! Karin! Shino! Trim the sails!" Naruto ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" They called back.

"Killer Bee! Take Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru down to pump the bilges!" Naruto commanded.

"Got that Cap! We'll get through this crap!" Killer Bee rapped, Naruto nodded and turned to the rest of his crew who awaited orders.

"Suigetsu! Tenten! Choji! Strap down the cannons and crates!" Naruto commanded, they nodded and rushed to their jobs. "I'll be at the helm!" Naruto yelled out, running to the wheel and attempting to take control. Sasuke managed to run after Naruto.

"Wait a minute! What am I supposed to do?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Er, try not to die!" Naruto suggested, the sea sending another crash to the boat and making Sasuke stumble.

"I'm serious, dobe!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto knew he had to answer with something, but it was hard considering he was battling death right now.

"Just hold on, okay?! We'll get through this!" Naruto reassured, Sasuke took in the information and latched onto the banister nearby; Sasuke saw that Nao was clinging onto him for dear life and felt sympathy for the poor animal. Sasuke looked up and saw the crew trimming the sail, he dreaded for their lives as the vicious movements of the boat became deadly, Kiba lost his footing and fell. Sasuke gasped, but he was pacified when Kiba managed to grab onto a rope before falling to his death. "Kiba!" Naruto called out, Kiba gave a wave.

"I'm fine, Cap!" He responded, though Sasuke could sense the apprehension that surrounded Naruto. Sasuke squeaked when a gust a wind knocked the crow's nest and whipped away into the water, Sasuke gulped at the power of the merciless sea. Sasuke didn't fathom anything worse, but as his eyes caught sight of the impending doom he lost his breath. A wave slowly and menacingly climbed higher and higher until Sasuke was mere dust in its shadow. Naruto took in the monumental wave, seeing something deadly about the black abyss of it. Sasuke swore he saw a gleam of white shine through the wave, revealing a glance of a white observer. Naruto maintained control over the helm, using all his strength to turn the wheel.

The ship was guided to try and escape the impeding wave, Naruto using every skill he had as a captain, but as the ship drove away from the wave it came crashing down. They managed to miss the entire force of the wave, however, the tip of the wave caught the ship and sent it spinning out of control. Sasuke flew across the staircase, others being thrown around brutally. Naruto was barely able to keep his hands on the wheel, but he gripped it with all his might.

"Hold on!" He called out, before powerfully turning the wheel into the force of the sea, a gigantic tremor being the result of such vigour. Sasuke eventually squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the treacherous storm would just be over. Sasuke silently prayed. For his life and of the others on the ship, since didn't think anyone wanted to die right now.

And Sasuke begged his faith, making the empty promise that each mortal be guilty of. Though it was left unheard.

…

Itachi stood at the window, observing each crash of the waves in the distance. His eyes still as if stone. Izumi sighed as she approached the dissonantly silent man, she placed a worried hand on his arm.

"Itachi, don't torture yourself" She begged, Itachi continued to stare out the window, the thunder and screams of sea destroying his soul.

"He's out there, he's in that chaos" He stated, Izumi hugged his side, closing her eyes knowing that she had no response, she could only offer warm comfort. Itachi felt cold on the inside though, he couldn't possibly be reassured when his little brother had to face the wrath of nature with no protection.

"Sir?" A messenger voiced, Itachi sighed, one question in his mind.

"How bad is it?" Itachi spoke, it was silent before the messenger forlornly answered.

"I'm sorry, sir, but…" The messenger trailed off, such pain in Itachi's eyes lodged a lump in the messenger's throat, "The chances of the surviving this storm, it's…" The messenger sighed, "It's unlikely" He finished.

"He's alive" Itachi stated, Izumi looked pitiably toward him.

"Itachi…"

"I can sense it, he will survive this" Itachi claimed, Izumi sighed.

"I hope so…deity bless and protect him" Izumi prayed, her voice shivering. Itachi remained silent. His only regret being alive on the inside.

…

Sasuke took shaky breathes in and out, the storm was calming down, but there was still a risk of danger. His eyes remained closed as his knees were held against his chest. His hand clenching around the small, golden cross that he always carried with him. Nao trembling against him, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. The rain now softer, but still miserable, small sounds of thunder still continuing. Sasuke looked up from the stairs, leaning on the pillars of the banister. He saw Naruto draped over the wheel, panting and drenched. Sasuke looked over the rest of the crew, they were trying to get their breaths back as well as tend to wounds gained from the coarse canter.

"Here" Sakura voiced, handing Sasuke a cloth. Sasuke looked at the cloth before gazing at her for answers. Sakura knelt down and gestured the arm wound, "You have a nasty gash there" Sakura explained, deciding to tend to Sasuke herself, "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, pressing the ointment soaked cloth to his arm.

"I'm fine" He answered equally as quiet, she tended to his wound before bandaging it up.

"You're lucky, you were in a danger position" Sakura pointed out.

"We all were" He spoke, looking out to see no one was excessively bruised. He slowly glanced up toward Naruto's direction, him being in the same way. Sakura followed his gaze and picked up a bottle that she had brought over.

"Here" She offered, "He'll accept no treatment other than this" Sakura explained, Sasuke slowly took the bottle and observed its alcoholic contents. He felt it be appropriate to honour Naruto, since he was the reason that he still had his life. Sasuke nodded at Sakura who left him to it. Sasuke arose and climbed the stairs gently. He carefully approach the blonde captain, unable to see his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced, stepping a little closer to the man, "I brought you…this" Sasuke offered, holding up the rum. Naruto peeked out of his position, his hooded eyes weary. He gazed at the donation and stood up slightly. He took the bottle and threw his head back as he drank the contents, obtaining a large amount of alcohol that burned his throat. He sighed as he finished his swig, he looked ahead of him and over his ship.

"Hn" Was the only sound that came from the disquieted man. Sasuke shifted slightly, wanting to say something to bring Naruto out of his uncharacteristic gloom. Sasuke didn't quite understand why it was so peculiar to see him like that, he didn't understand why he wanted it to stop, but he followed his instinct.

"I…I'm impressed" Sasuke stated, Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke who was blushing, "Your sailsmanship was what you said it was…so I just wanted to…to thank you, since you saved my life" Sasuke admitted with a tinge of nervousness, Naruto was observing at him with an unreadable expression.

"Really now?" He responded, startling Sasuke since he adapted to Naruto's silence.

"Y-Yes, it's only appropriate" Sasuke replied, fiddling with his fingers. Naruto stopped his slouched posture and stood up, observing the anxious raven. Sasuke caught his gaze and blushed deeper, "A-And only because you're acting absurdly annoying with this gloomy character of yours, it's strange" Sasuke quickly added, Naruto took in the insult and smiled gently.

"Hn, sorry, love, old habits" Naruto apologised, Sasuke caught onto the way he worded his excuse.

"Huh?" Sasuke voiced in confusion, Naruto chuckled.

"Forget about it, love" Naruto reassured, simply smiling at him. Down on the deck was Lee who looked surprised at the sight at the helm.

"Wow, I've never seen Naruto smile after a storm before…" He stated, Sakura looked up to where he was referring and was in a state of disbelief herself.

"Me neither, because, well…you know" Sakura trailed off, Lee nodded in acknowledgment. Sakura stared up at them, her mind refused to allow her to look away, as if her subconscious was trying to tell her something. She continued to observe them before something weird happened. The way Naruto laughed and smiled, the way Sasuke pouted and blushed. The almost exclusive aura that surrounded them, as if there was no one else. Her mouth curved into a smile, "Hm" Sakura voiced, Lee looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Sakura shook her head lightly.

"Nothing, I just…never noticed something before" Sakura spoke, Lee didn't know what she meant, but it was clear to Sakura. The only sure way for Sasuke to stay on this boat was if he was so deeply invested that he couldn't bear to be separated from it. Like how Sakura feel in love with the sea, Sasuke could…

Sakura smiled, she knew that Naruto had his side-plan for Sasuke, but she now had her own.

"Sometime in the waves of change we find our true direction…" She quoted, a new understanding of the citation. She turned to Lee with determination in her eyes, "Lee, help me with something, but you can't tell anyone" She spoke, a new feeling of hope lit within her. Sparing one final glance to the raven and fox that played with one another. Knowing and feeling something deep within her that felt like fate.

 **Soooo, I think you know what Sakura's plan is, but why do you guys think Naruto is gloomy after the sea?**

 **Maybe there is something there…**

 **Who knows? Anyhow, I hope you guys review even though there wasn't much Narusasu, but I needed to create some context. Did the storm get your hearts racing or was it dull and boring? I need to know guys! Moshi Mosh!**


	13. The perfect appal

**Loving the reviews guys! So I'll start by responding to guests!**

 **Yumiyang: Yeah, I don't have the heart to kill off any characters (just yet anyway) and your guess is very interesting but it's not quite right, because it would be cliché if I just killed someone during a storm. AND OMG I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING WHEN I WROTE ABOUT SAKURA'S PLANS! You must be my kindred spirit, and Sakura's plan will be pretty simple, revealed in this chapter supposedly. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

 **Khokha: Aw, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and my quick updating skills, I just see the reviews and then I'm like 'I have to update or I might as well be burning their bacon' and no one wants their bacon burnt. Or quorn bacon, I don't judge.**

 **And I hope the rest of you guys leave a username so I'll be able to respond! Ask any questions if you get confused!**

 **FACT NUMBER TWO: Itachi married Izumi out of love, aw.**

"Lee, help me with something, but you can't tell anyone" Sakura stated, Lee tilted his head at her.

"What with? Oh! Is it some new, exciting, amazing adventure that'll lift the spirits of our youth?!" Lee exclaimed enthusiastically, Sakura chuckled.

"Er, not quite…but look at those two" Sakura instructed, Lee did as he was told and watched the talking teens. Sakura leaned in a little closer, "Do you see the way Naruto's smiling, the way Sasuke is opening up?" She asked, Lee tried to concentrate and figure out what she meant, but he was left puzzled. He looked to her for answers, Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Don't you think they're acting a little _playful_ with other?" Sakura instigated, Lee observed them once more before shrugging.

"I guess so, but what does that have to do with helping you?" Lee questioned, Sakura let a slow grin spread across her features, Lee had known her long enough to read her intentions.

"You don't mean-!"

"Shh!" Sakura hushed, "If Sasuke find out then he'll kill me, not to mention Karin…" Sakura trailed off before shaking her head back to attention, "Anyway, this would be good for both of them" Sakura reasoned, "Sasuke needs someone who can bring him out his comfort zone and Naruto needs someone to keep him in check, they can do that for each other" Sakura explained, Lee looked unconvinced.

"But they come from two different worlds" Lee pointed out.

"So? As did Romeo and Juliet, Hades and Persephone, Mark Anthony and Cleopatra, they were all opposites yet they all had the strongest love in history!" Sakura versed, though Lee frowned at her.

"But they all died…"

"Not important" Sakura responded, "What's critical is how Naruto and Sasuke could be really good for one another" Sakura convinced, Lee thought about it and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll you, but only because this is what youth is all about!" Lee exclaimed, Sakura giggled.

"Exactly, we just need to give them that extra push when needed" Sakura stated, they were going to go over more plans as Sasuke and Naruto were going to argue more, but an ominous feeling surrounded the ship. Their argument cease as they noticed a dark, purple mist encased the ship. They saw to see the sky was shadowy black, the ship was slowly travelling through the eerie mist. It was deadly silent on the boat, Naruto placed his hands on the helm and travelled through the strange fog. No one dared to speak, but Naruto gave a look to Shikamaru for an explanation. Shikamaru looked at the scroll and nodded towards him.

"The ship is here, just go north" Shikamaru stated, Naruto took a deep breath in and turned the wheel, he navigated through the unnerving haze. Silence encasing the vessel, Sasuke felt his insides turn anxious, a crushing feeling of apprehension making it hard to breathe.

"Look…" Tenten pointed, everyone looked ahead to where she was pointing. A chilling silhouette of a destroyed ship swayed faintly, though no wind nor captain made it move. They approached the disturbing vessel with the upmost caution, Naruto settling the ship next the wrecked one. The ship had grey, timeworn sails that were mere rags, hanging pathetically as mocking irony. The wood of the ship dreary and dead. Parts lost in the sea forever, along with the ship's crew. They stood and stared at the surreal ship, a cruel reminder of man's mortality.

"Prepare to board" Karin broke the silence, doing as they were told they placed a plank down to connect the ship. Naruto and Sasuke went to join the crew and stared at the plank. Naruto was the first to walk the across the plank, he crossed and shifted his weight onto one foot. He frowned when he heard the unstable groan. He turned to face his crew.

"She's old, we can't have too many people on here" Naruto reported, "One more person to join me" Naruto informed, Sakura immediately spoke up.

"H-Hey, if something in in Latin then Sasuke is the only one who can translate it, so he should go" Sakura suggested, purposely placing the two together. Though Sasuke didn't have the same mind-set.

"Excuse me? Why do I have to be stuck with him?" Sasuke complained.

"She's got a point, love" Naruto shrugged, Sasuke sighed and carefully crossed the plank, avoiding looking down. He finally crossed and so they went in search of the treasure. The crew weren't able to see them due to the darkness and purple vapour, so they were left to rely on themselves. Naruto walked to a door; one that possessed a rusted, gold plaque. Naruto thumbed away the rust and dust to read the name, "Northwood Forth…" Naruto mumbled, confirming that he was in the right place. Sasuke paced over to him.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"I think this is the door to the captain's quarters, possibly the treasure" Naruto answered, placing his hand on the door handle. Even though they both knew the ship was abandoned, it still felt as if a presence was watching and waiting for them. They spared a final glance to one another before slowly opening the creaking door, Naruto peaked inside to see a merely empty room.

He and Sasuke walked inside and inspected the previous captain's quarters. Sasuke saw a room off to the side, establishing that to be the chambers he entered. He saw the dusky, dreary room and instantly felt fearful. As his eyes wandered he gasped loudly, Naruto came to the rescue with record time.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking to see what danger lie ahead, though he realised what Sasuke was staring at. A dead body. Specifically a skeleton that laid against the headboard of the bed, as if still alive. Though even Naruto was startled, since what was in the skeleton's chest was what stilled the spectators. A beating heart. Sasuke was shivering at the horrendous sight, even Naruto felt the full force of revulsion.

"Oh my god…" Sasuke whispered, Naruto gave a comforting hush before hesitantly stepping over to the skeleton. He inspected the strange sight before his eyes zoomed in on the golden key that was piercing the beating heart.

"Sasuke, come over here" Naruto whispered, Sasuke looked bewildered at the man.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke hissed.

"It's not alive, just get your ass over here" Naruto ordered.

"Not alive?! Do you see that beating thing?!" Sasuke jeered, Naruto made an unreadable gesture toward Sasuke. The raven huffed and stalked over reluctantly.

"Look" Naruto pointed, Sasuke went wide-eyed at the key's position.

"What in God's name is going on here?" Sasuke spoke quietly, Naruto let out a sigh that offered no answer.

"I'm not sure, but we probably need that key" Naruto hinted, Sasuke glared at him.

"I hope you're not implying anything" Sasuke replied, Naruto sighed.

"God damnit…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, clenching and unclenching his perspiring hands as they reached for the key. Sasuke squirmed the closer Naruto got until they both froze. The skeleton's hands snapped up and grabbed Naruto's wrists. It was mute. Both boys silently screaming. They looked at one another before Naruto spoke up. "Get the key"

"What?"

"Get the key" Naruto repeated, Sasuke shook his head.

"I will do no such thing!" Sasuke denied, Naruto looked pleadingly towards him.

"Any other time I'd understand your boundaries, but I got some dead guy around my wrists, so would you please take the damn key" Naruto begged, Sasuke sighed and shifted before knowing that he had to do it. He trembled as his hand reached into the ribcage. He squeaked when he came in contact with the key, hearing the squish of the pumping organ. Sasuke's eyes looked up as he pulled out the gunk covered key. He retracted it away from the skeleton. Naruto pulled his hands away and let the skeleton rest. They stepped away until they were out of the room. Sasuke let out breathe he didn't know he was holding in, shoving the key to Naruto's chest.

"Next time, do it on your own" Sasuke snapped, Naruto took the key and chuckled sheepishly.

"Right, sorry, love" Naruto apologised, Sasuke regarded the key in question.

"So what exactly do we do with that?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto looked at the key and shrugged.

"Guess we have to just look around until we see something it fits" Naruto suggested, they began to search the ship until Sasuke found a door that would have been the equivalent of his room on the ship.

"Hey, look at this" Sasuke called over, Naruto walked towards him and inspected the door. He jigged the door handle, but it remained locked. "I think we found the door to the treasure" Sasuke muttered, Naruto nodded taking the key and placing it into the rusted lock. He turned the key and slowly opened the door, it revealed a dark staircase, an uninviting summons to the unknown. Naruto carefully stepped down the stairs, Sasuke following closely behind. The door suddenly slammed shut. Sasuke squeaked and latched onto Naruto, shivering against him. Naruto would've teased him, but he was equally as petrified. "Is this treasure really worth it?" Sasuke quaked in fear, holding onto Naruto's arm for dear life.

"Don't worry, we'll find the treasure and get out of here" Naruto reassured, though he was contemplating on if they would in fact get out. The black room left the boys lost, that was until an unwanted help lit up. A single lamp on the floor lit amongst the darkness. Sasuke in effect hid his face in Naruto's coat, not wanting to be a part of this nightmare any longer. Naruto soothingly rubbed his back, whispering quiet reassurance into his ear.

Naruto saw that the room only held the lamp, but he also noticed that the lamp sat on a piece of paper. He cursed under his breath since that was the last place he wanted to go to, but he knew he needed to get there. He made Sasuke let go of him since it would terrify the poor boy if he had to go near the lamp. He placed his hands at the side of Sasuke's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Stay here, okay?" Naruto spoke softly, Sasuke nodded with his entire being quivering. Naruto took in a deep breath as he turned and paced towards the lamp. He knelt down and lifted the lamp, it went out, leaving the room to be pitch black. Naruto heard a quiet cry from Sasuke. "I'll be there in a moment, its okay" Naruto reassured, he quickly searched for the paper and went back to Sasuke. Sasuke jumped when Naruto placed a hand on him, but settled down.

"C-Can we go now?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see.

"Yeah, let's go" Naruto answered, letting Sasuke hold onto him as they went back up the stairs and out the door. Sasuke felt relieved to be out of the room and back out in the world. Naruto handed him the paper. "This is all I found in there" Naruto stated, Sasuke took the paper and read over it.

"It's Latin…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Translate it then" Naruto ordered, Sasuke glared at him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke hissed, looking over it again and figuring out the language. After ten minutes he was able to read it, "This makes no sense…" Sasuke stated, Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Read it out loud"

" **Go to the land where man eats his brother; where sacrifices take place on one another** " Sasuke versed, Naruto was in a state of confusion.

"What the hell? That has nothing to do with the treasure!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke shrugged.

"Perhaps I translated it wrong…let's get back to the ship and I'll go over it with Shikamaru" Sasuke suggested, Naruto sighed but knew that was all they could do. Also, Naruto was eager to get off of the boat. They went across the plank to meet the questioning crew.

"So?!"

"Did you find it?!"

"Are we rich?!"

"How much gold is there?!"

An abundance of queries hit the boys, but they only managed to report what they knew.

"Not exactly guys" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, "We couldn't find no treasure, only another riddle" Naruto explained, everyone on the ship was puzzled by the news, wanting to understand what was going to happen next. "Shika, check it out, would ya?" Naruto requested, the lazy pirate stalked over and conversed with Sasuke about the translation.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to a small scribble in the corner of the paper. Sasuke took in the scribble and spoke.

"It's the Latin number for five" Sasuke answered, he frowned before walking over to where the map was. He looked between the map and the paper, he slowly looked up with a done expression. "Oh no" Sasuke voiced, everyone now watching him. "The map has the Latin number six on it…" Sasuke stated, the confusion slowly fading away as what he said became apparent, "This isn't the map to the treasure, it's a map to the next riddle, which mean that we have to go through all this five more times" Sasuke said in an irritated tone; a loud, collective groan went through the crew. The only happy one being Sakura.

"Are you kidding me?! This is terrible!" Kiba complained, Sasuke glared at him.

"Are you serious?! At least you have nothing better to do! I'm now stuck with you heathens until we find this senseless treasure, which it's going to be harder to find because it's a ridiculous puzzle map!" Sasuke snapped.

"Okay, everyone, calm down" Naruto appeased, "Look, we just gotta work a little more and we'll get out reward!" Naruto cheered, the crew gave groans and walked away depressed. Naruto chuckled, "Heh, that's the, er, spirit" Naruto said sheepishly, his eyes went over to Sasuke who look completely frustrated, Naruto went over to comfort him, "At least we get to spend more time together!" Naruto smiled, Sasuke glared at him.

"I despise you" He hissed, Naruto remained unfazed.

"Love ya too, love" Naruto responded, Sasuke grumbled under his breath as Naruto changed the subject. "Anyway, we'll figure out this puzzle map and we'll get this done in no time" Naruto promised with heavenly auras. Sasuke blushed lightly at the shine in his eyes, he turned his head away.

"Dobe" He muttered.

"Eh? What did I do?"

 **Wow, I got this done in one day, usually it takes me more, and I was supposed to do my revision for my exams tomorrow…whoops…also my essay prep….double whoops…but I guess I love you guys too much to disappoint! Anyway, I know this chappy was a little scary, freaked me and my demons out, but tell me what you thought! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Ha ha! Totally trolled Sasuke and the crew with the map! Moshi Mosh!**


	14. The perfect agenda

**Okay, I'll respond to guests first!**

 **Yumiyang: Haha, I would freak out too! And don't worry my kindred spirit, you'll figure it out! And thanks for supporting me and my school work, but the exam was** ** _ridiculous_** **and everyone agreed so they decided to make it easier since no one got any marks. So don't worry! AND I LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **Miss red: I'm happy that I have gained another fan and sorry about the typos, it's because English isn't my first language and I get so happy when I finish a chapter so I like to post it quickly. I do proof read it, but little mistakes get past me and get published, also, I'm writing this with a 19** **th** **century style of writing so some typos may be correct. Though to be fair, I've read fanfics were the names of characters were misspelt and nothing had punctuation! So I like to think I take pride in my work by proofreading it to the best of my ability. Thank for the constructive criticism!**

 **Khokha: Thaaaaaaaaank you! I like him being all soft and scared as well. It makes him too cute! And when I get your reviews it makes me write faster, but I know the pain of writing a memo!**

 **Other than that, thank you to the rest of my beautiful reviewers! I'd hug you all and never let go!**

 **FACT NUMBER THREE: Sasuke has never been outside the Uchiha estate before the kidnapping.**

 **On with the story!**

"Dobe" He muttered.

"Eh? What did I do?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just stay away from me, you've already done irreversible damage" Sasuke replied, placing the next riddle in front of him and going over it, "If you must remain within my personal space then you better make yourself useful, you know the seas better than me so what exactly could this be?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the riddle. Naruto tilted his head at the mysterious enigma, wandering with all he could.

"I should probably point out that I still can't read Latin" Naruto stated, Sasuke sighed with an air of annoyance. Feeling relatively calmer now that the ship was leaving the chilling mist, the sky eventually cleared up and revealed an unblemished azure.

"It reads ' **Go to the land where man eats his brother, where sacrifices take place on one another** ', for goodness sake, keep up" Sasuke read aloud, Naruto was frowning down at the riddle though, his expression troubled. "What?" Sasuke asked, fretful when Naruto's perturbed aura made itself prominent.

"Hitokuijima" Naruto stated, Sasuke arched an eyebrow toward the new term.

"Hitokuijima? What's that?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto sighed.

"It's what this riddle is talking about…" Naruto answered quietly, though Sasuke just smiled.

"Brilliant! We should be able to proceed then, let's go" Sasuke encouraged, though feeling awkward when Naruto remained still, "That means you go and take us there" Sasuke added, looking over him to make sure he wasn't a statue, "Go on" Sasuke shooed, Naruto shook his head.

"You don't understand, Hitokuijima is a dangerous place" Naruto spoke up, lighting Sasuke's curiosity.

"How so?" Sasuke questioned, mild surprise that Naruto would take such caution.

"Hitokuijima is an undeveloped island, the people that live on there are tribes, but these tribes they're…" Naruto trailed off, trying to find a way to break the news gently, "Cannibals…"

"Cannibals?" Sasuke repeated astounded, "Ridiculous, they don't actually exist, they're just from stories" Sasuke denied, though Naruto shook his head in return.

"They're real, real nasty too" Naruto replied, Sasuke frowned.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto sighed and placed a hand on top of his hat.

"It's doable, but difficult, we'll have to keep it organised" Naruto explained, effectively turning around and giving an attention-demanding whistle. "Listen up, next place we gotta sail to is Hitokuijima" Naruto stated, an uncomfortable murmur running through the crew, "I know, I know, but we know that rumours don't scare us away, but just in case, I'll come up with a plan" Naruto reassured, though his words were only taken into account as Karin stepped forward.

"That's all well and good, Naruto, but what the hell are we supposed to do if we run into these cannibals?" Karin questioned, hands on her hips. Naruto smiled.

"If they attack, we attack, simple" Naruto answered, Karin sighed.

"This is too dangerous" She pointed out, shaking her head.

"Look, we all knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this treasure hunt" Naruto reasoned, Karin scowled in disagreement.

"I signed up to sell that brat!" She snapped, it was a tense moment before Naruto opened his mouth again.

"Karin, plans changed-"

"Oh please, as if you would've succeeded" Sasuke interjected, glaring at the redhead, "Your lack of skills and poise would've foiled any plan you had, at least you're not _completely_ wasting your time with this hunt" Sasuke ridiculed, Naruto gulped slightly as Karin approached Sasuke menacingly, though he didn't shy away.

"Listen, here you little-"

"I'm not afraid of you, so don't you dare try to intimidate me because you'll only be making a fool of yourself" Sasuke hissed, folding his arms unafraid, though each member of the crew would deem it a fatal mistake. "Though you seem to constantly making that mistake" Sasuke added with salt, Karin saw red as she reached for her weapon. Thankfully, her friends held her back.

"Karin, calm down!"

"It's not worth it!"

"Just breathe!" They all screamed, trying to avoid Sasuke's blood being spilt. Sasuke remained unfazed by her fury, akin to watching a shark from a tank. Naruto had his hands in front of Karin in an attempt to soothe her rage.

"Karin, let it go" Naruto calmed, Sasuke made a triumphant smirk along with a boastful sound.

"Hn, that's right, _maid_ , quiet" Sasuke teased maliciously, making Karin fight against her restraints more. Naruto sent a small glare towards the boy.

"Sasuke, just go in my quarters" He stated.

"Why? _She's_ the one with anger issues" Sasuke responded, Karin was shooting deadly daggers at him now, Naruto gave him a hardened look.

"Sasuke, now" Naruto ordered aggressively, Sasuke flinched at the harshness of his tone. He did as he was told and retreated to Naruto's quarters, his arms folded and his face disdainful. Naruto followed shortly after, closing the door. "Sasuke" Naruto started in a warning tone.

"I'm blameless, it was her own rash performance that is at fault here" Sasuke ranted, whipping around with his own ire, Naruto began to stride towards him, "She is completely out of line! She should r-respect me and I have…um…n-never, um…" Sasuke trailed off as Naruto towered over him with a grave aura.

"Listen, you can insult me all you like, even spite me, but you can't treat my crew like that" Naruto cautioned, Sasuke shifted and swallowed slightly.

"But she-!"

"I don't care, if you got a problem then you take it out on me, you don't make my crew like that, you understand?" He questioned, however, it would seem that it could only be met with one answer, Sasuke reluctantly nodded his head, disinclination alit in his black orbs. Naruto lightly shook his head, "Geez, love, what you doing to me?" He asked, raising his hand to scratch his blonde locks, though he wasn't expecting what happened next.

As Naruto raised his hand, Sasuke's eyes shot open and immediately brought his arms up to block any form of attack. His head ducked down and body trembling. Naruto's eyes widened, filled with such shock that he froze with his hand in mid-air. The only movement was Sasuke's own shivering. His shut eyes were squeezed tight. There was only a painful silence that Naruto couldn't comprehend. He slowly lowered his hand, his stunned expression still apparent.

"Sasuke…" Naruto voiced quietly, staring at the raven who opened his eyes and lowered his defence. He looked confused towards Naruto.

"Why…why aren't you hitting me?" Sasuke voiced, Naruto's eyes widened even more.

"What?! Why would I-?! I would _never_ hit you, Sasuke" Naruto promised, though he wasn't met with relief so much as perplexed.

"But…I angered you, so I need to learn" Sasuke voiced, his words not his own, but of a darker and much crueller disciplinarian. Naruto felt genuine pain at Sasuke's word, the invisible scars coming to light. He couldn't help but encase Sasuke in a hug, Sasuke's blinked in bewilderment, "What are you…"

"I would never hurt you" Naruto stated, his mouth muffled in Sasuke's midnight hair, "You don't have to learn anything, at least not like that, you're safe on this ship, I swear" Naruto swore, Sasuke was baffled by his promise, not understanding their meaning.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke, gazing up at him with innocence that only a child could possess, untouched by morality of love. Naruto sighed.

"I shouldn't have been that harsh, but you need to understand that my crew is my life, I need to make sure that they're happy" Naruto explained, Sasuke was still lost in mystified truth, but he slowly nodded.

"Um, okay…" Sasuke agreed, Naruto smiled down at him, though Sasuke eventually began to squirm, "Um, can you let me go?" Sasuke asked, Naruto blinked before realising that he still had a grip on Sasuke.

"Oh, right, heh heh, sorry" Naruto apologised sheepishly, releasing him and stepping back, "I got to go make sure Karin still isn't in killer mode and sail us to Hitokuijima, just wait in here until it calms down" Naruto stated, Sasuke nodded as Naruto left. He sighed lightly and attempted to find some form of entertainment. He noticed a bookcase that remained embedded in the walls. He paced over and let his finger drift across the untold tales, choosing which to read first being his enjoyable torture.

"This'll do" He said to himself, picking up a thick, crimson book with a brown, leathered spine. The golden font reading _'Fairy Tales Of Another Time'_. Sasuke smiled lightly, remembering the days of when Itachi read him to sleep with stories of fairies and goblins, princes and princesses. Sasuke carried himself to Naruto's chambers, where his red bed lay temptingly. Sasuke laid across it and opened up the book. He began to read until minutes turned to hours and eyes turned tired. He eventually fell asleep on the luxurious divan, unruffled and tranquil.

Naruto rubbed his weary eyes as he held the wheel, hours of being there taking its toll. He blinked a few times before shaking his head, refocusing himself to steer the helm. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned his head to see his dear friend.

"Oh, hey, Bee" Naruto greeted sleepily, Killer Bee shook his head at him.

"Fool, you need to go get some sleep, and I don't want to hear a peep" He rapped, Naruto chuckled as he took in the fact that it was around midnight, he nodded.

"Right, thanks, Bee" Naruto smiled drowsily, Killer Bee nodded at him as Naruto stalked off to his quarters. Naruto yawned and stretched as he approached his heavenly bed, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was currently occupied by a sleeping raven. Naruto blinked at the Sasuke's peaceful form, he chuckled when Sasuke gave a small pout before his face relaxed again. Naruto knelt down on one knee and smiled softly at the sleeping beauty, "Hn, what are you doing to me, love" Naruto muttered, he was tempted to relax next to him, but decency prevented him. He made a few adjustments to Sasuke before retreating into his other room.

The next morning arrived without so much as a whisper, Sasuke's midnight orbs fluttered opened. He gently sat up and yawned hazily, he looked around to see that he was not in his usual room. He blinked a few times to adapt to his new surroundings, gazing down he noticed that he was wrapped in soft sheets. He faintly remembered falling asleep in Naruto's bed, but he most certainly didn't remember this. Sasuke moved out of the sheets and walked towards the arch, he peeked out to see Naruto in his chair and slumped onto his desk. Sasuke blushed lightly when he fully comprehended what Naruto did. A small tug of guilt prompted him to thank him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voiced, walking over and tapping his shoulder, Naruto suddenly came to life and lifted his head.

"Huh? What?" He responded woozily, he blinked a few times before he saw Sasuke at the side of him. He shook his head awake and gave a sleepy smile, "Hey, love, what's going on?" He asked softly, still lulled by sleep. Sasuke shifted with slight embarrassment, fiddling with his fingers.

"Well, I just wanted to-because of last night-thank you, since it's…appropriate" Sasuke answered with hints of nerviness, Naruto blinked in surprise for a few moments before he understood, he chuckled.

"Anytime, love" Naruto responded, Sasuke avoided his line of sight before giving a fake cough as to change the subject.

"A-Anyway, are we on our way to Hitokuijima?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded.

"Mm-hm, we should be there within the hour" Naruto stated, getting up and stretching, "But I should probably go over the plan with you and the others" Naruto yawned, Sasuke followed Naruto out of his quarters; eyeing strangely at Sakura and Lee who looked excited at their appearance from the quarters. Karin glared at him, he returned it even as she spoke.

"Brat" She hissed, but he disregarded it as Naruto gathered everyone around.

"Listen up! We all know Hitokuijima is dangerous, so we wanna get in and outta there as quick as possible" Naruto started, agreeing murmurs from the crew, "So we'll split us into four" He stated, "Me, Temari and Lee will take the west side of the island; Karin, Sakura and Tenten will take the east; Bee, Kiba, Suigetsu will take the North, along with Sasuke" Naruto added, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wait, why do I have to be there?!" Sasuke exclaimed worriedly.

"Because if something is in Latin then we need you" Naruto answered with a smirk, Sasuke huffed when he realised that he couldn't argue. "Anyway, Choji, Shika, Shino, I need you guys to keep the ship ready to be sailed, if trouble arises then we need to get our asses outta here" Naruto stated, they nodded in agreement, "We'll be coming in on the south of the island, because it's harder to live of that part so it's least likely to be inhabited by the cannibals" Naruto lectured, "Any questions?" Naruto voiced.

"Why is it that rain drops but snow falls?" Lee asked.

"Good question, but it's not relevant" Naruto answered, "Any others?" Naruto asked, met with silence he nodded, "Good, because we're here" He stated, everyone looked out to see the island in the distance, they all took their deep breaths in preparation. Some cracking their knuckles and necks, while others made small prayers. Each to their own. Sasuke remained passive aggressive and huffed.

 _How senseless! What could possibly happen that's so ruthless?..._ Sasuke questioned internally, regarding the crew mates as over-emotional. Unaware of the future and its events, with the utmost boredom he gazed the island that became closer and closer. It's normal appearance unexciting Sasuke.

Though looks can be deceiving.

 **Uwaaa! Got this chapter out! Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Why didn't you pair Sasuke and Naruto up?!' it's because I have other plans for Sasuke, ones that involve character development and bonding, because you guys don't want no weak-ass relationships that spring out of nowhere! Anyway, it's Wednesday and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out on Saturday the latest…so words of encouragement help me! Hope to hear from you! Moshi Mosh!**

 **(P.S I know the chapters have been shorter and with less excitement, but I'll make up for it with content in the next 4 or 5 chapters! Moshi Mosh!)**


	15. The perfect prevarication

**Responding to guests!**

 **Yumiyang: You're one of my favourite reviewers because you always make me feel better about my chapters! I'm glad I'm not disappointing you, and Sasuke will** ** _definitely_** **be surprised with what occurs. Secretive giggle.**

 **Rootingforsasuke: Wow! You pretty much guessed one of the purposes of the next 2-4 chapters! And no one else will hurt Sasuke! Not if Naruto has anything to do with it!**

 **Khokha: Oh stop! Giggle, I'm flattered that you think I should become a professional writer, I might do so in the future, but I'll just start with this for now! And you have an interesting guess, but it's not exactly right, but all shall be revealed in this chapter! Or the next…poor planning skills!**

 **Other than that, I love all my reviewers and I hope you all cookies and ice cream! Or if you're vegan, tofu chocolate tart!**

 **FACT NUMBER FOUR: Naruto's hat is his most prized possession, hmm, wonder why…**

The Kyuubi neared closer and closer towards the unwitting island. Each crash of wave moving them faster towards their unknown destination. Though a pink-haired pirate had other things on her mind. Sakura went to Lee and tugged at his arm.

"Lee, the plan?" Sakura reminded.

"Right, what is it again?" Lee asked, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We both have a part to play in this; I'll do my best to convince Sasuke about Naruto, while you put ideas in Naruto's head" Sakura instructed, Lee remained somewhat confused.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"You know, ask him questions about his preferences, make him admit stuff about Sasuke, just do whatever you guys do when you talk about the ones you like" Sasuke answered, Lee nodded with an enthusiastic smile.

"Right, got it!" Lee proclaimed, now eager for his new role in playing cupid. Just in time as well, for the ship was anchored. They lowered the plank, everyone evacuating the ship and onto the sandy surface. Naruto looked around.

"Alright, crew, you know where to go" Naruto nodded, "But remember, no matter what, return to the boat in four hours, if not, then we have to assume you've been attacked, got it?" Naruto voiced, nodding heads understanding. Sasuke saw Kiba calling him over and sighed, he ambled off with them to the north of jungle-like foliage ahead. Suigetsu and Kiba were leading; cutting down the large, green leaves that lay in their path. Sasuke sulkily following behind, though he was lost in his thoughts of annoyance instead of noticing a rather large branch breaking off and falling directly for him. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Ah!" Sasuke squeaked, ducking his head down. However, Sasuke found that no pain had been struck upon him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see that a strong, muscled arm had knocked the branch back. Sasuke gazed at his saviour. "Oh, it's you" Sasuke voiced with surprise.

"Careful now Sasuke, or you're gonna pay, the branch was falling right for you, came outta the blue!" Killer bee rapped, Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry, I was distracted" Sasuke apologised, Naruto words about respect still in his head, though there was something oddly trusting about the man that had just saved him.

"What's on your mind, kid? Was it something the captain did?" He rapped, Sasuke scoffed.

"What _didn't_ that moron do?" Sasuke insulted, folding his arms as Killer Bee chuckled at his response.

"You're definitely a funny guy, from laughter I might just die" He laughed, Sasuke titled his head at the man, curiosity burned at him.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Sasuke enquired, Killer bee nodded.

"Go ahead and ask, I don't hide behind no mask" He rapped, Sasuke took that as permission and spoke.

"Why do you rhyme instead of talk?" Sasuke finally questioned.

"It started back to my childhood, I was really misunderstood, the kids called me by a nasty name, all I could do was feel the pain" He started, Sasuke listening intently, "One day I started to rap, my life had a brand new map, I could cope with pain, getting all the gain, no one could stop my smile, the true sense of freestyle" He rapped happily, Sasuke engaged fully with his tale, "So now every time I'm sad or hurt, I don't have to feel like a pile of dirt" He finished.

"Wow, that's incredible, how did you take something so positive from a negative experience? I…I don't understand, how can you be that strong in the face of terror?" Sasuke voiced perplexed, though Killer bee was content to enlighten him.

"You never know how strong you are until you have to be, a moment where you fight or flee" He rhymed softly, Sasuke stared in amazement at those words. He wouldn't even have considered asking if he hadn't saved his life, but what would he have missed out on? What had to happen so the next may fall in line? Sasuke's head was full of thoughts, ones that contradicted the last, but he was dragged out of it when Killer bee spoke, "And I was taught to take life nice and slow, learnt that from Naruto" He added, Sasuke scoffed once more.

"What could you possibly learn from that fool?" Sasuke denied, again met with another chuckle.

"Each person can make you enhance, you just have to give them the chance" He finished, his words stuck in Sasuke's head as Killer bee walked over to Kiba and Suigetsu. Sasuke contemplated the word 'chance'. Sasuke knew that Killer bee had a much deeper meaning to those words, he was offering something to Sasuke with what he was never taught. Sasuke decided that if he never made an effort then he couldn't possibly get through this. Sasuke knew he had to act nicer in any sense, so this suggestion was inviting. Sasuke took in a deep breath. He looked at the men in front of him that continued to chop away at the green.

He would make a change.

"Hey, I-mmpf!" Sasuke was suddenly muffled, his eyes widened as he felt ropes encase him. He was raised up and carried off. He looked to his companions in hope of rescue, but they were unaware of the events that had transpired. All he could do was watch as they became specks in the thick jungle. Sasuke couldn't believe that this was the _second_ time that he had been kidnapped. Though more pressing matters invaded his mind as his kidnappers carried him off. The fast pace made it impossible to distinguish his kidnappers, but he was smart enough to know who it was.

Cannibals.

Sasuke closed his eyes and just waited for whatever to happen to happen, because he didn't want to be eaten alive. Sasuke's muffled screams continued as he was carried off for the next twenty minutes or so. Sasuke's eyes opened when he heard unusual sounds. Blinking them open he looked to see he was brought to a small village of some sort. Its primitive huts and homes intriguing Sasuke, he had never heard or seen such strange forms of buildings. He managed to get a good look at who he was dealing with; though it was a strange juxtaposition to see small children and women standing and staring at him. He eventually was plopped down on a seat, he glared at whoever did so.

"Mmmf! Mmf! Mmpf! Mmpf!" Sasuke complained, fully taking in the appearance of his kidnappers. Two dark skinned male, wearing strange clothes that only covered the bare necessities. Tribal marks and paintings decorating their bodies. Sasuke looked to see that he others of the tribe were no different, they were all staring at him with something Sasuke couldn't figure out. "Mmpf!" Sasuke voiced, one of the males exchanged glances with another and approached Sasuke. Sasuke shut his eyes and tensed, not wanting to even see what would unfold. Though he was surprised when his bindings were removed, as well as the cloth that muffled him.

"Beati sumus" The male spoke as he humbly stepped back, Sasuke was surprised to hear the man speak Latin. He blinked a few times as the male knelt down, the rest of the tribe following suit and bowing down to him. Sasuke sat in awe in the respect he was given. He looked at what he was sitting in. It was akin to a throne, placed on slightly higher ground that seemed to emphasis his influence.

" **Dea nos, Dea nos, Dea nos, Dea nos** " They chanted, Sasuke overlooked them with utter bewilderment. Realising that he wasn't going to be their banquet.

He was going to be their god.

…

The treacherous, black boot of Zabuza stepped onto the sandy land. He and his deadly companion observing the great jungle before them. Zabuza took a knee, dipping his fingers into the sand before raising it to his nose. He sniffed.

"They're here" He spoke gruffly, raising up and assessing his next move and the move of his target. "I can _smell_ them" He added breathily, Haku's masked face remained stoned.

"I can sense movement from here, should we attack them?" Haku reported, Zabuza retorted with malicious eyes.

"We kill anyone who gets in the way, our main objective is the Uchiha, any others are a waste of time" He instructed, Haku nodded. Withdrawing his sharp, lethal needles.

"Then we go forward" He hissed.

…

Naruto kicked down another large branch that blocked their path, him and his crew making quick work. Lee watched Naruto, he knew that he needed to speak to him, if not for his own interest then for Sakura's. Lee approached Naruto as he continued to push through the leaves.

"S-So Cap, that Sasuke is one heck of a character!" Lee chuckled nervously, Naruto snickered.

"Yup" He agreed with a smile, while Lee tried his hardest to think of another thing to say.

"So…what _do_ you think of his character?" Lee asked, cautious of being caught, so kept his usual enthusiasm under control as to not slip up. Naruto titled his head as he thought about it.

"Well, I think he's pretty funny, smart, not to mention unbelievably loyal, in a sense he's really honourable" Naruto described, Lee slowly nodded, trying to find an opening to pursue.

"Okay, okay…anything else?" Lee enquired, Naruto raised any eyebrow towards him.

"Um, not that I can think of…"

"C'mon, from man to man" Lee persisted awkwardly, Naruto rubbed his chin and gave a look of consideration.

"I mean…he's definitely a beautie" Naruto spoke casually, "But you know I don't really care for that sort of thing" Naruto shrugged, walking on with Lee hurriedly catching up with him.

"I know, I know, but if you was…" Lee trailed off, Naruto didn't catch on to what Lee was trying to imply, but answered anyway.

"I suppose, but he's a little too classy for my taste" Naruto replied, Lee frowned, knowing that Sakura wasn't going to respond well to that.

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Dead end" Temari interjected, the men looked to see they had arrived at a rocky cliff. Peeking over, Naruto could see the bottomless cliff was clearly inviting death to come along. Naruto sighed.

"Well, guess we gotta go another way" Naruto stated, looking across and knowing that no person could make that jump. With it being at least 15 metres, there was no way Naruto was going to risk his crew. Naruto began to search from his spot a bridge of some sort. He suddenly heard a suspicious rustle, he turned his head to see that Lee was no longer there. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together. "Temari, where did Lee go?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at her, but was met with nothing. "What the…" Naruto trailed off, confused as to where his crew went.

Though all his thoughts were wiped out as he felt a sharp pain hit the back of his head, his vision went black as he collapsed onto the ground. His entire being knocked out and helpless.

…

Karin furiously severed at the obstacles in front of her, each hack madder than the last. Sakura and Tenten flinching at each slice she took, it became extremely aggressive until her grunting and panting turned animalistic. Her sword hit a boulder, as if it mocked her, she began to savagely beat at the rock. A heated rumble at each hack she took.

"Um, Karin?" Sakura voiced, Karin stopped as her livid eyes settled on the girls, "You seem quite, and this is just an observation, but rather irritated" Sakura stated carefully, Karin sighed and calmed herself somewhat, knowing her temper was getting the best of her.

"Sorry, it…it's just that brat!" She hissed, Sakura expressing concern immediately, "Do you know what he said? He said that no one could harm him because Naruto _likes_ him, that arrogant little shit wants to take advantage of my cousin's kindness, I'll be damned if Naruto is played the fool" Karin proclaimed, Sakura stepped forward in attempt to soothe the emotional wound.

"Sasuke isn't that kind of person, he just says things when he's hostile, Sasuke wouldn't do anything to Naruto by this point anyway, he doesn't really want to harm anyone" Sakura defended, Karin snorted.

"That boy is absolute evil, he's manipulative, I can see it in his eyes" Karin argued, Tenten took her time to speak up.

"Look, I don't know him that well, but I don't think Sakura would steer us wrong about him" Tenten contributed, "Besides, you disliked him before that, why do you hate him so much?" Tenten enquired, Sakura with the same question.

"Yeah, why _do_ you hate him so much?" Sakura repeated, Karin exchanged her glance between Sakura and Tenten's stares, she huffed slightly.

"I don't need a reason" She responded.

"No" Sakura stated, walking closer to her, "You wouldn't hate anyone unless you had reason, you're too good of a person to do so" Sakura pointed out, Karin sighed and put her weapon away.

"Fine, it's just…I can't help but-" Karin was interjected as a black sword pressed up against Sakura's throat. Karin's eyes widened as she fully took in the mysterious man that held Sakura captive, she instantly reached for her weapon, but was halted.

"Unless you want your friends' throats to be slit, then you'll put that thing away" Zabuza hissed, Karin's eyes glanced to Tenten, who had deadly needles to her throat. Karin knew she was stuck. She retracted her weapon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Karin asked instantly, her eyes trained on the weapons that threatened her friend's livelihood.

"I'll be asking the questions here" Zabuza responded, making Karin glare towards him. "Now, where is the Uchiha?" He spoke, Karin was no fool. Her quick-thinking allowed her to realise what kind of man Zabuza was, along with his purpose. So she feigned confusion.

"Uchiha? What's an Uchiha?" Karin questioned.

"It's a name, the name of the person _you_ kidnapped" Zabuza responded, not falling for the act. Though Karin kept up her façade.

"Wait, wait, wait, we didn't take no girl named Uchiha" Karin promised, Zabuza scoffed.

"It's a boy, his name is Sasuke Uchiha" Zabuza replied, getting annoyed with her ignorance. Karin attempted to turn the tables on him, titling her head slightly and narrowing her eyes.

"What game are you playing?" She whispered out, Zabuza's suspicious glance faltering, "What the hell do you want with us?! We're just here to raid the village here, we don't care about no other pirate!" Karin exclaimed, Zabuza was quiet for a moment, analysing the situation.

"You've never heard of Sasuke Uchiha?" Zabuza tested, Karin huffed.

"No, I don't know of this pirate" She answered cleverly, though Zabuza still had another trick up his sleeve.

"What about you pinkie?" Zabuza asked, Karin tensed as she knew that Sakura wasn't a natural-born liar. Zabuza jostled her, "Speak" Zabuza ordered, Karin and Sakura locked eyes.

"Que paso? Hablar espanol" Sakura lied, Karin internally grinned, happy that Sakura used her other talents. Zabuza looked to Karin for answered.

"She doesn't speak our language" Karin explained, Zabuza let out a grunt releasing the girl as did Haku.

"Then you have no problem helping a fellow pirate" Zabuza proposed, Karin knew once again that she was trapped. Either way she would be risking her crew. She weighed the pros and cons, thinking over her options.

"Yes" She answered, "I have no problem…" Karin said carefully, Zabuza nodded.

"Then we'll inform you; Sasuke Uchiha is an Ojo from Konoha, kidnapped, his brother hired me to get him back" Zabuza spoke in a somewhat warning tone, "By any means necessary" He added forebodingly. Karin nodded.

"Fine by me…just protect us when we're under attack from the cannibals" Karin requested, Zabuza accepted without insurgence. The uneasy alliance made, they travelled silently through the jungle. Sakura and Tenten giving concerned looks to Karin, she only responded to them with uncertain ones.

 _Damnit…_ Karin cursed internally.

 **Woooooow, a lot of cliffhangers! Do ya hate meh? DO YA? Lol, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I like to think it was quite thrilling and propped a lot of questions.**

 **What will Sasuke do?**

 **What happened to Naruto?!**

 **Will Zabuza and Karin's agreement last?**

 **Will I ever stop asking these annoying questions?!**

 **Who know?**

 **Review please! Next one will be out by Wednesday! (Hopefully). Moshi Mosh!**


	16. The perfect unification

**DAMYUM SON! I POSTED THIS SHIT EARLIER THAN EXPECTED! CUZ I LIVE THAT THUG LIFE BITCH!**

 **RESPONDING!**

 **Yumiyang: Guuuuurl, y'all KNOW I am a sneaky ass! Y'all KNOW I rap with sass! Y'all KNOW that I got them cliffhangers! Y'all KNOW Naruto and Sasuke be bangers! Hahahaha! Sorry, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I think you of all people will love this chapter. It is the definition of sneaky! I GOTZ DIS ALL PLANNED, GURL!**

 **Khokha: MANY KISSES AND MANY HUGS! I might go professional, tell ya if I do! Also, I think that Naruto is the one that will have a hard time accepting his feelings! Sasuke will be a little easier to persuade…it's all planned! With the help of Sakura of course…but that is at least 10 or more chapters away. THAT'S RIGHT. A LOT OF CHAPPIES TO COME!**

 **And once again thank you to all the other guest that I wasn't able to respond to!**

 **Nice little Narusasu chappie here! Longer too! Enjoy!**

 **FACT NUMBER FIVE: The name Mojos was inspired by Mojojojo from Powerpuff Girls, and the Belrois was because Belgium was playing against The Republic of Ireland and on the screen it said Bel Roi.** **J**

Sasuke sat on his throne, completely stunned as to what to do. The villagers were bowing down to him, chanting and praying as if he was some kind of deity. Sasuke saw everyone sit up, silent as an old man emerged from a hut that stood out from the rest. More colourful and decorated with rugs and paintings. The man himself had a woven cloak, a headdress of feathers and fur. A tall, wooden staff with beads intertwined closely. Sasuke was approached by the old man.

"Do you understand us, Akira?" He asked softly.

"Y-Yes" Sasuke stuttered, trying to sound confident, but failing. The old man didn't seem to notice and spoke.

"My name is Kotor, I am the Wiseman of this village, we welcome you" He introduced, "Akira, we stand here humbled and adoring of your presence" He complimented, Sasuke noted that he spoke the same language as him, surprised as the village looked untouched by outer civilisation. "We ask that you only be merciful to us as we serve you" He continued, Sasuke blinked a few times. Unable to comprehend what to do. Sasuke took in a breath and nodded hesitantly. The old man seemed relieved by his response, "Thank you, Akira" He expressed, a small bow guided for the startled raven. "We'll grace you properly" He promised.

The men of the village stood and began to assemble tall torches. Placing them either side of Sasuke and making a path of some sort, lighting them. As they did so, the women and young girls sewn something that Sasuke couldn't see. The entire event akin to a ceremony, Sasuke could only watch intrigued as the older villagers whistled away on flutes. Others humming. Two teenage girls began to walk down the path, holding what was previously hidden from Sasuke's sights. A crown made from small, red flowers. Purple insides with a long trail of lily vines. Sasuke saw the girls pass the crown to Kotor, who then placed the crown on Sasuke's head.

"The spirits have bestowed upon us the goddess of beauty, Akira, we shall treasure and worship him well, thank you spirits, we are truly grateful" Kotor blessed, raising his hands in the air as if the sky would talk back. Sasuke saw the rest of the villagers were humming with closed eyes, the flutes playing softly. "Akira will bring us only providence and prosperity" He continued, "As we remain devoted and loyal" He finished, "Akira, what do you request? Anything you desire we will provide" Kotor promised, Sasuke thought about everything that was happening, everyone staring expectantly at him.

"Um…I'm slightly peckish" Sasuke answered, Kotor whipping around.

"Akira wishes to feast, bring only the best and most fruitful sustenance!" He exclaimed, many villagers scampered off quickly, fearful of making Sasuke wait. Sasuke looked towards Kotor, who seemed eager to please Sasuke. Though Sasuke just wanted some answers.

"Ahem, where exactly am I?" Sasuke asked, curious of the village he now controlled.

"This is the land of the Mojos, we inhabit this island and follow the way of Akira" Kotor answered, even though Sasuke was inquisitive about this 'Akira' character, since he himself was regarded as Akira. "I know what you're thinking, Akira, but do not worry, we shall find you your Akoto anytime now" Kotor promised, Sasuke was about to enquire more when three villager knelt before him and presented a basket of fruit each. "Here, Akira, we hope this pleases you" Kotor spoke nervously, Sasuke glanced between the three different fruits presented to him and reached for the first kind. Sasuke picked up the long, purple fruit and tasted it.

"Mm, this is delicious" Sasuke stated, a sigh of relief going throughout the village, Sasuke looked up to see that everyone was terrified. Sasuke didn't understand why eating the fruit made them on edge. Sasuke felt the crushing tension as he reached for the small, red berries. Placing one into his mouth he nodded, "Mm, this is certainly marvellous" Sasuke complimented, enjoying the fresh bitter taste. Another sigh of relief happened, Sasuke picked up the last pear-shaped fruit with yellow highlights. He bit into it and immediately spat it out, coughing, "Ugh, so sweet" Sasuke mumbled, he felt embarrassed that he had just spat the food out, he went to apologise, but was met with something entirely different.

"P-P-Please forgive me, A-Akira!" The man who presented the yellow fruit begged, dropping the basket entirely and locking his hands in prayer, "I-I-I beg for mercy!" He stuttered in fear, Sasuke was in shock. He saw everyone had the same look of dread. Sasuke had seen fear many times in his life, but this was on a whole other spectrum. Sasuke made a small gasp as the petrified man had urinated. Sasuke was in such a state of shock that he wasn't able to answer, "Dea nos, Dea nos, Dea nos" The man whispered to himself. Sasuke had to do something, this just wasn't right.

"P-Please, calm down" Sasuke reassured, "I'm not going harm you" Sasuke promised.

"N-Not my children!" The man exclaimed in terror, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What? No! I'm not going to hurt anyone, I swear" Sasuke quickly stated, the villagers still remained unsure. Sasuke stood up, "Look, I don't know what you think I'm going to do, but I'd never retort to violence on innocent people" Sasuke versed, "It's not in my nature" Sasuke added, placing a hand on his chest. The villagers seemed warmed by this and Kotor smiled.

"Thank you, Akira, we are forever in your debt" He bowed, the others following suit.

"Right, well, carry on with your daily lives" Sasuke instructed sitting back down, taking a handful of the red berries and eating away at them. Kotor by his side, waiting for any command.

"Your compassionate character truly reflects your position, Akira" Kotor complimented, Sasuke didn't understand his wording, but he still had queries.

"Kotor, why do you refer to me as Akira?" Sasuke asked, Kotor looking strangely towards him.

"But that is your name…Akira, our goddess" He answered with confusion, Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell them that he wasn't, besides, he didn't know what would happen…Sasuke decided to go along with it.

"I…am, but that's just my casual title" Sasuke responded, Kotor's eyes widened.

"O-Oh! Forgive me for being so informal, what shall we call you?" He asked.

"Sasuke is fine" He answered, Kotor smiled.

"Ah yes, just as beautiful as you" He once again admired, Sasuke ignored the praise and continued with his enquiry.

"What exactly do you think I'm the goddess of...?" Sasuke drawled out, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, of beauty, of course" He answered, Sasuke blushed. He knew that he was one to be adored for his appearance, but to be compared to the gods themselves. Sasuke realised why he had been constantly complimented on his form by Kotor, it was recognition. His self-esteem definitely increased. "Is there anything else?" Kotor persisted.

"What exactly is the history of this village?" Sasuke questioned, Kotor seemed delighted to tell the tale of his village.

"The Mojo tribe had been here for centuries, living alongside the wildlife that reign here" He started, "One day, a woman called Akira of magnificent beauty proposed to start a new life in the jungle, were we could be sheltered by the trees and live off the natural fruits, she lead our ancestors here and thrived" He lectured, Sasuke intrigued of the story, since the Uchiha founding was much more formal, "After she died, her spirit was reincarnated into the goddess of beauty, where she looked after the Mojos for years" He suddenly laughed, "But you already know all of this, since you are her reincarnated spirit" Kotor waved off, Sasuke nervously laughed.

"R-Right" He agreed, "So how exactly did you know I was…Akira" Sasuke questioned, Kotor pointed to behind Sasuke.

"Because of our tapestry" Kotor answered, Sasuke turned his head to see that above him hung a large tapestry. The same story that Kotor had told him, only with drawings instead of words. The beautifully woven embroidery was orange, red and brown. Earthy colours that fit the environment and people perfectly. Though Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the woman in the middle. Porcelain skin, midnight orbs, black spiky hair. No wonder the villagers thought he was their goddess, he so closely resembled her.

"I see…good eye" Sasuke commented, turning his head back around. As he did a bird with long, coloured feathers flew down and landed on Kotor's arm. Kotor gave the bird a seed from his pocket and took the message that was attached to the bird's leg. He opened and read it.

"Oh my…" Kotor mumbled.

"What is it?" Sasuke enquired.

"Our rival tribe…" He answered, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Rival?" Sasuke repeated, Kotor nodded.

"Yes, as you know, Akira went off into the jungle with half the population, raised us to live in harmony with the jungle" Kotor started, "But her rival, Akoto, claimed the jungle was vengeful and that we needed to fight against it from within the mountains, so the tribe split into two; the Mojos and the Belrois" Kotor explained, "We have been at war with them ever since" He sighed, "Many have perished…but now that you're here we can finally make amends!" Kotor said excitedly, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The message we received was one of peace, they have found Akoto and are willing to sign a treaty" Kotor informed, "With your help, of course" Kotor added, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you'll meet with Akoto and we'll perform the bonding ceremony" Kotor answered.

"W-Wait, Akoto?"

"Well, the reincarnated Akoto" Kotor pointed out, "Nevertheless, you two shall unify the tribes and bring peace" Kotor prophesised, "But you already know this, Sasuke, do you have any other requests?" Kotor asked, Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He knew he would just have to get used to this, or at least until Naruto came for him.

Speaking of which…

Naruto's head hurt as his eyes slowly opened, he groaned at the dull pain that invaded his mind. He groggily awakened and looked up, blurred images spoke.

"Are you sure that it is him?" A male voice spoke.

"Yes, he is Akoto, the carvings depict him exactly" Another voice said, Naruto groaned once more before pushing himself up. He looked around and saw he was on rocky ground, noting it to be a mountainside.

"What the hell…what's going on?" Naruto questioned dazedly, the males turned to look at him.

"Akoto, it is us, your followers" One of the males introduced, Naruto blinked a few times before shaking his head awake. He took in the dark-skinned men that spoke to him. They wore blue tunics, green shorts and white, war paint. Alongside sharp spears that they held protectively. Naruto reached for his sword and jumped up, he swung his sword dangerously towards them. Prepared, they parried the blow. "Ah, yes, Akoto, keeping us on our toes, you are truly great" The male said proudly, Naruto retracted his weapon, confused to be met by praise.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"I am Tener and this is Haru, we are two of your many followers" Tener introduced, Haru nodding to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you follow me...?" Naruto questioned, Tener and Haru exchanging glances.

"Because you are Akoto; the reincarnated soul that was sent to us from the gods, you are here to settle the war between us and the Mojos" Tener lectured, Naruto stared at him.

"Oh, um, okay" Naruto accepted, his carefree character coming into play, "What exactly do I have to do?" Naruto asked, often eager to help anyway he could, so stopping a war was naturally a perfect way to do so.

"Akoto, you will first prove yourself, as all Belrois must, then you'll be bonded with Akira from the Mojos and this will stop the war, though you should know all of this" Haru informed, Naruto nodded, noticing Lee and Temari speaking to the tribe. As long as they were safe, then he would go along with whatever the tribes people wanted.

"Right…so how do I prove myself?" Naruto asked.

"Things may have altered from your time, Akoto, but first is a test of strength" Tener answered, Naruto nodded.

"Mate, let's get one thing sorted, my name is _Naruto_ " He corrected, the men exchanged confused glances before speaking.

"Um, yes…Naruto" Tener accepted with a strange tone, Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Okay then, let's get to this test of strength, nothing like a bit of a workout!" Naruto stated enthusiastically. Tener nodded, pointing towards a large boulder.

"You must successfully pick up the boulder and throw it down the ditch" Tener stated, Naruto's eyes bulged at the size of the rock. He cracked his neck then knuckles.

"Alright lads, let's get down to it" Naruto prompted, jogging over and rubbing his hands together. The tribe gathered, waiting and watching for their god to prove himself. Naruto gave a cocky wink to his crewmates who looked concerned. Naruto took in a deep breath and placed his hands under the rock that was double his size. He grunted as he shakily lifted the substantial rock, cheeks reddening as he managed to manipulate it onto his back. He carried it off to the ditch and eventually hefted it over. A round of cheers from the tribe.

"As expected, Naruto" Haru complimented, Naruto smirked.

"Why thank you" Naruto replied cheekily, Temari rolling her eyes at how Naruto soaked up the attention.

"He's enjoying this" She remarked, Lee who chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It is Naruto after all" He responded, Temari sighed and shook her head as Naruto gave thumbs up to the tribe.

"What next?" Naruto asked. Haru gestured for Naruto to present his hands. Naruto did so and watched him bind his hands together.

"Now you must fight without your hands, a test of skill" Haru instructed, Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Great! Whom am I taking on?" Naruto enquired excitedly, it was then that a loud, thudding footstep made its way into the conversation. Naruto peeked to see a warrior at least 3 metres tall, with two metal axes on his back. Temari and Lee's mouths were hung open in shock, while Naruto's curved in exhilaration. "Oh hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, running over, "C'mon big guy! Give me all you got!" Naruto laughed, the huge man reaching for his sliver axe and swinging it down.

"Argh!" He cried out, Naruto rolled out of the way and smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto teased, the man taking both axes and skilfully swishing them. Naruto hopping from side to side, avoiding every hack. All with a big smile of his face.

"Naruto" Temari complained, Naruto nodded.

"Alright, alright, I'll end this" Naruto sighed as he was having so much fun, though taking a running start and waiting for the precise moment. The man slammed the axe down, Naruto jumped on top of the axe stuck in the ground and landed a kick on the man's face. Making him stumble back, Naruto ran forward and head butted the winded warrior. Running up the fallen man's body and pressing his boot on his throat, gazing happily towards the impressed tribe.

"Glorious work, Naruto! A true display of power!" Tener cried out, Naruto hopped off the man and used his own strength to rip the binding. An awestruck gasp going throughout the tribe. "Now, you must prove yourself to be worthy with will" Tener spoke, pointing his spear to a hut, "Go in there and prove yourself" He instructed, Naruto shrugged and did as he was told. He walked into the hut, his eyes widened however when he saw the beautiful, naked woman lying on the rug. A lustful expression on her face.

"Are you here to take me?" He drawled out seductively, Naruto smirked.

"Tempting" He purred, "But I think that defeats the purpose of will" Naruto pointed out, the woman continued to smile at him.

"So you won't take me and make me a true woman?" She asked, batting her thick lashes towards him. Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry, baby, but I got a mission to do" Naruto answered, "Tener spoke of will and believe me it is taking a lot to resist _you_ , gorgeous" Naruto flirted, the woman giggled.

"You're power knows no bounds…" She responded.

"My power?" Naruto repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you _are_ the god of power" The woman reminded, Naruto realising why the tribe treated him as such.

"Right…well, then, we must part unfortunately" Naruto stated, making the woman frown.

"Aw, and I thought I was to carry the seed of Akoto…" She pouted, Naruto chuckled.

"Reserved for someone special" He finished, walking out of the hut to be met with cheers.

"Well done, Naruto, you resisted temptation and proved yourself worthy to bond with Akira, we must now travel to their tribe and present you" Tener stated, "But first we colour you with the mark of a warrior" Tener added, taking Naruto's hand and making a circle on the back of it. Naruto felt somewhat proud and smiled.

"Great" Naruto said, "I wanna meet this other tribe, they sound interesting" Naruto spoke, unaware of what was going to transpire…

Because hours later, the entire tribe had begun to travel down the rocky mountain and into the jungle, but Naruto was becoming restless.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Naruto complained, Temari elbowed him. Naruto scowled towards her, "C'mon, its _dark_ , the rest of the crew are probably wondering where we are!" Naruto pointed out, Temari sighed.

"That may be, but acting spoiled isn't helping anyone" Temari retorted, Naruto huffed childishly as they treaded through the jungle. Tener halted, his hand raised to gesture the same.

"We are here, Naruto, are you ready to meet the goddess Akira?" Tener asked, Naruto nodded. Tener faced the path ahead and let out a yowl. It was silent until another yell from the other side was heard, Tener nodded. "They are waiting" He informed. Naruto felt a strange tenseness, after all, he was supposedly meeting a goddess. He knew that it most likely wasn't a real goddess, but to meet someone of that stature was intimidating. They walked until the jungle became a village. An uneasy feeling roamed throughout as the Belrois made their way through. Deadly silent with forbidden whispers.

"Tener" An old man regarded in a grave voice, Naruto saw the old man and the way he stared towards the armed group.

"Kotor" Tener remarked, it was silent, the only sound being the cackling of the fire. Kotor's gaze landed on Naruto.

"This is Akoto?" Kotor enquired, Tener nodded.

"Yes, and he has proved himself worthy of bonding" Tener informed, Kotor glared towards him.

"That may be valid in Belroi territory, but here the Mojos will need our own proof" Kotor replied, Tener seemed reluctant, Naruto attempted to ease the mood.

"I'll do it, I'll prove myself" Naruto offered, Kotor nodded and beckoned him over.

"You shall prove yourself not in strength, nor skill, nor will, but of what is truly important" Kotor stated, "If you are pure of heart" Kotor revealed, Naruto was now in the centre of the tribe. "Behold, Akira" Kotor spoke, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw who was sitting on the throne-like seat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke's own eyes shot open.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, it was silent until Tener stomped his spear.

"They know each other?" He grunted suspiciously, both boys tensed, but Kotor came to the recuse of the boys.

"Of course they do, they are the reincarnated souls of Akoto and Akira, they'll recognise each other instantly" Kotor lectured, Sasuke gave a sigh of relief, thankful for Kotor's faith. Naruto stepped toward Sasuke, but two strong Mojos stood in his way. Kotor glared towards him, "What do you think you are doing?" Kotor hissed.

"I want to see if he's alright" Naruto answered, now looking at Sasuke, "Are you okay, love?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded. Naruto felt reassured by that, but he was a long way from being fully relieved.

"The test" Kotor stated, "Before you are allowed anywhere near our goddess" Kotor instructed, Naruto returned to his previous spot and watched as Kotor approached him. Taking out a green, rattle snake from his cloak. Sasuke's eyes amplified. "You are to hold this snake until it either bites or rattles; if you are bitten then you will die the death you deserve, if it rattles then you are approved by nature itself" Kotor explained, placing the snake on Naruto's arm. Naruto raised his arm and stared deeply into the snake unfazed.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto held the deadly serpent. A strange feeling of excitement and terror filling him, but with one thing he couldn't understand. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, leaning forward slightly as he concentrated on the look in Naruto's eyes. Such intensity that seemed to be taming the snake, but hypnotizing Sasuke. Sasuke was completely engulfed in the fiery passion that reigned in Naruto's cerulean eyes. Soft features surrounded the hardened eyes full of sensation, Sasuke didn't understand his own feelings, neither the irregular beats of his heart. Though such power seemed to overwhelm his own. Naruto's mischievous smirk didn't help either, because even though Naruto wasn't looking at him, he felt the full force of those eyes. Sasuke's cheeks were peppered with a pink blush. Naruto's air of confident calm induced the snake to slowly raise his tail and rattle it. Naruto made a triumphant 'hn'. Sasuke was immensely impressed.

"You pass" Kotor announced, taking the snake away. Kotor raised his staff, "Mortals kneel!" He commanded, everyone did so. Kotor guided Naruto in front of the fire, Kotor beckoned Sasuke over as well. They now stood in front of each other, everyone quietly watching. "Kneel" Kotor instructed, both boys did as asked, eyes locked onto one another. "Today we celebrate the unification of our two tribes, becoming one as Akira and Akoto will" Kotor spoke, throwing some strange dust into the fire. Making it roar with supremacy. Kotor then pressed his thumb into the same dust, before making a purple line on Naruto's cheeks, "Akoto of power, do you favour this bonding? Do you grant the blessing of peace and protection?" Kotor versed, Naruto nodded.

"I, er, do" Naruto answered, Kotor nodded and made the same purple marks on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Akira of beauty, do you favour this bonding? Do you grant the blessing of love and prosperity?" Kotor versed, Sasuke hesitantly nodded.

"Um, I do" Sasuke answered, Kotor began to shake the staff, making a rattling noise. The drums slowly beating in time. Lee was kneeling next to Temari, he leant in closer to her.

"Um, Temari, this ceremony seems kind of like a…um, well, a…" Lee trailed off, unable to put it into words.

"A wedding?" Temari finished, Lee nodded, Temari sighed and shook her head, "They're idiots, neither of them realise" Temari stated.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's quite obvious" Lee replied, Temari arched an eyebrow towards him.

"Do you really think they would agree to it if they did?" Temari asked, Lee shook his head, "Exactly" Temari confirmed. Both settling back to watch the rest of the ceremony.

 _Sakura's going to go wild when she finds out…_ Lee thought to himself. Kotor throwing another heap of dust, another roar of fire.

"Arise" He stated, Sasuke and Naruto stood, eyes on each other the whole time. "Then by the power and sanction of the gods, I bond these two and unify the tribes!" Kotor exclaimed, a round of cheers going throughout, "Now, the two divinities will display their bond with oral contact" Kotor announced, both boy's eyes widening in shock.

"What?!" They exclaimed unison, Kotor gave them a nod.

"Yes, this is the final act to compete the bonding" Kotor explained, the boys looked towards each other.

"I am _not_ kissing you" Sasuke hissed at a level only Naruto could hear.

"Look, let's just get it over with because it's not like I want to do it either" Naruto whispered back, Sasuke was relatively shocked that Naruto didn't take up on the chance to kiss him, but he supposed that his previous flirting was for show only. Though that didn't mean Sasuke agreed.

"I absolutely refuse" Sasuke retorted in a hushed tone, Naruto sighed as he saw everyone was waiting expectantly. He quickly slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close, simultaneously taking off his hat and bringing to hide both their faces. Sasuke was close to Naruto. Very close. Though their lips never met. "What are you-"

"It just looks like we're kissing, no one will know, love" Naruto explained, Sasuke glared at him.

"What about Kotor, you idiot?" Sasuke hissed, both freezing when they realised that Kotor was staring at them with a blank expression. He blinked a few time in stunned silence.

"Um…" Naruto started, "Gods and goddess can't kiss or they'll…melt" Naruto lied, Kotor stared at them for a moment before nodding.

"O-Oh, of course" He responded, the boys gave a sigh of relief. Naruto let Sasuke go and placed his hat back on, the tribes cheering. Kotor smiled, "Now let us drink, feast and dance!" Kotor exclaimed, exultant cries from the crowd. The drums now playing more energetically, the flutes harmonising and the people hopping an extraordinary dance. "Will you two perform the dance of the deities?" Kotor requested, they were quiet until Naruto spoke up.

"Have you…seen the dance?" Naruto questioned.

"No" Kotor answered, Naruto smirked.

"Well in that case…" Naruto trailed off mischievously; speedily slipping an arm around Sasuke's waist, taking his hand and smirking down at him. Sasuke glared up at him, "C'mon, let's _dance_ , love" Naruto proposed teasingly, Sasuke huffed slightly, but didn't protest. He rested his hand on Naruto's chest and prepared himself as he would. Though he was caught off guard when Naruto brought him a little closer, Sasuke sent another glare towards him, but it was once again met with a smirk.

"Dobe" Sasuke remarked, Naruto's dancing style was strange to Sasuke. He was raised to keep posture, form and grace, but Naruto clearly didn't care for that. He twirled around with Sasuke, heartedly dancing and swaying with him. Sasuke was definitely kept on his toes, for he didn't understand the way Naruto danced.

Or why he enjoyed it so much.

Naruto twirled Sasuke and brought him back close, Sasuke gazed up at the blonde captain. His captivating smile gripping the raven, Sasuke blushed lightly. Something about the fire lighting everything without a glitch, the drums beating seamlessly, the flutes playing flawlessly, the moment was essentially…

Perfect.

"It's a pretty neat, village, huh, love?" Naruto prompted, looking out over said village, Sasuke nodded in a dream-like state. Still spellbound.

"Akira?" A petite voice said, they looked down to see a little girl. She was holding up a beautiful white flower, picked in its prime. Sasuke smiled warmly towards her, taking the sweet offering.

"Thank you" Sasuke spoke kindly, this being the first time Naruto witnessed such affability in Sasuke's eyes. The little girl giggled and ran away, back to her mother no doubt. Naruto lightly took the flower from Sasuke's hand.

"Here, let me, love" Naruto offered, slipping the flower into his raven locks. "There, beautiful" Naruto remarked, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke voiced, Naruto looked down him with a smile.

"Yeah, love? What's wrong?" Naruto replied, Sasuke continued to stare up at him.

"Naruto I-"

"Sasuke, Akoto" Kotor voiced, approaching them, "It's truly been an honour to have you here, but I suppose you are both tired" Kotor proposed, the boys nodding, "Well, your hut has been set up" Kotor explained, pointing to a large hut that was decorated with red and blue. "Please enjoy your night of bonding" Kotor bowed, disappearing. Sasuke was confused as Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, what did he mean?" Sasuke asked, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, well, he, er, meant…" Naruto trailed off, looking into the innocent, naïve orbs. He smiled, "He meant that we would talk all night, love" Naruto lied, Sasuke scoffed.

"As if I would waste my breath" Sasuke responded, Naruto laughed quietly.

"Right" Naruto voiced, deciding to get some shut eye before leaving tomorrow. He guided Sasuke towards the hut, they entered and Sasuke tilted his head.

"Why did they only provide us with one rug and blanket?" Sasuke questioned, shaking his head, "These tribal people are awfully eccentric" Sasuke commented, Naruto was staring at him now. How had he not got it? Unless…

"Love…" Naruto spoke, getting his attention, "Do…do you know what sex-" Though he was interrupted when a scream interjected from outside. Both boys alarmed they went outside the hut.

"Where is he?!" Zabuza exclaimed, Temari and Lee facing the man with their weapons drawn. Suddenly, Karin, Sakura and Tenten came running in. They whipped out their weapons against Haku. Sasuke gasped as the tribes people were running in fear, Zabuza's gaze locked onto Sasuke. "There you are" He growled with a bloodcurdling smirk, Naruto stood protectively in front of Sasuke. Drawing his own sword. Zabuza smirked wickedly, "I'll gladly kill you all…" He chuckled menacingly, all of a sudden, a hoard of Belrois attacked him.

"For Akoto!" They cried out, Haku was about to intervene when he was made busy with the Mojos. As they fought them off, Naruto called out to his crew.

"Back to the ship! We need to go!" Naruto exclaimed, the crew doing so, but Naruto was held back by Sasuke.

"What about the map?!" Sasuke reminded in the mist of loud chaos, Naruto cursed under his breath. He looked around until his eyes landed on the tapestry.

"Look!" Naruto pointed, Sasuke observed the fingered tapestry, he noticed that the dress Akira wore was made of a different material, something rougher that didn't fit in with the wool.

"The map!" Sasuke exclaimed, Naruto quickly ran over and sliced out the map piece. He stuffed it in his pocket, but trouble brewed…

"Argh!" Zabuza bellowed, bringing down his sword, Naruto managed to catch it with his own. Holding off the attack by mere strength alone, Naruto swept his leg underneath Zabuza to send him tripping. Naruto stood and ran towards Sasuke, taking his hand.

"C'mon!" Naruto yelled, dragging Sasuke into the thick jungle. They ran and ran, blurs of green flashing past them as if they were lightening themselves. They ran so quick that they didn't notice when they clashed into Kiba, along with Killer bee and Suigetsu.

"Captain!" Kiba exclaimed in shock before his eyes landed on Sasuke, "Sasuke?! Oh geez I thought we lost you forever!" Kiba stated, Naruto glared towards him, making him sweat. "U-Um, I mean, we didn't lose you…heh, heh" Kiba chuckled nervously, though reprimand was to come later, as Zabuza had caught up with them and attempted to attack.

"Run!" Naruto ordered, everyone immediately sprang to their feet and sprinted. Though Kiba tripped up on one of the vines, Zabuza seeing his chance raised his sword. Sasuke looked back and gasped, he saw the blow that was about to slay Kiba and acted. Sasuke, in a fit of bravery, ran over and pushed Zabuza with all his might. Zabuza stumbled enough for Kiba to stand.

"T-Thanks!" Kiba acknowledged, both boys running to catch up. They eventually regrouped and made their way out of the jungle. Running along the sand, panting and gasping as they pushed their bodies to the maximum. After the marathon of running, they managed to get onto the boat.

"Make way! Sail! For God sake, sail!" Karin screamed, everyone doing their bit to try and get away. They saw Zabuza emerge from the jungle, motivating them to move faster. Zabuza neared closer and closer, but alas, the boat was guided into the sea and taken into the safe arms of the blue. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, exultant that his crew made it. He turned and did a quick roll call.

"Everyone here?" Naruto called out, met with tried answers. Naruto looked towards Karin, who was gathering her breath, "Karin, who was that?" Naruto questioned, everyone now paying attention.

"Zabuza"

 **Whoa bro! This is double the size of my usual chapters! What what?! I guessing all you Narusasu fans enjoyed the little ceremony! Wink, wink! Anyway, the crew will finally learn that they are now being hunted, also, they have the next part of the map! Yippee! Next chapter is going back to a certain somebody's roots!**

 **My, my, who will it be?**

 **Y'all get it later…but I wonder what some of the crew think of Sasuke now? And what does Sasuke think of Naruto after that strange ceremony? Hm…we'll see next chappie! Review please! Moshi Mosh!**


	17. The perfect penury

**So this is part one of Naruto's roots, the next chapter will involve a new character, but this chapter is going to be quite grim. It'll be a little hard to read as it was hard to write, it cause some disruption within Sasuke…anyway, I'll respond to the guests!**

 **Yumiyang: DO NOT BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN! I REPEAT! DO NOT BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN! But if you do then you can stay in my home with me and my dog! He approves of you! It will be a little sad this chapter, but hopefully you'll still be moved by it! Some questions answered, some questions created. Enjoy!**

 **Khokha: Hahaha! I am a sick bastard! And I'm the same, I want to put ideas in his pretty head too! Naruto will** ** _definitely_** **be teaching Sasuke a thing or two…the** ** _practical_** **way, ha ha!**

 **Miss red: Hahaha, that was the best way I could put a kiss! And I honestly never thought of sub-pairings, I don't really think it fits into my plan though…sorry, but if you want you can tell me your fav and I'll give them a moment at some point!**

 **Once again, thank you to all the others I couldn't get to!**

 **On with the story!**

 **FACT NUMBER SIX: Naruto became Jiraiya's apprentice at 5!**

 **Oh, by the way. This chapter will reveal some disturbing poverty, so you've been warned.**

"Zabuza" Karin answered, Naruto turned his head to face her.

"Zabuza? I've not heard of that name, who is he?" Naruto questioned, Karin sighed.

"I wasn't able to get much, it would've looked suspicious if I asked too many questions" Karin replied, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together in thought, his next move changing dramatically. Karin spoke as Naruto remained silent. "I know what he wants" Karin stated, gesturing over to Sasuke, "Sent by the older one" Karin voiced, her enigmatic movements were not left unseen by Sasuke.

"If you mean my brother, then you must be mistaken" Sasuke interjected, Karin glaring towards him, "My brother has too high a reputation, he wouldn't spoil it to work with some filthy pirate" Sasuke claimed, though Naruto shook his head.

"When your loved ones are at risk, you retort to desperate measures, believe me" Naruto responded, he ran a hand through his hair and gazed out to the darken sea.

"Naruto, you know who we have to go see if we want more information" Karin pointed out, Naruto's expression turned foul. His displeased countenance clearly denoted resistance to the notion. He remained silent, though his message of intense aversion spoke enough. Karin sighed and folded her arms, "You know I wouldn't make you go see him if the crew wasn't at risk" Karin comforted, concern in her eyes. The uneasy silence made Sasuke tense, it was strange to be surrounded by those who knew something you didn't. Dramatic irony he supposed. The silence was broken once more by Naruto.

"Fine" He agreed reluctantly, his affection for his crew greater than his animosity, "It's late, get some sleep everybody, I'll take us to Tsumi" Naruto informed, Sasuke was the one to raise questions, but the atmosphere banished the thought. Sasuke, along with the rest of the crew, retreated to their designated rooms. The boys below deck with hammocks and the girls with their own separate room. Sasuke returned to his room, laying on his bed with questions flying around his head. He wasn't brave enough to go and satisfy them, so lulled himself to sleep with calm considerations. Deciding to deal with his difficulties at daybreak.

Though the lingering memory of Naruto's revolted face remained, unsettling Sasuke to no extent.

…

"Wake up, sleepy head!" A voice giggled, Sasuke groaned slightly, forcing his strained eyes open. His view was obscured by pink smiles. He blinked a few times to adjust to life properly, initiating his head awake.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke mumbled, said girl smiled.

"Mm hm, c'mon, wake up!" Sakura encouraged, Sasuke sighed lightly.

"What on earth for?" Sasuke questioned, closing his fatigued eyes to soothe them.

"You're going to help me heal some of the crew" Sakura informed, Sasuke peeked open at eye at her due to the strangeness of her statement.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke responded, making Sakura smirk down at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You heard me, some of the crew got injured yesterday and I didn't get a chance to heal them" Sakura explained, Sasuke still confused about his 'needed' role.

"Why do you need me? Aren't you the medical staff on his ship?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, but we'll half the time if you help" Sakura reasoned, then lightly chucking a roll of gauze down at him, Sasuke caught it and observed her smirk, "Hop to it" She added, walking off. Sasuke scoffed lightly, he slowly raised from his bed. Stretching and yawning, he brushed his raven hair with his slim fingers. He stood and gazed at the gauze, he sighed and shook his head. He honestly didn't understand what he could do.

 _I'm only an Ojo…_ Sasuke thought, however, he made his way up and saw Sakura tending to Tenten. He strolled over where Sakura greeted him.

"Ah! Sasuke, good, come a little closer to see the wound" Sakura instructed, Sasuke bent down to observe what she meant. He frowned at the cut to the side of Tenten's neck. "It's not deep so it only needs to be cleaned, disinfected and bandaged, watch" Sakura ordered, Sasuke watched as Sakura brought a wet, warm cloth to the cut, "I'm cleaning away any grime, so nothing nasty gets in there" Sakura informed, taking another white cloth dampened with an unknown substance, she applied it to the cut, "This mixture will help heal the cut" Sakura pointed out, wiping it around the cut before taking out a small piece of gauze, wetting it slightly and then pressing it onto the cut, "This will prevent the cut from reopening painfully" Sakura finished before clapping her hands together, "And that's all it really is" Sakura shrugged.

"Wow" Sasuke voiced, "Where did you learn all of this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Another time, right now you got to go and do the same" Sakura replied, handing Sasuke the needed resources, Sasuke lowered slightly.

"I don't think anyone on this ship will let me anywhere them" Sasuke sighed, fully aware of his unpopular character. Sakura felt sympathy for him until a voice spoke up.

"Hey! I gotta wound!" Kiba offered, giving Sasuke a friendly smile. Sasuke was surprised to say to least, as was Sakura, but she was grateful nonetheless. Sasuke looked towards Sakura for some form of help, but she chuckled.

"Go on" Sakura shooed, Sasuke sighed and paced off with Kiba who then sat on a barrel. Kiba pointed to his arm where a long wound stained his arm.

"Here, got it when I fell" Kiba informed, Sasuke nodded awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"R-Right" Sasuke responded, beginning what he was briefly taught. It was quiet as Sasuke worked away, Kiba was absent-mindedly watching Sasuke. Until Sasuke spoke, "I'm doing it wrong, aren't I?" Sasuke sighed dejectedly, Kiba blinked a few times as Sasuke looked up at him, "That's why you're staring at me" Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean anything by it, you're doing fine, really" Kiba encouraged, Sasuke sighed once more.

"I don't think I am, do I infect it? Wait, clean it?..." Sasuke huffed, "I'm simply dreadful at this" Sasuke remarked, Kiba shook his head.

"N-No, you're doing fine, just wipe it clean with the cloth" Kiba instructed, Sasuke did as he was told, "Now with the other cloth" Kiba said encouragingly, Sasuke nodded and repeated his words, "Now all you got to do is put the gauze on me" Kiba pointed out, almost laughing at Sasuke's concentrated expression. Sasuke managed to get it on without falling or tearing, Sasuke made a happy gasp.

"I actually did it" Sasuke stated excitedly, "I've never done something like this in my life" Sasuke voiced, his guard completely disengaged. Allowing himself to smile at his achievement, pride filling him. Kiba chuckled.

"You sound so surprised" Kiba replied, Sasuke shrugged.

"I was never considered useful, so it's new to me" Sasuke spoke with soft tone, it was silent for a moment before Kiba offered another friendly smile.

"Well, you're definitely useful to me" Kiba stated, Sasuke gazed at Kiba with something akin to astonishment and another thing that Kiba couldn't read. "I mean, you did save my life" Kiba pointed out, though Sasuke just tilted his head confusion, "When I fell, you pushed Zabuza out the way" Kiba reminded, Sasuke blushed lightly and lowered his eyes.

"O-Oh, that, well, it would've been a shame to have your life end so abruptly" Sasuke replied embarrassed. "It was nothing, really"

"Nothing? Meant a hell of a lot to me!" Kiba laughed, "I'm serious though, it was pretty brave, I know I wouldn't have been able to do that if I was in your position" Kiba commended, making Sasuke's embarrassed blush go deeper. "So I really want to thank you for that" Kiba admitted, making Sasuke look at him directly, "So thanks" Kiba smiled, Sasuke stared at him for a moment.

"You're not obliged to act nice towards me" Sasuke stated, catching Kiba off guard, "Just because Sakura or Naruto told you to, you're not forced to do so" Sasuke sighed.

"What…no, really! This is all me" Kiba proclaimed, Sasuke arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Really" Kiba promised, but Sasuke's suspicious aura never left.

"Then why are you being nice to me? I have nothing to offer" Sasuke pointed out, Kiba gave a surprised laugh.

"Geez, it's a never-ending interrogation with you!" Kiba laughed, "Have you never heard of being nice for the sake of being nice?" Kiba questioned rhetorically, but was met with utter blankness. Kiba sighed and shook his head, "Wow, you're so weird" Kiba remarked, causing Sasuke to scowl, "But pretty nice" Kiba nodded, Sasuke's scowl let up.

"Hn, I suppose you're adequate, for a pirate anyway" Sasuke replied, Kiba chuckled.

"Good to know" Kiba smirked.

"Nah, he's a shit pirate" A voice spoke, Kiba and Sasuke saw the white-haired male that Sasuke was introduced to as Suigetsu, "He couldn't tell a ship from a lassie's ass!" He roared with laughter, plopping down on the ship's side. "Then again, he's never seen one!" He guffawed, Kiba scowled towards him.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! You're just a big blabbermouth! Who cares what you say?!" Kiba exclaimed, Sasuke annoyed by the noise. Suigetsu just smirked his troublesome leer.

"Captain does! It's why I'm his first mate!" Suigetsu pointed out, Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you do nothing on this ship but annoy everyone" Kiba remarked, Suigetsu snorted.

"That's your job" He retorted, Kiba was about to respond, but Suigetsu had blanked him. "So, Sasuke, you healing people now?" Suigetsu asked, Sasuke nodded, mystified by his strange personality. "Karin's got a nasty gash if you wanna sort that out" Suigetsu pointed out, Sasuke's eyes landed on her from across the way. He glowered.

"No thank you" He denied, making Suigetsu laugh.

"Haha! Yeah, she's a total bitch" He granted, "Am I right?" Suigetsu asked, Sasuke frowned.

"Usually, I wouldn't respond to such profanity, but I have to agree" Sasuke responded, "I would class her with the soiled hounds, yes" Sasuke added, Suigetsu with another round of laughter.

"I think that's the fanciest way I've ever heard someone call Karin a dirty bitch!" Suigetsu guffawed.

"C'mon, guys, she's not that bad, just a little rough round the edges" Kiba reasoned, immediately receiving dry looks from the boys. He sighed, "No convincing you guys" He shrugged, it was then that Naruto approached them.

"Love, a little birdie told me that you're helping with injuries" Naruto smirked, Sasuke scowled towards him.

"So?" Sasuke voiced, Naruto pointed to a small gash on his chest.

"Well, I'm in need of some healing" Naruto flirted, Sasuke stared at the mark before turning his head away.

"Hopefully, you'll die of infection" Sasuke answered, Kiba and Suigetsu bursting out in laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh man! I love this guy, he's so funny!" Suigetsu snorted, Naruto pouted.

"Aw, love, and I thought you were warming up to me" Naruto whined.

"As if" Sasuke scoffed, it was a round of laughs until Karin stepped up to them.

"Naruto" She voiced with a level of severity, Naruto looked at her, "We're here" She stated, it was silent as Naruto nodded. It remained that way as they reached the flamboyant bash that was Tsumi. When the plank was lowered, the crew didn't run with joy as they did before. Instead, it was grim. Naruto placed his hands in his coat jacket before stepping down. Sakura nudged Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I think you should go with him" Sakura suggested.

"What? Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"You keep him calm to some degree, I think it would be best" Sakura explained, Sasuke saw that the agreement with the statement was unanimous with the rest of the crew. Though Sasuke couldn't see Karin's expression. Sasuke hesitantly nodded before catching up with Naruto.

"H-Hey, I want to come" Sasuke informed, Naruto seemed indifferent and merely nodded. Sasuke felt strange at Naruto's unresponsive nature, but there wasn't much he could do. They made their way through the carousing crowd, until Naruto guided them to a less crowded area. Sasuke and Naruto made their way down the near empty street, the exception being a few drunkards and locals. Sasuke didn't know there was a quieter portion to Tsumi, he assumed the entire island was just a revelry. "I didn't know this part existed" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, this is where people live, it's where I grew up" Naruto responded, Sasuke made sense of the closely stacked buildings. It was strange to see the clearly ruined homes, Sasuke never saw such poverty. Stranger to see people in those tiny, packed homes. Some stacked outside them, laying with lifelessness as if abandoned by God himself.

Sasuke felt his heart wretch at the sight of such scarcity, he gasped when he saw a small child with broken legs. His body carried no fat nor weight, his skin was blacken and bruised. His clothes were only rags, sunken eyes that hung in a way that no child's should. Sasuke froze. He couldn't move his legs, the flies that walked around the young boy's head appalled Sasuke. Though the tiny movements of breathing stung Sasuke even more. Naruto saw Sasuke's stuck form, he walked over to the boy and knelt down. He presented a pear from his pocket, he offered it to the boy. The boy's fragile hand shakily raised, slowly pointing at his mouth which he opened.

Sasuke placed a hand over the lower half of his face.

The boy's mouth was rotten, majority of teeth missing, everything dead. The boy's hand became shakier until it collapsed, the boy's mouth shut slowly as did his eyes. His silent breaths eventually stopped.

The nameless boy died.

Sasuke was having a hard time breathing himself. He witnessed people killed via the pirates that attacked the ship, but this was completely different. There was a much more disturbing factor to this, it was harder to watch and take. Naruto sighed and placed the pear on the floor, reserved for another nameless soul. Naruto stood and turned to see Sasuke standing in utter horror. He observed the wide-eyed Ojo with sick satisfaction, as if responsibility was being taken. Deeply rooted hate for his aristocratic kind. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, his kinder nature causing him to hug the shivering raven.

"Who...who are these abandoned victims?" Sasuke muttered, his body trembling in trepidation. Naruto's embrace turned cold.

"The ones you call peasants" Naruto answered, Sasuke tensed. His previous insults now stained him as a mockery of humanity, his civilised nature now of a shameful disgrace.

"What…what kind of God would let this happen?" Sasuke whispered out, Naruto's heart seemed to be lost, so his words lacked the need to be delicate.

"It's not God's work that has left these people this way" Naruto informed. Sasuke looked up at him with confusion.

"Then who? Who let this happen?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto stared down at him with deaden eyes.

"Your people" Naruto answered, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"N-No, that couldn't possibly be…" Sasuke denied, "My father is a just man, he would never let this happen, my people aren't cruel enough to ignore this!" Sasuke defended, but Naruto's next move sealed Sasuke's mind. Somewhere in Naruto's subconscious, he knew what he did next was wrong to some extent, but his current indignation allowed him to ignore it. So Naruto leant down. Placing his mouth to Sasuke's ear. He whispered.

"They're ones that caused it…" He finished. Sasuke's heart stopped beating. His form shaking. His breath now stunted. He didn't shed tears, but it was because of his horror that stopped everything in his body from working properly. He felt a horrid dizziness overcome him, he gasped slightly for air before his knees fell weak.

He fainted.

 **Geez, what a depressing chapter…the next one is going to be depressing too, but I'll try to end it on a more positive note. Besides, it would be boring and unrealistic if this story didn't have some angst.**

 **Just a little though, it'll be different in a way in the next chapter. Other than that, I want to know if you guys felt moved by the poverty scenes at all and how Sasuke is bonding with some of the crew!**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger! Moshi Mosh!**


	18. The perfect jones

**Part two of the grim chappies, sorry, but it's crucial! Anyway, are you guys enjoying this?**

 **Khokha: Yeah, some weird stuff happened with the website, but you're right, Naruto shouldn't have acted the way that he did, though there is a lot of hints as to why in chapter 17, it'll be clearer in this chapter, but a few things still left unexplained. Though the poverty scene was quite emotive. Love you loads too! Huggies!**

 **Yumiyang: Aww, don't cry, I know this chappie was sad and all, but it really is drawn from my own experiences and stuff. And yes, I'll take my bow, enjoy the chapter my kindred spirit!**

 **Miss red: Whoaaa! Slow down your horses! Wow, he ain't gonna kill himself, I ain't bout that style, and no giant time skip. This is set a few hours later, and hopefully you won't be as depressed at the end of this chapter!**

 **Soooooo, I also got a beta now! She is so cool and amazing and ARRHHHGGG I LOVE HER! And you guys should too, she'll be cleaning up my nasty mess of a story!**

 **FACT NUMBER SEVEN: Naruto is around 19/20 (Whichever you prefer)**

Sasuke's form began to shift; he mumbled something incoherently before his eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the semi-dark room, feeling its chill. Taking in the small fireplace that was lit, Sasuke eventually recognised the silhouette of the blond figure sitting in an old wooden chair in front of the fireplace. Sasuke saw he was on a makeshift bed, merely simple wood and rags. Sasuke unhurriedly sat up, his eyes settling on Naruto who was staring intently into the fire, not even regarding Sasuke.

"Do you know why the people in Tsumi drink?" He suddenly spoke, his eyes never leaving the fire. "Why they smoke, fight, fuck?" Naruto continued. Sasuke watched with an unsettled core. "It's because it's the only way to forget their existence, to forget what they go through every day…" Naruto paused, taking a small swig from his bottle of unknown substance, though Sasuke could make an educated guess. "It eases the pain, makes this life more liveable, but it's really the easiest way to kill yourself slowly" Naruto stated, taking a heartier swig of his drink, causing Sasuke to flinch. "You can almost fool yourself that life isn't a bitch" Naruto muttered. It was silent for a while as Sasuke was unable to respond to his speech, but his gaze travelled around the room they were in.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto wetted his dry lips.

"My old home" Naruto answered. Sasuke took in his answer and his surroundings. The room was bare, the seat that Naruto sat upon and Sasuke's bed being the only furniture. No pictures, no decorations, no memories of any sort came from the house. Sasuke only saw rotting wood, blackened floors and walls; the weak, cackling fire that spitted out its last moments of breath.

"I thought you lived on the ship" Sasuke admitted.

"I do, I've not been here in 15 years" Naruto stated. Sasuke believed Naruto's words easily, since the state of the home cried out abandonment. Sasuke watched Naruto with a degree of something unknown. It wasn't pity, but neither was it concern, or fear. It was of a nature that prompted him to a reaction of ignorant understanding.

"Naruto" Sasuke voiced, its unspoken message heeded by Naruto. The blond man stood and beckoned him to follow. Sasuke arose from the bed, silently tailing Naruto. His focus was strictly on Naruto rather than on what he had said hours before. Sasuke felt his foot tread on something, he stopped and looked down. He saw a broken picture frame with a portrait inside. Sasuke knelt down and brought the small painting closer. Sasuke tilted his head and squinted, the painting damaged and dusty. Sasuke smoothed away the damage and gazed upon the beautiful image.

A woman with lengthy, red hair; fierce, violet eyes and a smile that Sasuke admired. She wore a black tricorne on her head, herself wearing a jade dress that almost seemed fitted for battle. Her golden broach lay proud upon her bosom, as did her silver necklace. She was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; he'd been surrounded by many beauties of different lands, but this woman stood out. Sasuke had a difficult time believing that she was possibly real, but such detail and emotion could not be fabricated by the human mind. Sasuke could immediately tell that she held such ferocity; her determined eyes confirming it. Her smirk seemed familiar, though Sasuke wasn't able to place it to a memory…

Sasuke heard Naruto's footsteps getting further and further away; he left the portrait where it was and caught up with Naruto. Naruto still remained silent as they walked through the streets until they stopped in front of one of the many doors. Naruto sighed, standing frozen for a moment until he opened the door and stepped in; Sasuke knew that it was the man that everyone was being so evasive about, the one that no one dared to speak the name of.

Sasuke followed inside to see the humble abode; the best way he could describe it was to say it was what a pirate's office would look like. Messy, slightly dim and filled with forbidden scrolls. Sasuke's eyes landed on the man behind a desk, writing away with a quill. Blonde hair that was longer than Naruto's, but just a s bright. His coat akin to Naruto's, but pure black. His silky, white shirt buttoned up with the traditional leather pants. His only disguising feature being the red piece of cloth that his tied around his forehead. The man looked up and smiled.

"Naruto, what a surprise, a pleasant one at that," The man spoke kindly. Sasuke observed the blond man with blue eyes. His features akin to Naruto's, his gentle smile then found Sasuke, "And you've brought company, delightful" He spoke positively. Naruto returned the warmth with biting ice.

"I'm not here for pleasantries, _Kira_ , I need information" Naruto responded. The man's smile faltered.

"Right, as usual, but I'm happy to see you're well" He replied.

"Shut it" Naruto hissed, offended by his kindness. Sasuke was confused to say the least. Naruto may not be the most mannerly boy, but he wasn't impolite and debauched. At least, that's what Sasuke initially thought. Sasuke could see that it somewhat hurt the man, but it appeared it was simply reopening old wounds.

"Naruto, son, you-"

"You are no father of mine" Naruto jeered, his eyes glimpsing red. Sasuke made the inevitable connection and was in absolute shock as to how Naruto treated the man. His _father.._. Sasuke continued to watch in silence. "Namikaze is something I rejected long ago, so don't insult me further, _Kira_ " Naruto abused. The man sighed.

"What is it that you desire to know?" He enquired.

"A man named Zabuza attacked us, I need to know of him" Naruto explained. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Zabuza? I'm surprised to say the least that he attacked you, he doesn't attack without reason" He stated, his eyes drifting over to Sasuke, "Unless, you have something that doesn't belong to you" He added. Naruto ignored his implication.

"No matter, who is he?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He's a classic pirate; skilled with a sword and pistol, lust for money and power, revelling in fear" He started. "He'll do anything for anyone when paid; he's more of a bounty hunter if anything, but it's his partner that's the true worry…" He trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought, "Haku, I believe, has inhuman speed and deadly needles; you wouldn't necessarily categorise him as a pirate, but he loyally follows Zabuza" He informed.

"Is he a worry?" Naruto questioned, the man sighed and made a vague gesture.

"Depends who sent him and how much he's paid, other than that he's persistent until death, legend has it that he killed his target whom was swallowed by the Kraken" He versed.

"I'm not here for myths, can you call him off? You have the authority, don't you?" Naruto responded. The man shrugged.

"I'll assume that whoever hired him is after your friend there" He gestured to Sasuke. "Meaning they're not of pirate nature and I have no authority over Royalists" He stated, Naruto scowling slightly at the information. "As long as you keep a distance from him then you should be fine, but he's a skilled tracker" He added, at which Naruto nodded.

"Then we're done here, _Kira_ " Naruto finished, turning to walk out. Sasuke had watched with aversion how Naruto was treating his father, the man that was supposedly the pirate king. Sasuke shook his head.

"How discourteous" Sasuke muttered under his breath, not expecting to be heard, but the man spoke up.

"I'm used to it, young maiden" He spoke wistfully, stopping Naruto in his tracks. Naruto's unsettled aura had already been prominent, but now it seemed to have snapped. He whipped around and glared maliciously towards his father.

" _Kira!_ What did you say?!" Naruto barked, his eyes flashing red, Sasuke flinching at his sudden temper.

"I was simply reassuring the lovely maiden" He answered without malice, but Naruto remained angered.

"You've no business talking to him" Naruto growled.

"That's his choice, son" He replied, Naruto nearly shook with anger.

"You have no right to call me by that name" Naruto snarled. "You know the vehemence it causes me" Naruto stated, though the man's lack of apology seemed to agitate Naruto even more. Naruto stomped over, slamming his hands down on the desk, "That's it, fucking get up!" Naruto demanded. The man sighed as he arose.

"Always resorting to violence" he responded casually, his eyes glancing over at the concerned raven. His theory developed, he now sorted to confirm it, "Say we make this interesting, how about a remuneration?" He suggested. Naruto remained suspicious, though he let him speak, "To gain the favour from the young maiden" he offered. Sasuke's eyes widened and gave Naruto a glare that clearly stated his displeasure. Naruto glanced at Sasuke before answering.

"Fine" Naruto agreed.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke squeaked, though he silenced himself when he caught Naruto's darkened eyes. He remained hushed as the men drew their swords.

"Let's do this, _Kira_ " Naruto hissed, holding his silver sword mightily, the candles surrounding them were gleaming on his weapon. It was then that Sasuke noticed an inscription on the sword; he wasn't able to read what it said, but made note of it.

"I look forward to experiencing your new skills" The man stated. Naruto growled and thrusted his sword forward. The man dodged by sliding to the side.

"Too eager, son, I'm afraid you've already lost" He stated. Naruto immediately spun to slice the man's head off, but the man dropped to the floor and swung his leg under Naruto's. Naruto fell straight onto his back, glaring up at the man who stood. The man's sword pointed at Naruto's throat, "I win" He spoke, giving a glance towards Sasuke. Naruto's body tensed in rage, he battered away the sword and stood. He stomped off indignantly and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called after, but it was of no use. Sasuke sighed, strangely dismayed by Naruto's irritation. The man watched Sasuke's dejected expression overcome his face, knowing it all too well.

"I apologise for my behaviour" He spoke up. Sasuke looked over at him, the man going to his side, "It was unnecessary, I'm sorry you had to witness it" He apologised softly.

"O-Oh, it's fine, it's Naruto, he's the one causing the confliction" Sasuke huffed.

"It's justified to some extent" He responded, Sasuke tilting his head.

"Huh?" He voiced, but the man chuckled.

"I'll refrain from revealing Naruto's past" He stated. "I'm Minato Namikaze, his father if you hadn't already guessed" He introduced as Sasuke nodded, even though questions filled his mind as to why Naruto referred to him as _Kira_.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke replied.

"Ah, yes, gem of the Uchiha assets" Minato recognised, raising Sasuke's hand and respectively kissing the back of it, "Pirate king of the seven seas at your service" He greeted.

"You don't act like a pirate" Sasuke pointed out. Minato chuckled and let go of his hand.

"I had a Navy upbringing" Minato informed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Navy? The only Navy in the world is in Konoha, in the name of Uchiha" Sasuke replied with confusion, but Minato chuckled.

"I used to work alongside the Uchiha a long time ago, twenty years I believe; I even trained the current lieutenant" Minato answered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Itachi?" Sasuke voiced in surprise. While it may be true, Sasuke didn't understand why he'd left.

"Yes, a fine young man, he showed great promise" Minato confirmed. "I even managed to save him from the aristocratic conditioning…" He trailed off thoughtfully before looking back at Sasuke. "You're his younger brother? How is he doing?" Minato asked, his sincere nature reassuring Sasuke to speak.

"He's quite well, married with a child on the way" Sasuke informed, Minato smiled.

"I'm glad, he was like a son to me" Minato explained. It was silent for a few moments, then Minato turned from him with no expression available, "I'd like to request something from you Sasuke" Minato spoke up quietly. "I can sense there is some form of connection between you two, so I ask that he remain safe, or at least alive; someone needs to keep his head on straight" He finished, and Sasuke stared at the now silent man. He realised that Naruto was still not in attendance. He turned around and walked out of the building. He looked left and right, lightly jogging down the street his gut had taken a liking to. He continued to travel down, observing any hint that might tell him where the blond captain could have gone. Each resulting in blackened bereavement and uninviting anonymity. Sasuke sighed and nearly gave up, until he saw Naruto trudging down the road.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, the blonde never stopping. Sasuke huffed and caught up with him, watching Naruto continue to ignore him, "Oi, dobe! You just left me there, do you mind explaining that?!" Sasuke snapped, Naruto ignoring him once more. Sasuke scowled and placed a hand on him, "Listen to me when I-" Sasuke suddenly gasped as his arms were gripped and he was slammed against a brick building. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke's voice was stuck in his throat; not because of the harmful force or the shock of being grabbed, but because of Naruto's eyes. They were blood red, slit like a demon's. The pupils staring intensely towards Sasuke, their vicious and murderous intent promising sanguinary. Sasuke's breath was uneven and hitched. The bruising grip and deadly closeness terrifying Sasuke, it was as if he was facing a real cacodemon. Naruto didn't say anything, but his breathing was ragged, one that continued to exert warm air amongst the cold.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke voiced fearfully. Naruto's eyes remained concentrated on him, blinking a few times before he slowly removed himself.

"Urgh…" Naruto groaned as he shook his head and wiped his eyes, Sasuke saw that they now shone blue. Naruto gazed at Sasuke, silence reigning between them. Naruto put his hands in his coat pockets and lowered his head to the ground. "Sorry" He grumbled out, turning to leave. Sasuke's breath was still shaky, so he tried to calm himself, he gulped slightly before taking in a breath to start walking. Sasuke and Naruto travelled in muteness, neither wanting to speak; had it been an option, they'd have stopped their breathing to let the silence fully encase them.

As they arrived, Sasuke caught the knowing looks thrown his way; some of concern, some of pity. Naruto wordlessly retreated to his quarters as Sasuke sighed and let himself be distracted by Sakura. She attempted to cheer him up without any explanation, though his eyes always lingered on the door, his mind on one person.

 _Naruto…_

…

Night had come with a chill, but also with a sense of restlessness on Sasuke's behalf. Sasuke twisted and turned in his bed, huffing and sighing at his inability to sleep. Eventually he sat up, not able to take it any longer. He knew that everyone was already deep in slumber, so he supposed he could take in the sea air to calm himself. Sasuke stood and walked up to his door, opening it only to be greeted with a slight nip in the air. The composed breeze whispered away in a hidden language as Sasuke made his way through. He wandered with the events of the day in his mind, his eyes pulled to the moon.

The ship was silvered and transformed by the light of the moon, which, at the full, hung like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven. Each black stroke of the sky melding to perform for the lonely sailors. The moonlight was a diffuse ocean above them, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered. Sasuke followed the moonlight's feathery essence to find that it landed on a certain soul.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, observing how the man was leaning on his elbows on the side of the ship, gazing out to the sea with solemn eyes as if searching for an answer to something. Sasuke gently approached him. "Naruto?" Sasuke voiced, but Naruto barely acknowledged him. It was at this time that Sasuke saw the bottle in his hand and the cigarette in his mouth. "I won't enquire about your past," Sasuke started, "But I must question your behaviour" Sasuke stated. Naruto huffed out a waft of smoke, watching it dance away into nothingness.

"And why may that be, love?" Naruto replied with a callous tone, though Sasuke didn't shy away.

"Because you're acting ridiculous" Sasuke responded, "Pouting and dragging your feet as if you're a child, but you're not a child, you are the captain of a ship and you should act like it or you're not worthy of the title!" Sasuke scolded. Naruto scoffed, making Sasuke narrow his eyes, "Make whatever noises you want, but you have to take responsibility, even if you are a pirate, even if you had a hard life" Sasuke continued. Naruto merely took another swig from his bottle. "And that's certainly not the answer" Sasuke said as he folded his arms.

"How would you know?" Naruto muttered, "We may have had different lives, but yours is hardly a fairy tale" Naruto pointed out. "You're beaten to obtain standards that are practically impossible, monitored day in and day out like a piece of china, what do you know of freedom?" Naruto versed in a heated manner, but sighed after a moment or two. "Sorry…" Naruto mumbled, offering the bottle to Sasuke. "Of all things I should be helping to ease the damage" Naruto admitted. Sasuke stared at the offering and slowly took it. "It helps" Naruto stated, still lost in the sea.

"I've never drank before" Sasuke confessed.

"I know, otherwise you'd have done it by now" Naruto responded. Sasuke was silent. He looked at the black bottle in his hands, the cold glass numbing his fingertips, the smooth surface reflecting the moonlight and glimmering darkly. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke, noticing how he was just staring at the bottle with a perplexed expression. "What are you waiting for?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke merely tilted his head at the object.

"I'll get to it, I'm just trying to figure out how this helps" Sasuke answered innocently. Naruto stared at him for a few moments. Sasuke's naivety giving Naruto the strength of an epiphany, Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's virtuousness, smiling as he lightly took the bottle back.

"It doesn't" Naruto chuckled, lightly tossing the bottle into the sea. Taking one last puff from his cigarette he expelled it too into the sea. He looked over to see Sasuke's confused expression, Naruto smiled appreciatively towards him. He stepped closer to Sasuke and lightly pressed his lips against his forehead, Sasuke stood frozen with a burning face. "Thank you" Naruto whispered gratefully before turning and leaving the still frozen raven, returning to his quarters.

Sasuke raised his fingertips to his forehead, touching it with memory of the warmth. It wasn't sexual in any form, but had its essence of intimacy. Sasuke gazed at Naruto's door; he let a small, forbidden smile appear on his face. He felt content to know that his captain had returned to normal. Feeling the creeping touch of tiredness, he turned around to go and sleep.

Lulled to his sleep effortlessly, he slumbered without apprehension.

 **Ha ha! Yeah, I know this chapter came out a little late, but jazz got in the way and stuff. Anyway, I've decided chapters will be released weekly (every Sunday) on average, it may range from time to time. Soooo some answers were revealed, but a lot still remain hidden! And how about that nice little ending with the boys? How kawaii! Anyone know the deeper meaning behind it? Well, tell me! Review and tell me if you guys are enjoying the little break from the map, but we'll get back to it next chappie! Moshi Mosh!**


	19. The perfect motif

**Uwa, uwa! It's Sunday and here is the new chappie! It's getting back on track concerning the map, also, I've now got over 60 reviews! OMG THAT'S SO MUCH! I'm really appreciating the love, guys, you're all amaze-ballz. I mean that with all my heart.**

 **Responding to guests!**

 **Yumiyang: Aw, I'm sorry that your laptop took a wippy wappy! Though I'll always have faith in your reviewing abilities! Your idea of Sasuke being Naruto's light is pretty good and accurate, but there is just one little thing missing! You'll figure it out my kindred spirit!**

 **Khokha: Yeah, it was so cute and sweet! I enjoyed writing it, I'm glad that Naruto is back to normal as well, it's about time! Sasuke's romantic feelings won't really be shown yet, but experiencing something close to that is gonna happen in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! Since this chapter is going to be a little…fishy…**

 **Longer too!**

 **FACT NUMBER EIGHT: Itachi is the only one with a suffix (nii-san)**

The next day was bright and shimmery, promising a new and storm-free day. Though the crew weren't reflecting the mood, instead they were concerned and apprehensive. They remained worried for their captain who had yet to make an appearance. Sasuke had woken up and sensed the whispering tone already, he walked over to Sakura who was frowning.

"Sakura, why is every so anxious?" Sasuke questioned, Sakura sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Naruto is in a bad mood, he always is after he visits Minato" Sakura informed, Sasuke tilted his head.

"How long will this last?" Sasuke asked, knowing better than to enquire the why. Sakura sighed once more.

"No telling, usually he won't leave his quarters after two or three weeks, its gone as long as a month before" Sakura explained, though everything she said was severely conflicted with when Naruto's door burst open, revealing the joyful blonde.

"Morning crew!" Naruto exclaimed happily, everyone's eyes widening in utter shock. Naruto's cheerful aura and smile radiated delight and bliss. Karin was the first to recover and spoke.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Karin ordered, everyone doing as they were told even as their minds buzzed. Karin faced her captain and made her way over to Naruto.

"Oi, you're not usually this…you know" Karin implied quietly, "What's with you?" She questioned, Naruto shrugged.

"Ah, well, can't get much done while I'm sulking" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, his eyes trailing away, "Besides, something just put me in a…good mood" Naruto added with a light-hearted tone, Karin followed his gaze to see it landed on the occupied raven. She growled and turned on her heel, deciding to go into a sulk of her own. Naruto, however, made his way to Sasuke. Sakura smiled and left them to it without another word, watching from a distance. "Hello, love" Naruto greeted with his fox-like smirk, while Sasuke remained unenthusiastic.

"Hn, I thought I was to be rid of you for a few weeks, or at least according to your crew I was" Sasuke responded as he folded his arms, Naruto chuckled away.

"I couldn't bear to stay so long away from you, love" Naruto flirted with a wink, Sasuke scoffed.

"Dobe" He remarked, Naruto's charm taking no effect. Naruto decided to steer the conversation in another direction before Sasuke got truly disinterested. Naruto dug in his coat pocket and brought out the latest piece of map.

"We got work to do, love" Naruto said as he waved the map in his hands, Sasuke took it off his childish self and read over it.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll get this done" Sasuke promised, Naruto gave an impressed whistle.

"Hey! Look at that, it only takes you a few minutes to figure it out now!" Naruto congratulated.

"Well, I've been forced to practise it more so I'm more efficient while deciphering it" Sasuke responded dryly, eyes gazing over the map for a few silent minutes. His mind working away like a machine. Sasuke titled his head, "Not that I doubt my own ability, but there's this one word that doesn't translate exactly" Sasuke stated, running his finger over the term. " _Sairen…_ I don't really know what that is…" Sasuke spoke.

"Can't make that much of a difference, right?" Naruto replied, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Normally, I would agree, but this is defiantly hazardous, or at least it appears to be…" Sasuke trailed off, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Naruto questioned.

"Because it reads, _Travel to the floating jade lagoon, beware of the sairen tune_ " Sasuke versed, Naruto shrugged.

"I have no clue what that is, but I think I know what the 'floating, jade lagoon' is" Naruto replied, Sasuke arched an eyebrow towards him.

"What exactly is it? Another dangerous place?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto smirked.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of danger, love" Naruto winked, Sasuke rolled his eyes. His blasé expression causing Naruto to answer the question properly, "Heh heh, don't worry, there's only one place that this map could be talking about" Naruto reassured, "Crystal Labyrinth" Naruto stated.

"Crystal Labyrinth? Sakura mentioned that place before, where spiritual people resign?" Sasuke attempted, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's a really great place, I think you'll actually like it" Naruto claimed, though Sasuke just scoffed, "No, seriously, there is no one in the world that hates that place, it's amazing" Naruto promised, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I swear, you'll love it, in fact, I'll show you the best part myself" Naruto vowed.

"Save yourself the trouble" Sasuke remarked, Naruto chuckled.

"I'll make you eat those words" Naruto spoke in a sing-song voice. Sasuke let a barely noticeable smile come across his face, not feeling disgusted with himself for letting it happen.

"Anyway" Sasuke started, "You should be taking us to this Crystal Labyrinth if you're so eager" Sasuke suggested, Naruto nodded.

"Right, see ya, love" Naruto agreed, giving another slap to Sasuke's backside. Sasuke blushed and sent him a glare as he walked away.

"D-Dobe! Stop doing that!" Sasuke stuttered as Naruto gave a casual gesture in response, Sasuke huffed at Naruto's care-free reaction. He heard a familiar giggling reach his ears, he turned to see the pink-haired pirate approaching him.

"Geez, you two certainly make an act, you could be a comedy duo" She chuckled.

"Don't even say it" Sasuke scoffed, Sakura tittering away, waiting for an opportunity to worm her way into Sasuke's love life.

"So…" Sakura voiced, standing next to Sasuke innocently, "You and Naruto are getting along quite nicely" Sakura prompted, Sasuke gave her a bewildered look.

"You must've been drinking sea water, Sakura, there's no way I'd ever get along with that moronic fool" Sasuke denied, Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, I'm sure I saw you smile when you were talking to him" Sakura pointed out, Sasuke blushed lightly and turned his head away.

"T-That means nothing, I was just thinking about how happy I'll be when I'm returned" Sasuke replied, though Sakura was persistent and kept up her questioning.

"Though you _have_ to admit that he is remarkable" Sakura stated, Sasuke shifted a bit before answering.

"He's…different" Sasuke responded.

"Good different?" Sakura replied, leaning forward in anticipation, Sasuke frowned lightly.

"No, I don't think so" Sasuke spoke hesitantly. Sakura frowned and pulled back.

"Really? You don't think that meeting him is an experience that you'll never be able to duplicate?" Sakura questioned eagerly, Sasuke arching an eyebrow towards her.

"Why are you asking these Naruto-orientated questions? They're obviously bias" Sasuke pointed out, Sakura coughed in her hand and attempted to avoid her capture.

"I-I just think Naruto is a great captain, so I wanted you to see that too" Sakura partly lied, Sasuke observed her strangely. Sakura sighed dramatically and pulled back.

"My, you're just as stubborn as him" Sakura said as she shook her head, leaving Sasuke confused.

"Excuse me?" He voiced, though she waved it off.

"Never you mind, we'll talk about it later" Sakura promised, changing to the subject to trivial conversation instead. Sasuke and Sakura spoke for a few hours, allowing Sasuke to learn about her travels and tales about her pirate life.

"You didn't!" Sasuke gasped, Sakura nodded.

"I did, I really stole the emperor's goose" Sakura affirmed, Sasuke massively indulged in her story.

"But how did you escape?" Sasuke enquired.

"Well, turns out the palace had an underground passage that no one used anymore, so me and Kiba just ran through there" Sakura explained, Sasuke nodded intrigued, "The look on the emperor's face when he saw the paper-mache monkey, he was absolutely furious!" Sakura laughed, in turn making Sasuke lark along with her. As they eventually calmed down, Sasuke looked considering toward her.

"I must admit that you're having such an enjoyable time as a pirate, even if I don't approve" Sasuke confessed, Sakura being warmed by the statement.

"Thanks, Sasuke, it means a lot" She smiled, though let out a small groan, "Ugh, if it wasn't for this breeze, I'd melt!" Sakura proclaimed, since the day had gone on and with a swelling heat. Not vastly unbearable, but enough to cause some discomfort. Sakura and Sasuke had sat themselves on the forecastle deck, there being the most effective way to cool down without missing out on the sun's warmth.

"It is quite searing" Sasuke agreed, seeing the crew on the deck working away. Tugs of sympathy for the working labourers, though he compressed his feelings as he was taught. Sakura's gaze went over the crew and spotted a fascinating sight, causing her to smirk cunningly.

"You know, Sasuke…" She trailed off, catching his attention, "Naruto is quite…handsome, don't you think?" She prompted, Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning his head to find the blonde.

"Oh please, he is barely-" Sasuke shut his mouth when his eyes found Naruto. Eyes widening and breath hitching, he never expected to see what he saw. As mentioned before, the day's temperature reigned scorched, so as Naruto worked his body got increasingly hotter…instigating that he lose his coat, shirt and hat. Sasuke's face burned red amongst other areas, in full view of how Naruto's muscles flexed. Each perfectly toned as if chiselled by the gods themselves. Glistening beads of sweat travelled down the tanned body, bringing Sasuke's attention to the glorious tattoo on his back.

Black tribal patterns adorn his upper back, just stopping at his shoulders. The piece of art moving alongside his physique in flawless harmony. Sasuke noticed that others were shamelessly appreciating the view as well, drooling with deviant grins. Sasuke's gaze was brought back to Naruto as he pulled the rope that resisted with fight, he skilfully tied it down with his impeccable strength. Naruto beamed a stunning smile at his accomplishment and ran his hand through his blonde locks. Sasuke gulped. His throat suddenly dry and in need of something he wasn't sure of. Sakura watched Sasuke the entire time.

"What were you saying?" She smirked, Sasuke's face still flustered.

"I-I-I, u-um, I, er, I-I…" Sasuke stuttered, unable to form words nor thoughts. Sakura took it another step forward.

"What are you feeling?" She asked carefully, Sasuke tilted his head, his gaze never leaving Naruto.

"A strange sense of frustration, but I have no idea why" Sasuke answered, unaware of his word's true meaning, Sasuke shook his head and looked at Sakura, "I feel all hot, my heart is being like a hummingbird's wings, my mouth is rendered dry" Sasuke listed, sighing before he frowned, "I think I'm ailing" Sasuke stated, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Right, _that's_ what it is" She responded ironically, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned, but never got his answer as Naruto casually approached them.

"Hey Sakura" He greeted sociably, eyes wandering to Sasuke, "Love" He winked, Sasuke was never affected by such things, but due to his 'ailing' was acutely influenced. Sakura chuckled and stood.

"Neh, I'll just leave you guys to it" She remarked casually, Sasuke gave her a begging look to stay though she just smiled ingeniously. Sasuke huffed slightly as she disappeared, feeling relatively fine until he realised Naruto's presence. His entire being was dominated by nervousness, with no explanation making it worse.

"Damn, it's hot" Naruto commented, looking up to the sky. Sasuke could only shakily nod, Naruto's eyes landing on him, "Or is that just you?" He flirted, Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"N-No" Sasuke responded meekly, Naruto frowned and tilted his head.

"Hey, where's the death glare and sarcastic remark?" Naruto enquired, Sasuke shifted slightly, trying to keep his eyes off the exposed body before him. Though became increasingly harder when Naruto pressed his hand on Sasuke's forehead, "Are you sick?" He asked, Sasuke took a step back to remove himself from the scorching touch.

"I-I'm fine" Sasuke answered, though he was considering himself severely indisposed. Naruto shrugged.

"If you say so" Naruto replied, walking over to his nearby shirt. As he placed it on, Sasuke felt himself feeling less overwhelmed and calmer. Sasuke thought strangely about the whole situation and glanced up to the sky.

 _It must be this heat…_ Sasuke concluded, his gaze trailing along the sky, leading him to the inexplicable. Sasuke titled his head at the out of place blackness in the distance. Seemingly a large gathering of black-purple clouds that clearly didn't fit in with the azure sky.

"Naruto" Sasuke voiced, "What's that?" Sasuke asked, Naruto followed his gaze.

"Ah, that is the Ash Terrain" Naruto answered, "No one knows why it's there, why the clouds are black either, but sailors steer clear of it just in case" Naruto informed, "Strangely enough, the clouds don't cause rain, hail or thunder, they just stay there like a mist" Naruto explained.

"So we can't go through there?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto made a considering noise.

"In theory we could, it is a short cut to Crystal Labyrinth" Naruto answered.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Sasuke asked, Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I've never heard any warning about the place, I've just avoided it" Naruto shrugged, "Though it's probably a lot cooler over there" He remarked, getting tired of the heat. He fastened his last button as he stood up, "Karin! Let's go through the Ash Terrain!" Naruto called out, Karin arched an eyebrow towards him.

"Why?!" She questioned from across the way.

"Why not?!" He responded, she sighed and turned the wheel. Following her orders, the temperature calming as they neared the Ash Terrain, refreshing the crew immensely. Naruto smirked, "Good call on my half" He commented conceitedly, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have even considered it if it wasn't for me" Sasuke reminded, Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"Heh, heh, right" He admitted sheepishly, letting his arm fall as he observed Sasuke, "We make a good team" Naruto smiled, Sasuke blushed from embarrassment and turned his head.

"I-I don't think so" Sasuke denied, Naruto chuckling in response. They continued to bicker even as they entered the Ash Terrain, though they halted their squabbling once they saw what lay in the sea of Ash Terrain. Beautiful shards of rock that pierced the clouds themselves. Sapphire, turquoise, amethyst and argent all melding into one to create stunning pieces of art. Each crew member watching in awe, including the two boys. "Wow…" Sasuke breathed out.

"You're telling me…" Naruto muttered, the glittering and glimmering pillars holding their attention. Kiba's eyes wandered around the pillars until he gazed across the darkened sea to perceive an unusual sight.

"W-Whoa! Captain! Man overboard!" Kiba yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. The crew immediately went to Kiba's side to see what he could; their eyes took in the silhouette of a person sitting across a rock.

"Hey!" Naruto called out, no response made, "Are you alive?!" Naruto called out once more, though was met with the same silence. The crew was apprehensive of the situation, not sure what to do. Some were murmuring as the shadow of the person moved slightly. "What the hell…" Naruto muttered under his breath. Though when the mist parted, the mysterious individual was revealed. The crew gasped.

A woman with skin sun-kissed and smooth, her wild locks of hazel, come-hither eyes of golden fire. Red lips full and luscious, as was her bosom. Long, thick eyelashes that battered towards the crew. Bearing only a bra of emerald, amongst gold necklaces and bracelets. Though the crew was fascinated by something else. Her amber tail. Shimmering scales that radiated a sensational aura; a mix of curiosity and allure.

"What is that…?" Karin voiced quietly, no one was able to answer. Though it led Sasuke to something else, he raised the map and looked over the rhyme.

"Wait a minute…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, "Sairen…" He uttered, his eyes snapped open, whipping round to the crew, "It's a-" Sasuke's cry was interrupted by a heavenly sound. Sasuke stilled, he read over the rhyme once more and nodded, "Just as I thought, Naruto, we need to get out of here" Sasuke instructed, looking up at him, though Naruto didn't respond, "Dobe, I said we need to go!" Sasuke snapped, getting irritated with his silence. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Naruto's games, "Will someone else direct us out of here?" Sasuke requested, though everyone was muted. Sasuke looked around and observed the blank and almost dopey expression, startling him as they began to move slowly.

" _Sequimini me et audite vocem meam, ego protector tuus sum, et ego ero vobis amore"_ Voices sang, their song was irresistibly sweet, the melody purred to the soul, piercing through and engulfing the sailor's entire being from within. Sasuke watched as more and more strange women appeared from the sea. He panicked, stepping back quickly and watching everyone walk closer and closer to the sides. He gulped and frantically searched for Sakura, he gasped slightly as her flushed face smiling at one of the women.

"Mmm, come to mama…" She giggled, Sasuke shook his head and tried to forget the disturbing scene. Suddenly, the chaos of everywhere dispersed and left Sasuke. He blinked a few times to reassure himself that he was seeing correctly. Surrounding him was heavenly, pink clouds. Soft, playful and warm. Each caressing Sasuke and warming his soul. Sasuke was subdued under the gentle treatment, enhanced when a god-like voice vibrated through the air. He turned to find the source of the melody. He inhaled lightly.

"Neji" Sasuke sighed contently, smiling at the desirable sight. The vision that stood a distance away from him beamed.

"Sasuke, my dove, come to me" Neji voiced softly, Sasuke smiled and nodded. A blissful sound in the air. Guiding Sasuke to him, pulled by an invisible string of symphony that drifted from the air. Neji held out his arms, "Come to me, my dove" He repeated, Sasuke nodded dumbly and ambled towards him. The vision flickered. Sasuke stopped and tilted his head. The perfect image before him was flickering and twitching away, as if a trick upon Sasuke's mind. The vision flashed into another. Sasuke's eyes widened as the blonde pirate was now presented.

"Love…" He smirked, Sasuke took a step back.

"What-" Though was brought to a halt in his sentence as the vision changed again, back to Neji.

"My dove" Neji voiced, Sasuke shook his head, bewildered by what was transpiring. "Come to me" Neji spoke. The vision fluttering to Naruto.

"Come to me" Naruto voiced, the visions now quickly switching back and forth.

"Come-"

"To-"

"Me-"

The voices and visions becoming distorted, the previously delightful tune now turning demonically screeching. Sasuke saw the glowing clouds around him crack and shatter like glass. Seeing that the vision was in fact the woman, she was in pain and holding her head. Sasuke whipped around and ran, his eyes hysterically searching for one person.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, seeing how he was happily enthralled in song. Sasuke ran over to him and began to shake him. "Oi, dobe! Come out of it!" Sasuke called out.

Meanwhile, Naruto was lost in his own vision. Naruto saw the humming silhouette of a forgotten memory, Naruto never saw the actual being, but Naruto's very soul was drawn to its essence. Abruptly, there was a shaking and outer voice.

"Dobe!" The voice demanded, Naruto blinked a few times. His sight clearing to gaze upon Sasuke.

"Beautiful…" Naruto muttered in a trance, Sasuke shook him again.

"Dobe, wake up!" Sasuke ordered, Naruto shook his head and reasserted himself back into reality. He stood properly and looked around at the chaos.

"Wha-the hell is going on?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sirens" Sasuke answered, making Naruto looked bewildered towards him.

"What the hell are sirens?!" Naruto responded.

"Sirens are part human, part fish, they sing melodies so beautiful that sailors passing by can't resist getting closer to them, then they devour them" Sasuke explained, gaining another bewildered look.

"How the fuck do you know this?!" Naruto questioned.

"I read a lot!" Sasuke snapped, his interest in mythology serving him well. "But that doesn't matter, you need to get us out of here before they completely consume us!" Sasuke reminded, Naruto nodded.

"Fine, I'll get us out of here, but make sure no one goes overboard" Naruto ordered.

"Understood" Sasuke nodded, Naruto running up the stairs to the helm, trying to sway them out of the now wild waves.

Sasuke, however, was frustrated.

Every time he stopped a crew member from jumping into the water, another was attempting the same. He huffed in annoyance until his eyes landed on some rope. A spark of brilliance erupted, Sasuke's triumphant smirk made an appearance. He grabbed the rope and the crew members one by one, tying them to the mast and letting them dopily smile away. Sasuke finally finished tying them down and nodded his head. Though he froze when he saw the sirens glaring maliciously towards him, he gulped and watched petrified as they seemed to get closer and closer. Their song now deadly.

" _Ut malediceret tibi et in dolore!_ " They hissed in unison, using the water to lift them up. Sasuke quivered in trepidation, one suddenly darting forward. Sasuke gasped and ducked away, though was protected when Naruto appeared in front of him with lightning speed. His sword swiped at the siren, she hissed and retracted. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him along.

"Stay with me!" Naruto exclaimed, taking him up and keeping him close. The waves were working against the ship and caused Naruto a dangerous inopportuneness. Naruto cursed under his breath as the sirens had taken to smashing against the ship. "Tch, we can't stay in the Ash Terrain anymore, but the Kyuubi won't survive the rest of the trip" Naruto stated, "I gotta steer us through the shards" Naruto sighed, Sasuke looking wide-eyed at him.

"What?! The ship's too big and the space is too narrow, we'll never make it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"It's either that or dealing with these sirens" Naruto informed, Sasuke piped down since he didn't know what to say. Instead letting Naruto slip an arm around his waist and pulling up against him, "Hold on, love" Naruto commanded, Sasuke gripped onto Naruto and watched in unease as the ship was directed to the sides.

He clung to Naruto even more as the ship's side made brutal contact with one of the pillars, scraping against it with a groan. Naruto kept his grip on the helm and held it steady. The violent shaking of the ship making Sasuke hold onto Naruto harder. The violent tremors slowly came to an end. With what only could be decided as luck, they pulled through and out of the Ash Terrain. Panting slightly as the sea slowly settled and the sky shone cerulean once more. They managed to calm and both gave sighs of relief.

"That was close" Naruto remarked, Sasuke nodding.

"Agreed" He replied, both noticing the grumbles and groans from the mast. Mostly confusion, but some were in ire…

"Who the fuck tied me up?!" Karin screamed, kicking away like a child in a tantrum. Sasuke smirked with sick satisfaction at her annoyance.

"Hn" Sasuke voiced arrogantly, Karin's vision carried her to look up at Sasuke and glower.

"Son of a bitch, you did this!" Karin growled.

"Karin, everyone was under some sort of spell that caused you to try and jump off the ship" Naruto informed, "Sasuke actually saved your life" Naruto added, Karin blinked a few times before huffing. Grumbling under her voice with no gratitude. Naruto chuckled and looked down at Sasuke, "Well, I appreciated it, love" Naruto winked, Sasuke shifted and looked around awkwardly.

"Um, are you going to let me go?" Sasuke asked, Naruto blinked a few times before doing so.

"Heh, sorry, love" Naruto chuckled sheepishly, now hearing the complaints from the crew to release them. "Guess we should free them" Naruto stated, Sasuke shrugged.

"I'd rather keep one of them tied up" Sasuke remarked, his eyes firmly on Karin. Naruto smirked.

"Hn, I'd like to tie you up" Naruto purred, Sasuke tilted his head at Naruto.

"Why?" Sasuke asked innocently, Naruto laughed.

"Never mind, Sakura will kill me if I tell you" Naruto responded, Sasuke wasn't able to enquire more as they untied the crew. Naruto looking over the side of the ship to see the damage, he cringed. "Shit, we really need to get to the Crystal Labyrinth" Naruto sighed, Karin saw the same impairment and nodded.

"I'll get us there within the hour" Karin promised, getting back to the helm and guiding the Kyuubi gently. After Naruto sent some people down to assess how abysmal the destruction was, he approached Sasuke.

"I gotta say, love, I'm impressed" Naruto started, Sasuke already suspicious, "You really shown skill and smarts, good as any pirate" Naruto complimented, but Sasuke screwed his face up.

"Wonderful" Sasuke retorted dryly, Naruto chuckled.

"It's a praise" Naruto responded, Sasuke scoffed at him, though Naruto took the conversation elsewhere, "But I have to ask, how did you escape the siren's spell?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke stiffened instantly.

"I…wasn't put under the spell in the first place" Sasuke lied, "As if I'd be seduced so easily" Sasuke scoffed with more confidence. Naruto gave an interested look.

"Wow, you really are stubborn" Naruto smirked, Sasuke blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"Dobe" He mumbled. The Kyuubi swimming slickly as they approached the mystic home of the unknown. A true residence of the enchanted.

Though the boys would be experiencing an enchantment of their own soon enough.

 **Beep boop. Robo hobo. Dunno why. Nothing much to say right now other than how you enjoyed it and review! Also, I think it's time to get Sasuke a little more accepting and Naruto a little more open. Next few chapters about Sasuke's development and Naruto's past. Perhaps a little romance finally? We'll see. Depends on how much you want it…Moshi Mosh.**


	20. The perfect disclosure

**Lol, you guys really like Sasuke's innocence! It's going to surprise you A LOT in the future, but y'all didn't review as much and it kind of put me off slightly, but time to respond to guests!**

 **Khokha: He will experience all that stuff soon enough, my friend. I've already planned the love scene and I think you'll like it! I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE DROOL! And I** _ **am**_ **thinking mpreg! We'll just see how it goes…**

 **Cookielove: Sniff…Sniff…You really love my stories? Crying. So sweet and kind, thank you! I hope you'll enjoy the next chappie on Sunday! Lol, Naruto's game made me laugh. Maybe mpreg, still deciding.**

 **Yumiyang: Ooooh, careful there my kindred spirit, there is a difference between love and** _ **lust**_ **, but Neji is definitely being replaced in some ways! I love your reviews by the way, everyone loves them! (Stupid girl ass raises hand…Hadouken to the chest) See? Everyone. Can't wait for your next review!**

 **Other than that, thanks to all of you! Enjoy this chapter, but a warning that it is SHORTER! The next chapter will be longer to make up for it!**

 **FACT NUMBER NINE: Naruto lost his virginity at 14! Bruh…**

"Did I really?" Sakura cringed, Sasuke nodded.

"Mm-hm, you regarded yourself as 'mama' as you neared the siren" Sasuke informed, Sakura groaned and placed her face in her hands.

"Oh god, how embarrassing" Sakura whined, humiliation filling her.

"It was" Sasuke agreed, Sakura pouted at his unsympathetic expression.

"You cretin, you should be comforting me" Sakura complained, Sasuke shrugged.

"Hard to do so since you were drooling" Sasuke responded, Sakura let out another embarrassed groan.

"Why is my life just a series of awkward moments that follow each other in a never-ending spiral of difficulty?" Sakura sighed, Sasuke chuckled at her expression. Her comically miserable countenance reminding him of her child-like features. "I didn't do anything else, right?" Sakura begged, Sasuke shook his head, allowing Sakura a sigh of relief before she looked curiously towards Sasuke, "How come you weren't effected?" She enquired, Sasuke once more found himself in a position of mendaciousness.

"They didn't affect me" Sasuke claimed, though Sakura wasn't as easily convinced as the blonde.

"But you explained to me what sirens were, saying that they captured the minds and created their most ultimate desire" Sakura pointed out, Sasuke cursing internally on her memory, "So how was you able to resist?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shifted slightly.

"I am not one to be enticed by sinful temptations" Sasuke lied, Sakura stared at him for a few moments before smirking.

"You saw someone other than Neji, didn't you?" She grinned, Sasuke blushed.

"Wha-! I most certainly did not!" Sasuke exclaimed hotly, ashamed to be caught doing something he shouldn't have. "I'll admit to…being lured in by the siren's spell, but I only saw Neji, no one else" Sasuke fibbed, but Sakura was tenacious in her quest for truth.

"Then why would you lie?" Sakura confronted, Sasuke blinked a few times with no quick-witted answer in place.

"B-Because…" Sasuke started, but failed to finish. He sighed. "Fine" Sasuke admitted, "I may have…seen another" Sasuke confessed, Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Since she never expected him to confess to such a thing.

"Who?" She asked instantly.

"I'm not saying, I feel shameful enough that I even had such thoughts for the sirens to manifest" Sasuke carped, "I feel as if I'm Judas; betraying Neji like this is unforgivable" Sasuke voiced in distress, Sakura frowned at his clear turmoil. He shook his head. "How could I? I'm a disaster of an Ojo, we're expected to be loyal to our fiancées, yet I'm clearly disparaging him" Sasuke cried out, Sakura placed a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke, you did nothing wrong, you were under a hex" Sakura reminded, but Sasuke sighed.

"I should have had more control" Sasuke replied, "I'm a disgrace" Sasuke stated, Sakura was about to deny such a thing when another overheard his declaration.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Naruto asked with surprise as he approaching them both, "You're not a disgrace, love" Naruto stated, Sasuke scoffed.

"What do you know?" Sasuke replied, Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but Karin from across the helm spoke up.

"Naruto! We're here!" She called out, Naruto nodded and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"We'll leave it for now, but we're going to talk about this later" Naruto promised, Sasuke scoffed and folded his arms as the ship coasted to a stop. Sasuke looked around to see that they were at least a quarter of a mile away from the island.

"Why aren't we docking at the island?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shook his head.

"Can't" He answered, "The island isn't real land, it's all trees that have bonded together and created one" Naruto explained, Sasuke intrigued by such a phenomenon, "The way to travel is by row boat, also, climbing the trees and vines" Naruto added, Sasuke was trying to comprehend such a place as Karin approached them.

"Alright Naruto, we're lowering the rowboat and we'll be on our way" Karin confirmed, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that…" Naruto started, Karin raising an eyebrow towards him, "You're, um, not coming" Naruto confessed, Karin's eyes widened.

"What?! I always come!" Karin exclaimed, Naruto sighed.

"Look, we know to only take three people and-"

"Yeah! Me, you and Sakura, who the fuck else?!" She snapped, it was silent as her gaze landed on the raven. She glared maliciously towards him, "You have got to be kidding me…" She scowled, Naruto stepped in her line of view.

"Now Karin, we need him to translate the map, remember?" Naruto reminded, but Karin refused to go down without a fight.

"He could just wait until we got back!" Karin pointed out, Naruto having to confess another awkward point.

"Yes…but I promised to take him, I wanted to show him the wonders of the Crystal Labyrinth" Naruto explained, but Karin refused that as an answer.

"What the fuck does that have to do with our quest?! Besides, why the hell would you want to take _him_ anywhere?!" Karin insulted, Sasuke now taking a keen interest in defending himself.

"It's not my fault that I make better company" Sasuke remarked haughtily, Naruto frowning at the glares being sent back and forth; akin to a volcano and a hurricane battling.

"Oh?! And a little brat like you does?!" She hissed, Naruto managed to get in between them before a fight broke out.

"C'mon, Karin, I need someone reliable to take Kyuubi to the nearest harbour to get him repaired anyway" Naruto pointed out, "By the time you get back we'll be ready to go, okay?" Naruto voiced, Karin huffed lightly and nodded with clear distaste. "Good" Naruto smiled as she stalked off. The blonde then gazed at Sasuke, "Didn't I tell you to be nicer?" Naruto asked, Sasuke scowled and folded his arms.

"The rest of your crew is tolerable, it's _her_ that I can't stand" Sasuke replied, Naruto sighed and knew he'd never get the two to converse friendly, but supposed he just had to keep them separated for now.

"Fine, just stay away from her then, love" Naruto instructed, Sasuke rolled his eyes silently and followed Naruto to the row boat. The blonde hopped over the side of the ship to land on the row boat, as well as Sakura. Sakura saw an opportunity and elbowed Naruto, he looked confused towards her and her expecting expression.

"Cap, carry him, he _is_ an Ojo" She whispered, Naruto blinked a few times before quickly jumping back up and smirking towards Sasuke.

"Your personal chariot has arrived" Naruto voiced, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe" He remarked, Naruto swiftly swept Sasuke off his feet and jumped back down to the row boat. Sasuke squeaked and clung to Naruto through the ordeal, pleasing a certain pinkette. "A-Alright, you did your job, now put me down" Sasuke ordered, Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's demanding aura and did as he was told.

It was almost refreshing to Naruto to have someone question his authority. As strange as it may sound, it as a revitalising adjustment from the monotonous respect and obedience he was given. So to have such fire and spirit entertained Naruto to no end. Though there was an another spark within when Sasuke glared towards him. Something unexplainably satisfying and sound. Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at Sasuke as he pushed him lightly to make space for him to sit.

"Hn, you really are a funny one, love" Naruto remarked, sitting next to him. Sasuke grimaced in response.

"Don't get too close, I want to avoid picking up any diseases" Sasuke retorted dryly. Naruto laughed as he picked up the oars and started to row.

"I'll just make you love-sick, is all" He chuckled, Sasuke rolled his eyes once more and waited patiently as Naruto rowed them towards the mysterious Crystal Labyrinth. Entering the grey mist and identifying the strange features of the island. As Naruto had said, it was made of trees and their trunks; each interlocking to create stable land. As they finally settled next to the wooden mass, Naruto tied the row boat to the side of a trunk that delved into the sea. "Watch your step, it's dangerous" Naruto warned, the three of them climbing up the many trunks to get on top of the island.

"Whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed as he lost his footing and began to fall. Though secure arms wrapped around his waist to pull his closer. Sasuke viewed his blonde saviour.

"Falling for me, love?" Naruto smirked, Sasuke scoffed and looked away with a petite blush. Naruto manoeuvred Sasuke onto his back, resuming the climbing until they were at the top of the island, "It's probably better I carry you" Naruto stated, Sasuke wanted to argue, but was in no position to do so. Instead he grumbled incoherently. Naruto and Sakura tread carefully on the trunks, trying not to slip and fall.

"I can't wait to see Tsunade, I learnt a new enchantment" Sakura spoke excitedly, though Sasuke's eyes shot open in horror.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Sakura immediately tensed, "Y-You partake in sorcery?! Sakura, you can't! You'll end up in hell!" Sasuke rushed out, panicked that his dear friend would be punished for the rest of eternity. Sakura sighed.

"Um, listen, Sasuke, I know that you're worried about me and all, but um…" Sakura started, Naruto knew what was coming and made sure he had a steady grip on the raven. Sasuke observed her with strangeness, puzzled by her reluctance to speak. "I'm not…a catholic anymore" Sakura confessed, Sasuke's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What? Wait, Sakura, surely you're not a…a…protestant?" Sasuke managed to say, but Sakura just sighed at his lack of view.

"No, Sasuke, I'm not" She answered awkwardly, Sasuke with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, but what else could you possibly be?" Sasuke enquired, Sakura shared a nervous glance with Naruto, who gave her a nod of comfort. Sakura took a deep breath in and locked in stare with Sasuke.

"I…I'm a spiritualist" She voiced, Sasuke tilted his head.

"What's that?" He asked, Sakura shifting nervously.

"It…it means that I don't believe in your god" Sakura started, though no other explanation could be given as Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted once more. Naruto made sure he had him and gave a heartening smile to Sakura.

"He'll come around" Naruto stated, Sakura sighed.

"I have some explaining to do, I suppose" She stated, looking at her clearly shocked friend that lay on Naruto's back, "I just hope he'll understand"

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Oh god, I've had way too much exam work to do, I'm so ready for the holidays! Anyway, this chapter was to set the base for the next chapter (which will be a lot more intimate) and also we'll meet some new characters! In about 2 or 3 chappies we'll find out Naruto's past! Exciting! Other than that, please review! Moshi Mosh!**


	21. The perfect prophecy

**LOOOOOL, I'm back. Nice chappie wappy there from me! But first, responding to guests!**

 **Khokha: Ahaha (Sheepishly rubbing my head) I guess one per week is a little mean, but it's just about finding the time, BUT, when I got in my 6 weeks' holidays then I will post them every 2-3 days! But I'm sorry, I don't think I will ever update 'What if'. That story is disgusting and I feel like an idiot every time I look at it. Believe me, this one is better. On another topic, Sasuke's growth into maturity will be an interesting one. You'll get to see it during the next map hunt (not this current one) and also a little bit in the Crystal Labyrinth. I'll try and see if I can update quicker!**

 **Sasucakes: Aww, glad you're enjoying the story! I like to think I'm improving as well, also, when they become lovers it's gonna be gooooood, AND OH MY GOSH SASUKE IS SUCH A TSUNDERE! Naruto's protective side is something I gotta show more often, I'll try and fit it in some more. Other than that, thanks for the power and inspiration!**

 **Yumiyang: H-Heh, you guys wouldn't r-really get the pitch forks and t-the torches, right? Heh, heh, heh…please don't hurt me…HOWEVER, Karin will come around to Sasuke, but in about 5 chappies or so, also, Sasuke was in so much shock that he just fainted at the idea of Sakura not believing in God. Bit of an overreaction, but it leads nicely into this chapter. The fact made you laugh? Cool. Though it actually will be explained later on…other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Saschan: Thank you!** **Thank you!** **Thank you! You're so nice! The journey will be long, but it will be worth it! And thanks for supporting me and wishing me luck on my exams (As soon as they are over I will be exploding with Narusasu stories), aw shucks! I ain't that skilled! Have a nice day also!**

 **Cookielove: Glad you loved it!**

 **Love to all my other reviewers!**

 **FACT NUMBER TEN: This story was meant to be a smutty one-shot! Originally, when Naruto came down to introduce himself, he would have told Sasuke to 'make use of himself' and it would have gone from there, but I decided on a whim to go the other way!**

Sasuke's midnight eyes fluttered open. The soft murmurs of strangers awakening him, he shifted to find himself on a bed of wood and cloth. Sasuke frowned as he held no memory of the bed nor the room he was placed in. Sasuke's eyes trailed the timber room, however, he wasn't in any common chamber. Sasuke blinked a few times to try and comprehend, but was lost as it was if he was inside a tree. The walls were curved and rough, the layers untouched with vines clinging to the sides. Sasuke even saw a green hummingbird nestled in a hole in the wall.

Sasuke sat up to take in the peculiarity of the area, though small voices and murmurs were heard and caught his attention. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and quietly stood, walking over to the arch and listening to the mutters.

"Brat, trust you to chase after a myth" A woman's voice scoffed, Sasuke peeked from the side of the arch to see Naruto with a mysterious woman.

Long, blond hair that paled lighter to Naruto's. Soft, brown eyes that held an impenetrable forte; a violet diamond that settled on her forehead gratifyingly. Sasuke tilted his head at her, the woman's mere presence seemed to outrank his own. Unaccustomed to this feeling, he looked over her appearance. A dark, olive dress lined with black lace that reached the floor, though with a considerable amount of leg exposed. As well as her chest, which the lime and black corset managed to just cover. Parts cut and cloth ragged deliberately, it was almost a mockery to any ballroom dress; though fitted the woman with a splendour Sasuke was a stranger to.

"C'mon Tsunade, you of all people should know that all myths hold a truth" Naruto defended, gesturing the entire room.

Sasuke's eyes observed the area with a degree of fascination. Lighted by the usual method of glowing bottles, the place seemed inhabited by life. Plants sprouted from the floor, walls and ceiling; though it lacked such a structure of one. Hanging were ominous decorations of what Sasuke could only describe as voodoo. Little, faceless dolls and bizarre flowers littered across the room; each more outlandish than the last. Bottles of unknown substances dominated the cluttered chamber, the nameless elixir each a vivid dye that Sasuke was almost seduced by. Though the centre piece is what caught Sasuke's eye the most. It was a cauldron of sorts; rising from the ground like a phoenix and twisting around like the devil's own work. The ominous glow that pulsed from the cauldron made Sasuke believe it was alive. Red and beating away like a heart.

"It doesn't matter, brat, do you even know the danger your putting that kid in?" The woman identified as Tsunade questioned, Sasuke turned back to the conversation at the mention of peril, "What if-" Tsunade stopped her dialogue as her gaze had caught the peeping raven. Naruto followed her gape and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"You're up" Naruto stated, Sasuke stopped hiding and fully revealed himself.

"U-Um, yeah" Sasuke responded, Naruto was by his side and checking over him like a fussing mother. Sasuke blushed as his callous hands ran through his hair to check for any oddities.

"Are you okay? Nothing to report, right?" Naruto enquired as he checked over Sasuke a few more times. Sasuke lightly smacked Naruto's hands away and turned his head to hide his blush.

"Dobe, I'm fine" Sasuke mumbled, Naruto with a small sigh of relief before smiling dazed toward the pink Sasuke. It was a shared moment between the two before Tsunade cleared her throat. "R-Right" Naruto voiced as he shook his head, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him over to Tsunade, "Love, this is Tsunade, she's the wisest woman in all of the Crystal Labyrinth and not bad at playing doctor" Naruto introduced, Sasuke gave a respectful bow towards the established woman. Herself arching an eyebrow.

"He really is a royalist, isn't he?" Tsunade remarked, Sasuke looked confused from his position as Tsunade cupped his chin and slowly raised him to stand straight, "Never bow to anyone" She instructed with a fierce look in her eyes that captivated Sasuke, "For it is better to die standing than to live on your knees" Tsunade stated, letting go of Sasuke's chin and observing his wide eyes. Shocked speechless to the unexperienced lesson.

"I-I…" Sasuke stuttered, unable to figure this woman out. Tsunade looked to Naruto.

"Why have you not been teaching this, brat? Did those years with Jiraiya just fly away?" Tsunade scolded, Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I have, Tsunade, just forgetting a little…" Naruto replied.

"Hn" Tsunade voiced, her gaze back on Sasuke. Staring at him with a calculating observation, Sasuke shifted under her scrutiny. "Your aura is strange" She remarked, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him over to the cauldron, "It seems your future is not yet set" Tsunade continued, running her hand through Sasuke's hair to obtain a loose strand.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked nervously, watching as Tsunade added unusual potions into to the cauldron, making it vibrate with sound.

"We'll just have to see" Tsunade answered, raising her hand to hover over the glowing mixture that churned. " _Videam quid futurum,_ _ostende mihi mysteria, omnes revelare_ " Tsunade chanted, the cauldron stirring more to life. Tsunade released the strand of midnight hair and let it drown within the radiant, lavender mixture. Sasuke felt unsettled as her eyes scanned across the mixture several times before looking over to him, "In time, a few weeks perhaps, you'll be faced with a decision that will mark the rest of your story" Tsunade informed, the vapour rising to create images to suit her words.

"Decision? What kind?" Sasuke questioned, but Tsunade shrugged.

"I only know the outcome" She answered, the vapour moulding once again, "One way will give you unlimited happiness…" Tsunade stated as the vapour turned into a depiction of bliss. Sasuke gazing over its colourful delight, "While the other" Tsunade started, the vapour turning nauseatingly black and foul, "Will doom you as a prisoner" She finished, the vapour seemingly surrounding a figure before effectively crushing it. Sasuke gasped and took a step back.

"T-This is ridiculous, you can't predict the future" Sasuke denied, his fear getting the better of him. Tsunade looked over to him.

"Repudiating it won't change anything" She stated calmly, Sasuke looked over to Naruto who nodded. He scowled and refused to back down.

"This is witchcraft, the devil's work!" Sasuke accused, but Tsunade shook her head.

"No, this is spiritualism, we do not believe in Satan nor God" Tsunade corrected, Sasuke blinked a few times to try and comprehend what he was being told.

"Wait, aren't you afraid of hell?" Sasuke questioned, unaware of his oxymoron.

"No, there is only the spirit world after death; our bodies are left behind and our souls travel to the spirit world" Tsunade informed, Sasuke tilted his head.

"If that's true, then where do all the sinner souls go?" Sasuke pointed out, though Tsunade was ready with a response.

"Sin and saint are social constructions" Tsunade replied, "We would have to define good and bad if we are to judge ourselves against those standards" Tsunade claimed, "The idea of good and bad is ever changing, each human supposedly has an equal amount though it really is up to the individual" Tsunade lectured, each christen bone in Sasuke's body refusing it while his curious blood sought to know more, "You'll learn that when you talk to the dead" Tsunade added.

"You can't communicate with the dead" Sasuke rejected, folding his arms defensively.

"Yet your son of God turned water into wine" Tsunade retorted, Sasuke shut his mouth when he had no good comeback. Tsunade gave an amused noise at Sasuke's childish expression, "He's a funny one" Tsunade chuckled.

"It's what I like about him" Naruto stated with a smirk directed towards Sasuke, Sasuke glowered at him as Tsunade observed them both.

"Interesting" Tsunade muttered, the boys looked confused at Tsunade due to her strange statement.

"Huh? Tsunade, what are you talking about-" Naruto started, but was interrupted by Sakura entering the room.

"Tsunade, I've learnt that fervour spell and-" Sakura stopped speaking when her and Sasuke's eyes locked. It was silently tense before Sakura shifted, "We need to talk, huh?" Sakura voiced, Sasuke slowly nodded.

"I suppose we do" Sasuke responded, another quiet moment before he followed her outside. Naruto sighed at the exit with a longing stare, Tsunade watched him and chuckled.

"Hn, and how long have you had that loved up gaze for him?" Tsunade tittered, Naruto looked puzzled towards her before he put the pieces together.

"Wha-Sasuke?" Naruto replied, Tsunade nodded with a smirk presence, though Naruto shook his head.

"No way, he's just a…acquaintance at the moment, nothing more" Naruto promised, but Tsunade scoffed.

"Right, _that's_ why you acted all flirty with him" Tsunade remarked.

"I'm like that with everyone" Naruto defended causally, though Tsunade still had another fight in her.

"You seemed awfully concerned for him when he woke up" Tsunade hummed suggestively, Naruto rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sorry I have a heart" Naruto responded ironically, watching Tsunade lean against the cauldron.

"Perhaps we could see what the future holds for you two" Tsunade suggested, Naruto stared at the glowing cauldron for a moment before shaking his head.

"I know we're gonna be good friends anyway, besides, I like a few surprises" Naruto answered, Tsunade scoffed.

"I bet you end marrying that boy" Tsunade teased, Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Right, and Shikamaru will run a marathon" Naruto replied sarcastically, Tsunade winked.

"Brat, I've been on this earth for over 50 years" Tsunade proclaimed, though Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, you don't look a day over 70" Naruto jested, quickly avoiding the deadly bottle thrown at him.

"Brat!" Tsunade snapped, Naruto laughing away before letting out a happy sigh.

"It's good to be back" Naruto sounded happily before his expression turned to a more serious presence, "But I'm not here for fun, I need to know where that map is" Naruto informed, Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"If you're so persistent then I'll see what I can do" Tsunade voiced, turning away before kneeling down on the floor. Placing her hands on the wood and closing her eyes. " _Dic mihi, volo audire_ " Tsunade whispered out, feeling the ground talk to her. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, "Oakerli" Tsunade stated, rising from the ground, "Oakerli holds the map piece" Tsunade informed. Naruto nodded.

"Right…" He responded quietly, looking over to the exit, but Tsunade picked up on it.

"Don't even think about it" Tsunade ordered, Naruto blinking at her, "You aren't going now, it's getting late, and the Crystal Labyrinth is dangerous enough in the day so you're not going in the dark" Tsunade ordered, Naruto placing his hands up in defence.

"Yes, _grandma_ , I'll go in the morning" Naruto promised, eyes travelling back to the exit once more, "I wonder how Sakura and Sasuke are coping…"

 **Okay, I know this was a shit chapter (sorry) it was really boring and it really sucked! Sorry! I'll make sure the next one is better, with more Narusasu and more content. Once again, sorry. Next chappie we'll see another character and Sasuke and Sakura's friendship will deepen! Moshi Mosh!**


	22. The perfect refashion

**Wow. Just wow.**

 **You guys were so supportive and so amazing during this time, it made me happy to know that you all would wait during my mini-crisis.**

 **You guys make up for the douche that stole my laptop. You're awesome and that's why I'm dedicating this entire chappie to you guys! Enjoy this please! (I added in a golden Narusasu moment!)**

 **ALSO TO KHOKHA! I AM SO SORRY THAT YOUR PHONE GOT STOLEN! I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU REAL HUGS AND COOKIES BUT I AM UNABLE TO AT THIS MOMENT! (Unless you live in England) BUT OTHER THAN THAT I AM SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS! SENDING GOOD VIBES YOUR WAY! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY, I WILL TRY AND INVOLVE THEM!**

 **Fact number 11: Sasuke's character is inspired by 'Mirror Mirror part 2' by Casey Lee Williams (check it out, it's a great song!)**

Sasuke followed Sakura outside onto the natural balcony that was formed from strong trunks of wood. Sasuke's eyes widened at what lay beyond that.

Running down the middle was a river; one that was the replacement of land in this place. Sasuke only saw water and trees as the support and no sand. The trees were all interlocked and provided mother nature's own balconies. Another thing Sasuke noticed was the fact that people were living inside the trees as if they were huts. Fully functional and perfectly safe. Sasuke had never seen such strange architecture and so much wild foliage in his life! The people wore clothes made of the materials around them; some of leaves, wood and forged cloth. Though the entire scene was peaceful and a picture of untapped beauty.

"It's amazing" Sasuke voiced in awe, Sakura nodding.

"It is, isn't it?" Sakura agreed, a silence taking over that soon turned uncomfortable, Sakura shifted as she took a breath, "Look Sasuke, about this whole religious thing, spiritualism is...it's-"

"That Tsunade woman already gave me a...brief outlining of what it is exactly" Sasuke interjected, neither one looking at each other and concentrating on whatever was in front of them.

"Oh..." Sakura responded, shifting nervously, "So...what do you think?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke's opinion meaning everything to her. Holding her breath for the disapproval that was sure to come.

"I think you're audacious" Sasuke remarked with a lack of emotion, giving Sakura no clue to his view. "It can't be easy changing beliefs like that" Sasuke added, giving Sakura more confidence to speak.

"It wasn't easy" Sakura confirmed, "At first I said that they would all burn in hell for what they believed in..." Sakura admitted with a coy smile, "Heh, funny how things change" She said gently, Sasuke nodded in agreement. Another silence overwhelmed Sakura, forcing her to speak for her own sanity, "I know that we've both changed in the last two years, me more so...but it doesn't matter, right?" Sakura asked hopefully, when met with silence Sakura grew nervous, "Sasuke?"

"No" Sasuke stated calmly, "It doesn't matter" He continued, yet his tone didn't reassure Sakura. "You honestly just seem to be doing whatever you want with no intention of reform" Sasuke went on, pausing a moment before looking over to her, "But...you're happy, and that's what matters to me" Sasuke explained, Sakura feeling a massive weight lifted off her shoulder. Staring at Sasuke with an adoring shock.

"Sasuke..."

"Come on" Sasuke spoke light-heartedly, a breezy countenance to match, "I want you to show me around this place, it's intriguing" Sasuke requested, Sakura smiled and nodded. Sakura lead him across the trees, making sure he was safe as they travelled on top of the thick branches. Sakura jumped down in front of a tree-hut and gestured for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke heard laughter and shouts of humour from inside. As he followed Sakura inside he saw four guffawing women. One of the women noticed Sakura and stood.

"Cherry blossom!" The woman bellowed happily, "I've not seen you in how many moons? Too many!" She laughed, squeezing Sakura in a tight hug. Sasuke took in the woman's appearance. Her personality appeared big, but she herself was rather small and quite plump. Dark-skinned with short hair akin to a coconut, covered in sewn leaves with wooden decorations.

"It's goo to see you too, Hana" Sakura smiled as she was released from the deadly hug. Sakura looked past the woman, now identified as Hana, to one of the other women, "You too Gratia, you're looking well" Sakura greeted, Sasuke observed Gratia to see she was the opposite of Hana. Tall and thin with long, silky hair; dressed simply in an decent dress made from old cloth.

"You sweet talker!" Gratia responded with a laugh, Sakura turned to the last two women that remained seated.

"Tian, Lian, it's been a while" Sakura addressed with a smile.

"Hello, Sakura" They replied in calm unison, Sasuke saw them to be twins. While dark-skinned like the other women, a stark contrast due to their pure white hair; almost glowingly white. Sasuke noted that nothing else was revealed due to the large, identical, brown shawl they wore. Sakura stepped back to stand besides Sasuke, gesturing towards him in a show-like manner.

"Ladies, meet Sasuke" Sakura introduced, the women all looked at him for a moment before Hana exploded into action, striding over excitedly.

"Oh! He is just adorable!" Hana squealed, pinching his cheeks and fussing over every aspect of him. Gratia circling him like a vulture, a eying him up and down.

"If I was 50 years younger" Gratia remarked, the twins remained seated once more and stared at him with no change of emotion.

"Pretty" The twins spoke, Sasuke shifting a bit flustered from all the attention. Sakura noticed his fidgety composure and chuckled.

"Don't worry, they don't bite" Sakura reassured with a smile, calming Sasuke for a moment, "Well...maybe the twins" Sakura added, Sasuke looked over at the twins who suddenly flashed a smile that bared their teeth. Sasuke blinked a few times.

"U-Um..."

"Come, come, sit down!" Hana offered, moving Sasuke to sit on a stump that served as a chair. Once everyone had settled down, they began to pay all undivided attention to Sasuke, "Where are you from, flower?" Hana asked eagerly, Sasuke practically _feeling_ the energy radiate off of her.

"Konoha" Sasuke answered politely, Hana liking the answer.

"Oooh, we got one a very long way away from home girls! But...why so far?" Hana enquired.

"An idiotic blonde kidnapped me" Sasuke stated, laughter sprouting from Hana and Gratia at his answer.

"Feisty little thing!" Gratia remarked.

"I'd kidnap you and all! You're so small and cute!" Hana babied, another pinch at Sasuke's cheek.

"Doll" The twins voiced in the same tone, Hana making a small gasp and nodding.

"You're right! He's just like a little doll!" Hana agreed, turning her head to look at the amused Sakura, "Oh cherry blossom, you have to let us play with him!" Hana pleaded, Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm sure it couldn't hurt" Sakura allowed, but Sasuke was more concerned. Even more so as Hana began to chuckle with Gratia and possibly the twins.

"W-Wait, what do they mean play?" Sasuke questioned Sakura, who just kept her easy-going smile.

"They wanna dress you up and stuff" Sakura explained, Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Dress me up?" Sasuke voiced apprehensively, Sakura giggled a little at Sasuke's worried expression.

"Don't look so nervous, they're just old ladies" Sakura brushed off, Sasuke's eyes widened at her statement. Such disrespect and insult was unheard of for Sasuke, especially when it came to insulting age.

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke scolded, not wanting to offend the kind women, though Sakura waved it off.

"Sasuke, they're like...150 years old" Sakura explained, Sasuke scoffed and folded his arms.

"Impossible" Sasuke remarked.

"Tsunade is 80" Sakura informed, but Sasuke couldn't imagine the young-looking woman being over 30. So Sasuke shook his head, unaware of the capabilities that the people of the Crystal Labyrinth possessed.

"Your ability to lie is suddenly very impressive" Sasuke responded ironically, Sakura chuckling in response.

"Alright, alright, don't believe me" Sakura voiced, now noticing the women with a piece. "Though you got others things to worry about right now" Sakura added in amusement, Sasuke looked over to see Hana approaching him excitedly.

"I have _just_ finished the most beautiful piece" Hana declared, taking Sasuke hand to lead him to another part of the tree-hut, "Oh! You are going to look so adorable!" Hana exclaimed, Sasuke trying to settle the uneasy feeling in his gut.

10 minutes later, Hana reappeared with a grand smile. Everyone coming to attention as Hana nodded, bursting with energy. Sakura raised an eyebrow, hearing shuffling from behind the archway. Sasuke peeked his head out slightly, revealing only a hint to his emotion. Sheepish and flustered.

"Sasuke?" Sakura voiced, Sasuke not moving.

"Is..is this really necessary?" Sasuke questioned with embarrassment in his voice, Sakura giggled.

"C'mon, I promise I won't laugh" Sakura reassured, Sasuke shifted a bit more before meekly walking out and revealing himself entirely. Sakura's eyes widened slightly at her friend's new look.

Sasuke's outfit was split into two. Made of two emerald green leaves; a sleeveless, turtleneck that revealed his midsection temptingly, the two leaves crossed each other behind Sasuke's back. Drawing attention to the second part of his outfit. A matching skirt that while reached his ankle was cut diagonally across, revealing an alluring part of Sasuke's left leg and half of his right; tied at his hip with green string. Equally as green arm warmers lined with black. Sasuke no longer bared any shoes, but a golden anklet that swirled twice around his ankle. Finished off with a shamrock coloured piece of cloth tied in Sasuke's hair, the ends cascading down.

"Sasuke..." Sakura voiced, a lost for words at how _beautiful_ Sasuke was at that moment. She always knew her dear friend was captivating, but to see him in such a bewitching outfit brought a small blush to her cheeks.

 _I can't wait for Naruto to see this..._ Sakura schemed in her head, knowing that this was bound to spark something from within Naruto. Though Sasuke was unaware and remained self-conscious about his appearance.

"W-Well?" Sasuke questioned, Sakura brought herself back to reality and nodded.

"Sasuke...i-it looks so good on you!" Sakura exclaimed, her statement was only agreed with when the rest of the women spoke up.

"I told you he would look adorable!" Hana declared proudly.

"What a sight!" Gratia stated in a gasp, "Careful there, little raven, a fox might want to gobble you all up" Gratia laughed, her words innocent enough, but Sasuke's mind flashed to Naruto. Naruto and his fox-like smirk. Sasuke blushed and shook his head of those thoughts.

"Naruto will certainly like it" Sakura commented, Sasuke's blush only deepened. His mind wondering about Naruto's possible reaction for a split second before realising it was unbecoming of him to think like that.

"W-Why would I care what that dobe thinks?" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms childishly.

"Denial" The twins voiced, making Sasuke splutter and his face red while Sakura laughed.

"I-I-I'm not denying a-anything!" Sasuke stuttered out, Gratia nudging his arm.

"Got a thing for Naruto, eh?" Gratia teased, Sasuke blushed even more and shook his head.

"O-Of course not!" Sasuke exclaimed, losing his composure completely. Hana giggling away like a young maiden.

"Naruto is _gorgeous_! Don't you think, flower?" Hana enquired with a amused grin. Sasuke wasn't able to comprehend her sentence moments before an memory flashed in his head of the sweaty and shirtless Naruto from before. Sasuke's face was now a ripe tomato.

"D-Don't ask me things like that!" Sasuke responded, the women cooing at his flustered demeanour.

"Aw, the poor thing is so shy" Hana cooed, Sasuke looked over to Sakura desperately. Sakura saw that he had reached his limit and went to his aid.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Sakura started, placing her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "But I have to steal Sasuke away" Sakura explained, the women whining instantly at the loss of their new companion, "I know, I know, but I promise to bring him back here before we go" Sakura declared, managing to get Sasuke away from the smothering ladies. "Heh, sorry, they got a little...excited" Sakura stated sheepishly.

"It's fine, I suppose" Sasuke shrugged off, Sakura's eye caught Naruto in the not so far distance and smirked.

"I'm sorry to abandon you like this" Sakura began, turning to face Sasuke, "But I have to get to Tsunade" Sakura lied, Sasuke frowned.

"But-"

"Sorry!" Sakura apologised quickly before scattering off, Sasuke blinked a few times in confusion before realising that he should probably find a familiar face.

More concerned for his safety in the dangerous Labyrinth than his pride, he spotted Naruto standing outside of a tree-hut; casually on the balcony rail made of tree. Sasuke sighed and made his way over, Naruto sensed someone approaching him from the side and looked over. Surprised at what he saw. Naruto watched as Sasuke came into full view; slowing standing up straight at the sight of Sasuke. Naruto smirked and walked over.

"Oh? And what's this?" Naruto questioned teasingly, circling Sasuke like a predator observing his prey. Sasuke's face sported a light pink as Naruto hummed around him; though was now very aware of how much skin was currently exposed. Moving his arms to hold his bared stomach, while avoiding Naruto's eye. Naruto, who was loving every moment, was rubbing his chin as if viewing a possible buy. "Whatever it is, you are _certainly_ making me happy, love" Naruto purred out, Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm not wearing this for _you_ " Sasuke hissed, crossing his arms more comfortably. Though Naruto just saw an opening.

"Then why don't you take it all off for _me_ " Naruto winked, Sasuke grimaced in response.

"Ugh, you are such a pervert" Sasuke insulted, Naruto merely tilted his head with a fox-like smirk.

"It's hard being a gentlemen when presented with something so delicious" Naruto justified, flicking his tongue over his lips playfully, "Then again, you are making a part of me really _hard_ , love" Naruto implied, though Sasuke wasn't understanding the implication.

"Huh?" Sasuke voiced in confused, Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's innocence and waved it off.

"Hn, nevermind..." Naruto chuckled, "Anyway, I should explain the plan to you, or at least what's going to happen next" Naruto started, his tone less flirty and more business.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"About the next puzzle map" Naruto answered, "Tsunade spoke to the island, it communicated that it's at Oakerli" Naruto added.

"Oakerli? Where is that exactly?" Sasuke questioned.

"The centre of the island" Naruto responded, but judging by Sasuke's unimpressed expression knew he should explain more, "Oakerli is the main tree that is so large and so full of life that its roots make up the entire island" Naruto explained, nodding ahead of him to emphasise his point, "Everything thing you see and everything we're standing on are all connected to Oakerli" Naruto enlightened, Sasuke almost feeling the raw energy that vibrated through the wood under his hand.

"Remarkable..." Sasuke voiced quietly before looking at Naruto with a question, "But how is that even possible?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto shrugged.

"Hell if I know!" Naruto laughed, ruining his previous image of being an intellectual, "But they say if you reach enlightenment then you gain the knowledge to everything..." Naruto preached, looking off in the distance before an amused smile danced its way onto his face, "I'd so hate that" Naruto stated, shocking Sasuke.

"What?! How could you detest the idea of infinite understanding?" Sasuke questioned quickly, Naruto shook his head.

"I like not knowing what's going to happen next" Naruto shrugged, suddenly smirking mischievously, "Besides..." Naruto trailed off before flashing in front of Sasuke and trapping him, his hands on either side of the natural rail behind Sasuke. Sasuke blushed a shocking red that rivalled blood itself, giving Naruto a severely annoyed expression at his smug one.

"D-Dobe..." Sasuke stuttered, trying to add venom in his voice but failing. Naruto gave a softer smile and raised his hand to hold Sasuke's upper neck, thumbing Sasuke's crimson cheek.

"Hn, love..." Naruto voiced tenderly, Sasuke gulp slightly as he felt Naruto's hand gently slide up the back of his head. Leaning in closer to Sasuke at a teasingly slow rate, smile still apparent. Sasuke's breath was hitched and his mouth was dry at the proximity between them ever decreasing. Naruto stopped. His gentle smile turning into a sly smirk. Sasuke was confused until Naruto removed his hand and revealed that he had removed Sasuke's head piece.

Sasuke realised he had been tricked.

"Y-You! Give that back!" Sasuke exclaimed, but Naruto gracefully taking steps away from the agitated raven. "Ugh! Give it back, dobe!" Sasuke ordered, jumping up and down to attempt to reach his stolen piece. Though Naruto just held it above him, using the height difference to his advantage.

"Come and get it, love" Naruto teased, Sasuke glared up at him before swiping at his hand. Naruto dodged it and swept behind him quickly. Planting a quick kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck to rile him up. Sasuke gasped at the feel of the blonde's lips. Feeling a unfamiliar shiver go down his back. Though that only angered Sasuke more.

"Gr, you-!" Sasuke spun around angrily at the chuckling man. Though lost his footing as he jumped up at Naruto, making Naruto fall back and Sasuke go with him. The fall making them travel into a nearby tree-hut. They groaned went the shock of the fall began to hurt slightly. Sasuke noted that he landed on something softer than the wooden floor. Opening his eyes to see that he had landed on Naruto. Naruto's own eyes blinked open and locked with Sasuke's.

Dead silence.

That was what screamed at that very moment. Faces only a few inches apart, they could only look at the other's surprised eyes. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, his hands on his firm chest, thoughts stilled in shock. Naruto's own hand was placed on Sasuke's hip, while the other had grasped Sasuke's exposed thigh. Naruto's mind wasn't able to comprehend much as the frozen seconds passed. The only movement was the head piece floating down and eventually landing over Naruto's eyes. That action sparked Sasuke to move.

Sitting up instantly, Sasuke took the piece off of Naruto's face and began to tie it back in his hair. Naruto watching him blankly while Sasuke avoided his gaze. Though after he was done, he became aware of the hand on his thigh; too intimate for non-lovers. Naruto followed his gaze and instantly removed his hand, almost apologetic about what was happening. They caught each other's gaze once more before Sasuke arose and composed himself as Naruto stood as well. Both mindful that no one had spoken a word.

"Um...I-" Naruto started, but was suddenly interrupted by a joyous voice.

"Naruto, m'boy!" A voice ran out happily, they looked forward to see a white-haired man. Sasuke observed the man and his strange appearance.

Long, spiky hair that was white. Not as white as the twins mind you, but still a natural-born colour. A massive grin on his face nearly stole the show from the red lines that started from his eyes and travelled down his face. The typical black, leather pants that each pirate seemed to adore. A khaki green shirt, only the two bottom buttons buttoned up, revealing his chest that bore a interesting wound. With a dark, red frock coat that reached his ankles; leading his eye to see his black boots with golden buckles. This was the only pirate Sasuke had seen that didn't wear any form of weapon.

"Ha ha ha! It's been ages!" The man exclaimed, spreading his arms for a hug, Naruto seemed excited by his presence and ran over to him.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto addressed loudly, running into the hug without any hesitation. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little at the joyful reunion, never seeing such warmth in his own house.

"How have ya been?!" Jiraiya laughed heartedly, patting his back as they parted, his grin slipped off when he saw Sasuke, "Wha...and who is this lovely creature?" Jiraiya smiled again, walking over and taking Sasuke's hand, raising it up to his lips, "Honey, I'd marry your _cat_ to get in your family" Jiraiya flirted, Sasuke grimaced slightly at the crude introduction. Especially when Jiraiya kissed the back of his hand...then quickly tracing them up his arm to get closer to Sasuke's neck, but before he could go any further he was stopped.

"That's enough, ya perv" Naruto reprimanded, his hand on the back of Jiraiya's collar. Jiraiya didn't appreciate the barrier and whipped round.

"Have some respect for you captain, eh?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, Naruto's brow twitching.

"You ain't captain of anything anymore, ya old man!" Naruto responded in the same tone and volume.

"Oh yeah?!" Jiraiya challenged, his fist up in the air.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, staring at one another for dominance until realisation hit Jiraiya.

"Oh...yeah..." Jiraiya understood, remembering how he had passed on the role of captain to Naruto and that he wasn't a pirate anymore, "Heh, heh, got a little excited there" Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before going back to arrogance, "But still, kid, I'm trying to get with the babe over there!" Jiraiya stated to Naruto, Sasuke narrowing his eyes while Naruto rolled his.

"You ain't getting with nobody" Naruto waved off, walking to stand next to Sasuke. Slipping an arm around his waist, "Jiraiya, meet Sasuke" Naruto introduced, Jiraiya observed them for a moment before displaying an interested look on his face.

"Oh, are you…?" Jiraiya trailed off, but made a gesture that Sasuke didn't understand, "Rolling in the hay with this one?" Jiraiya asked, Sasuke felt Naruto's hand tense slightly, but not understanding why.

"Naruto, what does he mean?" Sasuke enquired innocently, looking up curiously at Naruto who had a rather constricted expression.

"No" Naruto answered Jiraiya, though the man just raised an eyebrow and gazed over to the hand on Sasuke's hip.

"Really?" Jiraiya implied, Naruto caught his view and removed his hand quickly, coughing into his hand awkwardly.

"Anyway" Naruto stated, changing the subject, "He's from Konoha, an ojo from the Uchiha family" Naruto explained, Jiraiya looked surprised to say the least.

"Uchiha? How did your scruffy ass get in the same _room_ with someone as decent as him?" Jiraiya scoffed, folding his arms suspiciously. Naruto made a smug smirk.

"I'll have you know that Sasuke here enjoys my company" Naruto replied, but Sasuke interjected.

"The idiot kidnapped me" Sasuke stated in a deadpan voice, making Jiraiya rip out a large laugh. Naruto huffed as Jiraiya continued to guffaw, pouting at Sasuke.

"Couldn't work with me for one minute, could ya love?" Naruto sighed, Sasuke sent a small glare his way.

"As if I would" Sasuke scoffed, Jiraiya continuing with his obnoxious noise.

"Hahahaha! Oh boy, you are absolutely stupid!" Jiraiya roared in laughter, Naruto scowled childishly.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed, Jiraiya only calming down when his gaze landed back on Sasuke. Diverting attention back on him.

"So beautiful, does that mean you're single?" Jiraiya purred, Sasuke remained unimpressed and folded his arms as he looked at Naruto.

"I see where you get it from now" Sasuke remarked, Naruto faking hurt, putting a offended hand on his chest.

"Aw, c'mon, love, I've got more tact than that guy!" Naruto responded, though Sasuke felt no sympathy for his little display of mock hurt.

"You've not a shred of dignity" Sasuke retorted, a deep chuckle emitted from Jiraiya.

"Ohohoho, he's _feisty_ " Jiraiya stated, "I like that" Jiraiya winked, making Sasuke roll his eyes. Since annoyed by once pervert was one thing, but another made it tedious.

"Ugh" Sasuke voiced in disgust, Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry, love, you'll get used to him" Naruto reassured, but Sasuke scowled slightly.

"I don't particularly want to" Sasuke muttered under his breath, Naruto catching it and chuckling more. Jiraiya looked as if he suddenly realised something and jumped into action, turning around and walking.

"I just remembered, I got something for ya" Jiraiya stated, both boys curious as Jiraiya comically sorted through an old trunk, "Ah! Found it!" Jiraiya declared proudly, holding up a book as if it was a golden chalice. Strolling back over to the boys, handing the book to Naruto, "Here, my latest edition of my work!" Jiraiya spoke boastfully, Naruto took the book and nodded, while Sasuke took a quick interest.

"You're a writer?" Sasuke asked, his love of reading suddenly putting Jiraiya in a new light for him.

"The best in the world!" Jiraiya proclaimed arrogantly, only intriguing Sasuke more, but Naruto scoffed.

"Trust me love, you don't want to read _his_ perverted stories" Naruto remarked, making Sasuke frowned at Naruto's warning, thinking it was disrespectful to talk about an author's work that way.

"I prefer the term 'erotic tales'" Jiraiya corrected, "Anyway, give this to Kakashi next time you see him" Jiraiya ordered, Naruto nodding. Though Sasuke was surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke spoke in a eager confusion, both males looking incredulously towards him.

"Wait, how do _you_ know Kakashi?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke giving him the exact same stare.

"How do you?" Sasuke retorted, Naruto was about to open his mouth when suddenly an enraged voice called out

"Brat!" They heard a strict voice growl, they looked over at the tree-hut entrance to see Tsunade with an infuriated expression. "Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?! You're getting up early tomorrow to track through the damn island! You need to be alert you moron!" Tsunade screeched stomping over and pinching Naruto's ear, dragging him back mercilessly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto complained, Tsunade with no remorse.

"I'm gonna knock you out so hard that you'll be sleeping for weeks!" Tsunade barked, that being the last Sasuke heard of him and the angered woman. Sasuke blinked a few times before hearing an amused sigh from Jiraiya.

"Hell hath no fury like Tsunade" Jiraiya commented, Sasuke would have enquired more, but Sakura entered at that moment.

"Hey, Jiraiya" Sakura greeted before her eyes landed on Sasuke, "Ah, Sasuke, there you are" Sakura smiled casually, but Sasuke frowned at her.

"You abandoned me!" Sasuke accused, Sakura nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh, heh, about that..." Sakura chuckled apprehensively, before waving it off, "It's getting a little late, Sasuke, I want to show you something before we go to sleep, okay?" Sakura informed, after a quick goodbye to Jiraiya, they set off.

"What do you want to show me?" Sasuke asked, Sakura tapping her nose.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I FUCKING RELEASED A CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG. JESUS.**

 **Anyway, Sasuke's had a bit of a change in outfit (cute, no?) and is becoming more and more effected by Naruto's flirty antics, but how much more?…**

 **ALSO, what is this? Mention of Kakashi? You want to know why, huh? Yeah, well you ain't finding out for ages so sit the fuck back down. Lol.**

 **Next chapter is Sasuke connecting with the people of the CL and Naruto getting that map piece! So next chapter is gonna be a good amount of adventure and character development!**

 **Remember to review! Moshi Mosh!**


	23. The perfect journey

**Okay, so I'm adding some Narusasu into this chappie from the goodness of my own heart, but I feel a little disappointed. I finally post a chappie and I didn't get a lot of reviews!**

 **I'm hurt guys.**

 **I'm hurt.**

 **Responding to guests!**

 **Yumiyang: You seriously make me laugh too much. Your reviews are sooo funny and brilliant! Neji is gonna be thrown into the black abyss of the 'YOU AIN'T GETTING ALLA THIS!' zone very soon, with all of the flirting between these two it isn't surprising. And yes, I added Kakashi into the mix because I am sneaky as fuck! The best part is that there isn't going to be any mention of him until I want to! MUWAHAHAHA! And by the way, I will never watch Tinkerbell the same...also, if you think about it, Terrence in Tinkerbell is the Naruto equivalent! He's blonde...different from others...and has a thing for Tinkerbell even though it never becomes canon! I think we just broke the world, my kindred spirit. (I also gave you a small present in the story...you'll see...heh heh...)**

 **Khokha: I'm glad you bought a new phone! And Sasuke is too adorable! Naruto is going to have a hard time resisting later on, especially when he-oooooooppps, almost let a spoiler out, you'll just have to wait, heh heh! I'm glad you like the outfit, I just had to put him in it! And I will honour your wish for mpreg…WAIT, WHAAAAT? DID I JUST POP A BUN IN SASUKE'S OVEN? Yes, yes, I did.**

 **And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Love you lots! (But wasn't a lot of people...but still!)**

 **Fact number 12: Sakura and Sasuke's friendship wasn't in the original draft for this story, but my little sister complained since she loves Sakura so much and begged for me to involve her. Originally, Sakura was going to be a minor character with little to none dialogue. I'm glad I listened to my sister!**

 **Long ass chappie for my students! (Now thank your Sensei!)**

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Sakura smirked, Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully at her attempt to be mysterious. Sakura guided them to the bottom, carefully stepping on each trunk until they reached a larger than most tree-hut. Sakura nodded at Sasuke and cupped her hands on either side of her mouth, "Hey kids!" Sakura yelled out, making Sasuke jump slightly. Suddenly, an abundance of children exited and ran towards them.

"Sakura!" They called out happily, hugging her legs and jumping up around her. Sakura laughed and bent down to hug the many children.

"How are my favourite little naes?" Sakura smiled, the children no older than 7 all gave her big grins back.

"Neh, neh, did you get us anything?" One of the boys asked.

"Did you go on any more adventures?" A small girl piped up.

"Are you going to play with us again?" Another child voiced, Sakura giggling at their small faces that held such happiness and young innocence.

"Alright, alright, that's a lot of questions" Sakura chuckled, standing up to gestured Sasuke, "But I want you to meet a very good friend of mine first" Sakura stated, "His name is Sasuke" Sakura introduced, all the children oohing at the new sight of Sasuke. "He's new here, so treat him extra nice, okay?" Sakura requested, all of the children nodding eagerly.

"Give Sakura some space now!" A woman's voice laughed, they looked up to see a older woman making her way over. Sasuke would almost describe her look as a nun, only instead of black it was green and white. She made her way over with a old smile, "C'mon now, you still have to finish your hogos!" The woman reminded, ushering them back into the large tree-hut, which served as a donec. Turning back around to offer a hug to Sakura, "It's so good to see you Sakura" The woman smiled, Sakura returned the hug and smiled.

"You too, I've missed all this" Sakura responded, Sasuke frowned slightly at that. Since she never spoke such kind words about Konoha. Sakura pulled away from the woman and drew attention to Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is my good friend Pena, she's been taking care of the children of this place for decades" Sakura addressed, Sasuke gave her a polite nod in acknowledgement. Pena smiled towards him.

"Hello there, it's always nice to meet a friend of Sakura's" Pena greeted kindly, Sasuke gave another nod to be polite, but Pena saw that it was just a result of his shyness. "Why don't you both come in to make some hogos with us?" Pena offered.

"That's a great idea, we'll definitely do that" Sakura agreed, though Sasuke was left confused as they walked into the large donec. Seeing the children making the 'hogos'. Sasuke leant in closer to Sakura to speak.

"What's a hogo?" Sasuke whispered, but Pena caught it almost inhumanly.

"A charm made from the heart" Pena answered, making Sasuke jump slightly, "You make them to protect the ones you love and so that where ever they are, they'll have a piece of you with them" Pena explained; giving him a string of green vine, a threading needle, some thread. Sasuke blinked at them as Sakura seated herself at a table full of flowers.

"C'mon, it's easy, I'll show you" Sakura offered, Sasuke sat opposite of her and watched her skilfully make a bracelet. First making the vine into a circle shape as the base of the bracelet. Sasuke carefully copied her before nodding. Sasuke wrapped a vine around the base and repeated this, "Just do this until it's stable, usually 10 or 12 times will do it" Sakura instructed, Sasuke nodded and did what he was told.

"I've done it" Sasuke showed, Sakura nodded and gestured to the flower that lay on the table.

"Okay, now pick your flowers and sew them on" Sakura informed, though Sasuke looked blankly towards her.

"Um, which ones? There are different types" Sasuke pointed out, Sakura shrugged.

"Whichever you prefer" Sakura answered, though Sasuke wasn't used to having such freedom in the creative arts. Usually there was an order to things, otherwise they'd be a stain of imperfection.

Imperfections weren't tolerated.

Sakura saw Sasuke's expression and immediately understood.

"Sasuke" Sakura voiced softly, "There's no wrong answer" She encouraged, Sasuke nodded feebly after a moment and watched as Sakura decorated hers with the cherry blossoms. Sasuke observed the flowers and let his eyes roam over them, none really stood out until he saw tiny red camellias. Sasuke had never seen ones so small, though perfectly sized to fit on the bracelet. He smiled faintly, remembering a camellia crown he had made when he was younger as a present for his brother. Sasuke picked one up and began to sew them on.

Humming quietly as he did, Sakura enjoying the nostalgic song that came from him. Sakura frowned at her own, the flowers looking strange and amateur, though they usually turned out like that. Sakura's gaze landed on Sasuke, expecting to find him in a worse situation. Though was exceedingly surprised to see how neat and perfect the bracelet had turned out. Sakura scoffed.

"Trust you to perfect it on the first try" Sakura commented, Sasuke gave an almost apologetic smile.

"It's not that good" Sasuke tried, but Sakura refused.

"It's really nice so shut up" Sakura remarked, making Sasuke chuckle. Sakura stared at him as he finished up on the last flower, "So who are you giving it to?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke stared strangely at her for a moment before resuming.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you make these for others to protect them" Sakura explained, "It's a bit selfish to keep it for yourself" Sakura pointed out, Sasuke finished his bracelet and looked towards her.

"Well...who are you giving yours to?" Sasuke questioned, no idea of his own.

"Me? Hm..." Sakura wondered, looking up at the ceiling for answers, "Probably Karin, she does a lot of dangerous stuff, so she'll need it!" Sakura joked, though Sasuke scoffed at her choice, "Aw, c'mon Sasuke, I know you don't like her, but she just has a bit of a hard shell, that's all" Sakura reasoned, though Sasuke muttered doubt under his breath. "Alright, alright, I know you don't believe me, but trust me on this one" Sakura stated, Sasuke made an unconvinced sound before Sakura gave a sigh, "Fine, I give up" Sakura threw her hands up in surrender, "But still, who are you going to gives yours to?" Sakura asked once more.

"Um..." Sasuke trailed off, "You?" Sasuke answered, though an idea popped into Sakura's head, she smirked internally.

"No, no, no, don't waste it on me!" Sakura replied, flipping her hand casually. Sasuke frowned.

"Then who am I supposed to give this to?" Sasuke huffed, Sakura smirked slightly.

"Well…I happen to know someone who is going on a very dangerous expedition" Sakura baited, Sasuke looked towards her with curiosity.

"You do?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded.

"Mm-hm, oh how much I fear for them, such a treacherous path they must tread" Sakura sighed dramatically, "Full of peril and jeopardy...I'd be surprised if they made it out alive" Sakura tutting, knowing that Sasuke's concerned expression meant she had him. "If only they had a charm of their own, it might just save their life..." Sakura trailed off, satisfaction filling her at Sasuke's solicitous face.

"Wait, who is this?" Sasuke asked, voice full of consideration for whoever had to do such a thing.

"Naruto" Sakura answered, Sasuke instantly grimaced.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, his tone losing all previous care.

"He is going to Oakerli tomorrow" Sakura pointed out, "I mean, there's a _reason_ we're not going" Sakura added, Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke enquired.

"Travelling around the Crystal Labyrinth is risky enough, but going out where there is no civilisation and especially all the way to Oakerli is precarious" Sakura informed, small amounts of care returning to Sasuke, "What I said was true" Sakura stated, getting Sasuke's attention, "If somebody is going to need luck, it's him"

…

Sasuke had been thinking about it all night.

 _Is it that dangerous? That hazardous? That unsafe that this may be the last time I see him?..._ Sasuke wondered as he laid on the bed, _What would his crew do if he was to disappear? They care so much about him that it would break them to know that they lost their captain..._ Sasuke turned to lay on his side, his expression doleful, _What would I do…?_

Sasuke wasn't able to answer that last thought as he heard a small disturbance outside. The Crystal Labyrinth was practically silent at night, not a peep could be heard and made for a peaceful lullaby for the inhabitants to slumber. Sasuke was curious and arose. Walking out he saw the sky was a orangish grey, implying that night had passed and was welcoming the day. Sasuke looked down to see movement down below. Sasuke deemed the moving creature to be none other than the blond. Sasuke realised that Naruto had to be up this early to begin his journey, though Sasuke felt the need to call his name out.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke called out, Naruto looked around for a moment before looking up and seeing Sasuke up in one of the tree-huts. He watched as Sasuke made his way down as quickly as possible, careful not to fall between the trunks. He managed to make his way over to Naruto, who had a raised eyebrow at Sasuke's sudden need of attention.

"Sasuke?" Naruto voiced, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and shifted slightly. Naruto noted the unusual nervousness before him.

"You...you're going on this dangerous venture, right?" Sasuke questioned, fidgeting away.

"Aw, worried about me, love?" Naruto teased, a smirk on his face. Though Sasuke didn't respond with his usual coldness. His hands behind his back began to move slightly.

"U-Um, well...actually..." Sasuke trailed off, removing his hands from behind his back to show present something. "The...the people here say that they make these t-to protect the ones they want to...protect, so..." Sasuke gulped slightly, raising his hands up while his head remained completely lowered, "H-Here" Sasuke stuttered, his face a dark red. Too embarrassed to even look up at Naruto. Naruto himself was shocked to say the least. Something so kind and something so tender to come from the raven that supposedly hated him. Naruto slowly took the bracelet and looked at the effort put into it before looking back at the blushing boy.

"Sasuke..." Naruto voiced, Sasuke tensed and retracted his hands immediately.

"I-It's stupid really, there isn't even any merit to the idea of c-charms" Sasuke rushed out, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing to be somewhere else, "B-But that doesn't mean I c-care or anything! So don't get it twisted, d-dobe-" Though Sasuke was interrupted when he felt Naruto's lips on his forehead. Once more Naruto had his soft lips there. And once more had Sasuke been stilled to silence. Naruto stopped, but remained just as close.

"I'll be careful" Naruto promised in a soft voice, Sasuke blushing and narrowing his eyes even though he wasn't looking at him.

"B-Better be" Sasuke scowled, his feature relaxing more when Naruto gently held one side of his face. Making Sasuke look at him and his warm smile.

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?" Naruto stated tenderly, Sasuke nodding faintly as Naruto's hand slipped away. As did Naruto after a moment. Sasuke watched him disappear through the trees and let out a soft sigh. Sasuke stood there thinking only seconds had passed, but in reality it was minutes that he stood there with a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He would've stood there for longer had he not heard some squeaking behind him. He turned to see a very old woman with the squeaking bucket. Small and hunched over, wearing a giant leaf that was fashioned into a cloak. Long, grey hair that was frizzy and wild. The woman noticed him staring and offered a toothy smile.

"Hello there, dear" The woman greeted, Sasuke gave a polite smile in respond and a small wave. The woman chuckled slightly and hobbled over to an opening of the water. Struggling as she attempted to bend down and collet the water, Sasuke frowned and quickly made his way over.

"Here, let me help" Sasuke aided, taking the bucket and filling it with the desired water. The woman smiled at him.

"Well, ain't you just a blessing in disguise" She chuckled, Sasuke gave another coy smile before feeling conflicted about letting the woman carry the heavy bucket back.

"I can take this to your home" Sasuke offered, the woman gave a burst of laugher as she turned around and hobbled off, gesturing for Sasuke to follow as she continued to laugh. Sasuke did so and followed her into a low tree-hut. The humble abode seemed to be the same as any other tree-hut he had been in and waited for his next command.

"Just place it here, dear" The old woman instructed, Sasuke placed it on the counter and watched the woman begin to boil the water and add in leafs, "So where do you come from, dear? You're not from around here" The woman asked, reaching her hand up to try and obtain a jar, but proved too far for her. Sasuke picked up the jar and handed it down to her, "Thank you, dear" She thanked, adding it in the boiling water.

"I'm from Konoha" Sasuke answered, she nodded.

"And how did you get here?" She questioned, stirring the water.

"I was kidnapped" Sasuke informed, though the woman chuckled as she looked over him.

"You don't look that kidnapped" She tittered, wanting another jar that Sasuke had to pass to her.

"I made a deal with my kidnappers" Sasuke explained, the woman slowly nodded.

"Anyone I know, dear?" She enquired.

"Perhaps, Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke returned, but the woman shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, no! Naruto is a sweetheart, he'd never do such a thing" The woman denied flippantly, "He always fetches me my herbs from the jungle" She pointed out, adding in some herbs as she smiled, "Such a nice boy" She complimented, Sasuke didn't want to correct her and instead nodded politely. "Alright, go sit down, the tea will be ready in a moment, dear" She ordered, Sasuke's eyes widening slightly.

"O-Oh, you don't have to-"

"Hush, dear, you aided me" The woman interjected, Sasuke realised that he had no other choice and sat at the small chestnut table. The woman used a ladle to fill the wooden cups, carrying them over and sitting across from Sasuke. Letting out a long, relieved sigh. "Being 450 years old has its downsides" The woman chuckled tiredly, Sasuke looked wide-eyed at her. The woman noticed and gave another chuckle, "Ah, that's right, you're from Konoha, your people don't live as long" The woman stated, Sasuke wasn't sure if she was demented or not, but chose to ignore it.

"N-No, we don't" Sasuke returned, the woman gave a knowing nod in response.

"A shame, but not everybody can harness raw energy" The woman remarked nonchalantly, Sasuke didn't have much to say to that and instead sipped at his tea. Pleasantly surprised at its refreshing taste.

"Thank you for the tea, it's really nice" Sasuke complimented, the woman gave a scoff of amusement.

"My Charko never thought so, cheeky blighter he was" She snickered, Sasuke titled his head.

"Charko?"

"My beloved" She enlightened, a serene expression on her wrinkled face, "He's in a better place now" She spoke softly, Sasuke offered her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke comforted, though the woman gave him a strange look.

"Why? He's on a boating trip in the Catrif" The woman stated, Sasuke blinking a few times, "A better place by far, such lovely views" She sighed dreamily before shaking her head comically, "Look at me, I've given you the name of my mate, but not my own!" She laughed, "I'm Toana" She introduced.

"I'm Sasuke" Sasuke returned, Toana stared at him for a moment, contemplating something that Sasuke couldn't see.

"Give me your hand, dear" Toana requested, Sasuke was caught off guard with the strange order, but didn't want to be rude in her home. He gave his hand and allowed Toana to hold it, observing it and running her finger over the lines that lay embedded in his skin. "Each person has three core traits that can be revealed through reading one's hand" She spoke, her hand going along his thumb, "This says that you are intelligent" Toana stated, moving her finger to the base of his middle finger, "This shows you are loyal" She said, moving her hand to the centre with an intrigued expression, "Oh my..." She smirked.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke questioned, but Toana gave a low chuckle.

"You are young, so it is to be expected, but you have an untapped core trait" Toana informed.

"Untapped…? You mean I don't have a third one?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all, it just means that you haven't discovered it yet or..." She trailed off, "You've repressed it" She finished, "But I think it's the latter" Toana stated, Sasuke was confused.

"What do you mean repressed? What have I repressed?" Sasuke enquired, the woman chuckled.

"Rebellion" She whispered out in a husky voice, Sasuke blinked a few times.

"Rebellion?"

"Mm-hm, it's deeply rooted and held back, but there is a raw strike of rebellion in you" She spoke dramatically, but Sasuke had to giggle slightly.

"I'm sorry, but you must be confused, I've never done anything rebellious in my life and I don't plan to" Sasuke shrugged, Toana let out another scoff of amusement.

"You'll see, dear" She voiced, letting go of his hand and sitting back with a smirk, "You'll see"

…

Naruto treaded across the thick trees and trunks that grew more and more dangerous, but called to Naruto's nature as an adventurer. Naruto dug his hands into his pockets as he came to a smoother part, allowing him to walk calmly over it. Naruto felt something soft in his left pocket, he curiously lifted the soft culprit out of his pocket.

"That's right" Naruto said to himself as he observed the flower bracelet, "He gave this to me" He muttered, knowing that pirates didn't wear anything that was considered 'delicate', but couldn't help but place it on his wrist. The raven's nervously cute appearance rendered Naruto helpless to refuse the bracelet. He had been offered them in the past, but was reluctant to accept them, due to not wanting to be seen with flower decorations. Though refusing Sasuke didn't even seem like an option in Naruto's brain. Naruto shook his head slightly.

 _Gotta stay on track..._ Naruto reminded himself, travelling once more with determination in his heart and faith on his wrist. Naruto travelled for an hour or two, the jungle getting ever thicker and more dangerous. Not much light shined through and made for a treacherous game of chance. Though instinct and perhaps luck was on the young captain's side; be it either one, he saw a glimmer of white gleam through the dense trees. Naruto squeezed passed the intimate space and landed on the other side. Not shadowed by the previous cloak of darkness nor gasping for breath in strained space, he had made it.

The only sign of green life was behind him, his last destination, but before him was only dense mist. Not even the foundation under his feet was wood anymore, but something entirely different. Naruto looked down to see that he was standing on water. Not in it. On it. Naruto had seen many strange sights in his time, enough to quickly calm his surprise. He treaded carefully to se if the water was truly holding him up without effort. It proved to be solid as ice and allowed him to wade through the mist. Coming to stop after a few minutes due to another sight.

"Ello' beastie" Naruto smirked, presented before him was the bark of a tree, but not just any tree.

Oakerli.

Naruto looked left and saw the endless width of the tree. Looking right only proved to see the same sight. Turning his head up to see how tall it was, but it was no use as it seemed to reach into space itself. Naruto now looked forward. He took a step closer and ran his hand over the smooth bark.

 _What am I supposed to do now?..._ Naruto questioned internally, his query was answered when vines that laid attached to the surface of Oakerli began to slither down like snakes. All harmonising with each other and twirling together to create the outline of a door. After more patterns and movements were made, so was a handle. _That answers that..._ Naruto thought, placing his hand on the vine handle and turning it. Slowly opening it to reveal mostly darkness, the light hesitantly shining through in small cracks. Naruto squinted his eyes to see, but it was for nothing. Taking a step in he felt his foot press down on more vines. Another step before he was wobbling slightly. It was silent for a moment as Naruto gained his balance.

"Agh!-" Naruto exclaimed in shocked as the vines suddenly snapped. Sending Naruto hurling down the pit of utter darkness. Naruto was flinging about as he attempted to gain more control over his freefall. As he managed rid himself of vines that circled around him, his eyes frantically flickered around for something to grab onto. Knowing that this pit wasn't going to be endless. Naruto's ears picked up the faint sound of parts hitting water from down below. He had to act quick.

He grabbed his knife that was sheathed in his boot, he placed it in his mouth, using a swimming motion to try and move in the air. Knowing that the concrete water was getting lethally close, he hurried his movements so that he got to the side. Using his entire might, he stabbed the strong knife into side. Slowing down at a quickened pace. He gripped the handle with all his might as the knife sliced through the wood and he continued to fall. Stomping his feet against the side to try and slow him down even more had made the journey straining. Though the knife, against all odds, stayed in and coasted to a stop. Naruto was panting.

"Jesus..." He breathed out, his strength keeping him from falling once more. Looked down to see that he would have been only 10 seconds away from his watery death. Still dark, but floors didn't waver like the one he saw could. He calmed his saw that there were more vines on the side he was clinging to with his knife, grabbing those instead and climbing his way down. He made it down to the water. He placed a foot down to see that the water only went pass his foot. Hopping down with more confidence, he saw that previously unlit torches came to life and gave Naruto the ability to see.

 _Fucking crazy down here..._ Naruto's brain thought, though still continuing as he grabbed one of the torches and using it to guide his way through the narrowly dark way ahead. He stopped. Before him were two tunnels. One left, one right.

"Which one do I go through...?" Naruto said to himself.

"Which one indeed?" A raspy voice spoke, Naruto went on his guard as soon as the words had reached his ears. Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously as a snake from either tunnel slithered through before meeting and twirling around each other to stand even taller. Taking into account that one snake was sickly white with black eyes, while the other was deathly black with white eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, the snakes seemed to smirk like a human would, but appearing like devils.

"I am Yumi, guardian of Izquierda" The white snake spoke.

"I am Yang, guardian of Dextra" The black snake spoke. Naruto didn't find the need to introduce himself and instead asked more questions.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, the snaked gave hissing chuckles that disturbed Naruto deeply.

"We are the guardians" They voiced in terrifying unison, "We are here to protect Oakerli and its contents" They explained.

"So I have to fight you?" Naruto enquired, but met with more hissing chuckles.

"No" Denied Yumi.

"You must pass answer our riddle" Clarified Yang,

"Alright..." Naruto agreed with uncertainty, even more so at their amused chuckled that dripped with malicious intent.

"One of us always tells lies..." Stated Yumi, tilting her head.

"One of us always tells the truth..."Stated Yang, tilting his head.

"One of the tunnels leads to what your heart desires" Yumi voiced with a smirk, now another head movement.

"And the other a painful death" Yang hissed with delight, the same head movement as the other.

"Fine out which one is the former and which is the latter" Yumi instructed, now looking at Naruto with straight composure.

"By asking us, of course" Yang chuckled, the same composure. Naruto frowned slightly.

"Wait, how do I know which of you is which?" Naruto questioned, but the smirks he received answered everything, "I see..." Naruto muttered, knowing that he would be asking blindly. "Tch, how dramatic" Naruto remarked before thinking of a question, "Okay...which is the good one?" Naruto asked simply, wondering how it would be played out.

"The left, I promise" Answered Yumi.

"No! No! The right" Answered Yang. Naruto concentrated on the snakes for a moment, but seeing the only difference was their colour palette. He huffed slightly.

 _Damnit! I need someone smart here like Shikamaru or Sakura…_ Naruto thought, a small flash in his head that showed Sasuke, _Or him..._ Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head, Focus, I need to focus...Naruto scolded, thinking for a moment before nodding.

"Oh wait, this is easy!" Naruto stated smugly.

"What colour is the sky?" Naruto asked, the snake only offered confused glances.

"We wouldn't know" They answered in unison, Naruto blinked before sighing.

Great, they only will know what they've seen or heard down here...Naruto cursed, since Naruto couldn't possibly know what they know; so this really did require deeper thinking. Another question came to mind.

"What's 10 add 10?" Naruto asked, his math may not have been good, but simple and basic he could do. Though the snakes seemed to see his limited mathematical abilities; he was a pirate after all.

"2 lots of 5" Yumi stated smugly.

"3 lots of 3" Yang answered with the same arrogance. Naruto blinked a few times before cursing under his breath.

"You bastards are playing dirty!" Naruto snapped, being reminded of his lack of intelligence infuriating him. The snakes gave nasty laughs at him, he sighed. He wasn't going to be able to understand their math answers so he needed another question. His eyes widened. "I got it!" Naruto exclaimed happily, the snakes eyeing him with suspicion. Though it was Naruto's turn to smirk. "If you were the other snake, which door would you claim to be the bad tunnel?" Naruto questioned with confidence.

"Hn, if I were Yang then I would say the right tunnel is the bad tunnel" Yumi answered.

"And if I were Yumi, I would say the right tunnel is the bad tunnel" Yang answered, Naruto nodded.

"Then the good tunnel..." Naruto trailed off before confidently pointing, "Is the right!" He declared, the snake gasping slightly.

"What?! How did you know?!" They exclaimed in unison, Naruto smirked and folded his arms.

"I may not be smart when it comes to numbers, but as a pirate I know a thing or two about deceiving and word-play" Naruto stated, "You see, the truthful one would say what the liar would say, so they would say the lie" Naruto started, "But the none truthful one would say the opposite of the truth and say the lie" Naruto explained with the upmost joy of outsmarting the snakes, "So you both would tell a lie; you both said the bad tunnel was the right, that means that the right tunnel is actually good!" Naruto laughed childishly, the snakes slack jawed in utter shock before it turned nasty.

"Tch! Whatever" Yumi hissed, retracting back into the water; as did Yang.

"Amelia will take care of you anyhow!" Yang cursed out as her last words. Leaving Naruto and the tunnels. Naruto strode into the right tunnel with ease. His cunningness taking light and filling him with new bounds of confidence.

…

"Thank you for the tea, Toana" Sasuke thanked with a smile, the old woman nodding with a laugh.

"You go and enjoy yourself now, no point in hanging around with an old coot like me!" She laughed, Sasuke watched her close the door and went off. He walked for a few moments before realising that there wasn't much for him to do at the moment, he looked around until his eyes were drawn to a certain tree-hut.

 _That's Jiraiya's..._ Sasuke remembered, _The writer..._ His thoughts wondered, he carefully climbed up to land on Jiraiya's balcony. Strong desire washing over him to go and talk to the author, for he himself was a bibliophile, so how could he resist? Sasuke peaked his head in to see the white-haired man at a desk, facing away from him, the man seemed to be in the middle of writing. Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't want to disturb him, but his curiosity ruled king and prompted him to step inside.

"S-Sir?" Sasuke voiced meekly, Jiraiya turned in his chair and slowly smiled.

"Why hello there, Sasuke" Jiraiya drawled out, but it didn't infuriate Sasuke like it would have before. Sasuke instead had resorted to fiddling with his fingers.

"H-Hello" Sasuke responded nervously, his lowered head and altogether anxious disposition made Jiraiya raise an eyebrow.

"You alright there?" Jiraiya questioned, making Sasuke jump slightly.

"O-Oh, I'm fine, I just..." Sasuke trailed off for a moment before gulping down some of his fear, "You...you said you were a writer?" Sasuke spoke, Jiraiya nodded, Sasuke shifted more nervously before speaking again, "So...you've written books?" Sasuke asked.

 _How foolish!..._ Sasuke screamed internally, _Of course he has written books before! Lord, I must be something of a fool to him now!..._ Sasuke worried with crushing stress. Though Jiraiya answered his question with all kindness.

"Mm-hm, I'm working on my next one right now" Jiraiya informed, filling Sasuke with burning desire to see what he was currently writing. "It's the next volume of my Icha Icha paradise" He chuckled almost perversely, Sasuke tilted his head slightly.

"I've not heard of that book before...n-not in a d-disrespectful way! I j-just-!" Sasuke ranted apprehensively, fearful of insulting the author, though he just laughed.

"It's fine, you're not the...target audience" Jiraiya explained, Sasuke nodded shakily, looking back down at the ground. Jiraiya observed him for a moment before speaking, "I hope you don't mind me saying" He voiced, making Sasuke look up through his bangs, "But you seem awfully nervous, very different from earlier" Jiraiya pointed out, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and began to look comparatively ashamed.

"I-It's just...I've never had the chance to... _meet_ an actual writer before, so I'm...I'm not sure on how to conduct myself" Sasuke confessed.

And just like that, Jiraiya saw the inexperienced and guileless child that Sasuke really was.

Innocent and a novice to life itself.

All possible sexual inkling he previously had towards the boy was washed away and instead replaced with a new feeling.

A sense of duty.

Jiraiya smiled kindly towards him.

"You just have to act like yourself" Jiraiya encouraged, Sasuke regarded him with utter shock and confusion before nodding.

"O-Okay" Sasuke replied.

"So, Sasuke, I suppose that means you're a bit of a bookworm, eh?" Jiraiya enquired, Sasuke processed the question before nodding again. Jiraiya gave an amused nose exhale and beckoned him over. "Well, I have a good collection here" Jiraiya stated, making Sasuke walk over and watch him as he rummaged through a basket next to his feet that was full of books. "Got some Shakespeare, a classic" Jiraiya spoke, making Sasuke confused. Since Sasuke had expected to read Jiraiya's work.

"Um, excuse me-"

"Ah! Some Voltaire!" Jiraiya voiced, not looking up as he excitedly went through the stash.

"Sir-"

"Daniel Defoe! Magnificent writer!" Jiraiya exclaimed, Sasuke frowned.

"But I-"

"What a man! René Descartes!" Jiraiya declared, Sasuke saw his window and quickly spoke.

"A-Actually, sir" Sasuke interjected, making Jiraiya look up at him. "I was rather hoping to read some of your work" Sasuke admitted, Jiraiya blinked a few time before chuckling.

"Like Naruto said, you wouldn't be interested in my perverted stories" Jiraiya replied "You wouldn't like Icha Icha" Jiraiya explained with a shrug, Sasuke didn't see that much of an obstacle and spoke once more.

"Have you written anything else?" Sasuke questioned, Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly.

"W-What?" He choked out, calming his throat down afterwards. Sasuke repeated the question. Jiraiya stared at him before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but no one has ever asked me such a thing before" He chuckled, Sasuke's eyes widening slightly.

"O-Oh, I didn't mean anything by it!" Sasuke stuttered out, Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, I mean, people aren't usually interested in my other work" Jiraiya informed, "Icha Icha has been my success" Jiraiya thought over, Sasuke tilted his head slightly.

"May I see your other work?" Sasuke requested politely, Jiraiya gave him an almost strange look before leaning down and taking a book from under the leg of his desk.

"I was just using it for balance, since it doesn't have any other use" Jiraiya stated, Sasuke gazed curiously towards the slightly tattered book.

"May I read it?" Sasuke asked, Jiraiya stared at him in almost disbelief before answering.

"I don't think you'll like it, most people didn't" Jiraiya explained, Sasuke's puzzled expression demanded that Jiraiya further explain, "It's about a pirate" Jiraiya began, "He has vowed to break this curse that plagues the world he lives in" Jiraiya continued, "But it's not really interesting" Jiraiya disregarded flippantly.

"I think it sounds very interesting" Sasuke replied sincerely, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow towards him, "So may I read it?" Sasuke asked once more, Jiraiya slowly gave him the book and watched Sasuke observe the front, " _The Tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Pirate_ " Sasuke read aloud, then looking gratefully towards Jiraiya, "Thank you, sir" Sasuke thanked politely, Jiraiya frowned.

"You don't have to call me sir, y'know" Jiraiya informed, "Jiraiya is fine" He added casually, Sasuke nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, thank you...Jiraiya" Sasuke smiled coyly, walking a few steps away before turning back around, "Wait, can I read in here? If it's not too troublesome?" Sasuke requested, another surprise for Jiraiya. He nodded.

"Of course" Jiraiya answered, watching him curiously as Sasuke made himself comfortable on a nearby loveseat that was darkened by use and torn from time. Sasuke sat comfortably and began to read. Jiraiya watched him for a few more moment before resuming to his own work. Though every so often, Jiraiya would glance over to see Sasuke. Every time Jiraiya was met with the same scene. Sasuke fully engrossed with the story with his eyes scanning the text with eagerness.

 _He reminds me of Kushina_...Jiraiya's mind wondered, remembering how she would sit there as a child and read away. More time had passed, Jiraiya suddenly heard the book close. He looked over to see the excited Sasuke.

"What a read!" Sasuke breathed out, a large smile on his face as he stood with the book pressed against his chest. Jiraiya regarded him with an ounce of surprise.

"You liked it?" He questioned.

"I loved it!" Sasuke responded, his walking pattern becoming slightly erratic and he paced back and forth in front of Jiraiya's desk. "The characters, the plot, everything about it!" Sasuke began, his own character switching to something he never revealed. "Even though you named the main character after that dobe, he was still so magnificent! He was so determined, so fearless, I can't believe how he stared in the face of despair and shined with hope!" Sasuke continued to rant, "Not to mention the corrupt masters that tried to start wars and hurt the innocent!" Sasuke added, not understanding of who exactly they represented…

"Huh..." Jiraiya voiced to himself, thinking about Sasuke and his passion for the story. Such understanding and appreciating that was rare to find in this world. Sasuke's gaze snapped toward Jiraiya.

"You will write more of this, right?" Sasuke questioned, Jiraiya blinked back into the conversation and spoke.

"I never really planned to, no" He responded, Sasuke's immediately looking dejected. Jiraiya flinched comically at Sasuke's face, fearing that he may cry. "H-Hey, don't look so gloomy!" Jiraiya exclaimed, not sure of how to deal with this type of situation. Though Sasuke remained in his disquieted disposition.

"How can I not be? I won't be able to read more of this masterpiece" Sasuke responded mournfully, Jiraiya froze for a moment at his comment before placing himself back into reality.

"A-Alright!" Jiraiya gave in, "I'll write more, okay? Just don't cry!" Jiraiya begged, Sasuke made a small gasp.

"Really?" Sasuke voiced happily, Jiraiya nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't expect much" Jiraiya responded, Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you, Jiraiya" Sasuke spoke gladly, looking at him for another request, "Can I read some more?"

…

Naruto continued to travel down the tunnel, though with growing apprehension as the water steadily began to get deeper and deeper. The water now rose up to his knees. Naruto frowned slightly and hoped the water wouldn't deepen further. But all attention was brought to a light in front of him.

 _Literally a light at the end of the tunnel_...Naruto scoffed internally, the brightness of the light putting his own source of light to shame. He stuck his torch into the water and carried on. After a few moments, he exited the tunnel to see a colossal capacity. The sides were curved and rocky, a shimmering grey that was slick with water. Spotted around in an arbitrary fashion were sharp pillars of rocks that were blanketed with violet and azure crystals. Some swirling around the pillars while some just were in patches. The water Naruto was standing in was the brightest turquoise he'd ever witnessed, practically glowing in glory. Soft crashes reverberating from the waterfall, echoing like a melody.

Though taking centre stage was a woman. A large woman. Not in weight but her entire being seemed to be enlarged, the same size as a whale shark would be the best way to put it. She was absent-mindedly sitting on a pillar, her long fingers sliding through her hair. Naruto noticed two major features to the woman. One, her hair was one with the water and flowed over her chest and into the pool of azure. Two, half of her wasn't human. Naruto's instinct was to hide behind one of the pillars and to observe her safely. Since her lower half was that of the sirens. Naruto frowned slightly. No, it was different somehow. The sirens had fish regions while this woman seemed to be more akin to a snake. Either way, she posed as a threat. Though Naruto thought perhaps he was to answer another riddle. He stepped out of his hiding place and began to walk towards her.

"Hey there, I'-" Though he wasn't able to finish that sentence as the woman's expression turned nasty.

"How dare you enter my domain!" She hissed, rising up and using her tail to kept her lifted. Naruto cautiously took steps back as the water around her began to unsettle. "Who are you to disturb me, Amelia the magna?!" She roared in a powerful voice, Naruto gulped slightly and saw as the water now did as her hands commanded. Naruto dodged the sharp attack that would've ended him in a moment. He ran for cover behind one of the pillars, but her water whipped around to grab him. He ducked just in time and launched into the pool of water. The swam down a little and forced his brain to think of a plan. Naruto just about got to some cover and gasped for air, he peaked past the pillar and saw Amelia looking around for him.

"Shit..." He cursed quietly, trying to think of a plan to combat the dangerous hybrid. His eyes caught sight of a chain that hung from the ceiling. A plan had been decided. He slowly crept around, skilfully avoiding her line of sight. He accomplished getting a good distance away from her before climbing one of the pillar. "Gotta do this quick" Naruto muttered to himself, quickly getting to the next pillar and the next until he was high enough. He waited for her to get in the perfect position before jumping and grabbing the chain, swooping down and kicking Amelia with great force. Screeching as she was sent flying into the water below, coughing and rasping as Naruto landed safely.

"Nothus!" She hissed out, Naruto drawing his sword and stomping over. He glare remaining unapologetic as he raised his sword, panting slightly from his quick-paced action. He locked in a stare with her, her eyes callously spiteful. Naruto felt a twinge in his heart, one that remained as he slowly lowered his weapon, she narrowed her eyes, "What?! Can't finish me off?!" She snapped, he stared at her for a few more moment before shaking his head.

"I won't do it" He remarked, placing his sword away, "I won't kill while I'm here in the Crystal Labyrinth" Naruto refused, locking in a stare with her, "This is a place of life, not death" He finished off, she searched his eyes for a moment before scoffing.

"Mortalis" She remarked quietly, raising her hand. Naruto was confused when water swirled around him, he looked over to Amelia in panic as the water began to act as a whirlpool. One that began to drag him in no matter his resistance. The last thing he saw was Amelia and her blank expression, "You pass" She stated calmly. Naruto's entire being sucked in and flushed away like sewage. Naruto was thrown around in the water, his chest becoming more and more constricted as his lungs burned for air. Naruto whipped his head around to see he was still immersed in the water without any openings for air pockets. A crushing realisation becoming clear to him.

At this rate, he would drown.

…

The pink-haired pirate raced around frantically, her eyes bulging and her breath uneven. She sloppily climbed up the tree and clumsily entered Jiraiya's tree-hut.

"Jiraiya! I can't find Sasuke and-"

"Sakura, I'm right here" Sasuke interjected calmly, Sakura looked over to see Sasuke sat comfortably in loveseat. She blinked a few times before rushing over and hugging him, nuzzling her head into his neck. "Sakura-"

"Idiot!" She sobbed, "I was so scared that you had fallen or gotten lost or..." She cried out, Sasuke comprehended her words and realised that he had left the sleeping Sakura without a trace. He frowned, pushing her back to see her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry, I just ended up wandering around" Sasuke apologised, Sakura huffed slightly and punched his arm without force.

"You could've told me, y'know! I've been looking fro you all day, you've been in here for hours! Even the sun is getting down!" She pouted slightly, just glad that Sasuke didn't fall prey to the deadly Crystal Labyrinth. Sasuke could only offer a coy smile to try and make amends, it working like a charm. "Anyway" Sakura started, "What are you doing in here?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, I'm reading Jiraiya's books" Sasuke informed, a look of horror on her face. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Not Icha Icha" Jiraiya clarified, Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good" She voiced, looking over to him, "If you don't mind me whisking Sasuke away, Jiraiya, we'll be going to the donec" She informed, Jiraiya gave a wave.

"Fine by me" He replied casually, Sakura nodded and took Sasuke's wrist. Pulling him up and out of the tree-hut.

"Bye, Jiraiya!" Sasuke managed to get out before he was out of earshot. Jiraiya chuckling before returning to his work, he stopped. He got a fresh new book that waited to be filled with words. He wrote on the front.

 _The Tale Of_ _The Gusty Pirate And The Courageous Ojo_

Jiraiya nodded to himself; knowing exactly who was going to play the new role of the Ojo…

Meanwhile, Sakura continued to drag Sasuke along excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Back to the donec" She answered, Sasuke wasn't able to ask anything else as they arrived at the donec. "C'mon, I want to see the little ones before they have to sleep" Sakura beckoned, they entered only to be swarmed by a hoard of children. All giggling and exuberant at their appearance, Sakura ended up being dragged away herself by them to observe their drawings. Sasuke smiled faintly at how content she seemed to be. His eyes noticed a child near him and staring longingly towards the crowd of children. Sasuke knelt down and smiled tenderly towards him.

"Hello there" Sasuke greeted gently, a natural gift when around young ones. The boy seemed blue, Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sasuke asked, the little boy sighed and showed his hogo.

"I made this with all my heart n'stuff" The boy spoke, "But she didn't like it" He pouted, Sasuke tilted his head.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, the boy pointed to a green haired girl that was showing her painting to Sakura. He let out a sigh.

"She's hated it" The boy declared sadly, Sasuke felt sorry for the small boy and took the hogo and looked at it. "It's really ugly" He stated, though Sasuke shook his head.

"This is the best hogo I've ever seen" Sasuke replied, the boy seemed shocked and saw Sasuke smile at him, "Anyone would be lucky to wear it" Sasuke comforted, the boy blushed slightly and fidgeted.

"D-Do you want to wear it?" He asked shyly, Sasuke gave another warm smile.

"I'd love to, thank you" Sasuke thanked, the boy beamed and instantly brightened up. Watching Sasuke place the slightly misshaped hogo on his wrist, "I'll treasure it always" Sasuke promised, the boy seemed excited to be shown such kindness and attention. He quickly got a piece of paper from the nearby table and showed Sasuke.

"I always drawed a fairy!" He exclaimed, waiting for Sasuke approval.

"Wow! You did this all by yourself?" Sasuke voiced in the tone reserved for children, the boy nodded.

"Uh-huh!" He grinned.

"That is a very pretty fairy" Sasuke praised, the boy giggled and felt validated. Sasuke looked at him, "What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Joshi" He answered, Sasuke smiled.

"Well, Joshi, I'm Sasuke" Sasuke introduced before a voice rang out.

"Time for beddie byes!" Pena called out, a disappointed groan going throughout the children, "Now don't you whine, you have to sleep so your all awake for tomorrow!" Pena laughed lightly, though Sakura spoke up.

"You guys want me to read you a story?" Sakura offered, the children now joyful for that event. They all voted for a story about a caterpillar, but Sasuke noticed Joshi's pouting face.

"What's wrong, Joshi?" Sasuke asked, Joshi huffed.

"I always end up at the back and I never hear the story" He complained, Sasuke felt another pang of sympathy for him, Sasuke smiled down at him.

"Why don't I tell you a story?" Sasuke offered, Joshi made a happy gasp and nodded energetically. Sasuke was lead to his bed that seemed to be placed away from the others.

 _He must feel lonely at times..._ Sasuke thought as Joshi climbed into his leafy bed. Joshi waited eagerly for him to start. Sasuke bed on the edge and watched curiously as the boy picked up a mouse.

"This Pedro, he's my friend" Joshi introduced, Sasuke blinked a few times before nodding and petting the little white mouse. Noticing how Joshi referred to the mouse as a friend rather than a pet.

"Hello Pedro, would you like to be told a story too?" Sasuke asked, the mouse squeaked as if it understood. Joshi got comfortable and watched Sasuke with big eyes, Sasuke chuckled and spoke. "Hm...how about the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood'?" Sasuke proposed.

"What's that?" Joshi asked.

"You've never heard that story before?" Sasuke enquired, Joshi shook his head and prompted Sasuke to begin. "Well, away in a forest lived a girl with a hood so red that every called her Little Red..." And thus Sasuke told him the charming story that he read when he was a child. Sasuke saw Joshi yawning and trying to keep his eyes open as Sasuke approached the end of the story, "And they all lived happily ever after, the end" Sasuke finished, Joshi let out another yawn.

"Neh, Sasuke?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Tell me another story" Joshi requested tiredly, Sasuke chuckled and began to tuck Joshi in more comfortably.

"Another night, okay? You need to go your dreams for now" Sasuke answered, Joshi slowly nodded as his eye slid close.

"Mm...okay..." Was his last words before he was out like a light, Sasuke smiled at the sleeping child. Wondering when he'd see his own sleeping away…

Sasuke sighed slightly, his thoughts going elsewhere.

 _I wonder if Naruto is okay…_

…

Naruto felt as if he was about to take his last breath; closing his eyes to accept his watery grave. Though fate had other plans for him. Naruto felt his body hit a cold floor. He coughed and hacked as his burning lungs sucked in every ounce of oxygen available to him. Taking in more steady breathes, he noticed he was in a pitch black room. That was his perspective until he looked up from the ground to see a radiating light amongst the darkness. Naruto blinked a few times before standing himself up. His gaze took in a figure that stood tall on several, smooth pebble that were enormous for their size.

What it seemed to be was a man. Platinum blonde hair that cascaded down to his shoulder, half tied back in a respectable manner. Revealing a young yet stern face. Eyes a dark shade of blue intertwined with grey. A long, silver tunic that lay over black buskins; white, delicate boots that adorned his feet. Over his tall and lithe form was a cloak of dark blue fur, trailing down and over as if a cape. In the his hand was a long staff made of sliver, making a symmetrical crescent at the top. Naruto gazed upon this strong figure that practically demanded respect; walking slowly over to him, captured by this mysterious man. The man stared down at Naruto.

"Not many mortals have travelled this far before" The man voiced, bringing Naruto closer to reality, "But the ones that do are no different than you" He remarked.

"Huh?" Naruto voiced in confusion, the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, ignorance is your defence" He stated, Naruto didn't understand his strange wording and tilted his head slightly.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, the man observed him for a moment before speaking.

"I am Aien, protector of Oakerli and its soul" He spoke, Naruto stared at him before rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm...Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" He introduced, another unimpressed expression from the man.

"I won't give you the article that you wish for" Aien declared, surprising Naruto slightly.

"Wha-? Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I've been here for centuries and I've seen enough of your kind to know that your hearts are filled with greed, you don't deserve what you believe you are entitled to" Aien stated coldly, Naruto frowned.

"Wait a minute! You can't just assume I'm like that!" Naruto argued, Aien scoffed at him.

"Your kind may have those who follow something more meaningful, but ones like you only have minds full of want and avarice" Aien claimed, "You ignore and degrade the most important element in life, yet you have audacity to come here and demand a piece of this" Aien voiced in disgust, turning around, "Now leave" He ordered, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"All the others had tests for me, give me one and I'll pass it!" Naruto declared, the man scoffed. Turning around to face him.

"As you wish" He spat out, raising his staff. Naruto's eyes widened when sparks of lighting flickered around the staff before gaining its full power. Lighting spurted from the staff in frantic movements. Naruto saw Aien raise it higher, "Let whatever homage of benevolence you possess protect you from this strike, if not, _be gone_ " He called out, the lighting shooting out to attack Naruto. The pirate's first response was to raise his arm in defence; in doing so had felt no force. Naruto opened his previously shut eye to see that the lighting was reflecting off his arm, specifically his wrist. The attack ceased.

"Wha…?" Naruto let out, putting his arm down to meet the astounded expression. The expression grew more curious as he spoke.

"You were protected" He muttered, Naruto blinked a few time puzzled.

"Protected? What do you mean? By what?" Naruto kept on questioning, Aien raised his hand which in turn made Naruto's wrist glow a light pink. Naruto looked at his wrist to see nothing other the hogo Sasuke had given him. "This? The hogo protected me?" Naruto asked, Aien shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if it was a hogo or not, it's a symbol of love" Aien spoke, making Naruto's eye pop out of his skull. "No power on earth can break that" He informed, but Sasuke was more concerned for the previous sentence.

"Wait a minute! This isn't a symbol of-"

"Here" Aien interjected without consideration, a piece of paper floating in from of Naruto. "You've proven yourself, take it and resume your quest" He stated, Naruto took the paper. He looked around with confusion.

"Um, where am I supposed to go?" Naruto asked, suddenly hearing vines behind him once again making a door. Naruto watched them create the doorway before turning his head back around, "But wait, what did you mean symbol of-" Though nobody was there. Naruto stared at the empty space for a few moments before turning and exiting the darkness. Naruto was exactly where he had started. Naruto looked around to once again see the mist and the walkable water. Naruto looked back to see the vines and door had disappeared. Naruto instead looked in his hand to observe his prize. He folded it away and began to walk.

 _Time to head back, but what did that man mean?..._ Naruto questioned in his mind, shaking it off and forgetting his strange words.

Unknown to the blond that danger was soon heading their way…

 **Okay, a few things.**

 **The reason this came out super late was due to two reasons. One, it was extra, extra long. Two, I had no motivation. Why did I have no motivation? Because there was a real lack in reviews. I hate to annoy everyone with this, but I really need reviews to work faster! I know this story has 55 followers and 43 favourites. I'm not asking for that many reviews, but unfortunately I have the need to feel validated through my work or I don't have any need to post.**

 **Thank you to everyone that does review! I understand that this message doesn't apply to you and you feel a little angry that I'm bitching about it. I understand. Though I just want to get it out there so I can write faster.**

 **Oh, and by the way...the next chappie is going to be filled with narusasu. And none of that fluffy shit, we getting sexual up in here!**

 **Buuuuuuuut if you want to read it soon than you gotta review so I feel motivated to write because next chappie is gonna be long as well...Moshi Mosh!**


	24. The perfect concupiscence

**You are gonna fucking love this chapter.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Get your tissues ready for nosebleeds.**

 **Responding to my lovely guests!**

 **Khokha: Thank you for your never-ending support and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I have loads more stories to come in the future, hopefully of the same quality, that I hope you'll read! And yes, you did hear me right, Sasuke will be pregnant (spoilers!) But by who?...hm...well, not decided...anyway! Hopefully you'll survive all the sexual narusasu in this chappie, but don't get too excited because it's more or less just...well, I'll just let you read it...Fufufu…**

 **Frak: That's very nice of you to say! Thank you for reading this story! I wil try and continue to make it cute and funny!**

 **Narusasu: Uwa! Thank you so much! By the way, I am in love with the fact that you call me author-san!**

 **Unknown: Ah, don't worry, english ain't my first language either! And I will complete this story because I enjoy writing it so much and a lot of people seem to like it! This one will be released a lot quicker than the last one, so enjoy!**

 **Yumiyang: I am actually in love with you. Your review made me laugh so much! And fuck the people that were looking at you strange, THEY JUST WANT THE D FROM NARU AND SASSY! I'm glad you enjoyed my present and the tests Naruto went through. I thought it would be interesting to prove himself worthy! By smarts, morality and intention, I thought it would make for an interesting read. The last test was my favourite to write, because LOVE NEVER FELT SO GOOOD! Haha! I'm glad you got the hidden meaning within Jiraiya;s book, I thought I made it too subtle or something, and yes. Sasuke will be a great mother, but to who's child? Hm, not decided. Fufufu…And rebellious Sasuke will appear sooner or later, but not quite yet my kindred spirit, until next time. ;)**

 **Saschan: Naruto's feelings for Sasuke at the moment? Hm, it's not love, because that would be a bit silly. It's more like fascination in the sense that Sasuke is unique to Naruto and that draws Naruto to him. He's interested in Sasuke as a person. Sasuke's feelings? Sasuke chooses not to think about it, but he is just plain confused about everything. He doesn't understand that he feels attraction for Naruto, it's not love just yet, but it will be. Karin and Sasuke's relationship will improve, not too far in the future actually! I'm not giving Sakura a crush sadly, it'll take too much time! Thank you though!**

 **Lolgurl: Sasuke's innocence is super adorable and great to write, but it'll be a little...compromised in this chappie! And AW SHUCK I AIN'T THAT GOOD! But I will 100% be completing this story! Neji's true colours will show at one point or another. (P.S. I ain't finishing 'What if' if ya facking tortured me!)**

 **FACT NUMBER 13: Naruto doesn't believe in true love or soulmates! Who da thunk it?**

It was late.

Too late in Sasuke's opinion. The silvery moon had made its debut, but yet the sunshine was no where to be seen. Sasuke was stood on a balcony in front of what he recognised to be a healing tree-hut. He sighed. Leaning on his forearms and gazing up at the moon, hoping for it to reassure him and his worrying thoughts.

Sakura said that he would be back by now, but where was he?...Sasuke's mind questioned, a nasty prickling feeling shivering over his skin. Sasuke rubbed his arms to relieve the sensation, but like Naruto, this itch was unreachable. Sasuke attempted to calm himself with deep breaths, the uneasy shifting in his stomach proving uncooperative. He noticed his hands were becoming frantic, so stopped holding himself. Though they now felt empty. Filled with the need to hold onto something; to touch, to hold, to never let go. Sasuke let out another frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair and gripping it slightly.

 _Where are you?…_ Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of his own thoughts. In the process, not noticing footstep that approached him.

"Hey love" A voice spoke, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, whipping around to see the smiling blond. Without hesitation, Sasuke flashed forward with his arms around Naruto's neck. Hugging him tightly. Breathing in his scent. Sasuke nuzzled into his warmth before his eyes once again snapped open. He released Naruto immediately and shoved his chest slightly in anger.

"Y-You took long enough! I'm tired of you and your slacking off!" Sasuke scolded, Naruto blinked back into reality. Smiling faintly at Sasuke's pouting face and chuckling.

"Sorry love" Naruto responded, Sasuke folded his arms in protest, unable to stay mad for some reason. Sasuke's eyes glanced to the red splodge on Naruto's shirt. He frowned at how the blood soaked the bottom half of his usually orange shirt.

"H-Hey, what happened to you?" Sasuke questioned, gesturing to the injury. Naruto followed his worried gaze and shrugged.

"Hm? Oh, just a few mishaps, nothing to worry about" Naruto brushed off casually, used to having deadly injuries. Made clear by the scars that decorated his skin. Sasuke, however, was not used to it.

"You need to get that wound cleaned up" Sasuke pointed out, though another shrug was Naruto's answer.

"It'll heal up on it's own" Naruto responded, Sasuke's eyes widened and shook his head.

"Idiot! You'll get sick that way!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the empty tree-hut, "C'mon" Sasuke instructed, though Naruto frowned slightly.

"Love, really, I'm fin-"

"Sit" Sasuke ordered, pointing at a what resembled a observation table. Naruto blinked a few times, unaware of this authoritative command that Sasuke was taking. Naruto did as he was told like a toddler and sat on the wooden observation table. Watching Sasuke mutter to himself as he rummaged around the room, "Such a burden..." Sasuke mumbled with a small scowl, eventually returning with supplies. "Take off your jacket and lay back" Sasuke commanded.

"Isn't that a little forward?" Naruto joked with a flirtatious wink, though Sasuke remained unimpressed and stared him down with a glare. Naruto casually put his hands up in defence, "Heh, heh, joking" Naruto chuckled, taking off his jacket and placing it down before laying down. Sasuke walked over and placed down his supplies. Knowing what he would need from Sakura's previous tutorial. Sasuke gazed at the blood that was staining his shirt, reaching out his hands before stopping. Realising one thing.

He would have to unbutton his shirt completely.

Sasuke blushed. His fingers hesitant to move, but knowing he would have to. Sasuke saw that half of Naruto's shirt was already undone due to the blond's style, but Sasuke didn't know if he was thankful or not. Sasuke took a small breath to calm himself, nervously moving his fingers to touch the first button. Blushing more as he undid it. Another button undone, another shade of red added to Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke glanced up to see Naruto staring up at him. No particular expression, it was almost serene. Whatever it was, it was unsettling Sasuke.

"D-Dobe, look the other way" Sasuke snapped, Naruto regarded him for a moment before turning his head to the side.

"Hn" Was the only noise to come from Naruto. Sasuke managed to finish the task of unbuttoning his shirt without too much distraction. Sasuke gazed sympathetically towards the bloody wound, a sad scowl tugging at his lips. He shook his head slightly to remind himself of his objective; taking the cloth and wetting it with the water. Locating the wound, he wiped around it to clear up all the excess blood. Sasuke's mind began to wonder as he cleaned Naruto. Two prominent thoughts dominating his mind.

One was Naruto's tattoo. Sasuke remembered the first one on his back, but could now see the other tattoo the blond possessed. A black spiral on his abdomen with outer squiggles. Sasuke's innocent eyes roamed slightly lower, seeing the beginning of the trail of blond pubic hair poking above his leather pants. Sasuke nearly squeaked and snapped his head back to the wound. Sasuke's glanced over to see that Naruto wasn't paying him any attention. If he was, he would've been greeted with the sight of a blushing raven. Sasuke tried so hard to rid himself of that thought, but it just lead onto the second one.

Naruto was a man. A half naked man. Sasuke was unmarried. Yet here he was. Touching Naruto, tending to Naruto, doing everything he shouldn't be doing to Naruto. Sasuke's mind spent most of its time trying to calm himself. Rationalising that he was simply do a good Christian deed. That God would forgive him if he just prayed hard enough. Convincing himself that he wasn't looking at Naruto's muscles. Sasuke sighed soundlessly. Focusing back on the task at hand. He moved on to cleaning the actual slit wound, pressing the cloth onto it.

"Ngh!" Naruto hissed out, Sasuke didn't look at him and continued.

"Stop being such a baby" Sasuke remarked coldly, Naruto pouted slightly but saw Sasuke wasn't giving him any attention. Some part of Naruto stirred at that. Naruto regarded him quietly for a moment before speaking.

"You know..." Naruto started calmly, his fingers gliding up Sasuke's thigh to wrap his fingers around the string holding up his skirt, "One tug and this'll fall..." Naruto stated without much emotion, Sasuke locked in a stare with him for a moment. Seeing the same look as before, the blank one that seemed to stare right into Sasuke's soul. Sasuke scowled slightly before he stopped looking at Naruto, intentionally pressing down hard. "O-Ow!" Naruto voiced in pain, Sasuke showing no remorse.

"Idiot" Sasuke remarked, Naruto huffed slightly and pulled his hand back. Just watching Sasuke at this point, unsure of why he wanted his attention so much. Though his thoughts travelled back to the hug he had received earlier. The warmth and comfort of it, how tightly Sasuke had gripped him.

"Were you worried about me?" Naruto suddenly asked, staring up at Sasuke as if he was a curious child. Sasuke's movements stopped for a moment before continuing.

"No" Sasuke answered emotionlessly. Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"What would you have done if I had died? Naruto questioned.

"Gone back home" Sasuke answered in the same cold tone.

"You wouldn't have missed me at all?" Naruto enquired. Sasuke's movements ceased, his eyes still avoiding Naruto's. He was silent and didn't respond, it was quiet for a few moments before Sasuke resumed his work.

"Didn't I tell you to look the other way, dobe?" Sasuke retorted, still not looking at Naruto. Naruto gave an unimpressed noise in respond, almost calling Sasuke a coward. Sasuke finished cleaning up all the blood and grabbed a dry cloth to remove all the excess water. Afterwards, he placed a strip of white cloth against the wound. Picking up the gauze to finish Naruto up. Sasuke saw the problem instantly. "Um..." Sasuke started with a pink blush, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, "L-Lift your...um..." Sasuke trailed off, nervously looking towards Naruto's lower region.

"Pleasure centre?" Naruto smirked, Sasuke sent him a flustered glare in response.

"Hips" Sasuke grinded out irritated. Naruto bent his knees and lifted up his hips provocatively. Smirking at Sasuke the entire time. Sasuke's annoyed expression remained red with embarrassment. Something about the way his abs glistened with the small remains of water, his abdomen raised and ready, his inviting smirk…

It stirred something new from Sasuke…

Sasuke mentally shook his head. Condemning those sudden urges that plagued his mind. Organising his mind and composing himself, he began to wrap the gauze around Naruto's abdomen. Feeling Naruto's burning gaze throughout the entire ordeal. He secured the gauze and took a step back. Satisfied with his work.

"There, finished" Sasuke declared, Naruto sitting back up normally.

"Thanks, love" Naruto smiled, Sasuke blushed and folded his arms childishly, looking away with a scowl.

"W-Whatever" Sasuke stuttered out, glancing over to see Naruto picking up his shirt and preparing to put his shirt back on. Sasuke saw the bloody stains that still remained, "Don't put that shirt on, dobe" Sasuke stated, Naruto raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Oh? You prefer me shirtless?" Naruto smirked, Sasuke scowled towards him.

"N-No" Sasuke responded, "That shirt has a patch of soaked blood" Sasuke pointed out, though Naruto wasn't the type to be concerned with that sort of thing, so shrugged. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, "At least let me get the blood out of it" Sasuke tutted, taking the shirt and walking over to what resembled a sink. Seeing his maids do this numerous times so understood the basics. Naruto just sat there. Just looking at him. Watching him clean his shirt. Naruto couldn't help but think about it. Was this really the same boy that he had meet not so long ago? The same one that claimed to hate and despise Naruto's entire being? Yet here he was, tending to Naruto and cleaning him up. The boy that cared little for his servants was doing one of their jobs right in front of Naruto. The only thing going through Naruto's mind was a question.

"Why?" Naruto muttered, Sasuke turned around with a confused expression.

"What?" Sasuke voiced, Naruto shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Er, never mind, just talking to myself" Naruto responded, rubbing the back of his head and looking down slightly.

"Oh, um, okay" Sasuke nodded lightly, squeezing the shirt of it's water to the best of his abilities. Walking back over and presenting the cleaned shirt. "It's a little damp" Sasuke warned, Naruto gratefully took the shirt and placed it on.

"It's fine, it's gotten a little warm out anyway" Naruto brushed off.

"Right" Sasuke responded, quiet as Naruto began to button up his shirt. Unaware of what to say or do. Sasuke remained in that state until he heard the gentle hum from the air, he looked around to find the source of the melody. "What's that noise?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's the people of this place" Naruto answered, buttoning his last button before standing and placing on his jacket. He gestured for Sasuke to follow him, they walked out onto the balcony and looked down. Sasuke saw every inhabitant of the Crystal Labyrinth, humming in harmony as they looked up to the full moon. Sasuke watched the unfamiliar phenomenon and tilted his head.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke asked, seeing Naruto lean on the balcony side, looking down at the people.

"Praying" He answered.

"Praying?" Sasuke repeated, Naruto nodding in confirmation, "For who?" Sasuke enquired.

"Everyone"

"Everyone?" Sasuke repeated once more, Naruto gazing down at the people with a smaller nod.

"Mm, the people here are the rarest in the world because they care little about their own being and would rather help others" Naruto began, Sasuke unable to comprehend such beliefs and attitudes. "They're selfless and believe in the good side of humanity, whatever harm a person has done, they'll always believe that there is a good part of them" Naruto explained, Sasuke looked down at the good-natured people and felt such awe, "To think the Royalists are trying to destroy every last one of them" Naruto muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked back over at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke voiced in shock, Naruto nodded his head, still not looking at him.

"Yeah" Naruto responded quietly.

"That can't true, these people aren't causing any harm" Sasuke voiced.

"That just makes them easy targets" Naruto stated bitterly, Sasuke felt a painful twinge in his chest. There was no trace of a joke on Naruto's face, feeling as if Naruto couldn't even look at him.

"No" Sasuke whispered out, shaking his head, "No, I won't believe it, why would they do such a thing? What have these people done?" Sasuke gulped down, shame rising up and pushing against his ignorant bars. Naruto still didn't look at him.

"These are the ' _savages'_ that your people want to ' _civilise'_ " Naruto nearly hissed out, Sasuke made a small scoff.

"They aren't savages" Sasuke attempted to correct, "The savages are the barbarians who are vicious and deadly" Sasuke stated. This time, Naruto did look at Sasuke. He stood up and glared angrily towards the raven.

"Look at them Sasuke!" Naruto snapped, making Sasuke flinch, "Do they look fucking vicious and deadly to you?!" Naruto's eyes flashed red, Sasuke staring cautiously at him.

"Why...why are you getting so angry?" Sasuke questioned carefully, Naruto's dropped his rage and sighed. Running a hand through his hair before leaning back on the balcony. Naruto observed the people for a moment before speaking.

"So many innocent lives that didn't have to be taken, have been" Naruto started, "And for what? So the damn Royalists can have more of an empire? More power? More money? Tch, that's the only thing those greedy bastards think about" Naruto said in disgust, calming down as he looked around the peaceful scenery, "The Crystal Labyrinth is one of the last places that hasn't been destroyed by the Royalists and I want to keep it that way" Naruto finished, Sasuke was silent.

There was no way, surely? No way that everything his family stood for was built on the foundation of greed, cemented with the blood of the innocent, decorated with the lies of the silenced. Yes, his father and his family played their part in the war...but they didn't start it, right? They warred for peace, not for the bloodshed of the innocent. They themselves were innocent. Right? Sasuke idolised his family, took what they preached as gospel; it couldn't be that Sasuke was honouring their words of death, carrying the message of massacre. Right? Sasuke felt confliction. Either Naruto was lying to him or everyone else was. Logic screamed that Naruto was the liar, but his heart…

"Did you mean what you said in Tsumi?" Sasuke suddenly asked, Naruto turned his head slightly towards him and raised an eyebrow, "About...my family...their role in all of this" Sasuke clarified. He needed to know. He wanted Naruto to lie to him. Naruto sighed and turned his head back.

"Look, love, I shouldn't have told you that" Naruto responded, Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Because it was a lie to because it's the truth?" Sasuke questioned hostile, Naruto sighed aggravated. Standing up and facing Sasuke with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto glowered, though Sasuke didn't back down.

"I want to...to know if my father...if he..." Sasuke started out strong, but his voice deteriorating from despondency. Naruto's expression softened in sympathy for Sasuke; his midnight eyes filled with desperate hope. Hope that Naruto knew he had to break.

"He's not the only culprit, but...yeah, he's...one of the people that have created situations like Tsumi" Naruto sighed, seeing Sasuke look away in mortification, placing a hand over his mouth in utter shame.

"Oh god..." Sasuke whispered out, closing his eyes in disgrace of what had just been confirmed. Naruto gazed compassionately at him, nothing but condolence for him.

"Look, I know it's hard to accept that your father and brother would-"

"No" Sasuke interjected, shaking his head, "No, not Itachi, not him" Sasuke denied, a pitiful look in response.

"Sasuke-"

"Not him" Sasuke stated more firmly, Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Seeing how determined he was in defending his brother.

"How are you so sure?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke shifted almost uncomfortably.

"Because...he's not like the other Royalists" He answered with hesitation, Naruto's interest was peaked by that. Sasuke was avoiding his eyes as if he was hiding a secret.

"Meaning…?" Naruto trailed off, Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was listening. Afraid of anyone hearing the truth. Naruto watched him shift uneasily as he began to play with his hands.

"He...he acts kindly towards our servants, speaking to them as if they are just as good as us" Sasuke stated, Naruto was reluctant to believe it and instead went down another route.

"Are they not?" Naruto question.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean..." Sasuke spluttered out, trying to answer without confliction before sighing, "I don't know, but...but my brother speaks to them like old friends would" Sasuke said, quiet for a moment before revealing more, "Father doesn't know, but he...once visited his personal helper's home to meet his family..." Sasuke admitted soundlessly, making Naruto look at him in surprise, "I overheard him agreeing to the invitation and offering to bring good bread and wine...I even saw him leave with it…" Sasuke mumbled, a expression that clearly didn't understand on his soft features, "He doesn't even care about people's backgrounds, I tried to ignore it and assume it was just some sort of phase, but he...he just keeps carrying on" Sasuke sighed, as if disappointed, but mostly confused. So was Naruto to a certain extent.

"Really?" Naruto pursued, never hearing about this side to the famous Itachi Uchiha, future heir to the Uchiha estate. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, he even..." Sasuke trailed off before holding the balcony, "For God's sake, he married a stray" Sasuke let out almost in anger.

"Stray?" Naruto repeated, Sasuke nodded once more.

"Itachi and I was in a carriage and travelling around the Uchiha lands, when Itachi spotted a girl on the side of the road" Sasuke began, "She was dirty, battered and bruised; Itachi took it upon himself to help her" Sasuke stated with spite in his voice, "He told me not to tell father as the maids cleaned her up" Sasuke confessed, "Itachi introduced her to my father as an Ojo, of course he believed him" Sasuke scoffed lightly, pausing for a moment as a sour expression took over his face, "6 months later, Itachi proposed to her..." Sasuke grinded out, gripping the wood under his hands and breathing slightly harder. Naruto watching him be overcome with jealously? Spite? Disappointment? Whatever it was, Naruto could see it made Sasuke's blood boil. "When I questioned it, he looked at me with a smile and said 'She's the one'" Sasuke quoted, taking the sweet words and regarding them with nothing but venom.

"He married out of love" Naruto remarked, almost unable to comprehend it, "Never thought a Royalist would do something like that" Naruto nearly chuckled, chuffed with Sasuke's confession.

"Yes, well, my brother's always been...special" Sasuke finished with a hint of resentment. It was another quiet moment before Sasuke glanced over to Naruto curiously. A unfamiliar need to continue speaking, "Do you have any siblings?" Sasuke asked, ever curious about Naruto's allusive past.

"Me? No, I was an only child, the closest thing to a sibling I had was Karin" Naruto answered, Sasuke made a scoff immediately at that answer, not even considering Karin as a human being. "Scoff away, but Karin isn't just family by blood" Naruto trailed off, beginning their tale…

 **The story of Naruto and Karin (Aged 5)**

The small, blond boy ran down the dirty street; he himself not being any cleaner. Feeling the painful thud of the treaded earth beneath his bare feet. Wishing and wishing. Never stopping. Just running and wishing. Wishing and wishing.

"Come back here, loser!" A voice laughed.

"Ha ha! Yeah, you maggot!" Another called out.

Wishing and wishing they would stop.

"L-Leave me alone!" Naruto shakily called back, taking a hard left and running down the broken alleyway only to meet a dead end. Naruto began to shake when he realised that his wishing left him with nothing but this. Naruto heard their footprints get closer and closer until they slowly chuckled. Naruto whipped around and felt tears brim at his eyes. "G-Go away! Or! Or! Or you'll be really, really sorry!" Naruto tried to threaten, but the boys just laughed.

"Hahahaha! You're so stupid!" One of them laughed, Naruto's bottom lip trembling.

"N-No I'm not!" Naruto argued back.

"Aww, gonna cry, you little baby?" The other teased, Naruto's stinging eyes betraying him as painful tears fell.

"No!" Naruto denied, even as he did cry. The boys laughing at him.

"Look at the little baby crying away!" The boy teased, "Are you gonna run home to mommy? Oh _wait_ " He snickered, Naruto felt his heart clench and everything break down as they laughed over his pain. Hands on either side of his head, shaking.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto screamed. Wishing and wishing, begging and begging.

"Oi!" A firm voice called out, Naruto blinked open his eyes and looked to see a red-haired girl in front of him. "You better get outta here or else!" She growled, her aura instructing the boys that she was not one to be messed with. They recognised her warning and scampered off like the cowards they were. She gave a triumphant 'hn' before turning around to face Naruto, "Stop crying, Naruto" She ordered, Naruto was sniffling away before she rolled her eyes. She knelt down to look at him, "Geez, you're nothing like a Uzumaki!" She stated, Naruto's expression turned sadder before she sighed, "C'mon! I'll show you how to be an Uzumaki!"

…

Naruto finished. Sasuke was staring at him. He couldn't believe that this strong person that seemed to be invincible had such a past. Sasuke gazed sympathetically towards Naruto, his heart wrenching at the thought of him being bullied. He wanted to offer words of comfort, but held his tongue. Pride and something ugly holding him back.

"Karin taught me how to fight after that" Naruto spoke fondly, "If it weren't for her, I'd be dead by now" He stated a little quietly, staring off as Sasuke watched him. Sasuke never realising how deep their family bond was. Sasuke didn't see much of a connection before between the two Uzmakis, but something told him that it was like air. You couldn't see it, but it made all the difference. Sasuke knew what it was like to have such a strong bond with a sibling. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke's lost look, remembering something he had said, "Anyway, I said I would talk to you" Naruto stated.

"About what?" Sasuke questioned.

"About what you said before" Naruto answered, Naruto turning his head toward Sasuke, "You're not a disgrace, Sasuke, so why did you say you were?" Naruto clarified, Sasuke visibly tensed and looked away from him. Naruto watched him for a moment, "You're not gonna tell me, huh?" Naruto voiced, Sasuke sent a glare his way.

"It is none of your business" Sasuke hissed, though Naruto didn't back down.

"I just don't understand how you of all people could ever say that about yourself" Naruto spoke, Sasuke scoffed.

"And why's that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, not expecting any substance in his answer. Though Naruto remained leaning on his forearms on the balcony, not looking at him as he spoke.

"Because you're actually really amazing" Naruto stated, surprising Sasuke and making the raven look at him, "I mean, yeah, you've got a nice appearance and all, but that's not what I see when I'm looking at you" Naruto admitted, Sasuke locked in silence, "I know it sounds odd, but it's like looking at a candle in the darkness, its got the chance to burn so bright for so long, but it..." Naruto trailed off, "It just hasn't been lit yet" Naruto paused, Sasuke staring wide-eyed at him. Never hearing such words spoken about him; his potential, what was inside, his feelings. Sasuke turned his head away after hearing Naruto chuckle, "But I probably sound crazy, right?" Naruto shrugged, unaware that Sasuke was wiping away a heartfelt tear.

"O-Of course, dobe" Sasuke stuttered out, Naruto was quiet for a moment. Contemplating on nothing, while his mouth ran.

"I've never met anyone like you, Sasuke" Naruto muttered, still looking ahead. Sasuke glanced at him before looking forward himself.

"I've never met anyone like you either" Sasuke let slip, his mind questioning why he would say such a thing.

"Hn, what are the chances that our paths would ever cross? Stranger since we're from completely different worlds" Naruto pointed out, though Sasuke felt some resentment against that statement. For they might have been from different worlds; but something seemed right about their meeting, about their original rendezvous, about when Sasuke first locked eyes with him. Such strong feelings made themselves known.

"I don't think it's that strange" Sasuke voiced in a calm voice.

"Hn" Naruto responded, as if he had agreed with Sasuke's thoughts and felt the same sense of fate, "Another time, another place, I think we might've actually had a bond" Naruto said absent-mindedly, though his words were full of thought.

"I think so too" Sasuke replied, since he didn't even know who was in control of his mouth anymore. It was just speaking about everything he kept locked away. Though frightened, it made his heart ache a little less every time.

"Something as crazy as gods or ninjas or whatever, we might've even known each other" Naruto scoffed with levity.

"Maybe" Sasuke replied softly, looking at Naruto, "If our worlds weren't so separate" Sasuke added, Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes and gave a small, amused noise.

"Ha, I can't imagine you a pirate in my world" Naruto laughed lightly.

"Or you a noble in mine" Sasuke voiced with the same mirth. Naruto watched him for a moment before standing properly.

"And how would that go? If I was in your world?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but seemed more than happy to entertain the idea.

"My world? Well, traditionally..." Sasuke trailed off, turning around and leaning back on his hands instead, "We'd meet at a grand gala" He started, Naruto smirking.

"Very nice" Naruto commented, Sasuke sending a smaller smirk back.

"It would be..." Sasuke stated, getting lost in sapphire, but still speaking, "I'd be by the side of the room, you'd be talking with other nobles and such" Sasuke began.

"And our meeting?" Naruto provoked, Sasuke engaging him with a amorous smirk.

"We'd see each other from across the room, smile at one another before you would walk over" Sasuke carried on.

"Romantic" Naruto remarked with amusment.

"It always is" Sasuke let out, neither breaking eye contact, Sasuke pushed off the balcony and they both began to walk around each other, "You would see that I wore no ring on my finger nor one on yours, so you would ask me to dance" Sasuke said almost dreamily.

"And we did?"

"All night" Sasuke answered casually, "After, we'd go off somewhere private and talk all night, until the sunrise" Sasuke's voice nearly a seductive whisper.

"What happens next?" Naruto asked, stepping forward and indulging himself completely in Sasuke's words.

"You would go to my father" Sasuke answered, making Naruto raise a curious eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For my hand in marriage, of course" Sasuke teased.

"Of course" Naruto chuckled, getting closer to Sasuke by the second.

"My father would agree, we'd have the big church wedding and..." Sasuke paused in his excitement, seeing how close the blond was to him. His breath hitches ever so slightly, Naruto gazing tenderly into his eyes.

"And?" Naruto probed, Sasuke's face pink.

"And live happily ever after..." Sasuke finished, searching Naruto's eyes for something he didn't know he was looking for. Though more curiosity ebbed at him, "What about me? How would we meet in your world?" Sasuke enquired, Naruto's lips curled into a devious smirk, making Sasuke think he just accepted a dance from the devil.

"Well..." Naruto started, flashing behind Sasuke and making the raven gasp at the close proximity he retained, especially the lips near his ear, "We'd be in the midst of a heated battle, our ship and crew battling for glory..." Naruto spoke huskily, Sasuke's face heating up at the sound of his erotic voice, "You, the captain of your ship, would sought me out to end my life as I would to you" Naruto continued, "We'd find each other" Naruto purred into his ear, sending pleasurable shiver down Sasuke's back, "We freeze, in utter bewilderment of one another" Naruto paused, sliding his hands to rest on Sasuke's hips, making the raven bite his lip, "Our eyes lock" Naruto voiced, whipping Sasuke around and using his grip on his hips to pull him closer, "We say nothing as we drop our swords, the battle ceases as everyone watches in silence..." Naruto trailed off.

"Then what?" Sasuke whispered out, all control lost in his mind and body. A new one taking over.

"Then I slam you against the mast" Naruto answered with a smirk, reflecting his answer by slamming Sasuke against the hut wall. Pinning his hands and staring deep into his midnight eyes; now filled with fear, excitement, lust. Naruto took in the delicious sight, licking his lips slightly, "And I'd make you mine in front of everyone" Naruto voiced suggestively, making Sasuke lose it completely.

"Tell me" Sasuke practically panted out, "Tell me how you'd make me yours" Sasuke spoke, staring into the hypnotic eyes that had transformed him completely. Before he would never even let the man get too close, yet here he was, letting Naruto pin him against a wall and whisper erotic fantasies into his ear. And here he was savouring every moment of it. Sasuke couldn't even comprehend what left his mouth next, "Show me..." Sasuke whispered out, eyes hooded and face flushed.

Naruto was completely engulfed in Sasuke and vice-versa. His movements were no longer his own as he leaned closer. Hearing Sasuke's breath hitch making his own heart beat a little faster. His eyes shutting close as he went to close the distance between them. Though before he could even touch the pretty, pink lips, he was stopped. Sasuke blinked a few times when Naruto's hat was suddenly covering the blond's face. Sasuke looked to see that Nao had jumped on top on Naruto's hat.

"It's that stupid monkey, isn't it?" Naruto growled, Sasuke couldn't help but smile and nodded.

"Uh-huh" Sasuke giggled, Naruto let out another growl and swiped above his head.

"Agh! Fucking thing!" Naruto cursed, walking around as he attempted to smack away Nao. He managed to do so and she scampered off. He huffed slightly as Sasuke laughed at the humorous scene. They locked eyes once more and tensed.

Reality hitting like a ton of bricks.

What they were doing.

What they were about to do.

They immediately avoided each other's gaze; embarrassed and disturbed. Sasuke's entire being was being filled with shame and confusion. Questioning himself and his actions. How did he allow himself to say things that he didn't even understand? What exactly did he hope to achieve by acting the way he did? _Why did he act so…_

Naruto was consumed with denial and confusion. Why was this such a big deal to him? It wasn't as if he hadn't done this sort of thing before. Though remembering how close they were, the words spoken between them, the way they moved together...it made Naruto feel strange. The type of strangeness that put Naruto on his guard. The idea of being too near Sasuke now seemed more of a danger, something to avoid. Naruto cursing internally. _Why did he act so…_

Both heard the same questions entering their minds. Both knew that what started off as a mere joke had turned into something risky. They weren't speaking to each other about bonds anymore or their separate worlds. They had unknowingly confessed their secret fantasies to one another. Sinful, lewd fantasies that neither knew existed. Nor wanted to exist. One question remained hanging in the air; the elephant in the room as it were.

Where do we go from here?

 **Where indeed? Hm? What's wrong?**

 **Readers: YOU SAID THERE WAS GOING TO BE SEXUAL STUFF!**

 **Me: Oh? I meant sexual tension, fufufu...did I get you all worked up?**

 **Readers: *Grabbing pitchforks***

 **Me: H-Hey! Let me make it up to you! N-Next chapter we'll finally finish Naruto past! How about that?! *Sweating in fear***

 **Haha, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chappie! Next chapter will be a bit more sadder and fluffy. Annnnnyway, review please! Thank you very much! Moshi Mosh!**


	25. The perfect discord

**BANANAS IN PYJAMAS!**

 **Do people remember those guys?**

 **Responding to my looovey guests!**

 **Lolgurl: Lol, aren't all moments between these two intense? Seriously. They can't even look at each other without severe eye-fucking going on. Naruto's feelings for Sasuke at the moment are a little unclear for a reason, it is to show that Naruto (while appearing to be a people person) never actually lets people in. You'll kind of notice that he pushes away people when they're too emotionally close. Sorry about not finishing 'What if' but that story makes me vomit. Good concept, bad execution. I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY! I love writing it and it isn't hard to write! AND NEJI WILL BE SOMETHING, THOUGH YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT.**

 **Khokha: HAHHAHAHA! Your review made me laugh so much. I just read 'You bastard' and spat out my water in public! Lol, I am just so evil! Getting you all riled up for a smexy scene and you don't even get a kiss! Muwahaha! Yeah, Sasuke was acting more forward, breaking out of his Ojo shell! IIIII never said Naruto won't be the father, but there may or may not be a twist...fufufu...ANNNNNYWAY! Glad you liked the chapter! Even though I teased you!**

 **Narusasu: I will always respond my lovely student! Good to know that you liked the chapter, also, I am feeding off that disappointment right now and laughing in my evil lair...haha, joking! Maybe…**

 **Yumiyang: Hello there my fav reviewer! (Slowly calling 911) I didn't just see you with a bunch of weapons, what? Now way. (Slowly inching away). Haha, jokes! (RIPS KUNAI FROM NOWHERE) WE'LL DIE TOGETHER! Lol, anyway, you think I'm funny? Coming from the comical genius that is you! Glad you liked the chapter anyhow, and yes, Sasuke did come out of his shell! His fantasy was sooo cute to write, his mind is a little fluffball! Naruto is...well...y-you know...(Also faints from loss of blood) 'Doctor, what's wrong with her?!'… 'She's suffering from yaoi overload! Someone get me some straight couples to calm her down!'. Haha, love talking to you my kindred spirit, hope you recover for the next chappie!**

 **Kaeda rukawa: Uwa! I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new pair of pants! Sexy times got a little out of control for Naruto and Sasuke! Hehe, hope you'll be prepared for smexy times! Sasuke reactions to sex will be...interesting to write at the least. I'm not just going to peg him as shy and reluctant, it would destroy all the character traits I gave him, so while the first time he'll be nervous, in the future it may change.**

 **BTW SOMEBODY HAD THE AUDACITY TO SAY I DIDN'T UPDATE EVER.**

 **BITCH.**

 **YES I DO.**

 **A LOT MORE THAN OTHER AUTHORS.**

 **I GOT EXAMS.**

 **I GOT LIFE.**

 **I GOT SHIT TO DO.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the song used here (You'll be in my heart by Celtic woman)**

 ****Where do we go from here?

How could either of them answer that? Especially as of now? As unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and desperately tried to avoid catching the other's gaze. Not even being given the luxury of awkward movement, only frozen with whirlwinds of emotion inside. Everything seemed painfully out of place; like they were knives in a gun fight. There was no moving pass this in any form; the memory of this would be seared into their brains forever, ready to pop up and torment them whenever in a quiet moment.

They unintentionally locked gazes. Unable to tear away from each other's nervous orbs. One of them knew they had to speak, whatever it acknowledged. It seemed the tension that finally snapped one of them into reality.

"View!" Naruto exclaimed loudly all of a sudden, making Sasuke jump from the noisy burst of randomness.

"W-What?" Sasuke stuttered out, confused by Naruto's random declaration. Naruto blinked a few times and realised that he didn't make any sense.

"I-I mean, I still need to show you that view" Naruto corrected, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh" Sasuke responded, remembering the enthusiastic promise that had been made to him. Naruto hesitantly came closer to him, nervous about upsetting Sasuke further.

"I, er, have to carry you there" Naruto informed, carefully coming closer to pick Sasuke up, "Um, hold on" Naruto warned quietly, gently picking Sasuke up bridal-style. Sasuke glanced up to look at Naruto. Eyes widening and shock rising. Because for the first time, in all the time they had known each other, Sasuke saw Naruto blush. It was small, it was pink, it was barely there; though Sasuke could still see it on the usually unfazed blond. Naruto met his eye and seemed to blush pinker, he lowered Sasuke's band of cloth to cover his eyes.

"Huh? Why did you blindfold me?" Sasuke asked in confusion, looking around even though he remained blinded. Naruto just looked ahead.

"Keeping it a surprise" Naruto used as an excuse quietly, Sasuke feeling massive movements as Naruto carried them to the mysterious place. Sasuke was left to his thought for a few minutes until he heard Naruto land on something. Naruto tenderly placed him down, "We're here" Naruto stated.

"Can I remove my blindfold yet?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders from behind.

"Wait" Naruto answered, moving Sasuke slightly forward and to the left, "Okay...now" Naruto voiced, gently taking off Sasuke's blindfold. Sasuke blinked a few times to adjust and gasped when he saw his surroundings.

It was as if he had been whisked away to another land. For he had never seen such a place nor even imagined one to be like this. Before the sky was black with the empty shine of the moon, but now the sky was a radiating purple that glowed and illuminated everything. What had just been a puzzle of trees and trunks, now showed the artistic network of each one; stretching over and twirling around as if in a frozen dance. Sasuke's eyes saw that instead of the usual green and brown that decorated this island was now painted with glowing colours. Turquoise, violet, rose, emerald flowed across in an orchestra of beauty. Butterflies the size of foxes delicately crawling along the trees; coloured with the same glowing shades. Plants of all different shapes and species gently waved in a carefree dance; radiating the same hues that changed and evolved. What was previously an intimidating island of danger was now a living painting; a masterpiece of what Sasuke could only describe as harmony. Sasuke could've swore he was on different planet, that Naruto had taken him to another galaxy where only beauty reined. Where the stars were next to him, sparkling and twinkling away, welcoming Sasuke into their fantasy of magic.

"Naruto...Naruto, it's...it's magnificent" Sasuke breathed out, placing a hand on his chest and even taking a step back to take in all its glory. His entire being trying to comprehend such allure. Sasuke was sure that he had truly fallen in love. In love with this sight, in love with the idea of staying in this magical world forever. Naruto smiled lightly at the taken expression on Sasuke, his only regret to have not taken him sooner.

"I'd glad you like it" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke looked over to him.

"Naruto, this place is...it's so-!" Sasuke tried to say, unable to put into words of how amazing this place really was. Naruto nodded understanding, remembering the feeling of first seeing this sight; the way it made you feel and how breath taken you get.

"I know" Naruto agreed calmly, "That's why it's my favourite place" Naruto stated, Sasuke giving him a slightly confused expression.

"I thought Tsumi was your favourite place" Sasuke questioned, Naruto shook his head.

"Nooo, Tsumi is my second favourite" Naruto corrected, "This beautie takes first place" Naruto smiled mischievously as he overlooked his personal paradise. Sitting down on the trunk that had them lifted enough to see everything, Sasuke sat down next to him. Watching as a small hummingbird with feathers of glowing cyan flew towards him. Sasuke lifted his hand and let the curious bird land on his slim finger.

"It's really magical" Sasuke spoke fondly, observing the small creature on his hand. Naruto nodded lightly, watching Sasuke hold the humming bird. "Hn, I bet you bring young maidens here often then? I wouldn't be surprised" Sasuke remarked casually, letting the bird flutter away. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and casted his gaze the other way.

"Um, well, actually..." Naruto trailed off, making Sasuke look up at him, "You're...you're the first...the first person I've ever...brought here" Naruto admitted, making Sasuke's eyes widen and his heart give a flutter. He felt somewhat...special...

"I am?" Sasuke asked amazed, Naruto nodding shyly. Sasuke's initial thought was to ask why him, but he decided to avoid that question and asked something else, "Why have you never shown anyone this place before?" Sasuke enquired, curious as to why the blond never showed off this sight to anyone.

"Be...because its always been mine and her's special place" Naruto answered, making Sasuke even more curious.

"Who's her?" Sasuke questioned instantly, a stab of jealously to his heart. Naruto was quiet fro a moment before speaking.

"My mom" He stated, his tone that of a child's. Shy and unsettled. Though Sasuke focused more on the fact that Naruto was about to speak about his mother for the first time.

"Your mother?" Sasuke repeated, receiving a nod and noticing that Naruto hadn't looked at him in a while. Sasuke gave another look to the glowing sights, "So...if this is you guy's special place, then do you come here often with her?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shook his head.

"Not anymore" He sighed slightly, making Sasuke tilt his head.

"Why not?" Sasuke piped.

"Because she's in another special place now" He answered with a hint of sadness, though Sasuke only grew more puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, Naruto finally looked at him. Only giving him the saddest smile he's ever seen, answering his question and making Sasuke's heart drop in his stomach.

"Oh..." Sasuke voiced, understanding what he had meant, "I'm so sorry" Sasuke comforted, a sympathetic gaze that Naruto almost found soothing.

"It's fine" Naruto brushed off, making Sasuke a little worried, but another question popped up in his mind.

"Do...do you feel the same way about her as you do your father?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto immediately shook his head.

"No" Naruto denied, "No, my mom was...amazing..." Naruto began, "She was kind, beautiful, had an unbeatable spirit" Naruto listed, Sasuke seeing the passionate look in his eyes, "God, it was like being raised by an angel, she was..." Naruto trailed off before sighing, resting his arm on his brought up knee, "She didn't have to..." Naruto felt his voice get caught up in his throat, making Sasuke's own heart ache.

"To what?" Sasuke encouraged, seeing how hard it was for him. Naruto's hand visibly clenched.

"It's all his fault" Naruto hissed out.

 **FLASHBACK**

The small boy of five was jumping up and down excitedly, giggling as the towel on his head ruffled his golden hair.

"Mama! Mama! Look! I'm a grassy hopper!" Naruto laughed, warm arms encasing him from the back and laughing with him.

"Don't hop away now!" The red-haired woman chuckled, turning him around and lifting him up in the air, "Oh no! There you go!" She laughed, Naruto in a fit of giggles as his mother landed him softly on the bed. "Now off to bed" She spoke, Naruto pouting.

"Aww, mama!" Naruto whined as Kushina tucked the boy into his bed.

"It's way past your bed time, mister" She pointed out, Naruto staring up at her with big eyes and a quivering lip, "Don't think you can give me the kicked puppy look and stay up" Kushina chuckled, Naruto pouted and folded his arms in a tantrum. Kushina smiled at her childish son, stroking his soft hair, "I'll sing" Kushina offered, Naruto perking up instantly.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto nodded enthusiatically, Kushina chuckled and calmed him down.

"Alright, alright, but after this you have to sleep, okay?" Kushina bargained, Naruto nodded and waited eagerly to hear her soft tune.

"Okay" Naruto agreed.

" _Come stop your crying_  
 _It will be alright_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _Hold it tight_  
 _I will protect you_  
 _From all around you_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_ " She sang softly, sweetly cupping Naruto's whiskered face and resting her forehead on his.  
" _For one so small,_  
 _You seem so strong_  
 _My arms will_ -" The sound of a door opening and shutting made her gasp, she sat up and smiled before looking back at Naruto. "You get some sleep now, okay?" Kushina stated, Naruto frowned since his lullaby was interrupted.

"But-"

"No buts, love" Kushina chuckled, giving a gentle kiss on his cheek and getting up, "Night my little grass hopper" Kushina smiled, blowing out the candle and leaving the room. Naruto huffed and sat in annoyed silence before getting out of his bed and walking out of his room. He quietly crept to the stairs and looked down to see what he loathed. Naruto scowled as he saw his mother lovingly wrap her arms around the blond man. "Minato..." She breathed out in happiness, he hugged her back.

"Kushina" He smiled, bringing her lips to met his. Naruto grimaced. Hating how he touched her, hating how his mother loved that man. Naruto refused to watch any longer and just listened.

"It feels like forever since I last saw you" Kushina spoke, Minato caressed her cheek.

"It always does" He responded, "But I'm here now" He promised, shifting for a moment, "Just...after this venture" Minato confessed, Kushina unwrapped her arms around from him and stared.

"What?"

"Look, you know I hate leaving you, but the ship leaves in an hour and I..." Minato trailed off, making Naruto's hatred burn. Minato sighed, "I hate going away for so long, leaving you here with Naruto but-"

"I know" Kushina smiled, nuzzling back into his chest, "I understand, go" Kushina spoke, looking up at him with adoration, "I'll always wait for you" She promised, making Naruto's heart clench. Minato smiled at her, giving a tender kiss.

"One day, I'll never leave" Minato whispered out, a lingering gaze before turning and leaving. Kushina's smile slipped off as she sighed. Naruto frowned.

This is why Naruto hated his father. This right here. For whatever reason, his mother was in love with this man and all he did was leave her for sea adventures. Naruto didn't mind that his father was never around, he preferred it if nothing else, but it was how depressed it made his mom that angered him. During storms, Kushina would be so worried that she'd stare soullessly out the window in despair; in distraught that her love was out there. Naruto could only replicate her state, watching her and exhibiting the same depression whenever a storm hit. It was at times like that Naruto hated his father. He didn't care about Minato when he was here, no matter how much he smiled at him or how many gifts he would give Naruto. He would always be the man that hurt his mother.

Naruto sighed and stood to go back to his room. Though he heard the door slam open a few minutes later, his eyes widened and he jumped at the booming noise. He thought for a moment that his father had returned, that he had forgotten something. Though his gut was churning when he heard some clashing. He ran to his previous spot to see tow gruff looking men.

"C'mon, baby, just take it off" One of them purred wickedly.

"Yeah, or else" The other threatened, Naruto watched in fear as they began to corner her. Though Kushina suddenly grabbed an object behind her and launched it at one of them, her attempt to run was foiled when one of the men grabbed her arm, "Bad choice" He spat out, plunging his sword through her stomach.

"Urgh!" Kushina groaned in shock.

Naruto's heart stopped.

The man withdrew his sword, taking her jewellery before escaping with the other. Naruto was shaking as his mother sat with her arm wrapped around her torso. Breathing shakily.

"M-Mama…?" Naruto stuttered out, tears running down his face as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Kushina looked up to see her only son crying. She gulped slightly, and tried to give him a smile.

"It's o-okay, sweetie, mama's just-" Kushina gave a coughing fit, gasping slightly to get back her breath. Naruto shaking at the sight, Kushina attempted to compose herself and gave a nod to Naruto, "C-Come here...N-Naruto" Kushina requested, Naruto made his way over and crying more with each step. Kushina used her other hand to shakily caress his face, "Don't cry, I'm..ugh...f-fine" Kushina promised, though Naruto kept on crying. Wanting to be sick at the sight of blood gushing out of his mother. Kushina managed to bring him closer to embrace him in a bloody hug.

"M-Mama..." Naruto sobbed, Kushina gave reasuring hushes and elt her heart begin to slow down.

" _Come stop your crying..._  
 _It will be...alright_  
 _Just t-take my hand_  
 _Hold it...tight" Kushina began to sing, her voice breaking up at parts._  
 _"I-I will protect you_  
 _From...all around you_  
 _I will be h-here_  
 _Don't you cry…"_ She continued, knowing that this would be the last time she would sing this lullaby. Naruto cries turned into sniffles as he let the sad symphony calm him.  
" _For...one so small,_  
 _You seem so strong...hah..._  
 _My arms w-will hold you,_  
 _Keep you...safe and warm_ " Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, laying down steadily and holding Naruto to her chest.  
" _This...bond between us_  
 _Can't be...ugh...b-broken_  
 _I will be here…_  
 _Don't you...c-cry..."_ Kushina panted out, her eyes slowly closing.  
" _'Cause you'll be in my heart..._  
 _Yes, you'll be in my h-heart_  
 _From this day on...hah.._  
 _Now...and...forever...more..."_ She rasped out, her grip on Naruto visibly loosening. Naruto's voice hitched, he looked up to see her famous hat had fallen off. He stared at her.

"M-Mama?" Naruto voiced, "M-Mama? Why are you ignoring me?" Naruto asked, a horrible dread filling him. More tears cascading down his face, "Mama..." Naruto whispered out, quietly crying. No one being there to answer it. Naruto nuzzled into her bloody body, trying to find comfort in her remaining warmth. Closing his eyes and wishing.

Wishing and wishing and wishing that this was a nightmare.

Wishing and wishing and wishing.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sat there in shock. Overwhelmed with sadness, sympathy and utter devastation of what he had heard. Tears were nearly stinging his eyes. Though his concentration was on Naruto. Who had his head lowered with clenched fists.

"He should've been there...he should've-!" Naruto took in a deep breath, "Why do the best ones always have to be taken away?" Naruto whispered out, eyes closed to prevent his tears from falling. Sasuke watched with his heart wrenching at the sight, he comfortingly placed a hand on Naruto's tense shoulder.

"Naruto" Sasuke voiced gently, "In a garden, which flower do you pick?" Sasuke asked randomly, Naruto looking at him in utter confusion. Though answered nevertheless.

"I dunno...the best?" Naruto answered, receiving a kind smile in return.

"Exactly" Sasuke stated, Naruto stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off, his heart giving a quick flutter before returning the smile, "Thank you" Naruto said softly. Sasuke didn't feel embarrassed this time when they smiled at each other. It was warm and comforting, the tension leaving. Though Nao decided to make an entrance and once again landed on Naruto's head. "Agh! Stupid fucking thing! Always ruining the moment!" Naruto cursed.

"What moment?" Sasuke scoffed in amusement, watching Naruto fumble around with Nao with a small smirk.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as Nao once again took his hat. Sasuke scowled slightly at her, now knowing the significance of the hat.

"Nao" Sasuke voiced in a warning tone, making her look guiltily towards him, "Give Naruto the hat back" Sasuke instructed, Nao seemingly grumbling under her breath as she returned the hat. Naruto childishly placed it back on, "Good girl, don't do it again" Sasuke ordered, the small creature nestling next to Sasuke like he was her mother. Sasuke shook his head lightly at Nao's actions, his gaze landing back on Naruto as he adjusted his hat. Sasuke suddenly felt a huge lump of guilt in his chest, Sasuke shifted slightly and casted his eyes elsewhere, "Naruto..." Sasuke spoke, catching the blond's attention, "I...I'm sorry" Sasuke apologised, Naruto shrugged.

"It's fine, as long as she stops doing it" Naruto stated, though Sasuke just sighed.

"No, I mean...about before..." Sasuke began, looking down in shame, "When I...threatened to throw your hat off the ship" Sasuke clarified, it was silent for a moment as Sasuke felt the weight of what he had done crush him, "I'm so sorry, if I had known then I would never of-"

"I know" Naruto's kind voice reassured, though Sasuke gazed up at him with conscience-stricken look in his midnight eyes. Naruto chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Mah, get that worried look off your face" Naruto remarked, Sasuke pouted slightly at being treated like a child.

"Don't ruffle my hair!" Sasuke complained, Naruto's hand slowed it's movements as did his chuckle. Sasuke stopped scowling and looked back at Naruto, his hand gradually lowering to instead caress Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke didn't complain and kept staring at him with big eyes. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, making him quickly withdraw his hand. Acting as if Sasuke had burnt him. Naruto gaped wide-eyed at Sasuke, regarding him strangely like he was now a monster. "Naruto?" Sasuke voiced in confusion, wondering why Naruto had retracted his hand and was staring at him the way he was now.

"It's getting late" Naruto stated, standing up, "We should head back" He finished, not paying attention to Sasuke. The raven was confused, but stood up regardless.

"Um, okay" Sasuke responded, half expecting Naruto to pick him up the way he did before, but he didn't. Instead he just placed his arm around Sasuke and pulled him close, lifting him off of the ground slightly. Sasuke blinked a few times as they began to travel back. Sasuke frowned slightly. The way Naruto was holding him made him feel...odd. In a bad way. Before, Naruto had carried him as if he was precious, something that needed to be handled with care. It made Sasuke feel _special_ to be held in such a way. But now? What should be more intimate felt cold. Like he was more of an object to be transported than anything else. Naruto's embrace felt empty and didn't give Sasuke any comfort.

 _But...was that the purpose?..._ Sasuke questioned internally, his question left unanswered as Naruto got them back. He placed Sasuke down immediately before taking a few steps back cautiously. As Sasuke looked at Naruto, he could see that Naruto would've been happy to just end it there. But Sasuke wasn't.

"Tonight was nice, Naruto, thank you" Sasuke prompted, Naruto glanced at Sasuke before giving a small nod.

"Right" He responded, Sasuke felt a frown tug at his lips.

"Um, well...good night" Sasuke replied, another quiet pause on Naruto's half before he nodded.

"Night" He muttered, unaware of the spectators that watched them with frustration.

"Why isn't Naruto making a move?!" Tsunade hissed, hiding as she watched the boys, "He's Jiraiya's apprentice for crying out loud!" Tsunade huffed.

"I know right?" Sakura nodded, hiding with her teacher, "Wait, I think Sasuke's about to speak!" Sakura squeaked, both silent as they eagerly watched them.

"Um...before we part ways, I..." Sasuke trailed off as Naruto tried to look disinterested.

"Come on, Sasuke..." Sakura encouraged quietly.

"I..." Sasuke gulped slightly before sighing, "I...just wanted to know the plans for tomorrow" Sasuke mumbled, clearly backing out of his original statement. Sakura and Tsunade gave aggravated sighs and smacked their foreheads while Naruto seemed somewhat relieved.

"I'm gonna get Tsunade to send a messenger hawk tonight to the ship so they'll be here by late morning" Naruto informed.

"Oh, okay..." Sasuke nodded awkwardly, "Good night...again" Sasuke added, Naruto's eyes taking an interest somewhere else.

"Yeah, alright" Naruto retorted without much emotion. Making Sasuke felt a strange sense of dejection. Sasuke watched Naruto turn and leave, no more words to offer. Up in the trees were the annoyed woman.

"Damn it, Naruto's acting weird all of a sudden" Sakura huffed.

"Hm"

"What?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow at her thinking expression.

"I'm just wondering..." Tsunade trailed off before looking over at Sakura, "Visit me in private before you go" Tsunade requested.

"Huh? What for?"

"I'll explain it tomorrow, but for now, keep an eye on Sasuke" Tsunade ordered, watching the raven retreat back to his assigned hut, "He's going to need someone looking out for him now that Naruto won't..."

 **Wow.**

 **Naruto won't protect Sasuke anymore? What ever do you mean Tsunade? You can't mean that Naruto is distanting himself away from Sasuke and may end up ignoring him because Sasuke got too close in a way that nobody has before?**

 **Nah…**

 **Or do you?…**

 **Hehe, anyway. You've finally discovered all of Naruto's past! But what do you guys think? Do you side with Naruto and hate Minato? Or do you believe that Minato is not to blame?**

 **So many reasons to review! Soooo, yeah...it's just right under this...just go ahead and leave a...a little review...goood student, goooood….**

 **Moshi Mosh!**


	26. Fantasy

**READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE SUPER FUCKING CONFUSED.**

 **Okay, this is _not_ another chapter adding to the story. This is something to apologise for the lack of chappies. So I've decided to release this.**

 **Remember when Sasuke and Naruto described those fantasies?**

 **Welp, I'm writing them out because I feel bad about leaving you guys out to dry like this. I hope you enjoy it! It's a lot of fluff! Though this will only be Sasuke's fantasy because I'm evil like that, but it's enough to keep you going since I've decided to write longer chapters (Hey! You guys voted on it!). However, I will be adding on extra parts to this because I am the niceness.**

 **P.S I'm getting back into drawing, so you guys will be seeing drawings of these characters really soon! Hope you'll like them, I'll tell you where you need to go when I release them, okay?**

 **So without further ado, I present to you…!**

 **The perfected fantasy…**

 **WARNING: SO FUCKING OOC. SORRY. YOU WILL BE MAD. Also, unchecked, so they will be a lot of mistakes.**

As classical music flowed across the grand ballroom, people elegantly danced, immersed in their superior air. Amongst them were the hosts of such a magnificent gala, the Uchihas. The perfect family, not a speck of dust or smudge damaging their appearance. Mother of the family, Mikoto, gracefully cooled herself with her fan.

"My, this certainly has turned out well, hasn't it?" Mikoto commented, looking over people who she believe she reigned superior to. Recieving the quiet nods as usual, she smiled, "Well, there's no sense in us watching them" She suggested with a hint of excitement.

"Go on with Itachi, I need to have a word with Sasuke" Fugaku ordered calmly, Mikoto nodded and allowed herself to be led off by Itachi. Sasuke stood silently, looking forward with a refined expression. His dark blue ball gown shaping him nicely, with a black front and lace creating beautiful patterns across the satin. Silver dancing around his chest and matching his silvery necklace. A picture of beauty he was. "Sasuke" Fugaku started, "You're on your 16th year now, it's almost disgraceful that you've not been wed yet" Fugaku reminded.

"Sorry, father" Sasuke replied without any emotion. Fugaku's eyes roamed over the large room.

"You'll finally be able to redeem yourself tonight" Fugaku stated, "You know what to do, as imbelcilic as you are, you should be able to rope in a husband tonight" Fugaku voiced nastily, Sasuke simply nodded his head in acceptance.

"Yes, father" Sasuke responded.

"Preferably, someone from the Hyuga family" Fugaku requested, "Their family's influence over the justice system is greater than our own, it'll prove a useful resource if you were to marry one of them" Fugaku informed, Sasuke nodded robotically.

"Yes, father" Sasuke agreed, stepping forward to search for his future husband, but not before Fugaku harshly gripped his arm.

"Do _not_ ruin this for us" Fugaku hissed. Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke walked amongst the people, rejecting anyone who he didn't think was worthy of bringing back to his father. His eyes locked on a man from across the room. He identified him as the future heir of the Hyuga family. Neji Hyuga. Sasuke's eyes were now that of a predator. Eyes that had seen their prey and were going in for the kill.

Sasuke had been trained all his life what to do. How to attract his mate. How to act. It was complicated yet so simple. He would walk pass the Hyuga, presenting himself to be the picture of perfection. A small glance in his direction to show interest and carry on walking, wait until he approached Sasuke. Say all the right things, do all the right things. And if all went well, he would have captured his prey. So Sasuke did just that. But as he went to approach him, Sauske halted. The person Neji was talking to was suddenly revealed. A slightly taller man with hair like gold, skin sun kissed and a glowing aura.

Sasuke was entranced.

He couldn't help but stare at his warm smile, the way it seemed to light up the whole room. The man seemed to suspect someone what staring at him and met Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke had never seen such blue eyes. They were full of energy and life and all things good in the world. Sasuke felt the intensity of them bore into his own obsidion orbs. He sent that warm smile to Sasuke, making his cheeks pinken. The man gave a quick word to Neji before walking over. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stiffened. Forgetting all of his training with every step the man took. The golden man stood in front of him, allowing Sasuke to see the marks on his face. Not a doubt in Sasuke's mind that the man had served his time in the military.

"Why hello there, amor" The man greeted, giving a respectful bow. Sasuke's mind translated his latin instinctively; realising that he had called him 'love'. Sasuke returned the polite bow with his own graceful one. "I couldn't help but notice your gaze on me" The man stated, Sasuke stiffened more in nervousness.

"I-I…" Sasuke stuttered. Blown away by the fact that this man has somehow rendered him speechless, even though he had just _met_ the man. Yet he somehow just felt nervous, though he could take some comfort in the reassuring smile sent his way.

"I'm really impressed, you're family has organised an amazing gala" The man complimented, Sasuke nodded without having anything to say, especially as his throat went dry just looking at the goregous man.

"T-Thank you" Sasuke spoke quietly, hating how tight his chest felt and how he couldn't help but stare at the floor.

"From how beautiful you look tonight I can only assume that you are Sasuke Uchiha" He stated, Sasuke's cheeks were painted with pink. Not expecting such a compliment even though he was used to them. He felt so embarrassed that he looked down.

"Y-Yes" Sasuke replied, he heard the man chuckle.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, amor" The man said kindly, taking Sasuke's hand and lightly kissing the bad of it, looking up to meet Sasuke's captured eyes. "I'm Naruto Namikaze" He introduced, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Since the Namikaze family was by far the most powerful family in the world, even the Uchihas paled in comparison. They were the only company that sold gold, silver and other valuable metals. Making them the richest in the world. Everyone had tried to get into the family; trying with attempts at marriage and trade, yet no one had suceeded. Sasuke's own family had been persistent for generations in trying to get into their bloodline, though with no such luck. So it was a surprise to see one of the famous Namikazes at one of their own galas, even more so because he wasn't just any Namikaze. Sasuke recognised the name immediantely.

"The heir..." Sasuke whispered out, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Naruto stated, Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just, er, muttering something to myself" Sasuke lied, knowing that if he managed to interest the Namikaze… Sasuke could only _imagine_ the praise he would receive not only from his father, but his family _,_ no the _world_. Sasuke knew he couldn't let this opportunity pass. Besides, Sasuke felt something around Naruto that made him want to talk to him more. Another string of music played that brought Sasuke from his thoughts, Sasuke looked over to the refined instuments groundlessly.

"Do you like this melody?" Naruto enquired, Sasuke blinked a few times to try and comprehend the sudden question.

"Er, yes, I do like it" Sasuke lied once more, since he had never even heard of it before. Though it didn't stop Naruto from offering his hand.

"Well in that case..." Naruto smirked, "May I have this dance?" He asked, Sasuke was silent for a few moments in revelation. Though he nodded with a small smile gracing his ruby lips.

"You may..." Sasuke agreed, taking Naruto's hand and allowing himself to be led to the dancefloor. Naruto softly placed his hand on Sasuke's hip, interlocking the other with Sasuke's hand. Sasuek rested his hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto led them. Sasuke couldn't help but get lost in Naruto's eyes; they were so blue, so bright, so addictive to look at. Sasuke knew there was music playing, but all he heard was the beating of his heart. He could feel that this was like no other dance he had ever partaken in. Sasuke knew that everything he thought and felt was ridiculous. That it was overall sappy and cliché, yet he couldn't help but forget all of that and get lost in Naruto.

"…." Naruto's mouth had moved, Sasuke blinked a few times when he realised.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sasuke asked, Naruto chuckled.

"I said that you're looking a little red, are you okay?" Naruto repeated, Sasuke didn't realise that his blush had consumed his entire face. Sasuke averted his eyes in shame.

"I just feel a little dizzy" Sasuke responded, it not being a total lie for once. Naruto smiled kindly towards him.

"Let's get you some fresh air then, I don't want you fainting on me" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke smiled slightly as they walked out to the balcony. Looking across the lush garden that was only lit by the moon's essence. "Wow, I didn't realise that you owned such a magnificent garden" Naruto commented, Sasuke seeing an opportunaty.

"Would you like to see it?" Sasuke offered, Naruto raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course, I'll show you around" Sasuke replied eagerly, Naruto chuckled and raised his arm up for Sasuke to hook onto.

"Shall we?" Naruto smirked, Sasuke took hold of his arm without hesitation. Walking down the stone stairs attached and strolling through the amazing garden. They eventually stopped to sit on nearby wall that was built low. "One moment" Naruto excused, carefully lifting Sasuke bridal style to sit him on the wall. Sasuke's face heating up at the gentlemenly act. Naruto sat next to him with a smile. "This really is a beautiful place" Naruto nodded.

"Fit for the best" Sasuke replied, making Naruto laugh.

"Well, aren't you humble?" Naruto joked, both with gentle laughter now. Naruto's petered out as he stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke" Naruto voiced, Sasuke's laughter stopping as the tanned hand caressd his face. Making Sasuke gaze up at the intense eyes, "Would you be at all offended if I told you that you seem to be the visible personification of absolute perfection?" Naruto voiced softly, Sasuke sitting in a fluster.

"N-No" Sasuke stuttered in a trance, Naruto chuckled.

"Good" Naruto stated, leaning back to get something. Sasuke placed a hand on his own chest to try and calm his breathing. Since he wasn't expecting Naruto to turn poetic all of a sudden, Sasuke looked back at Naruto to see that he had picked a rose from a nearby bush and presented it to him, "You know, I feel cheap giving you a rose from your own garden" Naruto chuckled, Sasuke smiled slightly and took the rose.

"It doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts" Sasuke repsonded, appreciating the sweet gesture. After that, they talked for a while. Sasuke feeling more and more of this strange emotion the more he talked. Though as sudden as Naruto had appeared into his life, he had also disappeared. Sasuke's mind was filled that night with everything that had happened. Sweet dreams filled with the blond man that he was destined to never see again…

At least, that was what Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was shocked to find Naruto appearing at his home within the week, asking his father for permission to spend time with Sasuke. Sasuke almost laughed at the look on his father's face, it was so pale and surprised. His mother nearly fainted. Even Itachi seemed caught off guard. Though of course his father gave permission almost instantly. When Sasuke returned, he was given such adoration and praise from his family for managing to get the heir of the Namikaze family interested in him. Sasuke had been overjoyed when Naruto returned everyday for him, gracing him with gifts and constant respect. They had grown close after the last two months, even as they walked along the private garden of Namikaze.

"Did Karin really fall for that prank?" Sasuke laughed, hearing another one of Naruto's antics. Naruto nodded.

"Of course, I _am_ the number one prankster around here" Naruto showed off, Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully.

"Dobe" Sasuke smiled, so happy that he could act however he wanted in front of Naruto without fear of rejection. They walked over to the pure white gazebo, Sasuke sitting on the fence part. Naruto leanind next to him. Staring at one another with lovestruck eyes, even though neither had _actually_ confessed their feelings. Though it almost seemed pointless, since Sasuke knew that he was going to be with Naruto. His heart wouldn't take no for an answer. Though Sasuke just wanted Naruto to propose already, since he hasn't been able to think of anything else recently.

"Sasuke" Naruto started off, "I've...been meaning to ask you something" Naruto stated, Sasuke's heart picking up in hopes of a proposal. His hopes rising as Naruto slowly went down on one knee, his breath hitching, "Sasuke..." Naruto began.

"Y-Yes?" Sasuke stuttered out, Naruto looking up at him with a small smile.

"Sasuke…where did you get these shoes?" Naruto asked in a chipper tone, Sasuke blinked a few times.

"What?"

"Where did you get these shoes? They're really nice, I was thinking about getting my mother the same pair" Naruto clarified, Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his head to the side.

"Tch!" Sasuke huffed, clear annoyance on his face. Naruto chuckled.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, Sasuke remained irritated.

"Nothing, don't talk to me" Sasuke snapped, Naruto chuckled once more.

"Oh? Can't I ask you about this then?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke looked back down at him before his eyes widened at the little black box he was holding open. A big, fat diamond in his presence. Sasuke's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Naruto..." Sasuke trailed off in awe.

"I know that our time has been short, but these past couple months have meant more to me than anything else, they've been so magical because of you" Naruto spoke from the heart, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes, "And I knew, from the moment I met you, that we were _destined_ to be together, that there was something between us that made me believe in fate" Naruto slowly stood, "And I know, that if you'll take me, that I'll do my hardest to make you happy an if you don't, then I'll try everyday until the end of time to try and win your heart because you are my everything, amor" Naruto spoke, holding Sasuke's hands in his own, "So… what do you say?" Naruto asked, Sasuke stared in utter silence. Unable to do anything as tears spilled over his shining eyes. He jumped up to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, burying himself in the blond's shoulder.

"Idiot! Of course I'll marry you!" Sasuke accepted, his voice muffled by Naruto's shirt. Naruto couldn't of cared less about his shirt, and instead lifted Sasuke in the air and spun him around. Laughing in fullfilled happiness. The joy, the glee, the tears of happiness overwhelming them both. Only love in their eyes as their gaze held onto each other for all eternity. Such a perfect moment between the two almost seemed unreal.

But that's because it is.

It's only a fantasy.

One that neither had the pleasure of experiencing.

And instead were trapped in the real world with the harsh reality that it would've _never_ been this easy for them, because they are and always will be

Star-crossed lovers.

All which receive a tragic and inevitable doom.

 **Jesus fucking christ, this took a dark turn. Did that at the last minute, but fuck man...this was kind of sad...but the next chapter is still be worked on and is going to be a lot of work.**

 **P.S I won't be able to respond to guests in the next chapter, but only the next chapter, after that it'll go back to normal! So still leave a review please! Thank you! Moshi Mosh!**


	27. The perfect fracture

**Warning. No Narusasu in this chappie, just character development and I also want to thank you guys for how supportive you've all been! Thank you for understanding and I will try to do the longer chapters (since that's what you guys voted for) so enjoy!**

 **Response to my lovey dovey guest-a-roonies! (BTW This is responding to chapter 25 reviews)**

 **Ariana: Minato** ** _should_** **have been with them more...but can he really be blamed for the death? It maybe even links in with how Minato never leaves Tsumi anymore...Annnyway, Naruto is abandoning Sasuke, but it's a little different from Minato's actions. Minato did it because of his love of the sea and trying to provide for his family, Naruto is** ** _trying_** **to block Sasuke off. Though doing it in the same way, I guess. My, my, a bad feeling? Well, let's see…**

 **Yumiyang: CELTIC WOMEN ARE FUCKING ACE! AM'RITE? Glad you enjoyed their music (more involvement with them later on…) Writing Kushina's death scene was super hard, I tried to make it as sad as possible and made myself cry! I thought I was just being a pussy, but good to know that her death was teary for us all. And I get what you mean about Minato, that was what I was going for. Was it his fault or not? Or both? Minato should have been around more, but at least he knows that now. Naruto needs to get his shit together. Though that was meant to show that his 'out-going' personality was for show and is actually more complicated than you would initially think. Tsunade doesn't have a plan or anything! DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. She is just going to do something, you'll find out in later chapters what she did. But for now… 'Smashed window' GO GO GO! I'LL DISTRACT THE COPS WITH THE SEXY NO JUTSU! YOUR MAMA WON'T KNOW NOTHING!**

 **Khokha: Yeaaaah. You're wrong. Naruto** ** _did not_** **see his mother in Sasuke. That would make nooooo sense. Nice try though! Naruto ran away because Sasuke made his heart feel things he never wanted to feel. So he's trying to avoid going down a lovey path with him annnnnnd I missed you too! Glad you liked the chappie! Hehe, I am quite the bastard, aren't I? Seriously evil. Sasuke isn't used to going after what he wants but that may change in the future...and I laugh in pity for you...last stage of denial? Oh my sweet sweet innocence student. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE PLANNED. On a lighter note, love you too with lots of kisses and hugs!**

 **Kaeda rukawa: Haha, I'll pay for that blood you lost. Shy Naruto? Don't remember writing him like that...but it's up to interpretation (shrug) Anyway. CHAPPIE WAS NOT SHORT. CHAPPIE MADE MY HEART BLEED. YOU GET WHAT YOU GET.**

 **Sendoh: Look, I understand that you like the story and I appreciate the support, but I have to bring up one thing. It is** ** _not_** **your place to dictate whether or not the chapter is too 'short'. Unless I point it out, you have no right to complain. I am doing this story for free. I do not get paid. I do not get rewarded and I have to fit this story in with my hectic life which you know** ** _nothing_** **about. So sorry if the chapter is a few pages shorter, but it** ** _does_** **count. When you said it doesn't count, I recognise that as hate mail. You are saying that all the effort and work I put into this chapter 'didn't count' and that is honestly really mean. I know you didn't have bad intentions, but fanfic writers have lives to deal with and that kind of message doesn't help. I accept constructive criticism, but not people saying my work didn't count. Calling my chapter** ** _lame_** **because I pace everything out is not helpful. Do not do this to other writers. I'm not trying to upset you, but please understand why those kinds of messages do more harm than good.**

 **Narusasu: Thanks for the support! But unfortunately I have just been assblasted back into year 11. The year with all my exams that determine if I go to college or not, so I will have to give out my chappies at a slower rate. Sorry! Pow pow!**

 **Deda: Have I given you a hug yet? I feel like I should. Awww, you are the sweetest! Thank you for thinking trash like me has talent! Your review was heartwarming and I will cherish it always! I will go professional in the future! (IF ALL ELSE HAS FAILED) And write LGBTQA books. Or make LGBTQA films/shows.**

 **FACT NUMBER 24: Minato was originally a respectable navy commander, but he fell in love at first sight with Kushina (The pirate queen at the time) during a battle. He was injured and Kushina helped him after the battle. They secretly visited each other for months before Minato eventually left the Uchiha navy and travelled the seas with her, until she got pregnant and they settled in Tsumi. Minato tried to keep them comfortable as possible by going out and getting as much money as possible. He hated leaving her behind.**

Sasuke didn't know what the feeling in his chest was. It seemed unsettled. As if something was going to go wrong today. Lurking away in the mysteriousness of the unexperienced day; awaiting to jump out and surprise him at a moment's notice. He woke up with this feeling and it didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon. Sasuke walked aimlessly around the Crystal Labyrinth; since Sakura was nowhere to be found and he had already returned his leafy outfit back to the women. So Sasuke was left to wonder around with no direction. He considered visiting one of the many people he had met, but decided against it. He didn't feel the motivation to deal with others, or at least not them, not now anyway.

"Sasuke" A voice spoke emotionlessly, he turned to see Naruto. Standing there with unfamiliar eyes. Cold and distant. It even took Sasuke a moment to recognise that it was indeed him; Naruto's formality reminded Sasuke of his father. It disturbed him.

"Naruto-"

"Here" Naruto voiced in the same tone, handing over a piece of paper, "Translate it" Naruto ordered, Sasuke fell quiet at the empty command. Searching Naruto for any shred of that signature warmth, though he was only met with solemn austere.

"Right" Sasuke responded quietly, taking the paper and observing it. He focused his attention on it and after a few minutes he stiffened. Staring at the paper with a visible tension, Naruto remained passive.

"What is it?" He asked, Sasuke shifted slightly as his eyes once more roamed over the paper.

"It's what it translates into" Sasuke answered, a part of him hoping he was reading it wrong.

"You can't translate it?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's not that" Sasuke paused for a moment, his eyes roaming over the paper in hopes of a mistake, "I...know what place this piece is talking about" Sasuke admitted, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Where?" Naruto asked, waiting as Sasuke looked away from the piece and awkwardly towards the man that seemed to hold no patience. Sasuke considered lying, but thoughts what consequence stopped him. So he spoke. Even though the words were shivering as they left his mouth.

"Konoha"

…

"Temari, loosen those ropes! Lee moves those barrels! Choji stop eating all the rations!" Karin ordered as she held the wheel, directing and demanding each do their job correctly. Some grumbling under their breaths as she continued to churn out the commands like a never-ending admiral. "Suigetsu! Swab the deck or so help me I'll swab you with it myself!" Karin snapped at him, Suigetsu waved her off before leaning on the side, shaking his head at Shikamaru.

"Thank fuck Jiraiya didn't make her the captain" Suigetsu scoffed, "Though I got no fucking idea why Naruto made her the second in command" Suigetsu complained, Shikamaru gave a non-committal grunt in return. Taking in slow drags from his cigar that reeked of scented tobacco and releasing it in a languid manner. "Ha! Though I'm pretty sure that Sasuke hates her even more, though I'm guessing the feeling is mutual" Suigetsu snorted, looking over to the lazy pirate for a response. Not much happened, but Suigetsu wanted to ask another question. "Hey Shika" Suigetsu started, "What do you think of that Sasuke kid, anyway?" He asked, wondering if Shikamaru was actually going to respond or remain passive towards the question.

"He's intriguing" Shikamaru answered, Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. He himself not noticing anything special about the Uchiha.

"Huh? Why?" Suigetsu questioned, casually folding his arms. Shikamaru took another drag before continuing.

"He's not like the other Ojos, he's a lot more observant" Shikamaru stated, "I noticed that the first thing he does is evaluate each person he sees" Shikamaru spoke, though Suigetsu scoffed.

"Ain't _all_ Royalists like that?" Suigetsu shrugged.

"Not the way he does it..." Shikamaru muttered, Suigetsu sensed hidden meaning behind those words. He figured it was something that would remain a mystery, but didn't stop him from asking more.

"You think he's worth saving? Like Naruto is trying to do?" Suigetsu asked, Shikamaru was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"It's not my place to say, but I think Naruto should be more aware of what he's getting into" Shikamaru stated, Suigetsu tilting his head.

"Oh yeah? Don't think the princess can deal with a little _plunder_?" Suigetsu snickered, though Shikamaru was unresponsive to the joke. Whether it was implying something or not? Shikamaru wasn't sure, but that wasn't what he speaking about.

"When Sakura, Lee and Temari got here, they knew what to do after a short while, it flowed well" Shikamaru stated, "Even though they came from families that controlled their day to day life, they had a level of control within themselves, but Sasuke..." Shikamaru paused for a moment, Suigetsu seeing the serious expression as he looked out to the sea, "Sasuke's entire life; his words, his movements, even his thoughts have all been provided for by his family" Shikamaru explained, a small frown forming on his face, "I'm not sure how Sasuke will cope without constant orders, on one hand he could possibly be liberated and free, but if all he ever knew suddenly broke down..." Shikamaru trailed off, Suigetsu shifting and sensing the severity of the situation, "I don't think he could mentally handle it" Shikamaru finished.

"You gonna tell the captain that?" Suigetsu enquired, Shikamaru spent a moment on his cigar before giving a casual turn of his head.

"He doesn't know it, but Naruto's actually doing the right things to make sure Sasuke will be able to cope" Shikamaru informed, Suigetsu arched his eyebrow. "You know that 'childhood mission' Naruto's doing for Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned, Suigetsu nodded, "Slowly but surely that'll break him out of his strict cycle, if Naruto continues to work at it, that is" Shikamaru informed, Suigetsu took in the information and thought.

"So..." Suigetsu began, shifting slightly, "You think that'll really help him?"

"Which one?" Shikamaru responded, making Suigetsu give a confused expression.

"Eh? Why would it help Naru-"

"Prepare the row boat! Me and Choji are heading to the Crystal Labyrinth, no fucking about, you got that?!" Karin exclaimed, walking down the stairs and staring a glare to Suigetsu who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just go get the _real_ person in charge, would ya?" Suigetsu remarked, the crew could feel the killer intent within Karin snap. She grabbed his shirt and pulled his close in a threatening manner.

"Listen, asshole, I'll steer us all the way back to those sirens to rip you limb from limb, got that?" Karin growled, though Suigetsu remained with his annoying smirk still intact.

"Wow, Karin! I never knew you were so kind! After all, I wouldn't have to listen to your bullshit anymore!" Suigetsu leered cheerfully, Karin's grip tightened, but was reminded of her mission as Choji poked her back.

"W-We should start heading there before it get's too late, you know" Choji pointed out, trying to calm the chances of a fight between them. Karin grumbled under her voice, but let him go.

"Fine, let's go" Karin nodded, ignoring Suigetsu sniggering. Lowered down into the water, Karin began to row. Eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance with a scowl plastered on her face, eyes burning a hole in the bow as she silently grumbled under her breath. Choji frowned slightly at her aggressive disposition, but any words uttered by him would have been cut off, "Choji, I've got a specific order for you" Karin spoke out seriously, keeping her eyes trained in place, "I don't want you talking to the brat" Karin stated, though Choji pulled a confused expression.

"Eh? What did the captain do-?"

"I'm talking about the Uchiha" Karin clarified, "I don't want anyone else making any bonds with him, it's hard enough that Sakura and Naruto are getting attached, I don't need anyone else do that, got it?" Karin ordered, Choji quietly nodded his head. Not sure of how he would even connect with someone like Sasuke, since they didn't seem to have anything in common anyway. Though after the silent rowing, they climbed aboard the island. "You go look for Sakura, I'll get Naruto since he's most likely with that fucking brat" Karin instructed, Choji nodded his head awkwardly. Watching as Karin halted away in clear annoyance.

"Alright, time to look for those acai berries" Choji said to himself, rubbing his hands together. Choji's secret agenda coming to light. The boy's mind was plagued with only thoughts of food, and with the Crystal Labyrinth being known for its rare acai berries, Choji merrily went his way to the bush of purple plumps of sweetness.

"Tch!" Choji heard a voice curse, he looked up to see Naruto stuffing his hands in his pockets and stomping away from Sasuke.

"Oh, Captain I-" But Choji didn't finish as the deathly aura of his captain cut through his words. A trail of wrath remaining as he went away. Choji blinked a few times to comprehend such sudden madness from his friend, he looked up to see Sasuke not so far away turned from him. Appearing stiff before his shoulders sagged despondently. Choji's kind nature immediately called out before he hushed himself; knowing his strict orders. But with the more he stared, his kind conscious drowned out the lethal warning and approached the boy. "Excuse me, Sasuke?" Choji spoke, making Sasuke stand attention at the call of his name. He turned to see Choji standing there, he observed him for a moment before recognition reached his eyes.

"Oh, you're here already" Sasuke reacted, Choji nodded.

"Yeah, er...if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with Naruto?" Choji asked politely, apart of his own chivalry and also wanting to appease the troubled boy. Sasuke sighed lightly before tucking a paper his had in his hand away.

"Nothing, he just...reacted to some information I gave him" Sasuke answered vaguely, Choji could sense that he didn't want to speak about it and moved onto another topic, but not before checking on Sasuke's well-being.

"Are _you_ okay?" Choji questioned, Sasuke clearly covered his uneasy expression and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine" Sasuke clearly lied, Choji knew to leave it at that. Though his guilt ebbed at him to try and do something, his caring nature driving him to do so.

"Hey, Sasuke" Choji began, "Would ya lend me a hand with this berries?" He enquired, confusing Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, Choji gestured his head over to a nearby bush and walked over.

"These acai berries are the best!" Choji exclaimed cheerily, clapping his hands together as he stood over them, "Uwa, they taste so amazing! Completely irresistible in my pie!" Choji drooled with his eyes full of stars. Sasuke saw Choji take out a brown poach and begin to pick some of the acai berries. Choji gestured for him to come over, "You can help me pick some if you like" Choji smiled nicely, Sasuke mindlessly nodded. Not bothered by helping the kind pirate who had approached him. Sasuke began to pick at the berries, but his mind quickly worked to create something more efficient. Sasuke picked up one of the large fallen leaves, gazing at it for a moment before remembering how the people of the Crystal Labyrinth used them as resources. He began crafting it into a larger pouch, happy with his simple yet study work, he showed it to Choji.

"If you want to collect more, you can use this" Sasuke offered, Choji beaming at the promise of more food.

"Wow, this actually really good" Choji stated as he held and inspected the creation before giving a grateful smile to Sasuke, "Thanks" Choji spoke kindly. An embarrassed shade of pink tinging Sasuke's cheeks, not used to helping or aiding people.

"Um, n-no problem" Sasuke waved off, continuing to help Choji collect the berries as the food obsessed man rambled on about all of the possibilities of the acai berries. Sasuke politely nodding and listening along to the food fantasies with interest.

"Oh man, don't even get me _started_ on the stews" Choji said excitedly, looking over the berries before nodding to himself, "This should be enough until our next visit here" Choji confirmed, "We should get back before Karin kill me" Choji chuckled nervously, carrying the green basket with him over to where they saw Karin with Sakura. Karin noticing them with narrowed eyes.

"The fuck" Karin grinded out, striding over as the small fear in Choji's eyes grew. "What did I fucking tell you, Choji?!" Karin snapped, Sakura worried about the food lover's fate. Choji stumbled over his words a few times before Sasuke stepped in.

"Whatever you told Choji to do was clearly unreasonable otherwise he wouldn't have ignored it so easily" Sasuke scoffed, Choji and Sakura gulping at the menacing aura that surrounded the glaring pair.

"Oh yeah? Batting your big, brown eyes at Naruto, now you're doing it to the rest of my crew? I don't think so, sweetie" Karin accused, Sasuke instantly angered by the implication.

"It's not my fault that I act like a decent person, you should _try_ it sometime" Sasuke remarked, Karin glared daggers at Sasuke by this point. Though Sasuke wasn't backing down. "And how _dare_ you insult my honour, I haven't batted my eyes anywhere" Sasuke crossed his arms in dismay, though Karin gave an amused snort.

"Yeah right" Karin responded, Sakura getting nervous with Karin's accusations, "Besides" Karin smirked, "I bet you've _dishonoured_ yourself a few times before, you ain't so innocent" Karin teased evilly, Sasuke made a horrified gasp.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying then-"

"Then what? You have no power here" Karin pointed out, making Sasuke stiffen slightly, "When are you going to get that? You. Are. Fucking. Defenceless" Karin voiced patronisingly. The air around everyone was thick with uneasiness. Sasuke not being able to respond because he knew it was true. "And how does that feel?" Karin began, "Being the pitied for once in your life, or are you a disappointment in your own home as well?" Karin questioned cruelly.

"Shut up" Sasuke whispered out, though Karin continued.

"I bet no one even listens to you in your family, you're just there because the lambskin broke" Karin listed, Sakura's eyes widening along with Choji.

"Shut up..." Sasuke grinded out louder, Karin walking closer.

"Or did your parents wish for you to be like your brother?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed suddenly, even making Karin jump. Sasuke's hands were fisted and turning white. His face was furiously red. His breath was a little uneven. No one was saying anything as they didn't know what to say, even Karin was stunned for words.

"Oi" A voice spoke up, making everyone turn to see Naruto appearing from the thick of the jungle. "What's going on?" Naruto questioned, his low voice full of authority. The ones to answer were shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "If you won't discuss it in front of me then chances are you shouldn't be discussing it at all" Naruto stated, eyeing every guilty face before he began walking again, "C'mon, let's get back to the ship" Naruto ordered, leading the quiet way as they climbed into the row boat. Stunningly awkward as they rowed back, not a word uttered nor sound made. As they clambered aboard the ship, everyone welcomed back the quiet ventures'.

"Hey Captain! How did it go?"

"Did you find the next piece?"

"What happened?"

The questions keep flowing, with only Sakura and Choji answering to try and keep them calm. Though Karin finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Naruto, where are we going next?" Karin asked, the crew silencing themselves to hear the answer. Naruto's eyes roamed over all of them before they glanced at Sasuke. His visibly hardened his features before looking away from the raven. Sasuke knew that the blond wasn't about to explain and so stood up to the plate.

"I've translated the riddle" Sasuke spoke up, all eyes on him, he shifted nervously. "And...it leads to Konoha" Sasuke confessed, small gasps and murmurs going through the crew.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded. The crew calming down and reeling in the new information.

"Didn't expect that" Kiba said to himself, Killer bee nodding in agreement.

"If that really is the way, then there's nothing we can say" Killer bee rapped with a shrug, the majority of the crew seemed to be in agreement. Though a less comforted voice piped up.

"Oh why not?!" Karin voiced in a sarcastic voice, "And hey! While we're at it, why don't we inform the Uchiha navy that we're popping around for a visit! What a fan-fucking-tastic idea!" Karin exclaimed, her ironic tone pointing out the obvious problem. It was silent among the crew as she scoffed, "You twats, clearly he's lying" Karin crossed her arms, making Sasuke narrow his eyes.

"I'm not lying" He stated simply.

"Oh, of _course_ you're not, it's not like you have motive to be in Konoha, do you? Oh wait" Karin retorted, "Nice try, though" Karin added, Sasuke scowled towards her.

"I swear, I'm telling the truth" Sasuke promised, though the previous faith the crew had in him faltered. Even Sakura didn't speak up. The usual comfort of Naruto's voice was nowhere to be found neither.

"Didn't I tell you before that you have no power here?" Karin reminded, Sasuke looking around to see awkward expressions, though Karin's was smug, "Maybe a night in the cells will prove that" Karin suggested with a voice mixed between seriousness and cheekiness. Though the threat hung heavy in the air; everyone glancing at Naruto for him to either approve or deny. He remained leaning on the side of the ship, arms folded and looking blankly down at the ground as if to say he wasn't going to take part. A surprising act on his behalf since he _was_ the captain. However, for Sasuke, all it said to him that he really was his own defence.

For who else would defend him on this ship?

"That's taking it way too far, Karin! Sasuke isn't a liar" Sakura begged, surprising Sasuke, but Karin seemed unfazed by her plea.

"What a surprise, you want to save the brat" Karin scoffed, "No can do Sakura, I don't trust him and this just proves why" Karin stated, "Besides, you're clearly the only one who believes he's telling the truth" Karin pointed out. Sakura felt so helpless at that moment, knowing that her opinion was bias and it wasn't going to convince Karin.

"I, er, think he's telling the truth" Kiba coughed, everyone looking at him in surprise. Especially Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, Kiba, you're the dumbest one on this ship! As if your word means anything" Karin snapped, Kiba with new-found confidence.

"I'm serious, I believe Sasuke" Kiba confirmed.

"Oh please! I've seen you talking to Sasuke as he tended to you, you're as bias as she is!" Karin denied, refusing his argument. Sasuke's surprise continued to rise as another stepped forward.

"C'mon Karin, stop being a bitch, the kid ain't done nothing wrong and you know it" Suigetsu remarked, Karin growling towards him.

" _You're_ just saying something to piss me off" Karin accused, Suigetsu tilting his head with a lopsided smirk.

"Well, yeah, there's that" Suigetsu chuckled, making a vein on Karin's forehead throb, "But I also believe him" Suigetsu stated, glancing at the speechless raven, "He's a good kid" Suigetsu said with a hint of sympathy, as out of character as it was for someone like him.

"Too bad I don't give two shits about what you think" Karin snarled, "And if anyone else comes forward I swear to-"

"I don't think Sasuke is lying" Choji spoke up.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Karin cursed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Sasuke just doesn't come across to me like that" Choji defended, Karin sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Please enlightens us all as to why that is" Karin groaned sarcastically.

"Well...he helped me today" Choji answered. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Yet, he was so incredibly heart warmed by the protective gestures. He was convinced that he was to lose as a result of being so friendless, but here they were in attempts to save him from the coldness of the creaking cells.

 **(A/N This is very important btw, feel free to analyse it…hint hint)**

"Okay, this needs to stop!" Karin ordered, "Sakura's only protecting Sasuke because of the past, Kiba is a fucking idiot, Suigetsu is piping up to annoy me and Choji will defend anyone who gives him food!" Karin screamed, "So if no one has an _actual_ argument, then you can all go-"

"I'll vindicate him" A calm voice spoke up. All eyes landed on the restful boy who remained relaxed and reclined on a crate. "Considering I've spent the most time with him recently, I'll best know his intentions, no offence Sakura" Shikamaru stated, now opening his eyes to look at Sasuke, "Sasuke's smart enough to know the risk of lying to us, even more so to Karin" Shikamaru began, all ears for his voice, "So he wouldn't of lead us straight to Konoha, that would be too obvious, if he was trying to escape he would've lead us into waters he knew he would be found in" He explained, faith in the crew arising for Sasuke once more, "He was even hesitant in telling us what the paper says, and if there's something Sasuke will know how to do, it's putting on a show" Shikamaru pointed out, closing his eyes once more to relax, "So if he isn't confident in telling us in the first place, then he probably wouldn't even try lying to dangerous pirates" Shikamaru finished. It was quiet on the boat for a few moments before a final voice of denial made itself aware.

"Alright, fine, even if he isn't lying to us, how do we know that the paper has been translated properly?" Karin questioned, turning to glare at Sasuke, "Does it even say Konoha?" She asked, Sasuke sighed slightly.

"Well...no, not _directly,_ but-"

"Ha! Yet you expect us to just trust you on this, even if you think you are telling the truth?" Karin interjected, Sasuke knew he didn't have much to say back, though a certain individual did.

"Read it aloud" Naruto finally spoke, Karin rising an eyebrow at the strange behaviour.

"What?" Karin voiced in confusion.

"Read the riddle aloud" Naruto repeated, Sasuke blinked a few times before looking back down at the paper and speaking.

" _Land of law, land of regalia_

 _In God's arms, queen Hydulia"_ Sasuke read aloud, Karin folded her arms, unimpressed written all over her face.

"And where exactly is mention of Konoha?" Karin questioned rhetorically, Sasuke looked at her with more determination.

"This is talking about Konoha, I can prove it" Sasuke answered, Karin quiet but with no comfort, "Konoha's ethos is 'Kingdom Of Order and Faith', or in other words, law and regalia" Sasuke stated.

"Okay, law and order makes sense, but what the hell is regalia?" Karin enquired.

"Regalia is the Latin word for religion, connecting it to faith" Sasuke explained, "I even know the _exact_ location this piece is talking about" Sasuke claimed, even as Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes, though Sasuke ignored her, "Hydulia is one of God's angels, she was ordered by the lord to hold his precious scroll" Sasuke began, though he heard a snigger, unaware about the unintentional innuendo he had made, "Anyway, she was entrusted with that scroll, and you know what scrolls contain..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Papers..." Karin muttered with realisation.

"Exactly, and there's only one statue of Hydulia in Konoha" Sasuke concluded, Karin sighed with some irritation.

"If it's in a church, I'm going to blow my own head off" Karin grumbled, while Sasuke didn't appreciate her disrespectful tone about the church, he shook his head.

"No, it's in the soldiers' training establishment" Sasuke answered.

"Well ain't that just a kick in the balls" Karin remarked sarcastically, "And I'm guessing this is around the centre of Konoha, because it would be way too easy for us if it was just on the outside" Karin huffed, Sasuke nodded, "That's just great, what the fuck do we even do now?" Karin cursed, "Can we even get to it now?" Karin questioned hopelessly.

"We can!" Sakura piped up, "With mine and Sasuke's knowledge of the area, we can figure out a way getting to it" Sakura encouraged, though problems were immediately seen by everyone.

"Before we get too excited" Karin interjected, "We'll need to send over another messenger bird to check out the situation" Karin pointed out, "If we even want to consider going even _near_ Konoha, we need to get details" Karin explained, "But ultimately, it's your choice Naruto" Karin shrugged. Sasuke watching Naruto now. Intensely. As if the coward would finally look him in the eye. Naruto drummed his fingers against his brown coat as he made a decision.

"We'll sail on the north so we're not too close to Konoha for the moment, we'll get information from Iruka, he's trekking in Konoha at the moment, he'll give us what we need to decide what to do" Naruto stated in a composed tone, as much as it contradicted him. Sasuke sensed it in a heartbeat, but could not for the life of him figure out what was wrong with him. "Though it's still up to you what you want to do with him" Naruto added, implying Sasuke without uttering his name. Hurt filled Sasuke at that. His own name wouldn't even meet the blonde's lips anymore. However, his fear was now to be placed in the hands of Karin. She observed him for a moment before scoffing.

"As tempted as I am, it'll be a pain to have to constantly deliver you food and water" Karin remarked. Relief flooding Sasuke, yet the weight of Naruto not caring about his fate still heavy on his shoulders. "Get ready to sail" Karin ordered the crew in a tone that was softer than usual, still gritty nevertheless.

Sasuke gazed with concerned curiosity towards Naruto. Naruto clearly ignored his eyes and walked away. Leaving Sasuke with just one, lingering thought.

 _What's wrong with you, Naruto?..._

 _What happened...?_

 **What happened indeed? OKAY, YES, IT HAS BEEN SUPER FUCKING LONG SINCE I UPDATED. I KNOW. I SORRY. Though the next one will hopefully not take as long! Heh heh...hopefully...**

 **Annnnyway, a big surprise right? Naruto has left Sasuke to fend for himself! But what about what Shikamaru said about Sasuke's stability? Will it falter because of this or is Naruto not that important to him yet? Though why did the crew defend him so kindly? Do any of them have some intentions that aren't so...pure? Perhaps. You'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also! DUN DUN DUUUN! The next piece is in Konoha?! Whaaaat?! Will they be able to get it? Will they even go for it? That is 100% going to be a problem! The ride of getting each piece has been easy so far, but now it's going to be harder! What do you think of that? Review and tell me! Moshi Mosh!**

 **P.S Next chapter, a danger shown! Oh. I got the goosebumps.**


	28. A little more

Hello.

Okay, so this not how I usually start my chapters. Meaning that this is special, as you can see by the chapter title. However, I think you guys are going to really like it.

So you've probably worked out that this is _not_ going to be a chapter continuing the story (Which I am still in the progress of), but of something different indeed. This isn't another fantasy nor a 'ship sunk' note. This is something that is rather unheard of in the fanfiction area, and quite possibly writing in general.

This is an analysis.

Now, many of you have perhaps lost interest. Though I'm inviting you to view the characters in a new light, one that'll make you appreciate this story even more. I'll keep this VERY, VERY interesting for you. Especially with the incredible concepts of writing a story.

But I'm blabbering at this point. In this (relatively) short analysis, you'll see the character development of Sasuke and Naruto; including their relationship at this current moment of time. While I do leave a few things up to you guys as interpretation, I have carefully constructed this story for many purposes. So I'll start of with the easiest character.

 **Sasuke**

Now, you probably think I'm smoking crack if Sasuke is considered the 'easiest' character to think about, but you'll be surprised by how simple his current character is.

This has been done purposely.

I've put Sasuke as a...blank canvas, shall we say? This has been done to create room for Sasuke to develop his own indentity. At the moment, there is nothing that separates him and a dozen Ojos. He was raised in the same circumstances and has done everything that is expected of him. He actually isn't special in any way if you think about it. His character is prissy, demanding and overall arrogant. Though it was interesting to see how you, the readers, reacted to his character…

He was meant to annoy you guys, to make you hate him and believe he is another annoying brat. Though it seems you had liked his character and you seemed to jump to his defence often. I was baffled at first. He was meant to be this useless baggage, more along these lines.

" _ **By the way, Sasuke feels so useless to me, but I suposed it's because his an ojo, but yeah... When he was tending Kiba, it was refreshing" -Chapter 21, guest.**_

I wondered how you liked this character, but then I realised.

Innocence.

You all came to his rescue like a mother would to her child. And you believed that Sasuke was innocent like a child, one that needed protecting. I'm not saying you are wrong, in fact, it caused me to change him into a more naive character. After the positive feedback I got, I had created a Sasuke that is curious, innocent and quite naive. Though we know that traits of a person always change when faced with events or just time in general. In effect, Sasuke is no longer a blank canvas. He has a lot of development to go, but he has been established as intelligent and somewhat fierce. You actually get a piece of information from the story itself! Remember that women that read Sasuke's palm. What she said was untapped? Rebellion. Rebelling against what is yet to be revealed. Something that even I am to discover.

Though I want to talk about _Sasuke_ and his role in my story. On first glance, you may perceive him as the 'love interest', but this could not be further from the truth. Sasuke is what you call an 'Unexpected protagonist'. All that means without the fancy words, is that person A (Naruto) is expected to be the hero or the leader, while the person B (Sasuke) is secretly the REAL hero.

Le gasp.

So Sasuke is the hero. Naruto is the love interest.

Double le gasp.

Now I know what you're thinking. They don't _act_ like their assigned roles, so how are they supposed to be those characters? It's simple really.

Sasuke is the hero as he is the one the story is centered around. He is the one that makes or breaks the story. His actions and decisions is the 'butterfly effect' (quickly google it if you don't know what that is). He is the one with the 'struggle' in the story. This all suits to his hero character. Naruto on the other hand is the love interest. While he has other purposes (which I will discuss later) his main one is to be the love interest.

Though it may surprise you to know that Naruto is not the only love interest. He is one of three.

Oh my.

From SASUKE'S PERSPECTIVE; Naruto is the clique love interest. All that means is that he is the 'predictable' love interest, that the readers understand that he is the one the hero will mostly end up with. Neji is the rival love interest. His sole purpose to is be the opposite of Naruto. Be everything he is not. Neji is a pretty interesting topic actually...I'll get to him after I tell you about the third love interest. This is the mystery love interest. Someone you don't expect to be the hero's love interest, but is shown in mild romantic situations with the hero. This is good development. Because realistically, in a large group of people, there is bound to be more than one source of romance. The mystery love interest isn't one person, it can stem to multiple people. For example...Shikamaru could possibly be a mystery love interest, while Suigetsu could also be one at the same time. Some will be more obvious than others. The only exception to this is Sakura. She is the closest to Sasuke, but she is not the love interest. She is the 'helper' to the 'hero'.

Back to Neji. This is a bit...wishy-washy, since we've seen very little of Neji, but he has made a large impression. He is Sasuke's fiancee and rival love interest. Is he in love with Sasuke? Possibly. Is Sasuke in love with him? Hm, well, that's up to you guys really. As a person who studies psychology independantly, I can tell you that you _can_ force yourself to love someone. Even 'true love' can be forced to a certain extent. With Sasuke's brainwashing from a young age, it probably wouldn't be extremely hard for Sasuke to 'fall in love' with Neji. I want to bring up a review someone said before concerning this.

" _ **If Sasuke saw Neji with the sirens, does that mean that he really liked him?!" -Chapter 21, guest.**_

It's an interesting question. What does Sasuke feel for Neji at this moment of time? Is it love? Respect? Duty? I suppose that goes into what you all believe 'love' is. Personally, I think it's just a chemical reaction in the brain. Though that may be a little cold-hearted. However, Sasuke's idea of love is...hm, now that I think about it, I'm not partically sure...He wouldn't think of it as 'business' like his father would. He wouldn't think it's 'pure' like his brother does. He doesn't think that it's 'dead' like Naruto. All I can tell you is that he thinks love is simple. Not in the structual sense, but in a..."If you feel/think it, then it's there". At this moment of time, it's hard to say what he thinks about it truthfully.

I could probably write pages and pages explaining Sasuke. Why he acts kindly at times (even though it 'condradicts' his nature), why he acts as a protector for Sakura, or even Sasuke's palm reading. Though I'd be rambling...but I'll give a brief idea to why.

-He acts kindly sometimes. Explaination: Okay, so this is a bit weird to explain. It is up to intepretation, but personally I have an idea why. He knows what it's like to be treated like shit, and when he sees himself in others (Kiba being hurt for example) he wants to help in a way. This is because he is internally strong and subconsuciously wants to help himself. Sasuke isn't an idiot. He knows deep down that he is abused. Though he represses the thoughts because he doesn't think that he can do anything to stop it. Like a self-fullfilling prohecy (google it) in a sense. So seeing others in weak states causes a lot of empathy within Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke had NO fucking idea about this, it's all sub-consucious. So the reason that he also treats people like utter horseshit is just due to his upbringing and environment.

-He acts like a protector for Sakura. Explaination: Pretty simple actually, it's similar to the explaination from before. He acts to Sakura, how Itachi acts to him. A big brother. A protector. Sasuke wants to protect Sakura as she is his family, his sister. He sees his younger, defenceless self in Sakura and wants to save himself and her from the deeply rooted self-hatred he has got for himself.

-Sasuke's palm reading. Explaination: The rebellion will not be explained as I am unsure of how or when it will be implemented. Loyalty, he has a bit of a big heart and so his loyalty often lies in what his heart feels the most. He has a small amount of people that he cares about, but he keeps them the closest. Intelligence was pure dumb luck. His genes, his surroundings, his brother, his curiousness lead him to become smart. Lacking in a bit of common sense, but his natural instinct is on point.

Okay, so I've rambled on about Sasuke for about three pages and I don't want to disinterest you so I'll move onto my beloved blonde.

 **Naruto**

This character in my story has proven to be...somewhat difficult? Not in this analysis, but creating a consistent character for him and sending the right message to the audience. So before I explain Naruto, here are what you guys mistake about him and the corrections.

 _ **-Naruto only acts flirtatious towards Sasuke.**_

Noooooot true at all. He flirts with almost every person, Sasuke was never an exception. He has a very flirty personality, he is quite promiscious. He ain't flirting with Sasuke for any other reason than to annoy him a little.

 _ **-Since Naruto had a sex dream about Sasuke, he likes him romantically.**_

Let me just stop you there. Karin also says in response to Naruto having a sex dream about Sasuke with "You need to stop having sex dreams about your crew" meaning that Naruto has fantasized on many encounts about others, even though he isn't romantically invested. Even in the dream he was aware that he wasn't awake.

 _ **-Naruto sees his mother in Sasuke.**_

I don't even know where y'all got that from. Like seriously. What.

 _ **-Naruto is emotionally open.**_

Actually, he isn't very opened…Alright, ready for a little canon? No? Too bad. Remember when Naruto met Dark!Naruto? If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's not really important. It was just a version of Naruto inside of himself; one of hate and resentment towards the village and how they treated him. I've decided to implement some of that. Naruto being somewhat bitter and resentful for the unfair life he's kind of had. Also to the royalists, since they abuse their power and that boils Naruto's blood. He isn't innocent and is a little bitter on the inside. Of course he is still bubbly and a ray of sunshine, but no one is 100% pure goodness.

Alright, I can't think of any more corrections for the moment...so I'll move on!

Okay, so I've already pointed out Naruto as the clique love interest (CLI), but that's only his primary objective in the story. He has a second role.

Say what?

So I'm about to drop some media knowledge on yo asses. So eat your heart out. (Pretty good reference for writing your own stories).

What I'm blabbering about is Vladimir Propp (fucking cool name) and his film theory about action stories. That any good story has 7 set characters, keep in mind that characters can take up more than one role.

-Hero (seeks something) **Sasuke**

-Villain (Opposes the hero) _**Technically,**_ **in this case it's the royalists and the class system**

-The donor (Prepares the hero or gives them something that'll aid them) **Sakura**

-The dispatcher (Sends the hero on his way) **Naruto and Sakura annnnd kind of Itachi**

-The false hero (Falsely assuming the role of the hero) **Naruto**

-The help (Supports the hero) **Sakura**

-The love interest (You can guess what it is) **Naruto, Neji, multiple others**

And there you go, well done, you learnt something today. Though we're talking about Naruto specifically here, his character. So now you can kind of see his purpose, but he is the personification of controversy. He is meant to go against everything Sasuke was taught to believe. He is meant to shock and 'scare' Sasuke, which he's doing a pretty good job of doing. He's also meant to evoke feeling from Sasuke.

No, not just lust and love or whatever. But empathy, sympathy, guilt, anger. To make a human out of him. Becasue I FUCKING HATE IT when the entire story is just about romance like...Harry Potter wasn't just about magic, Naruto isn't just about Ninjas, and Attack On Titans isn't just about titans! You see where I'm coming from. That's why it isn't all romance and a lot of this story is character driven and goes to the perspective of others. Sasuke's perspective goes into his beliefs and thoughts, not just

" _OH NARU-KUN! YOU MAKE MY PANTIES OH SO WET, DON'T LOOK AT ME, B-BAKA!"_

Seriously. I've read the stories like that. Not my cup of ramen.

Anyway. Naruto is hard to explain other than he is like an iceberg. Yes, he is really cool, but what I mean is that there is more than meets the eyes. Like...go search up iceberg metaphor in images right now. You'll see what I'm saying. Though let's go back to the sirens.

#Nostalgia

Now, as you may remember, Naruto didn't see anyone, but only saw a silouette of a random figure. And no, the figure wasn't Sasuke. It wasn't anybody to be fair. You see, siren's form of attack is to lure their prey with the most desirable thing to that person. Nooo that doesn't mean they'll show who you love, but who you _lust_ rather. The only exception is Sasuke, but I'll mention that later…

Anyway, Naruto doesn't have any particular love for anyone nor any particular lust. The main power that the siren's have to influence their prey is their voice, so the singing is what lured Naruto. You can probably guess why.

COUGH dead mom COUGH COUGH  
I gotta get some medicine, seriously. Anyway, before I move on to the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke, I want to bring a great review to attention!

" _ **I don't know but this conflict with Naruto just come in the right time. This makes Sasuke grows, I think. He learns that little kind and honest gestures make friendship. And friendship is important. He learns that he can learn to stand and has others support as well. The question is if he becomes his own person from being detached from Naruto too long then he wouldn't seek comfort with Naruto anymore. And how will love grow? I love this" Chapter 28, guest.**_

 **YES. YES. A MILLION FUCKING TIMES YES.**

Everything said here is so perfect I want to actually make love not only to the reviewer, but the review itself. COME HERE, SEXY MAMASITA. Cough, sorry. I'm soooo glad someone caught onto the fact that this confict was all planned from the beginning like ! Haha! So happy about this reivew, because it also goes into Sasuke's dependency on Naruto. Naruto's sudden cold shoulder is to make Sasuke grow, but also challenge _Naruto_ for a change.

Whoop. There it is.

Usually, it's Naruto challenging Sasuke, but in a masive turn of events, it's the opposite way around! Sasuke is making Naruto feel something he never felt before. A glimmer, albeit small, of craving something more than teasing.

Did you guys ever notice that even though Naruto flirts with everyone, he doesn't make any _actual_ proposals to sleep together or anything? Like, he crew wouldn't say no! Most of them would love the chance to spend the night with the sexy, blonde captain. So why doesn't he take advantage. Simple.

He isn't _actually_ interested in sexual encounters with people he knows. Okay, so Naruto's view on love is that it doesn't exist. And every person he's slept with has been a stranger. His first time was with some whore in a brothal that Jiriaya took him to. If you asked, Naruto wouldn't even know if it was a girl or boy, nevermind the name. He always saw sex as a stress relief or just some casual pleasure. He has only slept with prositutes and people who are rather 'loose'. No one respectable or anyone that he actuallu likes in a romantic way. So why? Why does Naruto keep up a flirtatious front for everyone or is it just his real nature?

Well, both.

He is a flirty guy, but some of it is forced to a certain extent. I'll let _you_ guys decide why~

Now onto the next thing!

 **Naruto and Sasuke's relationship**

Okay, yes. This is a love story between Sasuke and Naruto, but I have to tell you that they aren't in love yet, nor do they have strong romantic feelings for one another. A lot of you think that they are close, they are to some extent, yet they are still getting to know eachother. I think chapter 29 or 30 will clear that up. Yes, there is sexual tension, but that's not too strange for them at this age. There isn't much of a bond, I need to strengten that before I can even consider anything romantic. I will make cute and fluffy moments, but that's mostly for you guys (fanservice y'all). However! Any concerns they have for each other are purely normal for the concept of 'friendship' or 'character building'. Pretty much how it is in the actual Naruto canon, even soulmates have to develop their relationship over time. Besides, it would be a shitty story if they instantly liked each other.

Though a lot of you guys are probably annoyed by this, I just _have_ to make some god damn corrections.

 **-Naruto and Sasuke are in love!**

No.

- **Naruto loves Sasuke!**

No.

- **Sasuke loves Naruto!**

No.

 **-They are starting to have romantic feelings for eachother!**

Ugh. No. Not yet! You guys are getting romantic feelings and sexual frustration confused.

Okay. Let's start with Sasuke on this. Sasuke is 100% sexually repressed, like whoo daddy.

" **Sexual repression is a state in which a person is prevented from expressing his or her sexuality. Sexual repression is often associated with feelings of guilt or shame being associated with sexual impulses" Definition of sexually repressed, google.**

Alright, now let's look at some sources that explain the effects of being sexually repressed.

" **But even today, it is widely recognized that repression of sexuality is unhealthy and quite likely to lead to health problems ranging from anxiety and aggression, and on a more serious note, there is also the likelihood that the person might seek inappropriate outlets for their sexual urges"** ** _Alexander Burgemeester, What Is Psychology?_**

Okay, let's look at this for a sec. Has Sasuke demonstrated symptoms of anxiety. You're damn right. The whole thing has ben an emotional rollercoaster for the boy, even before the kidnapping. Is Sasuke aggressive? Well...FUCKING OBVIOUSLY. How many times has he snapped at people or turned to aggression and threats in the span of a few seconds? A lot. So Sasuke is a sexually repressed person who is suffering ALL the side effects. Why? Mostly shame, guilt and religion. Shame from society as he is an Ojo and it's 'not proper' for him to feel sexual needs. Guilt because Sasuke isn't a asexual person, he _has_ felt sexual desires (against his will by his own body) though felt bad for having them because he will blame himself for even feeling like that even though it's natural to do so. Religion is for obvious reasons because Sasuke is very religious and therefore believes unmarried sex is a sin, along with masturbation.

So the reason I've made Naruto give small sexual acts towards him; groping hands, wandering caresses, slapping asses. Alla that jazz. Is because Sasuke needs to learn to embrace that side to himself, Naruto is giving him baby steps into it. Yes, it may be sexual harrassment to a certain extent, but it's doing Sasuke a lot of good. Besides, who's to say that Sasuke doesn't secretly enjoy it? Fufufu, well, that'll be a chapter for another day…

Anywho, this is the sexual status of Sasuke. So with this and my eariler explanation of Naruto's promiscious behaviour, I can explain the sexual tension between them.

Sexual tension is build off of mulitple things. Something as simple as attraction can be cause or something complex as dependancy. The reason for the sexual tension between Naruto and Sasuke is for three reasons. One is the line between love and hate. Two is new found attraction. Three is natural selection that goes back for centuries.

Okay, so we all know how love and hate have a blurred line. There are many theories, but the one I'll be using to explain mine is the biological approach. The part of the brain that controls the strongest emotions (love and hate) are the same. So love and hate are controlled by the same part.

Mic drop.

And these can be recognised as one of the strongest emotions. What characters are well known for having heightened emotions to do with love and hate? Well, it's not the cookie monster. Naruto and Sasuke, even in my story, have shown some of the strongest emotions. Sasuke with his fierceness and Naruto with his passion. With this, every situation they are in has a larger spectrum of emotions that are more likely to be felt more. So each sexual scene between them increases the sexual tension from 0 to 100 real quick.

This links in with the second point. Attraction. Attraction is the base for the sexual tension between the two. Sasuke is presented with the sexually active, handsome blonde that oozes sex appeal. Naruto's entire aura is full of sex and passion. Sasuke isn't helped when Naruto flirts with him or corners him on purpose. And of course Sasuke is by far the most beautiful characters in the entire story. Everything he is desired to be, he is. Naruto wouldn't be able to deny that Sasuke is one fine motherfucker. This attraction only increase with time and costume changes. (Leaf outfit, Naruto shirtless).

And finally, the third reason. natural selection. This may sound a bit weird at first, but stay with me here. Since the beginning of time, most animals seek out partners for protection. Sasuke is protected by Naruto on many occasions and is always seeing Naruto demonstrating his strength. Naturally, Sasuke's primal instincts would deem Naruto a suitor. However, Naruto needs to 'beat' the other rivals to completely win over Sasuke. While Sasuke is desirable for producing offspring, his entire life has been building his body and making it so that he'll provide a strong and healthy baby with the odds in his favour for survival. Since it's very important to remember that in these time, the mother dying at childbirth was highly likely. So Naruto's primal instinct is to go for whoever can provide him with the strongest off spring. With Naruto and Sasuke filling each other's requirements. It makes it harder to deny the sexual interest they have in one another.

But let me remind you.

THEY ARE NOT ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED YET.

Romance will build soon, but it hasn't started yet. Because they've only known each other for 1 week and 2 days. Yes, it has been proven that people can fall in love within 4 minutes, but their first meeting wasn't exactly...loved up.

While I would _love love love_ to go on. Sadly I must refrain. I can't give away _all_ the secrets, I mean, I can't tell you why…

-Naruto has suddenly pushed Sasuke away

-Whether or not Sasuke would survive without Naruto emotionally

-If the current relationship between the two is healthy

-If they actually end up together (still deciding)

-Sasuke's rebellion

-What Tsunade and Jiraiya thinks of the relationship

-Karin's feelings (going to be revealed in under 10 chappies!)

-Sasuke's feelings about Itachi and Izumi's relationship

-Mystery rivals that'll seek Sasuke out more than others

-Why Naruto's eyes can turn red…

I'm guessing the last one got your interest the most, right? Heheh, well, it's not that...exciting...so...yeah...sorry...but it will be shown why.

Oh! And one last thing! Do you like the new cover? It's something I paint for this story, hope you like it! If you want more for this kind of stuff or you want to ask questions about the fanfiction.

Then go on tumblr and look for Failureoftheyear. You guys can ask me anything and I might even accept a few art requests (all free) from this fanfic…

Hope you enjoyed this! Moshi Mosh!


	29. The perfect barter

**You guys are the sweetest.**

 **I'm glad that I got so much support from you all! Sorry about that long wait! My exams are going quite well by the way, so less stress for me! Whipee! Anyway, sorry about this chapter...it's going to be super boring. Sorry, but I need to write it. It won't be very good.**

 **Btw, y'all really hate Karin! BUT YOU KNOW I AIN'T UP IN HERE MAKING ONE DIMENTIONAL CHARACTERS. SHE GOT A SIDE YOU AINT EVEN KNOW ABOUT.**

 **Responding to my lovey guests that deserve all the happiness in the world!**

 **Yumiyang: Y'all know I'm a ride or die chick, especially for you my kindred spirit! Though I feel your pain, Naruto is totally acting like a right dickhead, and he knows it (bad naru!) but Sasuke is slowly but surely making...HIS WAY DOWN TOWN, WALKING FAST, FACES PAST AND HE'S HOMEBOUND, well, actually he's making his way into the hearts of the crew. You'll see a ton of that in this chappie. And I** ** _totally_** **got what you were saying, don't worry ;). AND YOU ARE NOT DUMB BITCH, YOU ARE A SMART BITCH. A BOSS ASS BITCH. DON'T YOU EVER DENY THAT. GOD HELP ME IF I HAVE TO WALK 1000 MILES TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD I WILL DO IT. Hehe. I'm glad you liked the twist of the next place being in Konoha. Uwa, how will it go? Not so well? Hn, we'll see… 'fox tail swaying all lazy like', until next time my kindred spirit…**

 **Khokha: Hello! I missed you too! My lessons are going quite well, thank you for asking! And it's interesting to see that you think Naruto is defensive because they are opposites...but not quite my dearie, because it wouldn't be** ** _hard_** **to provide Sasuke with a luxurious lifestyle, since Naruto is a pretty good pirate. Besides, Sasuke may have had money, but he had a horrible life, so Naruto wouldn't want to give him that anyway. HOWEVER, Sasuke is very innocent in all this and doesn't understand Naruto, you're right. Though we won't be running into Itachi unfortunately, so he won't be helping. And as far as confessions go...we are really, really,** ** _really_** **far away from any love confessions. Like...a long fucking way away from love itself. Though I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie and I promise to study hard!**

 **Sendoh: It's okay, I guess I understand why you said it. You seem to be very apologetic about it, so we're cool. Annnyway, Naruto is dealing with some of his own demons (whatever they may be) and so pushes Sasuke away. It won't be revealed why he pushed him away though, you guys get to figure that out yourselves. Aren't I nice? Lol, anyway, don't be too harsh on Karin! I really like her! Though I suppose I made her a dick in the story...but all will be explained later! And oh ho ho you have stumbled into my secret plan a little with jelly Naruto! And I know you meant well, thumbs up!**

 **Narusasu: Thank you! My studies are going really well! (Surprisingly) And yeah, Sasuke-kun is hurting a little at Naruto-kun's meanness. Though Sasuke won't close up his feelings just yet, and you're right. Nothing good comes easy. Pow pow!**

 **Deda: Aw shucks! Y'all the sweetest little thing, ain't ya? And you really think I'm the best!? 'Blushing' T-Thank you! I'm very grateful for such a lovely review! And a large action chappie will be soon heading your way, so strap your ass in whatever contraption you have, cuz we about to blast into a bunch of action bullshit.**

 **Oh yeah, by the way, I've gotten back into Shakespeare so I'm probably going to involve some of that 'language' and also maybe some monologues…**

 **On with the story!**

 **FACT NUMBER 25: All Ojos are trained from birth to have a specific talent to make them more desirable. Hm, wonder what Sasuke's talent is…**

As Sasuke watched Naruto leave his sights, disappearing into his cabin, Sasuke sighed with a heavy heart. Confusion filled him, his mind thinking back to that night in the Crystal Labyrinth. Naruto barely reacted at such sexual actions between them, yet when he was to show sweetness to Sasuke he withdrew himself completely. Sasuke wasn't a fool. He knew when he was getting pushed away. He knew that Naruto was setting up boundaries and barriers between them, and may Sasuke just say…

How dare he?

How dare Naruto do such a thing to him. After Sasuke had been insistent on such boundaries and barriers, after he _wanted_ the space between him and Naruto. Though it had been all but ignored, Naruto broke those boundaries. He ventured forth to bring Sasuke into his world, into his world of friendship and trust. And the second Sasuke allowed this, allowed himself to be taken into his arms to be shown the wonders of this fantasy realm, Naruto had shut him off. Saving him from the jaws of a shark only to be casted back into the water with the hook cleanly cut through his throat. How could he have been so foolish? So vulnerable to someone he shouldn't even care about? How could he let his guard down?

How could Naruto betray him?

That last question caused a stiffness in his chest. He had never been betrayed before. He didn't know the protocol for this. How was he supposed to act in this situation, a situation he never found himself in. Ever. To shut off his feelings once more? To reach out? To make it a piece of his armour?

 _Yes..._ Sasuke thought, _I won't let anyone do this again..._ Sasuke promised to himself, killing off the pain and ache he felt, letting it burn and be melded into a shield that he would never unemploy.

"Lambert!" A voice called out, bringing him out of his darkening thoughts. He saw the voice belonged to the feisty looking woman, Temari. He had seen her a few times at large gatherings, remembering her as the strangest Ojo he ever met. She had looked so out of place in a delicate dress; with her muscled arms that bore battle scars, a haughty expression and often heard her with blunt words. He chose not to associate with her at the time, but he saw now that may be his downfall. He saw her raise her arm up for a golden hawk to land on, flapping its wings a few more times before settling down. She plucked a treat from her pocket and offered it to the bird, "Here you go, you lil' shitter" Temari snickered. Sasuke tore his attention away, another mission on his mind when he saw a group on the other side of the ship speaking with one another.

Sakura. Kiba. Suigetsu. Choji. Shikamaru. Everyone who defended him. Sasuke watched them converse for a moment before a sense of duty arose within him. He may of originally stayed away from the pirates, but they didn't seem as fearsome as before. He never sought out any conversation with any of them, yet he knew he had to say something to them. Whether or not it contradicted his teachings, he nervously approached the group. Mouth turning slightly dry as he was to do something he _never_ even conceived of doing before. He arrived shortly with a few surprised faces.

"Um..." Sasuke began uncertainly, a social anxiety taking over him, "Earlier you all defended me" Sasuke muttered, completely embarrassed, as evident by the pink blush scorching his face. "So...thank you" Sasuke forced out, his eyes averted. Feeling unrealistically open to the shocked faces. Though the group couldn't help but feel something for the rosy raven that stood before them, especially Kiba.

"H-Hey, it was no problem!" Kiba voiced, allowing Sasuke to look up at them, "Throwing you down into the cells is really unnecessary, y'know?" Kiba smiled, Suigetsu placing a hand on Kiba's head to push him down so he would be in sight.

"Yeah, Karin's thrown me down there a few times" Suigetsu remarked, "It ain't nice, I'll tell you that" Suigetsu scoffed, "But at least it smells better than Kiba's breath" He snickered, causing Kiba to erupt.

"You bastard! What you saying?!" Kiba barked, chasing around the ever smug Suigetsu, Kiba's dog running around with them. Sasuke watched the chaotic chase unfold before hearing Shikamaru sigh.

"Geez, what a pain" He spoke lazily before looking at Sasuke, "And it's not helping anyone if you're in a cell, besides, you're not the lying kind of person" Shikamaru stated calmly, Sasuke registering his words before Temari's hawk landed on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Apologies for Lambert" Temari remarked as she sauntered over. Her tone and smirking expression clearly saying that she wasn't sorry at all. She gave a calculating gaze over Sasuke before raising an amused eyebrow. "Karin was right, you really are defenceless" Temari said. Sasuke would've taken offence of it weren't for the way she had spoken; it was without mockery or callousness. The woman seemed to be simply stating a fact. Temari turned her head over to Shikamaru. "It's not like you to get involved in the _family disputes_ " Temari remarked, clicking her tongue as if to entice the boy.

"It would've been troublesome if Karin got her way" Shikamaru excused, Temari clicked her tongue once more before observing Sasuke.

"If _you_ managed to get Shikamaru interested, then I certainly am" Temari chuckled, receiving a strange look from Sasuke. She beckoned Lambert over and presented him to Sasuke, "Afraid?" Temari poked, Sasuke scowled slightly before gazing at the magnificent bird. At that time, he felt a small weight jump onto his shoulder. He saw Nao nibbling away at peach, giving Sasuke a cheeky smile before continuing. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a pet" Temari remarked, taking a treat from her pocket once more and offering it to Sasuke, "Go ahead" Temari spoke, gesturing her head to Lambert. Sasuke was still for a moment before taking the treat and slowly offered it to Lambert. He regarded it with suspicion before quickly snatching it from Sasuke's hand and greedily wolfing it down.

"Is that a good sign?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, he didn't claw your eyes out so I'd say it was a good sign" Temari answered. Sasuke alarmed at the risk that wasn't disclosed to him, but thankful that the bird _didn't_ ruin his face. Temari made another click of her tongue before tilting her head lazily, "I see you're on daddy's bad side" She remarked with a chuckle, causing a moment of confusion.

"Daddy?" Sasuke repeated, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Ignore, her, she's just speaking nonsense at this point" Shikamaru interjected, though it seemed Temari was the one to ignore Shikamaru.

"Naruto" She clarified, Sasuke failing the make the link between Naruto and his supposed nickname, "You seemed to upset him" Temari continued, another click, "Daddy isn't giving you any more spankings" She joked, though it hit a little close to home for Sasuke. Shikamaru looked as if he would intervene, judging by the expression on Sasuke's face, he knew how uncomfortable he was beginning to get. However, Sasuke was distracted by the noise that was getting louder as Suigetsu ran back over to them. Suigetsu snickering as the red-faced Kiba continued to swipe at him childishly. Suigetsu bumped into Sasuke, causing Kiba to stop his attacks.

"Sorry, kid" Suigetsu laughed, Sasuke blinked a few times for the sudden change of atmosphere and nodded.

"It's fine" Sasuke responded, Suigetsu eyeing him up for a moment before straightening out with his hands on his hips.

"You're way too forgiving" Suigetsu pointed out, "If I were you, I'd of thrown me off of the ship" Suigetsu proclaimed, making Sasuke's eyes widen slightly.

"Isn't that a little unnecessary?" Sasuke questioned, Kiba scowling at Suigetsu.

"Actually, I think that's the best thing to do" Kiba grumbled under his breath, Suigetsu dramatically ignoring him and keeping his focus on Sasuke.

"Or" Suigetsu began, a devious smirk crawling onto his face. Calling for concern to the others, "Revenge" Suigetsu finished off, Shikamaru frowning slightly.

"Suigetsu..." Shikamaru warned, Suigetsu giving a flippant hand gesture.

"Aw, c'mon, let the kid hear me out first!" Suigetsu spoke humorously, his eyes with a glint of mischief. Sasuke felt a sense of worry arise though he didn't voice it until he was more sure, "You must really hate Karin for trying to throw down in those shitholes, right?" Suigetsu questioned, Sasuke was quiet with a silent stare. Trying to figure out his motive. Though Suigetsu snickered. "I bet you want to get back at her, right?" Suigetsu probed, Sasuke once again didn't respond, but it was all Suigetsu needed. "C'mon" Suigetsu gestured, hooking Sasuke's arm and making him follow.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned, looking back to the somewhat concerned expressions. He looked forward as Suigetsu excitedly dragged him up the stairs, chuckling under his breath as he pointed to a bucket.

"I'll do this part, but go get some rope, yeah?" Suigetsu ordered, Sasuke was so baffled that he did just that. He watched as the smirk on Suigetsu's face grew more and more. Sasuke eventually travelled back down the stairs to search for rope. He walked along the ship, his hand running over the wood. It reminded him of the Crystal Labyrinth trees. How alive and full of life they were, as was a contrast to the cold and dead this timber felt under his hand now. Sasuke ran his hand idly over the marked wood, tracing the small lines passively. His mind blank and unsettled. Suddenly, glimpse of his heated past flashed for but a moment, his breath hitched slightly as the night he shared with Naruto under the stars played in his mind. He shook his head slightly and removed his hand from the wood, feeling how it added salt to a fresh wound.

"Hey! Sasuke!" He heard Suigetsu call, he looked over his shoulder to see Suigetsu waving at him, "Did you find any?!" He yelled, Sasuke realised that he had spaced out for too long. Reminding himself that he had better things to be thinking about rather than dwelling on a lost memory. So he turned back to answer.

"No, not yet!" Sasuke called back, he searched the ship with his perceptive eyes. Though pesky thoughts, against his will, went back to passionate nights. Sasuke felt his annoyance bubble as his mind refused to sway towards anything else, "Defiant mind, so obsessed with pointless paths that remain blocked, and even if they didn't, you think they are of any substance?" Sasuke questioned himself, a sting to his chest as his mind seemed adamant. Eventually however, he finally found some loose rope in a corner and brought it back to Suigetsu. The white-haired pirate smirked deviously, his grin full of compromising promise.

"Perfect, kid" Suigetsu nodded, taking the rope and tying it to the brown bucket. Which Sasuke noticed was filled to the brim with murky water.

"What exactly is this for?" Sasuke enquired, folding his arms as Suigetsu snickered under his breath.

"Payback" Suigetsu answered, the same glinting mischief that seemed to dominate his violet eyes. Sasuke was weary at first, but Suigetsu came closer and whispered his plan into his ear. Slowing Sasuke's eyes widened before his own smirk followed. Suigetsu stood back to see Sasuke's satisfied expression.

"That _is_ a good idea" Sasuke commented, "Alright, let's do it" Sasuke agreed, suddenly enthralled with the concept of revenge. Suigetsu seemed equally as enthusiastic and beckoned Sasuke to follow. After they finished setting up, they went back and hide behind some crates. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Sasuke questioned, wondering how a simple mechanism could succeed. Suigetsu seemed confident in his plan and nodded.

"Don't worry, this is going to be _good_ " Suigetsu chuckled, shivering with anticipation for the scene that was to unfold. They watched ahead as they heard the sound of the door creaking opening.

"Oi, Sakura, do you have-" But Karin's voice was muffled by her sudden squawk. Sasuke and Suigetsu tried to keep their laughter under control as the bucket on Karin's head continued to wet her. She ripped the bucket off of her head with a furious roar. Sasuke content with the way Karin's vexed face began to match her red hair. Though a moment of apprehension came over Sasuke.

"Will she know it was us?" Sasuke asked, not wanting another debate over his place in the cells.

"Nah" Suigetsu replied coolly, "She'll never-"

"Suigetsu!" Karin's infuriated voice screamed out, causing for alarm for the two boys.

"I thought you said she wouldn't know" Sasuke questioned as Suigetsu avoided his gaze.

"Well, I _do_ prank her every other day, so she'd probably work it out" Suigetsu answered, Sasuke's eyes widening as Karin suddenly appeared before the pranker and loomed over him.

"Sui-get-su!" Karin grinded out, a deadly aura surrounding her before Suigetsu whimpered.

"Shit" Was all Suigetsu could say utter before Karin effectively slammed down the bucket on his head. Stomping off with curses spewing out of her mouth like venom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the injured pirate, noting the small groans that emitted from him.

"She'll never find out, huh?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, watching as the pouting Suigetsu remove the bucket.

"Hardy har, very funny" Suigetsu remarked, rolling his eyes before smirking. "Hey, er, kid, pick up that bulb for me" Suigetsu required, Sasuke saw the bulb in the corner before absent-mindedly picking it up.

And exploded.

Sasuke blinked a few times as he looked at himself, now covered with water. He suddenly heard the loud laughter emit from Suigetsu, falling back and kicking his legs in the air as Sasuke realised what had happened. Sasuke saw how Suigetsu was laughing at him. How he made a mockery of him. How humiliation filled his core. But somehow…

Sasuke laughed, he didn't know why. As childish as it was, he couldn't help but laugh. He'd never laughed like this before. Not since he was a child anyway. He wasn't allowed. There was never a reason to. Though there was something so care free about the reckless actions that allowed Sasuke to relax. Sasuke let his laugh calm down as Suigetsu stared at him with a rugged smile.

"You're alright, kid" Suigetsu stated, his eyes roaming over Sasuke for a moment before quickly sitting up and sliding his hand to caress Sasuke's face. Sasuke's smile dropped and eyes widened as Suigetsu leaned close, "Really alright..." He muttered; Sasuke still as stone, but blushing like brides.

"S-Suigetsu..." Sasuke let out before the pirate's smirk curved in a raunchy manner, he leaned forward but-

"Oi" An unamused voice interrupted, Suigetsu paused and looked behind him to seem another figure looming over.

"Oh, hey, captain" Suigetsu greeted casually, unaffected by the displeased expression that Naruto held. Suigetsu was unashamed and remained blameless, while Sasuke averted his eyes, blindly stained with chagrin. Sasuke subtly moved away from Suigetsu's hand; such affairs called for it.

"Check the cargo" Naruto ordered, causing Suigetsu to raise an eyebrow.

"Eh? But it's already tied dow-"

"Now" Naruto severed, searing any objections from insolence to be uttered. Suigetsu was a range of emotions before confusion stood him up and nodded.

"Er, alright, cap" Suigetsu responded, walking off with his hands in his pockets. Leaving the raven to fend for himself. A piercing glare was shot toward Sasuke, making Sasuke narrow his own in return. Sasuke wouldn't back down with easy obedience. He refused to let this man play with his emotions, no longer would he be his victim. Sasuke stood, scorning Naruto's dismissal. A tenacity sparking in his orbs. Naruto stared back with conviction akin to odium. The air was thick with tension, enough to be cut and served. Moments of ice and fire clashed, a battle ensuing. Though after a small scoff, Naruto turned and left without a word. Sasuke watched him leave his sights, the mop of blonde hair disappeared into his chamber. Sasuke's shoulders remained tense, as if he was still fighting the battle. His features hardened, blood boiling until his cheeks began to stain a light red.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Kiba's voice intruded, bringing Sasuke from his swelling irate. Sasuke naturally calmed with Kiba's somewhat concerned face.

"Yes?" Sasuke responded, getting Kiba into a sudden fluster.

"Oh, I, er, just...saw how you looked wet" Kiba explained, face reddening at his own words before spluttering out some more, "W-With water, of course!" Kiba rushed out, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

"What other way could I be wet?" Sasuke questioned, not getting an answer as Kiba he coughed into his fist.

"Anyway...I brought you this" Kiba spoke, offering a ragged towel. Sasuke let out a thankful sigh.

"Thank goodness" Sasuke said as he took the towel, the appeal of being soaked in water rapidly deteriorating. "Thank you" Sasuke nodded, Kiba nodding back with a smile tugged at his lips.

"Any time" Kiba promised, observing the raven for a moment before speaking. "I know it's none of my business, but..." Kiba trailed off as he looked towards Naruto's chamber, "What's up with you and the captain?" Kiba questioned, Sasuke gave out a huff and rolled his eyes.

"Who knows? The dobe is acting like a child" Sasuke retorted, unaware of the reasons and consequences. Kiba frowned, but found his luck.

"Tis a shame" Kiba remarked casually, "But I'm sure there are things to ease you at Al Masab" Kiba proposed, Sasuke giving him a strange look.

"Al Masab?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, it's this middle-eastern town; mostly known for trades, general living and entertainment" Kiba listed, Sasuke frowning slightly.

"Why are we heading there?"

"Few of us got some business there, so chances are that's were we're heading next" Kiba explained, "Besides, we'll be there in an hour or two" Kiba added, biting the inside of his cheek before speaking again, "If you want, I could, er, show you around?" Kiba suggested, scratching his pink cheek. Sasuke wouldn't have even resisted saying no before, but somehow the bitterness encouraged him.

"I suppose..." Sasuke responded, creating a beaming Kiba. The marked man began to speak once more, but Sasuke's mind tuned into another. Justification and prodding accusation gnawing on his mind, sending sharp whips of exposure to soft matter. Substitution inferior, ruthlessly flawed renewal. Dignity in question, hand in hand with self-regard. Yet proved weak in objecting against the patent falsehood. Sasuke decided to tune out the feeling and listened to Kiba's energetic ranting. However, much darker movements were cultivating a gruesome path…

Another crackle of bone. Another lay dead at the merciless man. Reeking of death and destruction.

"Leave us!" Tsunade ordered, the innocent lives shaking in fear.

"I won't leave until you give him to me" Zabuza answered, his partner next to him with equal amounts of blood on his hands.

"He is not here, at least not anymore" Tsunade responded, Jiraiya next to her with a poised position to launch into battle. "Who are you?!" Tsunade yelled, emitting a chuckle from the man.

"That is not of your concern, but unless you want me to end the life of everyone on this miserable hunk of rotting wood, you'll give me the information I want" Zabuza threatened, Tsunade took deep breathes to calm herself. To take in the situation. Tsunade's eyes roamed over the frightened people and knew her priorities. Tsunade reluctantly opened her mouth to speak, guilt wrenching at her heart.

"I was not told of where they were to go next" Tsunade began, "But...they're low on supplies" Tsunade slowly gave, Jiraiya wide-eyed.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya hissed, the blonde woman whipping at him with a pained glare.

"I have no choice!" She hissed back, hearing the malicious chuckle of the man.

"Why thank you" He responded. For it wouldn't take long before the Kyuubi had to stop to restock, for Zabuza to find his chance. And for Zabuza's sword to taste marked blood. "Haku" Zabuza spoke, clearly sending out an order. Haku moved fast with his sharpened blades, slicing the throats of every messenger bird. "A precaution" Zabuza informed as Tsunade glared with burning hatred toward him. A thickly tense moment before they moved back into the shadows, leaving as quick as they came. Tsunade let out a breath she had been holding.

"Oh spirits..." She whispered out, slowing shaking her head. "They'll be killed" She stated, looking onto the mist as the people around attempted to settle. Jiraiya followed her line of sight and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We have to believe in Naruto" Jiraiya spoke softly, even as his own heart thudded with apprehension, "Believe that he'll survive" Jiraiya added, Tsunade holding her necklace.

"I hope so..."

 **Whoo wee! That was a hell of a chapter to write. Oh my, Zabuza returns! And y'all thought he'll just die.**

 **NOPE.**

 **Anyway, a guest in the previous chapter said the chapter was too rushed. And I can't agree more! I read over it and knew where I went wrong. I appreciate the constructive criticism! Thank you! I like to think that this chapter was of the quality that you desire!**

 **If not, tell me!**

 **And you guys see what I mean by mystery rivals? Oh yeah, would you guys be interested in another one in the future? I'd like to know! Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you over in Al Masab! Moshi Mosh!**


	30. The perfect perfidy

**Oh, ho, ho! You guys liked the last chapter a lot more than I thought you would! I'm super glad, I also like how you guys reacted to the mystery rivals. More to come! Don't you worry! And you guys really enjoyed the alternate pairings! Anyway, responses!**

 **Yumiyang: Hey bae! Glad to see that you enjoyed the chappie, with the annoying song and all! Sasuke is definitely hurting right now, that's why his walls are going back up. Well spotted! Also, you're right about Kiba and Suigetsu, they would act the way you would think. Though Kiba's intentions are still more sexual than emotional, but hey, they're pirates. And jelly Naru! Hoo hoo hoo! How great!? And you had the most interesting interpretation, that Naruto doesn't want Sasuke to cling onto someone else. After I read that I just** _ **knew**_ **it was right! I didn't even think of it like that, but that was amazing! And perhaps there will be more mystery rivals yet, kukuku…Anyway, the story ain't no punk! Course Zabuza and Haku are still going after them! And things will 100% going down in Al Masab…but not in the way you might think, you'll see what I mean… (BTW I fucking love White Chicks too! T-The movie for anyone else reading this!)**

 **Khokha: Hello there as well! My studies are a little hard, but I'm managing! I'm actually going to release at least two chapters before the year ends because all of January is EXAMS! NOOO! Haha, anyway, I agree with you! Sasuke should act more like his age instead of an up-tight old man, so it's good that Suigetsu brings out a childish side to him. And Sasuke will be doing a few things to his mind, blowing them is 100% on the list, hehe…AND I WILL ALWAYS REPOND TO YOU MY DEARIE. YOU ARE A DELIGHT TO TALK TO. I promise to study hard! See you soon!**

 **Deda: Anytime sweetheart! I always like to reply to my reviewers! Thank you for your all your support! I'm actually going to a creative college so I might be able to do this as a career! Though I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie, childish Sasuke and jelly Naruto are always the best to write! And haha, it was super priceless, and there will be more relationship building in the future. Like in this chappie! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Narusasu: Super happy that you enjoyed the chappie! It's always good reviews when everyone sees childish Sasuke! But now it's going to be less innocent in this chapter, welcome to…the teenage years! DUN DUN DUUUN! And it will benefit Sasuke to have friendships with others, even more so in this chapter. And with crushes? We'll see…**

 **Thanks to all the others that I haven't been able to reply to! You're all great!**

 **On with the story! It's quite exciting this one!**

 **FACT NUMBER 26: Al Masab is based on my home village.**

The soft swashing of the waves moved past the slowing ship, foaming white and sapphire. Small crashes of the salty water rocked the old ship. Gently guiding her along the secret crevices of the ocean. Sasuke held his arms and rested on the side. Looking out to the azure horizon, watching the purples and red mix together. Giving the illusion of the evening when the sun still remained in its prime high in the sky. It was calming. Especially as Sasuke's breathing synchronized with the serene waves. Melding with the pleasant breeze that caressed Sasuke skin with a warm touch. Sasuke felt at peace. His lidded eyes fell close to concentrate on his surroundings, even the hushed bustle of the crew working away in the background added to the tranquil atmosphere. Sasuke even licked his lips slightly, tasting the tangy air. Strong with the scent of salt. The light squawk of seagulls causes him to slowly look up. Mindlessly watching them pass by.

Sasuke wondered what it would be like to be a seagull. Strange common birds. Common problems. Sasuke wondered what it would be like to have only primal worries. To only consider food, water, shelter. No need of direction nor no purpose. Simply content with basic instinct. Sasuke sighed and looked ahead once more, remembering Naruto's superstition about the birds. That they be the souls of lost sailors. Though if that was true, are they content? Are they in a monotonous rhythm of life or have they forgotten their past? Sasuke wondered why he was suddenly so fixated on seagulls.

He instead brought himself back to earth and considered his next move. His mother always advised him to think three moves ahead. Sasuke had questioned further why they were heading to Al Masab, Karin's curt response had been preparations for Konoha. Whether Sasuke's information was true or not. It all resided in Al Masab.

Al Masab. Yet another part of the world Sasuke never though he'd explore. He hadn't gathered much. Other than it being a middle-eastern town. Sasuke frowned, knowing of how they were considered back home. They certainly didn't follow the same religion. Konoha was Christian. The middle-east tended to be…different. Sasuke didn't know what to expect. He'd been told that they were uncivilised. Brutish and impure. Sasuke recalled the countless amounts of stories he had heard from crusaders that had invaded them. Yet…

Sasuke was suspicious. Not of Al Masab, but of his own people. It hurt Sasuke to think of them as unreliable, even liars, but they had accused area like the Crystal Labyrinth of hoarding savages. Though it couldn't be farther from the truth. They were kind and gentle and sweet to Sasuke. The jungle may have been dangerous, but it possessed the most breath-taking sights that he'd ever seen. What Naruto had shown him was…

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the distant man. Painfully reminded that the Crystal Labyrinth was the last place that Naruto talked to him. Looked at him. Regarded him with something other than loathing. Sasuke didn't want to say that he had given up, but it was ridiculous to him that he was so affected by it. Sasuke never wanted Naruto's attention, he had no reason to, he didn't even have a reason now. But somehow…

He…

But somehow Sasuke couldn't shake off the feeling that he…that Naruto…

Sasuke sighed.

"It's pointless" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What is?" A voice spoke up, informing Sasuke that he was no longer alone. Sasuke schooled his sombre expression into a casual one.

"Nothing, Kiba" Sasuke answered.

"Oh, okay" Kiba responded, his hand occupied by petting Akamaru's head. "I came over to say that we'll be in Al Masab soon" Kiba informed, Akamaru standing up and moving towards Sasuke. Nuzzling against his side. Sasuke gave a small smile to the lovable dog and combed through his fur. Sasuke felt the soft hairs tickle his hand, inducing Sasuke back to his previous tranquil.

"What's Al Masab like?" Sasuke asked, his gaze focused on Akamaru. Kiba blinked a few times before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's like any Arabian town…though it's similar to Egyptian villages as well" Kiba replied, Sasuke looked at Kiba this time.

"I've never been to any of these places" Sasuke informed, causing Kiba to shift awkwardly.

"Oh, er…where have you been?"

"I've never travelled beyond Uchiha lands" Sasuke spoke, not feeling tense about the answer. Yet it seemed to make Kiba nervous, as if he feared to offend Sasuke.

"Ha ha, I guess this will be a new experience for you!" Kiba proposed cheerfully, Sasuke shrugged. Not particularly interested, contradicting his usually curious nature. Though it just felt like something was absent, as if something had stolen the anticipation of exploration. Sasuke couldn't connect the dots and instead put aside his apathy on the matter. "Konoha is nothing like the middle-east, almost everything is different" Kiba began, "Like comparing blue and orange" Kiba explained. Sasuke nodded and wonder how different could a place be.

"Konoha is very contemporary" Sasuke stated, thinking that perhaps these areas were deprived and unstructured.

"The middle-east is too in its own way" Kiba responded, "They're ahead in some ways that Konoha isn't" Kiba suggested, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. His patriotic parents ingrained the notion that Konoha was flawless in every way. That they lived in the earth's garden of Eden.

"In what ways?" Sasuke questioned, now more open to other beliefs than he was before. Something he did with less shame.

"To start with, Konoha's history with medicine is crap compared to the middle-east" Kiba started, "Konoha doesn't really know what they're doing, but treatment in the middle-east is really good, not to mention free to the public" Kiba explained, peaking Sasuke's interest and even making him slightly worried for his health. "They have a cure for plague as well" Kiba mentioned, making Sasuke's eyes wide.

"They do?" Sasuke reeled in shock, since many were dying in Konoha due to the plague. His distant family had sadly been victims. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, they even have this little prevention needles" Kiba animated, "They make you immune or something to the plague" Kiba clarified.

"I can't believe it" Sasuke muttered, shaking his head before appearing confused, "Then why won't Konoha's leaders converse with them? Surely, they'll sacrifice their pride for the lives of their people" Sasuke voiced, Kiba flinched slightly. Giving an almost apologetic expression to Sasuke. Sasuke himself frowned in realisation. "I guess not…" Sasuke trailed off, his faith in the Futo party diminishing with every mention.

"Land ho!" They heard Lee call from the crow's nest. They looked to see the town in the distance.

"There it is" Kiba spoke gladly, Sasuke didn't respond. An apprehensive sensation in his gut. Soon enough, the ship was docking at the harbour. Sasuke instantly understood what Kiba had meant by comparing blue to orange. Al Masab was something that Sasuke couldn't even compare.

Sasuke was first met with the scent of foreign spices and herbs. Mixing together to create a peppery taste in the air, flavoured with the warmer climate. The golden sun burned and beat down harder as they grew nearer, as if the sun was demonstrating an elaborate dance. Instead of the usual stone and grey Sasuke had ground accustomed to, the buildings were butter coloured and sandy. All frantically pushed together so that every roof top was meshed together. The crimson slates red and grey with dust and ashy paint, mostly cracked if not broken. The streets themselves were full of life and was bustling with people with caramel skin. Dressed in vibrant clothing that was patterned with swirls and stripes, vivid colours that held a thick delicacy. Along the streets were an endless abundance of stalls and stands. Selling with speeds of lightning and sounds of roars. Everywhere Sasuke laid his eyes, he saw rugs with intricate designs on display. On the buildings, through the windows that held no glass, everywhere he saw individual designs of carpets and other assorted clothes. The whine of strange animals that he never saw before trotted through the streets with their owners feeding them with dried leaves.

"Pretty amazing, right?" Kiba prompted, Sasuke nodded as his attention was drawn to the fast-paced music that was played by the street performers. He felt Nao jump onto his shoulder and bouncing with excitement. "Chances are this is where that pet of yours came from" Kiba informed, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, Kiba nodded as Sasuke petted the eager Nao. "I wonder if we'll see more of you then" Sasuke smiled toward Nao, the ship being roped into place and eventually settling down. He watched as the path was made between the ship and the harbour.

"Ready to go?" Kiba enquired, Sasuke nodded and followed Kiba after some of the crew already left. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he felt the intense stares of everyone around him. The whispers and nudges of the people that clearly concerned him. Sasuke tenser suddenly.

"Why are they staring at me?" Sasuke questioned, Kiba looked around and grinned.

"You look like royalty" Kiba answered, somewhat surprising Sasuke, "They royal family here are the only ones that are clean and well, you _do_ look the part, even if a little under-dressed" Kiba explained, Sasuke frowned at his comment.

"This is what the highest in society wear, I'm not under-dressed at all" Sasuke proclaimed as he folded his arms. Kiba looked slightly nervous rapidly.

"A-Ah, I didn't mean to insult you or nothing, it's just the royal family over here like to dress extremely wealthily" Kiba quickly stuttered out, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but accepted his response.

"I see" Sasuke replied, feeling Nao jump off his shoulder and running off into the crowd. "N-Nao!" Sasuke called out, about to run after her when he felt Kiba's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll return, she's just off to go get you a little gold" Kiba informed, confusing Sasuke.

"Gold?" Sasuke repeated, Kiba nodded and gestured to the people around them.

"Monkeys like Nao are trained to entertain for money so that they can buy food to survive" Kiba explained, "It helps keep the animals alive and independent" Kiba added, pointing over to a young monkey that was being rewarded for performing a trick. "Sometimes, they'll latch onto people and think of them as a master" Kiba forwarded, "So they'll go earn you some gold, don't worry, she'll come back" Kiba promised, Sasuke decided to trust Kiba's word and walked along the streets with him. Hearing the foreign language and accent, wondering what on earth everyone was talking about. "Wait here foe just a sec, I need to get something from the stall" Kiba informed, running over to a random stand and negotiating with the seller. Sasuke calmly waited until he heard a call.

"Hey, küçük kuzu" A man from the side called out, Sasuke noticed the short-bearded man. His scarf acting as a hat to protect him from the heat, mostly covered in crimson and burgundy. The man was accompanied by a shorter man, scruffier than the taller one. Covered in dirtied beige and darkened brown. Sasuke tilted his head as they made their way over, "Kayıp mı oldun?" The taller one asked. Sasuke gave an unsure expression until the man raised an eyebrow. "Konuşabilir misin?" He spoke, though Sasuke was once again unsure of the man's words.

"Um…"

"English?" The man spoke, Sasuke nodded slightly, causing the man to change his language. "Work?" The man stated, placing Sasuke back into a state of confusion.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke replied.

"Work, do you need work?" The man repeated, patiently waiting for an answer. Though before Sasuke could muster up one, Kiba returned swiftly with his eyes narrowed on the man.

"What's going on?" Kiba interjected curtly, his tone threatening. The men didn't seem offended and responded.

"We're looking for concubines" The man spoke, letting Kiba relax a little easier as the man didn't propose any danger. Though something didn't seem right.

"Concubines? It's the middle of summer" Kiba pointed out, "Early spring has passed, the season's over" Kiba informed, the shorter man uttered some words in his native language which the taller one seemed to translate.

"One of the high king's sons has come of age, we've been sent to retrieve possible concubines" The man explained, Kiba folded his arms with a look of considerations.

"You need any labour workers in the next month?" Kiba questioned.

"No, all harvest collected, only concubines" The man answered, Kiba shook his head and shrugged.

"A'ight, well this one isn't up for it" Kiba gestured towards Sasuke, the man nodded but gazed at Sasuke.

"If you need work, go to bell tower" The man instructed, Sasuke slowly nodded as the men departed. Sasuke wasn't…unfamiliar with the idea of concubines. Though in Konoha it was very private and supposedly unexpected. However, Sasuke knew what to expect of his future marriage and the…private affairs that were to come attached. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before he was distracted by Kiba's voice.

"Sorry 'bout that" Kiba apologised, Sasuke remained with an impassive face.

"It's fine" Sasuke responded aloofly, Kiba didn't notice and began to walk once more. Kiba pointed at a grand coliseum that lay ahead in the golden distance.

"You see that?" Kiba voiced, Sasuke blankly following his line of sight and nodding, "That's where we're heading" Kiba confirmed. Sasuke made a non-committal as Kiba forwarded them towards the majestic structure. Once they arrived, Sasuke absent-mindedly watched Kiba quickly talk to a showy man before returning with a smile. "Let's get a seat, yeah?" Kiba proposed, guiding Sasuke up the crowded seats before they managed to get a great front view. Sasuke didn't feel particularly amazed, considering the grounds were empty. Though the stands he was in were full of life. All excited and eager for whatever show was to follow.

"What's this about?" Sasuke questioned, the energetic atmosphere provoking a question. Kiba smiled once more and pointed at the side. Where Sasuke could see a large, black animal with a red cloth tied on one of its deadly horns.

"That's the bull, once he's released, it's up to the person to get that red cloth" Kiba explained, Sasuke frowned slightly as the clearly agitated animal seemed ready to burst out of its stall.

"And that's safe?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as a man came near the bull and was thrown across the ground. Groaning and cursing the bull under his breath as he patted the dust off his clothing.

"Ah, well, no" Kiba chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Though pretty entertaining!" Kiba proclaimed before swinging his legs over the side, "And hopefully impressive" He muttered under his breath before jumping into the pit and jogging on to the centre. Sasuke's eyes slowly widened as realisation struck.

The roar of the crowd. The stomping of the bull. The slight quiver on Kiba's skin.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out as the gate holding back the beast slammed open. The bull rampaged out and headed straight for Kiba. The thundering crowd screaming out their pleasure. The furious bull shot forward faster than a bullet, ready to split open his new rival. Kiba smirked. Sasuke's breath hitched in dread as Kiba encountered the beast. Though a twist turn of events took place. Gripping the white horns and straddling the beast, Kiba began to ride the bull. The crowd blaring out their pleased boasts of affection. Sasuke wide-eyed as Kiba confidently kept on. Even as the beast frantically thrashed, enough to send any man to their doom.

"Hya!" Kiba called out resonating fortitude, holding one hand in the air. His great strength on show as Sasuke watched him almost effortlessly untie the red cloth from the bull. Kiba caught an unsteady gaze with Sasuke, sending a sensual smirk his way. Sasuke's breath hitch once more, but for an entirely different reason. Kiba skilfully flipped off the bull. Landing before slowly turning to face the beast. The beast attempted to ram into Kiba yet again, but again did Kiba slid away. He repeated this once more, as if he was dancing a practised duet.

Kiba seemed full of life and energy while the beast grew tired and eventually staggered back. Taking deep breaths before collapsing and attempting to regain its lungs full of air. Body weary and devoid of vigour. Sasuke watched as Kiba walked over to the bull and knelt on one knee, stroking and calming the beast. "You did good" Kiba soothed gently, the bull stared back at Kiba and allowed the soft treatment. Sasuke's heart slightly tugged at Kiba's caring nature. Kiba even going as far as to guide the animal back to its large stall. The crowd seemed somewhat disappointed, for what reason Sasuke didn't know, but Sasuke was more than impressed. The audience was won back however when Kiba stalked to the centre and proudly shot the cloth into the air. Making the crowd go wild. Kiba looked at Sasuke before returning to him.

"What is this?" Sasuke first asked before anything else as Kiba wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Bull fighting, but it's been outlawed to kill the bull at the end unless in really bad situations" Kiba explained, Sasuke onlooked the bull who happily munched away on its food. Sasuke's mind was suddenly flushed with Kiba's skilful demonstration.

"I've never seen anyone do something like that before, it was really impressive" Sasuke stated, Kiba getting slightly flustered before offering a goofy grin.

"A-Ah, well, I've been doing it for a while so it's really nothing" Kiba waved off humbly, Sasuke wasn't persistent in trying to change Kiba's mind, but spoke.

"There's no shame in being confident in your skills" Sasuke replied nonchalantly, not paying attention to Kiba's surprised reaction. Sasuke absent-mindedly traced the next competitors prepare themselves.

"Sasuke…" Kiba spoke quietly, Sasuke turned his head to look at Kiba, who was now considerably closer. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, reminding him of the previous closeness Suigetsu had. Though the clear difference was made when his felt Kiba begin to tie the red cloth around Sasuke's head.

"What are you…?" Sasuke trailed off as Kiba's blush made itself presence.

"A present" Kiba answered, Sasuke blinked before stepping back, causing the red cloth to remain in Kiba's hand.

"But you earned it yourself" Sasuke pointed out, Kiba shrugged.

"I've got a dime a dozen, I want you to have this one as a souvenir" Kiba admitted with a small smile. Sasuke blinked as Kiba gently tied the cloth as a bandana around Sasuke's hair. Kiba making small adjustments here and there, the smile still on his face. "Besides" Kiba began, "You look better in this than me" Kiba flattered, Sasuke couldn't stop the tinge of red on his face. It was still for a few moments between them, only tearing away when the roar of the crowd was heard again. Sasuke saw the bull at work with another rival before looking back at Kiba.

"What else did you want to show me?" Sasuke asked, slipping a bang of black hair behind his hair. Kiba blinked a few times, slower than Sasuke in registering what happened.

"I, er, the market would be good" Kiba said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke gave a nod as Kiba led them off. Sasuke remained quiet as Kiba began to ramble off a few history lessons on Al Masab, but Sasuke found it hard to concentrate. The only thing his could ponder on was that previous moment. Not the rise of passion, but the strange tug of guilt.

Why was it there? Why in such a heated moment did culpability take centre stage? Why the bizarre and sudden occurrence of such a feeling?

 _Why do I still feel so guilty?..._ Sasuke questioned himself, lost in himself and the odd stirring in his chest. As Sasuke glanced at Kiba, he could swear it was a trick of the light, but a glimpse of a blonde captain instead of a brown-haired boy flashed before his eyes. Though as Kiba sent him a smile, he knew it was a harsh illusion. Sasuke sighed internally.

 _What bittersweet anguish is this?..._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **I LOVE HOW I ENDED THIS.**

 **I loved how much Shakespeare (my main man) has influenced me! I hope you guys do too! So this chapter was planned to be waaaay longer, however, this is a good stopping off point for now. And bECAUSE THIS ENDED SO WELL. I LOVE THAT LAST LINE. WHOO! I will be releasing a chapter before this month ends! Hopefully for Christmas! So you guys have that to look forward to. But tell me!**

 **Did you guys like this chapter without Naruto?**

 **Did you notice anything** _ **strange?**_

 **Any Narusasu in here?**

 **Because you guys speed up the chapter with reviews! So please tell me what you think! More to come! Moshi Mosh**

 **PS. The reason I'm releasing two chapters in once month is because all of January is exams and college interviews. So I won't be able to write for an entire month, but hopefully next chapter will keep you going! I bet it will, in fact here's a little preview…**

 _Sasuke felt his heart beating faster than hailing rain. Thumping more than a spring rabbit. Wild as a running hoard of animals. He was so close. His touch tightened as gripped him. Sending small shivers, the warm breath tickled his own lips. Sasuke gulped, not sure how he was supposed to feel with such hands holding him so sensually._

" _Have you ever been kissed, Sasuke?"_

 **Annnd I'll just leave it there, shall I? Kukuku…Moshi mosh!**


	31. The perfect unapt

**Okay, soooo I didn't get this out for Christmas…sorry…Happy New Years! I don't think this chapter will live up to the hype…however, I think I will continue to leave previews of the next chapter in the end author notes. Anyway, responses!**

 **Yumiyang: Ohohoho, I'm glad I surprised you! It's become one of my favourite things to do! And I'm glad you don't mind the main characters being in every chapter, if I did that then the story would be so meh. Though it takes a lot of effort to make Naruto's presence in the chapter without him ever showing up. Moving onto Sasuke's guilt. OOOHHHH! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TALK ANALYSE TO ME BABY! I LOVE ALL THREE OF THEM AND I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH IS BEST! And you'll find out who is asking Sasuke about the kissy kiss this chappie, actually, I'll tell you…it's…ITACHI! DUN DUN DUUUN! Haha, joking of course! Enjoy the chapter, my kindred spirit! (Also, I just read the very first review you gave me, it's so cute!)**

 **Khokha: Hello there, my friend! We meet again! Merry Christmas to you too and a Happy New Year! Kiba's shyness may be sweet, but there are…secret intentions. He wouldn't be too upset if Sasuke chose Naruto over him because of his…secret intentions. Sasuke isn't really finding himself at this moment, but he is exploring life without people to guide him like Naruto or Itachi. He's new to this and is trying to gain some confidence. And as for competition, well, someone in this chapter is feeling** _ **a litttttle**_ **hostile. Though we'll see how it ends…**

 **Thanks to everyone. Especially since we've hit over 250 reviews! That warms my heart and is getting me through my own stuff. I know some stories have 1000s, but this is the largest amount of reviews I've ever gotten and I will definitely be writing more chapters and more fanfics! Even during college and after! I love you guys so much! Thank you!**

 **FACT NUMBER 27: Sasuke has the highest pain tolerance out of every single character mentioned.**

 **ALSO VERY IMPORTANT. ON MY PROFILE IS A NARUSASU SURVEY. PLEASE GO AND FILL IT FOR ME! THANK YOU!**

 _What bittersweet anguish is this…?_

Sasuke sighed, schooling his features and stripping the emotion from his eyes. Correcting his stance. Wait, when was the last time he did that? A disapproving frown tugged at his lips.

 _I've been slipping…_ Sasuke scolded himself, trying to remember his androgyny since he had begun to get too contented. His stance now corrected, along with his position and walk. _How have I been so careless?..._ Sasuke questioned, indignity riddling his thoughts.

Sasuke was deep into his troubling judgements when he felt the jump of a sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked to see Nao next to him, a small pouch in her hands. The cheeky expression on her face struck a chord with Sasuke. He pushed her off and scowled at her, she gave Sasuke a confused head tilt. Though Sasuke ignored any pangs of fault.

"Filthy creature" Sasuke hissed, dusting the dirt off his shoulder and not giving the animal any more attention. Even the small whimper went unanswered. Kiba suddenly stopped, much to Sasuke's displeasure, as evident by the aggravated glare Sasuke shot at him. The glare went unnoticed as Kiba pointed to a stall that was selling meat on a stick.

"Sasuke, I think you'll really like this stuff" Kiba stated, paying for a stick and presenting it to Sasuke. Sasuke turned up his nose at his and grimaced unpleasantly.

"I will not eat such a thing" Sasuke refused, Kiba chuckled and pushed it a little closer.

"Aw, c'mon, just try i-"

"I said no" Sasuke interjected firmly, Kiba blinked a few times before moving the food away from Sasuke's face.

"Um, are you okay? You seem a little-" Kiba began, but stopped as Sasuke sighed with annoyance and rolled his eyes. Clearly exasperated with the conversation. Kiba frowned with concern, "Did I do something wrong?" Kiba asked solicitously. Sasuke scoffed lightly and began to walk pass him.

"You're a pirate, what could you do right?" Sasuke remarked, leaving behind the confused Kiba. Sauntering forward with conviction, a clear indication for everyone to move. His superior aura at its best, ordering everyone else to pay respect. Sasuke felt his heart fall back into the stone, his mind locking and throwing away the key.

 _The way it was meant to be…_

Sasuke reprimanded the beginning of a frown as he swiped the red bandanna from his head. His eyes hardening as his grip on the gift tightened. Sasuke scoffed and tossed the token of affection without a second thought. Ridicule and disenchantment sneering. Sasuke kept on walking, making sure to keep himself in check. Sasuke wasn't sure why the lighthearted giggle caught his attention, but he regretted looking up and to the side of the path. Something Sasuke would _pay gold_ to have removed from his memory.

Naruto playing with the chocolate locks of a working girl, smirking at her as she batted her eyes at him; the sight was clear to the raven.

So why did everything seem so blurry to Sasuke?

Sasuke didn't realise he had stopped walking, nor how much he was staring until the working girl noticed his stare and snarled.

"He's mine" She growled, clearly territorial over her potential money. Naruto looked at who she was speaking to and paused his caressing movements. He didn't say anything and didn't look at Sasuke as he processed her warning. Sasuke didn't know what snapped, but something did. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, folded his arms and scoffed. Looking over the girl unimpressed.

"Some of us are worth more than cheap pennies" Sasuke retorted wittily, the girl's mouth dropped open in shock. Her face reddening with anger, her eyes glaring offended daggers. Sasuke barely looked at Naruto before walking away once more, but unable to steal a small glance to catch his quiet expression. The petty satisfaction did little and acted as a shooting star; swift and but a flash. Fuzzy memories that failed to comfort in the dark of the night. Sasuke's heart was beating faster than usual, Sasuke wouldn't credit it to the insult he had thrown to the girl. Though this rush made his breathing more difficult. Sasuke swore everything around him was blurring even more. Darkening more. Vaguer.

"Oi!" Sasuke was abruptly brought out of the dark when a hand grabbed at his wrist with an angered voice. Sasuke turned back to see Naruto's fuming appearance. Naruto's eyes kept on flashing red, though Sasuke couldn't care less about that. Sasuke felt a small break inside, trying to cover up the leaking sadness.

 _It's sick that I'm happy isn't it…?…_ Sasuke thought, his hand forming a shaking fist. _That he's finally looking at me…_ Sasuke pulled his hand from Naruto's grip with a scorned glare.

"Don't you dare touch me, you brute" Sasuke growled, Naruto went still for a moment with a small hint of confusion before returning to his heated temper.

"Why the hell are you off the ship?!" Naruto snapped, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that any of _your_ business?" Sasuke retorted, folding his arms. Naruto stepped closer, towering over Sasuke threateningly.

"Don't mess with me, Sasuke" Naruto warned. In any other situation, anyone would be terrified of Naruto, but Sasuke refused and stood his ground. Glaring back into the increasingly reddening orbs. It got more intense with every toughening glare. If observed, the line between enmity and intimacy would be considerably blurred. The bordering stand-off seemed without end. Until another voice intervened.

"Sasuke!" Kiba's voice rang out, obviously filled with concern. He ran over as Sasuke and Naruto separated, not possessing the same fury as Naruto. "You dropped this, Sasuke" Kiba said sheepishly, holding out the bandanna. Sasuke looked at the bandanna before glancing at Naruto for a moment. Sasuke pettily took a step forward and took the bandanna, even offering an overly sweet smile to Kiba.

"Thank you, Kiba" Sasuke spoke softly, closer than he was before. Kiba's cheeks tinged a pink before rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem!" Kiba grinned, not seeing the taunting glare Sasuke sent Naruto's way.

Naruto snapped.

Naruto growled nastily before practically shoving himself between the two. Towering over Sasuke once more with pure, blood red eyes. Sasuke froze because he recognised that look. It was the same one his father gave him behind closed doors. Flashes of fists and memories of flying hands entered Sasuke's mind. Though neither were acted out as Kiba pulled Naruto back.

"Whoa, calm down, man!" Kiba interjected, Naruto turned his enraged eyes to him now. Though without deadly intentions.

"He shouldn't be off the ship!" Naruto exclaimed, though it did little to scare Kiba.

" _I_ took him off the ship, there's no problem with that" Kiba responded, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

" _When_ exactly did you ask me that?" Naruto huffed, this time with Kiba's eyes glaring.

"I didn't _realise_ that I had to" Kiba retorted.

" _I'm_ the captain" Naruto reminded, though Kiba was only provoked more.

"Yeah, and the reason you got the job" Kiba began, giving a harsh jab to Naruto's chest, "Is because we all knew you'd be a good captain, not the shitty one you're being right now" Kiba stated, Naruto was quiet, but his anger was loud and clear as the men challenged each other. Sasuke stood to the side in silence, unable to do much but watch. As Sasuke saw the threatening aura of the males grow, he felt regret. Yes, Sasuke had to admit he was attempting to fire Naruto up. Though he never wanted this…

If Sasuke was honest, he wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish with riling Naruto up.

"Hey guys!" A happier voice piped up, they turned to see Sakura jogging over without a clue to the atmosphere. "So, what you guys talking about?" She asked innocently, tensions elevated as the awkward silence overtook the situation. Sakura shot a questioning look towards Sasuke, but he could only offer an uncomfortable stare back. Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"Sakura, I need to talk to Naruto, can you take Sasuke to the ship?" Kiba asked quietly, his eyes trained on Naruto. Sakura seemed to understand the warning and nodded.

"Er, yeah, c'mon Sasuke" Sakura spoke, taking his hand and leading them back off. As she guided him away, Sasuke looked back to the men. They were incessantly barking towards one another, like dogs without leashes. The view became obscured with people and so looked to where he was going instead. Sakura slowed down and sighed, she looked at Sasuke for answers.

"It's…complicated, I'd rather not talk about it" Sasuke stated, Sakura didn't seem happy with that, but she didn't push it.

"Right, well, Karin is going to be returning soon, for, y'know…" Sakura trailed off, Sasuke knew what she meant. His fate. Whether his information was true or not. Sasuke wasn't lying in any sense, though the nervousness creeping on his skin like an unkillable bug agitated him. Whirling over him with that same blurriness once more. Sasuke needed to sit down.

"I'm going to my room" Sasuke mumbled, walking pass Sakura and up to the ship without another word. Sakura wanted to go after her dear friend, but knew when he needed to be alone. Others had alternative ideas. So as Sasuke sat in his room, on his little bed, his knees huddled to his chest, feeling the guilt. "I started this…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and sighing before he heard his door swing open. He snapped his head up to see who was entering his domain, up the stairs stood the silver-haired pirate.

"Hey, princess" Suigetsu greeted, shutting the door and making his way down. He casually plopped himself next to Sasuke on his bed and smirked. " _You_ my friend, have started a real racket up there" Suigetsu gestured, "Thanks! It was getting a little boring 'round here" Suigetsu smirked.

"You're welcome" Sasuke responded without much emotion, Suigetsu tilted his head at Sasuke's depressed state. Raising an eyebrow and keeping him in observation.

"Why do you look so dead?" Suigetsu questioned tactlessly, Sasuke gave him a scowl in response. Suigetsu scoffed, "Now you look pissy and dead" Suigetsu remarked, Sasuke let out a frustrated noise.

"Why are all you pirates so damn indelicate?" Sasuke snapped.

"Part of our charm" Suigetsu replied easily, Sasuke narrowed his eyes without any clever retaliation. Nothing was said as Sasuke kept his furrowed eyes averted, though Suigetsu's laid on Sasuke. "What _is_ biting at your ass anyway?" Suigetsu asked, Sasuke gave a disapproving glare making Suigetsu roll his eyes. "Okay, princess, what thou piercing the royal arse?" Suigetsu mocked, Sasuke rolled his eyes in turn.

"Ridiculous" Sasuke muttered, Suigetsu smirking in return.

"Oh yeah? Am I doth a mindless donkey?" Suigetsu voiced dramatically, Sasuke biting his lip to prevent the smile.

"Quiet" Sasuke ordered, but his tone was too playful to be taken seriously. So Suigetsu continued.

"Do thee compare me to a motherless goat?!" Suigetsu exclaimed, Sasuke used the back of his fist to stop the small giggle. As Sasuke attempted to calm himself, Suigetsu stared at him for a few moments before speaking, "You don't have an ugly laugh, y'know" Suigetsu stated casually, Sasuke stopped his actions before looking confused at Suigetsu.

"What?"

"You keep stopping your laugh, it's not ugly or anything" Suigetsu explained, Sasuke averted his eyes to the wooden floor.

"It's not proper for me to do so" Sasuke mumbled, reminding himself not to slip up again.

"You didn't mind before" Suigetsu pointed out, referring to the time of the childish pranks. Sasuke cringed with a slight grimace.

"I shouldn't have" Sasuke answered, still concentrating on the floor. Sasuke assumed that was the end of the situation when Suigetsu moved silently, until Suigetsu appeared in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened at the close-proximity they shared and backed himself against the wall as Suigetsu crawled closer. Suigetsu's expression was also unreadable; unpredictable to Sasuke.

"Let me ask you something…" Suigetsu voiced steadily, the usual cheek from his voice gone. Sasuke gulped slightly. Trapped as one forearm leaned on the wall next to Sasuke's head while the other slid round Sasuke's slim waist. Sasuke felt his heart beating faster than hailing rain. Thumping more than a spring rabbit. Wild as a running hoard of animals. He was so close. His touch tightened as gripped him. Sending small shivers, the warm breath tickled his own lips. Sasuke gulped, not sure how he was supposed to feel with such hands holding him so sensually.

"Have you ever been kissed, Sasuke?" Suigetsu spoke huskily. Sasuke had never been so unsure of the answer. So unsure what Suigetsu would do with the information. Sasuke struggled to remain composed, his voice failed him, leaving him to lightly shake his head. Suigetsu chuckled, moving his lips slowly to his ear. "Unless you want that to change, I suggest letting those lips laugh, I'll be to tempted to do something else to them if you don't" Suigetsu purred, Sasuke widened in surprise. They stayed that way as Suigetsu pulled back with a grin, "Don't be so conceited, princess" Suigetsu winked. Sasuke realising his true intentions rather than the seemingly _primal_ ones. That didn't make Sasuke's face less red however.

"You're worse than him!" Sasuke insulted, but the gratitude was hinted. Though Sasuke once again reminded himself of the blonde captain that had glared at him with murderous intent. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you and blondie, but it probably won't last forever" Suigetsu stated, as if he was informing Sasuke of a fact rather than comforting him. But the heart was there.

"You noticed?" Sasuke asked, Suigetsu scoffed.

"Princess, _everyone_ noticed" Suigetsu answered, Sasuke sighed. Since he would rather this this matter _private_. "To be fair though, never seen that guy so hung up on a princess before, or anyone else really" Suigetsu remarked casually, though he paused for a minute. Eyebrows furrowing in thought, "No, wait, there was Asuko…" Suigetsu muttered, igniting Sasuke's curiosity like an explosive flame.

"Asuko?" Sasuke repeated.

 _That name…it's somewhat familiar…_ Sasuke thought, lingering in the back of his mind seemed to be the answer. Though it retracted away from his hand that clawed for the memory. Burning the tip of his tongue with familiarity. Suigetsu looked around as if someone could hear him before chewing the inside of his cheek.

"I don't know all the details, but-" Suigetsu being interrupted seemed like some twist by the laughing gods. One that Sasuke didn't appreciate. Though the guard to the secrets opened the door. Looking down with a dissatisfied glower.

"Oi, get your ass up here" Karin ordered, landing her glare on Sasuke, "Both of you" Karin added gravely. The boys exchanged a look before making their way up the stairs. As they exited, Sasuke noted every crew member was aboard and tense. Even Naruto's eyes were stricken to the floor, his hair and hat hiding his face. Sasuke stopped looking at him. He was trying to figure out the reason behind such a tense scene, he stopped next to Sakura for some familiarity. Karin stopped in the middle of the boat, folding her arms. "The messenger will be here any minute" Karin stated.

 _So that's why…_ Sasuke realised. His fate was to be decided. Time had flown by without him noticing. His mind was too occupied with other complications to grasp that the most vital one was happening as he spoke. Deafening silence centred around the ship, a situation that Sasuke saw was occurring more recently. _It's almost expected by this point…_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke felt Sakura place her hand in Sasuke's, he looked at her. Her head angled low, her hair messed. _She's been more stressed about this than she let on…_ Sasuke noted, though he didn't feel much fear by this point. Or anything for that matter.

"It's here" Karin uttered, the flaps of a bird could be heard as it settled on a wooden ledge. Karin walked towards it without hesitation. Taking the scroll attached and opening it quietly. Karin's actions were cold and unfeeling, as if this was some basic chore. Though Sasuke was grateful for that. Karin didn't mess around and she did what needed to be done. He'd never admit it, but on some level, she reminded Sasuke of his own brother. "Hn" Karin voiced, clearly unimpressed. She turned to Sasuke and spoke, "You're cleared" Karin stated.

"I knew it!" Sakura declared joyfully, her previous desperation overcome with delight. She turned to Sasuke with a smile that reminded him of when she was young. "I knew you weren't lying! You wouldn't lie to us Sasuke! God, I'm so happy" Sakura rushed out, practically jumping like a frog. Sasuke's lip curled up into a small smile.

"Hn, then why were you so nervous?" Sasuke teased, Sakura felt the colour drain from her face. Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at her guilty expression.

"I-It's not like I didn't trust you Sasuke! It just felt really tense out here, you know!" Sakura exclaimed, flustered from being caught. Though Sasuke knew Sakura had faith in him. "Anyway, this means we're going to Konoha, right?" Sakura asked.

"Hold you horses" Karin interjected, "Sasuke may have been telling the truth, but doesn't mean we just go straight into the most _dangerous_ territory in the world, where I remind you all that our asses are wanted dead, without a plan first" Karin reasoned, Sasuke nodded.

"She's right" Sasuke agreed, surprising everyone, Karin the most. "Konoha's one of the most well-guarded places in the world, not to mention the ANBU…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Wait, what's ANBU?" Karin questioned, even Sakura expressing confusion. Sasuke took a breath, knowing he shouldn't share this information.

"It's…the special forces, no one knows about them apart from my father, brother and king" Sasuke began, knowing that withholding secret would get them killed, "They're under my brother's control, specially trained assassins that have inhuman skill" Sasuke explained, shaking his head, "With my capture, they would be crawling around Konoha, not to mention the seas" Sasuke mentioned.

"How do you know about this?" Shikamaru enquired, not remembering any rumours or reports about abut 'special forces'.

"My brother told me when I was younger" Sasuke answered, remembering that he was only nine when Itachi explained to him why he was going to be too busy to play with him.

"When you were younger? How do you know it wasn't something he just told you?" Karin pointed out.

"My brother has never lied to me" Sasuke shot back, pausing for a moment to compose himself, "Besides, I was introduced to the captain, so it's not like I've not seen them… _or_ what they're capable of" Sasuke muttered, Karin furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Karin questioned, Sasuke was quiet for a moment before answering.

"The captain showed me what his recruits could do, they only showed me on target dummies, but…" Sasuke trailed off, conflict flickering across his expression, "It was terrifying" Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, well, we don't scare so easily" Temari prompted, Sasuke shot her look.

"You don't understand, I wouldn't be telling you this unless I knew what I was talking about" Sasuke stated, Karin watched him as he spoke.

"If they really are this bad, this just complicates things" Shikamaru commented.

"We can't waltz into Konoha with a fight, we'll be killed on sight" Killer Bee pointed out.

"Not to mention the _entire_ Uchiha navy is out for us, how are we even going to get into Konoha's waters?" Sakura probed.

"They've got a point, Karin" Tenten voiced, Karin sighed and closed her eyes. Attempting to Formulate a plan, but the complications were too high to work around.

"We need to sneak in, we go in there guns blazing and we're all dead" Karin stated, she looked over to silence Naruto, who had yet to make an opinion. "I'm not sure why the hell you're acting like this, but get over it, we need to work together to get a plan done" Karin practically ordered, Sasuke saw Naruto give an indifferent noise in response. Karin sighed before looking over in Shikamaru. "We'll need you for strategies, get whatever you can find on Konoha from the logs" Karin instructed.

"On it" Shikamaru replied lazily, strolling off to do his job. Karin turned her attention to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You two know have the best intel on Konoha and what it's capable of, you stick with us when making the plan" Karin coached, catching Sasuke off guard. Since he thought _himself_ of all people would be blind-sighted by the plan. Karin's sudden trust was disturbing. "Everyone else, make whatever preparations you can, no precaution is too much" Karin warned, everyone giving a nod and went off to do their jobs. Karin sighed and ran a hand through her scarlet hair.

 _What's wrong with her?..._ Sasuke wondered, seeing an unfamiliar expression upon her countenance. One of unease and apprehension. It was only Sasuke that heard on account to his decent hearing, but he heard her.

"We're screwed"

 **VERY IMPORTANT. ON MY PROFILE IS A NARUSASU SURVEY. PLEASE GO AND FILL IT FOR ME! THANK YOU!**

 **Hey students! So this chapter had its own 'shipping war', eh? Eh? No? Not funny? Okay, moving on.**

 **Wow, it seemed Sasuke was in quite the turmoil this chappie, did anyone notice he was acting out of character? Speaking of acting out of character, Karin's attitude towards Sasuke is…different. But we all know that the reason isn't simple, so no, Karin isn't warming up to Sasuke. Also...NARUTO HAS EVEN _MORE_ PAST THAT IS YET TO BE REVEALED?! IT'S AS IF THE WRITER IS UNCREATVE AND PREDICTABLE!**

 **Heh.**

 _"Sakura, calm down" Sasuke eased._

" _No! I won't calm down! It's not fair!" Sakura exclaimed, fury and detestation laced through her voice. "That_ _ **bastard**_ _of all people should know not to do this!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke sighed and took her wrist._

" _Come with me, I know what'll calm you down" Sasuke promised._

 **Welp. There's your preview. Hopefully next chapter will be written by the end of march if I'm lucky. But if not, well…shrug. So leave a review to speed me up and support this fanfic! Moshi Mosh!**


	32. The perfect troth

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? But I missed you guys a lot! My mock exams went really well! Even the evil that is math was okay! Though I'm blabbering. Anyhow, I think I'm getting this out in February? A month earlier than I planned! Whoop whoop! Also…BORING CHAPPIE!**

 **Yumiyang: Ah, my sweet kindred spirit, I love the long reviews! Y'ALL KNOW THAT BY NOW! And when you mentioned Itachi turning up I was like 'Itachi! It's not your scene yet!' haha, Sasuke did go HAM last chapter, but you know it wasn't healthy, my friend. And poor Nao! Shaking dat ass, pop'n'locking it down for that boy! Though it's not the end of her, don't worry. They've not left the port yet, they're still in Al Masab, just in the port. And yeah, Naruto's a lil bitch right now, but he makes up for it. And sassy Sasuke returns! I love this side to him, and INNOCENT?! ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?! Sasuke comes from the most petty, manipulative, cruel family in the** _ **world**_ **. Y'all don't think he got a few tricks up his sleeves? And Asuko isn't even going to be mentioned for about…another 20 chapters? Yeah, same with Kakashi. And yeah. They are in deeeeep ship right now, but hopefully no one dies like (beeeeeep) uh oh, spoilers…and we're aren't close to the treasure yeeeet! And you got some interesting ideas about Karin, some of it is right, some wrong. The reason behind Karin in happening in less than 10 chappies, don't worry! And yes, your vote counts! Until next time, my kindred spirit!**

 **Khokha: Hahaha, did I trick you my friend? Ah, well, I really am a brat then. And we'll see how the mystery rivals thing works out, but not as anyone expected…a fight would be** _ **so**_ **cliché, think better of me yeah? And I do not understand? Quick things up? I am not sure of this term, being back in my homeland for a few weeks has messed up my English. Annnyway, Konoha is going to be…interesting. And a lot of fun to write! Kisses!**

 **FACT NUMBER I FORGET EVERYTIME: Konoha is a mix of England and France (pre-revolution).**

"We're screwed" Karin muttered distastefully. Sasuke didn't comment. Though Sakura spoke up without hesitation.

"So how do we plan this out?" Sakura stated enthusiastically, clearing not hearing Karin's private confession. Karin remained quiet for a few moments, her index finger tapping on the counter in front of her. To the naked eye, it was a picture of scheming; though Sasuke knew filibustering when he saw it. Karin spared a glance towards Sakura before returning it to the counter.

"First thing's first" Karin started, "We gotta get him outta those clothes" Karin gestured, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and observed his apparels. Not finding a spec out of place.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, Karin rubbed her forehead in a tiresome manner.

"'Cuz if you take one step into Konoha, every person from the slums will recognise you" Karin explained, removing her hand and looking over to Sasuke, "You already stick out like a sore thumb, even if you had a cloak you're still clearly an Ojo" Karin continued, Sasuke wasn't sure of the implications, though pursued for his role.

"Meaning?" Sasuke enquired, Karin gave out a non-committal grunt before returning her attention to the counter.

"A change" Karin answered, anticipating the squeal that emitted from Sakura. She immediately cupped Sasuke's hand with her own. A bright smile shining from her features.

"This is great! We can go into the town, buy some new clothes, create a whole new style!" Sakura listed off, Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow toward the animated pinkette.

"I think you're a little too excited about this" Sasuke responded, Sakura waving it off without another thought.

"Of course not! It's just that getting to dress you all up has always been really enjoyable, I mean, you're just so beautiful, Sasuke" Sakura complimented without hesitation. Sasuke processed her answer as he looked at her illuminated expression; the corner of his lips quirking up a bit.

"Well, if you're _that_ insistent on this…" Sasuke trailed off, a happy gasp released from Sakura. Jumping up in excitement as she began to tug on his hand to follow.

"C'mon, I saw a few places that we should definitely try" Sakura said eagerly, Sasuke chuckled as they trotted off the ship.

" _Seriously_ too excited" Sasuke mused, Sakura gave a sheepish look toward Sasuke.

"Sorry, it's just…" Sakura paused, stopping her movements, Sasuke gave her a concerned look as she remained quiet, "We've been best friends ever since I could remember, we still are even after all this time, but I sometimes feel like there's a weird distance between us" Sakura spoke, Sasuke silently watching her, "A part of me sometime wishes that everything would just go back to the way it used to be…" Sakura muttered, her expression turning into a bitter-sweet smile, "Playing dress up…" She whispered out. Sasuke stared at her with a loss for words, unaware that Sakura held such feelings; that he could cause her such hurt. Sakura suddenly snapped out of her despondency, giving a smile towards Sasuke. "Geez, I really am too excited, huh?" Sakura chuckled weakly, Sasuke observed her for a moment before leading off with Sakura in hand.

"Come on, I think I saw some places too" Sasuke stated, Sakura blinking in confusion at Sasuke's abrupt interest. Until she understood. Sakura just watched Sasuke. His moves were so graceful, so elegant, so flawless. Sasuke. Her saviour, her friend, her knight in shining armour. The one that rescued her from a woeful and agonising existence. A faint memory played before her eyes before she could even attempt to stop it.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sakura! We're going to get in trouble" Sasuke warned apprehensively, looking around for any sign of misfortune. Sakura just giggled as she continued to pull Sasuke along.

"Neh, Sasuke! You're so stressed for a kid!" Sakura responded light-heartedly. Though Sasuke frowned.

"Sakura, we're not children anymore, we're _twelve,_ we can't afford to make any mistakes" Sasuke stated, still anxious of any onlookers; especially gossiping servants. Sakura smiled in response.

"It's just a little fun, Sasuke, besides, we're not doing anything wrong!" Sakura reasoned, though the nerves in Sasuke refused to settle. Sakura stopped in front of a grand, golden door. The mysterious door was always shut, though everyone knew what was behind the gleaming gates. Sasuke fiddled with the hem of his blue shirt.

"Sakura…my parents told me not to go in here" Sasuke reminded, though another smile was sent his way.

"But they're out of town, right? So they'll never know!" Sakura pointed out, but even with safe logic Sasuke felt fearful. "You trust me, don't you?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke sighed as Sakura stared with her practically sparkling eyes. He looked around once more before answering.

"Okay…but _just_ for a few minutes, nothing more" Sasuke stated, Sakura gave a small squeal and nodded. Placing her hand on the handle and spreading the doors wide open. Sakura gasped in awe, her sight only taking in the purest white. Sakura slowly took her steps into the magnificent room. Sasuke scuttling in behind her and shutting the doors instantly. "Alright, you had your peak, now let's go" Sasuke begged, though Sakura was too entranced to turn back now.

"I knew that the Uchihas would hold a stunning collection of dresses, but this is heavenly" Sakura spoke softly, "I can't believe your family really does have an entire part of the mansion dedicated to all these beautiful dresses" Sakura breathed out, the endless hallways and room filled with intricate dresses, delicate veils and divine decorations. All acting as a beacon of light, as if truly sent by the heavens.

"We've seen it, can we go now?" Sasuke urgently persisted, but Sakura was too enthralled by such beauty that she couldn't help but rush to a set of bridal dresses aging back to Roman times.

"Sasuke, look!" Sakura called out, Sasuke sighed but went over to see Sakura caressing an old bridal dress. The adoring cape and medallions speaking volumes of the bride's prestigious nature. "Whoa…who do you think wore this?" Sakura asked, Sasuke had to admit the gold and grey was a sight to be admired. Another gasp from Sakura as she held a bridal dress from ancient China. "I've never seen a ruby wedding dress, but it's incredible" Sakura indulged, her hand smoothing over the scarlet satin. Her eased expression tending to the dresses as if they were small animals. "I really wish I could wear an Uchiha dress to my wedding" Sakura sighed, "That would be a wish come true" Sakura confessed. Sasuke gave a sympathetic gaze toward her.

"You'll look wonderful in whatever you wear, Sakura" Sasuke comforted, Sakura gave a small smile.

"Thanks" She replied, smirking as she grabbed a nearby veil that had strange flower poking out; sticking it on her head in a silly manner. "Oh yeah? And what about this?" Sakura joked, making Sasuke laugh.

"Take that off, you look ridiculous" Sasuke giggled, though Sakura continued to make outlandish expressions.

"And I thought I looked wonderful in _anything I wear_ " Sakura quoted, Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay, so maybe not _that_ " Sasuke agreed, Sakura giggled along as she plopped a random veil onto Sasuke's head. Sasuke ending up with a mouth full of the laced material. "Pfft-belgh-ugh! Sakura!" Sasuke complained, Sakura giving a loud laugh in return. Her amusement quieting down as Sasuke flipped the veil back to reveal his face. Sakura stared at him for what seemed like silent moments to Sasuke. He titled his head at her, "Sakura?" Sasuke probed, but Sakura remained noiseless.

"Wait right here" Sakura ordered quickly before speedily standing and rushing over to somewhere. Sasuke was lost in confusion before he stood to try and make sense of Sakura's random behaviour.

"Sakura, what-?"

"Put this on" Sakura commanded, Sasuke blinked a few times at the dress thrusted into his arms.

"Wha…Sakura, why woul-?"

"Just do it!" Sakura instructed, her demanding tone compelling Sasuke to follow her orders. As Sakura rushed off to another area, he stripped down and slid off his shoes. Holding the white mess of fabric to himself as he slipped inside the dress, wondering how Sakura managed to find a perfect fit for him. Sasuke slipped his arms through the armbands and brought the dress up. He struggled to reach the back to strap it up, but soon found Sakura's hands aiding him. She hummed a melody as she tied the back. Adjusting some of the dress's creases before turning Sasuke around and gently placing a matching veil onto his raven hair. She softly brushed a few of his locks out of his face, her expression that of a kinder mother. She smiled before going behind Sasuke. "Close your eyes" Sakura spoke.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, though Sakura only gave a cheeky smirk. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Feeling Sakura gently guide him towards somewhere he wouldn't know. The cold marble against his bare feet felt somewhat uncomfortable, but refreshing. They stopped.

"Okay…open your eyes" Sakura stated, Sasuke finally did and observed the sudden appearance of the mirror in front of him. His dress was pure white, of a light that even the snow would envy. From the hips down was a flowing fabric that gently stirred against nothing. Glossed with an unbleached glimmer that illuminated Sasuke's entire being. The waist was wrapped around Sasuke like a second skin; a traditional high neck neckline. The lacy veil reached down to his chest, flipped back so Sasuke could clearly see his saintly appearance. Sasuke stood in silence, not seeing himself in such a celestial light before. Sasuke surely thought he was a missing angel. Sasuke felt arms slip around his waist.

"You're so magnificent" Sakura whispered out, watching him through the mirror. It was kindly soft moment before Sakura spoke up. "If I were as half as pretty as you then I would have no problem in finding me a husband" Sakura confessed, Sasuke felt Sakura retract from him. He turned around with a concerned expression.

"Sakura…" Sasuke voiced before becoming more determined, "Of course you're pretty" Sasuke confirmed, Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'll never be as well-favoured as you" Sakura replied, Sasuke was instantly saddened by her insecurity. Walking over and combing back some of her hair.

"Sakura, you shouldn't think like that, we're equal" Sasuke promised, though Sakura shook her head.

"No, we're not" Sakura muttered, "You're so beautiful and smart and graceful and everything you should be, but I'm…" Sakura sighed, "…not" Sakura finished. Sasuke felt a pain stricken at his heart. His dear friend to be so despondent nearly broke his heart. "I just wish I was like you" Sakura said wistfully.

"If you're me, then who's going to be you?" Sasuke questioned, Sakura shrugged.

"Who would want to be?" Sakura mumbled, Sasuke held her chin to make her face him.

"I do" Sasuke stated, "You're my best friend, no one else, and if I didn't have you then I wouldn't even be me" Sasuke continued, Sakura staring in disbelief before giving an unsure expression.

"You would still be perfect with or without me" Sakura responded. Sasuke gently shook his head.

"I need you"

"Pfft" Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes. How could she be compared to the poised moon? Such a energy, a stunning aura, a paragon. Sakura knew she wasn't worthy of sharing the title.

"I'm serious" Sasuke stated, "I need you, Sakura, I love you like I do my own brother" Sasuke comforted, though Sakura felt pangs of doubt smash her into pieces.

"What if I don't even love myself?" Sakura questioned in a dead tone. Staring at her feet without anything else to say. She saw Sasuke cup her hands and make her look into his eyes.

"Then know that I will be here for you" Sasuke promised, rendering Sakura to a silence, "I know it won't happen overnight, or weeks, even months, but I'm not going to give up on you, not ever" Sasuke lectured. Crystal tears nearly spilling over without Sakura's consent, but she didn't even notice nor care. Sakura caught in his trance as he gave her one of his usually rare, warm smiles.

" _I know you'd do the same for me, Sakura"_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura never forgot the speech he made. The promise he kept to her. How Sasuke brought her from a dim place. Full of such hatred, such utter uselessness, a crushing pressure that she sure nearly killed her. Though he saved her. Again. Where would she be without him? That speech is what gave her the courage to leave with Naruto. The courage to move on, to grow stronger. To be able to protect herself and others. Where would she be without him? Trapped in a loveless marriage? Bound to a coffin? Either way, it was a cursed fate that would've doomed her to a lifetime of torture.

" _I know you'd do the same for me, Sakura"_

But Sasuke saved her.

Sasuke. Her saviour, her friend, her knight in shining armour. The one that recused her from a woeful and agonising existence.

Sakura's hand tightened around Sasuke's slightly. Her eyes refusing to blur as a sense of duty, no, a sense of destiny pulled at her. She _refused_ to let Sasuke into the same tormented life. Her knight in armour was _not_ to be slain by an unforgiving dragon. Her friend was _not_ to be subjected to what horrors a cruel man wishes. Her saviour was _not_ going to be another victim without justice. She _refused_.

" _I know you'd do the same for me, Sakura"_

Sakura wouldn't play the damsel in distress this time. She would save her saviour. She would rescue her friend. She would fight for her knight. With her brandished sword and her beaten armour, she will fight for Sasuke. Her hand tightened once more.

" _I know you'd do the same for me, Sakura"_

 **She would fight.**

"How about here?" Sasuke's voice rang, Sakura's eyes widened when she realised she hadn't been paying attention. She looked up to see a random clothing store; bountiful in colourful clothing. Sakura blinked herself back into reality.

"I…yeah…yeah, this place looks good" Sakura responded, Sasuke gave her a strange look, but she just smiled. "C'mon, before all the good stuff gets bought!" Sakura encouraged, walking into the shop with Sasuke by her side. The shop was clothes and fabrics stacked upon each other enough to make the walls, all of which reigned high and unsteady. Sakura began leafing through the clothes, her hand running over potential garments before moving onto the next. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure of how to proceed. All his life his mother had designated his wardrobe, ordering what would look acceptable and not. This uncomfortable freedom caused Sasuke to trail Sakura like he would his mother. Relying on her knowledge rather than his own. "Oh hey, this looks nice" Sakura stated, picking up a random item of clothing and inspecting it.

"Mm hm" Sasuke responded, unsure of how he should give his opinion. Sakura offered the cloth to Sasuke with a casual demeanour.

"Feel the fabric, is it good?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke merely stared at her before glancing back to the apparel. He gave it an awkward poke before nodding.

"Mm hm" Sasuke answered, Sakura was a picture of confusion before realising.

"Oh right, I completely forgot" Sakura said to herself, giving Sasuke an understanding look, "I was just the same when Shikamaru and Temari took me to get new clothes" Sakura explained, giving a small chuckle and scratching her cheek, "I was so used to my mother dictating what I wore that I became overwhelmed" Sakura reminisced, a small tug of her lips quirking up every few moments. "I really had no idea…" Sakura mumbled nostalgically, Sasuke raising an eyebrow at her fond expression.

"Today's just an emotional day for you, huh?" Sasuke stated ironically, Sakura pouted playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Hardy har, Sasuke" Sakura responded mirthfully, enjoying his dry humour.

"Genç olanlar, you buying for celebration, evet?" The large woman at the counter questioned, they looked over in small confusion.

"Celebration?" Sakura replied, the woman nodded.

"Evet, prince is having celebration, coming of age" The woman explained bluntly, taking a puff from her hookah pipe. Sakura smirked, giving a mischievous glance to Sasuke.

"Up for a party?" Sakura prompted, Sasuke immediately frowned.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea" Sasuke responded, Sakura shook her head without a care.

"We're not in any rush, besides, it's time we have some fun" Sakura contended, giving a small nudge of her elbow. Though the frown remained on Sasuke's face.

"Perhaps we should at least consult the others" Sasuke reasoned, Sakura gave a flippant gesture in return.

"Why? We're pirates, we can do what we want!" Sakura answered, turning to the woman at the counter who continued to flip through her own fabric; marking them down with prints of ink. "Excuse me, but where is the celebration?" Sakura enquired, the woman gave a small scoff.

"At the palace, but no entry if not invited" She informed, Sakura glowered slightly.

"Invited?" Sakura said to herself, Sasuke noticed her disappointed expression and gave a reluctant sigh.

"I think I know how we can get in" Sasuke admitted, even though he wasn't particularly _ecstatic_ to attend, he'd choose festivities rather than Sakura's dejection. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but was evidently joyful with Sasuke's confession.

"Great! Let's drop off these clothes and head over" Sakura suggested, taking items so fast that Sasuke was left unaware of his future appearance. Sasuke watched from the background as Sakura negotiated with the woman on the price. Shouting, yelling and cursing ensuing as Sakura screeched at the woman.

"Dinere! Dinere!" The woman repeated aggressively before Sakura threw her hands in the air.

"Bah!" Sakura scoffed, slapping down some money before turning away. "What a rip-off!" Sakura complained. Ranting the entire trip back to the ship on how she had practically been robbed, Sasuke not understanding and settled for polite nodding. Her incessant tirade continued onto the ship where she placed down the clothes. "And another thing! These materials aren't even rare, so how can she expect such a ridiculous price?!" Sakura raged, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "And I thought it was a country of trade!" Sakura huffed, not noticing a harsh presence that seek them.

"Oi" A voice ordered, making both friends turn to see a pissed Karin, "Why did you take so long? Did the brat slow you down this much?" Karin insulted, Sasuke had somewhat learned to accept Karin's detestation towards him and barely regarded her offense. Though Sakura's recent revelation had other plans.

"Why don't you back off, slut?!" Sakura snapped, a wash of shock for any who witnessed her words. Sasuke's eyes widened at her sudden petulant behaviour. Karin was taken aback before narrowing her eyes.

"Watch who you're talking to" Karin growled, Sakura's venomous words growing more hostile.

"You're always attacking Sasuke!" Sakura accused, more of the crews slowing down to watch Sakura's outburst. "Y'know" Sakura scoffed, "You're just _jealous_ " Sakura criticised, Karin folding her arms in silent fury. "Sasuke's just better than you and _you_ can't handle that" Sakura laughed mockingly, Sasuke worriedly watched as Sakura's own anger seemed only fuelled by herself.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tried, wanting to calm Sakura before she said anything she would regret.

"You just can't _stand_ the fact that Sasuke's smarter than you, nicer than you and that the _entire_ ship likes him more than they ever did you!" Sakura yelled, Karin's obvious ire increasing with every moment and word. Sasuke took a gentle hold of her arm in attempt to settle her burning flame.

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke quietly, observing how the crew was at a standstill with no Naruto around. Sasuke may not have been on the best terms with Naruto, but he knew when his authority was needed.

"Maybe you should stop being such an envious whore and actually try to be a better person like Sasuke" Sakura suggested nastily, her eyes narrowed, "Maybe then someone would actually take you seriously" Sakura snarled, "And-" Sakura's speech was interrupted as Sasuke forcefully pulled her away, taking her back to his room and immediately shutting the door. He turned to see Sakura already stomping down the stairway and muttering furiously to herself. Sasuke sighed and walked down the stairway as Sakura paced back and forth.

"Sakura, calm down" Sasuke eased.

"No! I won't calm down! It's not fair!" Sakura exclaimed, fury and detestation laced through her voice. "That _bastard_ of all people should know not to do this!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke sighed and took her wrist.

"Come with me, I know what'll calm you down" Sasuke promised. Taking her to settle on his bed, cupping her hands. "Deep breathes" Sasuke stated, Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sasuke, I don't need to do the bird-"

"After that performance, I think you do" Sasuke commented, Sakura huffed but did as she was told. Taking deep breathes and closing her eyes. "Now remember the bird" Sasuke instructed calmly, Sakura mindlessly imagined a delicate bird taking a gentle flight. A soothing rhythm along the movement of the wings. The bird always consoled her. Sasuke developed the bird to give her an outlet for her frustration. One that she had not practised in years. She opened her eyes with a fairly guilty expression.

"I know, I know, I…over-reacted a bit" Sakura admitted, Sasuke's raising an eyebrow at her statement. Sakura huffing in recognition.

"Okay, a lot" Sakura sighed, "I just hate the way she treats you" Sakura reasoned, Sasuke frowned towards her.

"But you know that that's no way to respond" Sasuke lectured, Sakura nodded. "I know" Sakura agreed. Sasuke's natural sympathy for her made him brush a lock of her hair back.

"Alright, you've learnt your lesson" Sasuke stated, Sakura giving a half-hearted nod in response. Sasuke sighed, but understood. "Perk up, we still have that celebration to go to" Sasuke reminded, Sakura looking up with more glow than before.

"Yeah, I guess so…but that remind me, how are we going to get in?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke readied with an answer.

"I have an idea"

…

"Status report" Itachi asked weakly, his throat dry and scratchy from unrest.

"No sign, my lord" The guard answered tiredly, his answer obviously repeated a myriad of times. Itachi was quiet before speaking once more.

"Please check for any changes" Itachi replied soundlessly, looking out of the window emptily.

"Yes, my lord" The guard sighed, knowing that no change would occur. Though he had come to expect this, everyone had. Apart from Itachi. His painful hope kept him up at night, left him wistfully gazing out of his office window. He hadn't left that position on days; evident by his stubbly beard, yellowish red eyes and grey skin. His mismatched clothes dishevelled and stained, his hair a bird's nest. Itachi never left as his office gave him the best view of the sea, the best chance he would see Sasuke return safely. Itachi felt the weight of responsibility crush him every moment, but every moment would be worth it when Sasuke returned safely.

"When Sasuke returns safely, when Sasuke returns safely, when Sasuke returns safely…" Itachi chanted to himself as if Sasuke would be summoned before him. The unending prayer surely would be answered if Itachi continued. If he truly wished for Sasuke's safe return. Though with every unsuccessful word uttered there would be a knife slowly digging into his heart. Bleeding him heavily to punish him for failure. So Itachi could repent for his sins. Though it would work. One day. One day his prayer will be rewarded.

"When Sasuke returns safely, when Sasuke returns safely, when Sasuke returns safely…" Itachi whispered out.

It had to.

More stains were added to Itachi's clothes as the tears once again soaked the fabric.

"When Sasuke returns safely, when Sasuke returns safely, when Sasuke returns safely…"

The door was opened once more and Itachi spoke.

"Status report"

"No sign, my lord"

"Please check for any changes"

 **Annnnd that's chappie DONE SON! How you like it? It didn't involved Naruto, but the next chapter won't either, however, the chapter after that will! Next chapter is going to be very serious and very heavy. So yeah, warning for that…**

 **AND ALSO. I AM OFFENDED. I POST A NICE LITTLE NARUSASU SURVEY YET ONLY A FEW PEOPLE HAVE VOTED. I NEARLY WITHHELD THIS CHAPPIE FOR A WEEK AS PUNISHMENT. THOUGH I SHALL FORGIVE AND FORGET IF MORE GO AND CHECK OUT THE SURVEY ON MY PROFILE. THANK YOU.**

 **Apart from that little mess, here's the for the next (and kind of long chapter)**

 _Sakura never knew what it was like to have a dead best friend._

 **Wait, what? Moshi Mosh!**


	33. The perfect upheaval

**How y'all doing tonight? Guys…I GOT ACCEPTED INTO COLLEGE! Whooo whoop! I get to make my own stories there, my own films! I'm so happy! But also a warning. This chapter may be a trigger for those who have experienced trauma. So read with caution.**

 **Khokha: I missed you too! And thank you, I will try my hardest on exams! And Sakura was the main focus, but that's just because I wanted to develop her character a bit more. She will be in this one, but not to the same extent. And it would be interesting to see your reaction to the prince…and I think you'll like Sasuke's outfit for the party** _ **very**_ **much! And I didn't even realise it was Valentines Day so soon! I wish I could release something…but I haven't planned anything! Sorry! Maybe next year? Though the next chapter involves Narusasu more if that makes you happy! Love you! Kisses!**

 **SMH SMH SMH: Hahaha, it's okay I forgive you! I was being dramatic about the poll anyhow. Though you can't post links because they won't show up on this website (dunno why!) but anyway, I'm glad someone out there enjoys the friendship side to this story! I was hoping that people could appreciate it! I think Sakura has so much potential and so it's hard for me to write her as a bad character. Annnnd Karin flashback? Hm, interesting…an idea for the future perhaps? Though I think opinions on Karin will change** _ **very**_ **soon, don't worry about that!**

 **Yumiyang: Oh god…I had no idea that you were going through that…I'm so sorry that you have to go through surgery and recovery. I'm sending all my love to you, this entire chapter is dedicated to you. I'm way too scared to ever get surgery so you are honestly the bravest person. Sorry your mom took your stuff, pretty uncool. And yeah, I hate those stupid eye tests too. I got really bad eyesight too, so I know that pain bro! But a life without fanfiction?! How did you survive?! You're a hero. So happy birthday as well! I'm so honoured to be the author whose story you read. That was the sweetest thing in the world to hear. And let me tell you write now, you're my number one fan and you've also became a friend. I'm happy something as silly as my story allowed me to meet you, it's an awesome feeling! And hehehe, you want to know the spoilers? Not yet my kindred spirit, but all shall be revealed in due time.**

 **DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO YUMIYANG. THAT BRAVE SOUL!**

 **ALSO TRIGGER WARNING! Also, some racism takes place in this chapter.** **Also unchecked!**

 **FACT TIME: Karin, Naruto and Sasuke are onions. Hit me up if you get the reference.**

Sakura had a bizarre sensation in her stomach as Sasuke lead her through the town. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sasuke, but there was something odd about him knowing how to get into the revelry. Sakura had a fear. Perhaps irrational, but still present. If someone recognised Sasuke and took him away from her, to send him back home. Sakura's fear was that Sasuke wouldn't stop it.

That he would agree and accept the help readily, leave her behind without a second thought. Sakura knew that Sasuke was a person of his word, that he made a promise to them he would aid them in their pursuit of the treasure. Sakura almost wanted to scoff. The legendary treasure, the 'Oh so amazing treasure' that Naruto proposed to Sasuke. She felt guilty for deceiving Sasuke in such a way. Everyone on the ship knew. That the treasure was merely a myth, a fairy tale, some madman's fantasy. Anyone could tell they were on a wild goose chase. The convenience of the map pieces kept Sasuke in faith of their voyage, but it would only be a matter of time before Sasuke figured it out…

 _I just hope he's on our side when that happens…_ Sakura internally wished. Coming to a halt as Sasuke stopped and looked around, as if searching for someone.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, trying to scan the people to see if it was anyone she recognised.

"No, it's just that there was this man…" Sasuke trailed off, spotting him and taking strides towards the man who casually leant on the bell tower. Sakura quickly followed as Sasuke stood in front of the man. "Are you still looking for concubines?" Sasuke questioned directly, Sakura's eyes flashing open. The man looked over Sasuke lazily and nodded.

"Carriage is over there, you will be escorted when bell rings" The man explained, Sakura still processing what Sasuke had agreed to. Even as Sasuke sauntered towards the carriage with an ease that startled Sakura. Sakura caught up with him and elbowed him.

"What the hell Sasuke?! We can't go as concubines!" Sakura hissed, Sasuke just gave her a calm expression.

"We're just going to be some extra decoration, we won't get any attention" Sasuke reassured, climbing into the crimson and gold-plated carriage that held two other concubines. Indulged in their own conversation, they paid no heed to Sasuke or Sakura. Sakura frowned at Sasuke, not entirely sure with his plan of infiltration.

"What if they want to…you know…" Sakura trailed off, but Sasuke's response was as steady as his voice.

"At a royal gathering?" Sasuke pointed out, "There were concubines at the King's festivities when I went, we're just something to look at, it's not a problem" Sasuke explained, Sakura nodded.

"Alright…" Sakura calmed, "I guess I _did_ want to go" Sakura reasoned before giving a dreamy smirk, "Damn, think of all the food" Sakura fantasised, making Sasuke chuckle at Sakura's hungry expression.

"I'm sure you'll be able to stuff yourself to your heart's content" Sasuke remarked, making Sakura smirk in anticipation. The trip was short as barely 10 minutes had passed before they were at their destination. They stepped out and gazed up at the large palace before them. It was incredibly strange to Sasuke; the architecture differed greatly to his own country. The palace had spherical gables with pointed tops while his had slanted tiles forming trapeziums. Colours of turquoise, auburn and ruby contrasted against his usual white, black and grey. Their structures relied upon tall, gleaming pillars while his own used a symmetrical balance of spirals. It was a small culture shock to Sasuke, but intrigued him nonetheless.

"Hoşgeldiniz!" A man coming out of the palace greeted, wearing a baggy red tunic tied off with a yellow sash. A matching fez on his bolding head while his dark moustache remained thick. Underneath were equally baggy, brown pants with curled beige shoes. Finished off with maroon coloured waistcoat that reached down to his short, stubby knees. The cheerful man was eyeing up the people that stood before him, there had to be at least 30 by Sasuke's account. The man slowly strode horizontal as his inspecting eye went over every last person. He pointed to a boy who eagerly thanked him before entering through a side door. The man continued to do so until he reached Sakura and Sasuke. Nodding to Sakura, who then went in, the man gave Sasuke a curious look before calling over a friend who wore similar clothing.

"O çok beyaz, içeri sokmasına izin mi vereceğiz?" The short man asked, the other hummed as she ran her eyes over Sasuke's form.

"Iyi bir vücudu var, iyi durumda" The woman answered, Sasuke began to get nervous. He never saw the concubines at the king's gatherings go through this scrutiny. Sasuke couldn't even defend himself, he didn't understand a word of what they were saying. The man nodded and pointed at Sasuke, indicating for him to go ahead. Sasuke went over without anyone stopping him, so assumed he was safe. He entered into a large room filled with the concubines rushing around half-naked. Confusion and embarrassment filled him, only calming when Sakura came over.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked, Sasuke just shrugged it off as it seemed the half-naked people walking around disturbed him more.

"Um…why is everyone partially nude?" Sasuke awkwardly questioned, keeping his gaze relatively low. Sakura looked around without hesitation and answered.

"They're getting dressed, they can't go in their usual clothes, can they?" Sakura chuckled, "So the palace provides them with the necessary outfits and such" Sakura explained, Sasuke made an 'oh' expression before Sakura led them off. "I might not be getting changed up, you are" Sakura stated, alarming Sasuke.

"What?! Why do I have to get dressed up?" Sasuke questioned, seeing all the nasty glare that were sent his way.

"Because I said so, yeah?" Sakura responded, Sasuke sighed as she rummaged through some of the items offered. "Orange is _not_ your colour" Sakura commented as she chucked an orange safari to the side. As she got busy, Sasuke watched for a few moments before feeling his shoulder getting shoved. He turned to see two tall and beautiful women who gave him smug smirks.

"Sour milk" The woman with long, jet black hair sneered. Sasuke left confused as the other woman guffawed unattractively.

"Neh, surely he is like dirty chalk, Ahu?" The woman responded, notably with dark, green eyes.

"Or how about a rotting egg, Nessa?" The tall one stated, laughing villainously as Sasuke stood by and took in their venomous insults. He narrowed his eyes towards them, his lips thinned into a line. Ahu, the taller one, raised an eyebrow towards him. "Who the hell do you think _you're_ looking at, panda boy?" Ahu scoffed, Nessa giving out another ugly cackle.

"By Allah! He does look like one, doesn't he? He certainly has the weight of one!" She implied, Sasuke glared towards them with a darkening aura.

"Should those with sunken eyes and deep wrinkles be judging other's appearances?" Sasuke stated, the women's own glare fighting his.

"At least I don't look like a corpse" Ahu retorted, Nessa snickering in agreement. "Those with skin of the moon should be locked away with the rest of your kind!" She hissed, Sasuke nearly saw red.

" _My kind?!_ " Sasuke's voice increased, not calmed when Sakura jumped into the battle.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you're messing with?!" Sakura snapped, clearly more hostile that everyone in the room that had stopped to watch the fight. Though Sakura lacked the shame to care, "Do you want to fucking go?! I'll rip out your lungs and strangle you with them, you bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Sakura screeched, the women backed off immediately. Terrified by Sakura's threatening nature. Sasuke watched silently before cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder, her head snapped round with anger. Sasuke nearly flinched, but knew not to be scared of his friend. Her breathing slowed down as Sasuke's concerned eyes settled her.

"I think we need to talk" Sasuke stated quietly, as if signalling everyone to go back to their own business. Sakura sighed and moved from his hand, going back to the piles of clothes.

"Wear this, it's your size" Sakura muttered under her breath, Sasuke sighed as he knew that there was no getting through to Sakura at the moment. He took the clothes and opted to find some privacy. It was certainly easy as every person backed away from him as he walked through. Sasuke didn't enjoy people fearing him, not anymore. Sasuke wished to be back on the ship; with everyone who treated him like a mutual, like one of them, like…a friend. Sasuke sighed once more, as long as he got through this celebration then it should be fine. Sasuke found a corner that served as a blind spot. He took advantage and began undressing.

Sasuke initially struggled with the exotic fabric and design, but managed to figure out how he was supposed to wear the wraps of clothing. After he finished, he walked out, but most of the concubines had already headed towards another room and so left Sakura, along with one or two others. Sakura turned toward Sasuke with her eyes widening.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled, Sasuke frowned and tugged at the fabric.

"Is it strange?" Sasuke asked a little nervously.

"No, you…you look so stunning" Sakura said softly. Gazing at his Indian-styled attire. Sasuke had a navy-blue safari stylishly wrapped around his hips, embedded with miniscule diamonds that sparkled with every speck that caught hold of the light. His stomach and neck area shown off as he wore a cropped silver top that glittered away. Shiny bangles rested on his wrist as did a metal-laced collar. Sasuke had abandoned his footwear as it didn't particularly compliment his overall look; though he appeared magnificent nevertheless. Sakura stood in awe and smiled, "There isn't anything you can look bad in, is there?" Sakura scoffed playfully, Sasuke just kept looking at himself in dismay.

"I feel slightly exposed" Sasuke commented, but Sakura shook it off.

"It works! It really does!" Sakura encouraged as one of the leftover concubines came over with a gentle smile.

"Hello there" She greeted politely, her strong accent making her pronunciation fumble over the words. Sakura immediately put up her guard, but the girl seemed at ease. "Do not worry, I come over as a friend" The girl claimed, though even Sasuke had his doubts. "I came to say sorry for my friends, sometimes jealousy changes them" She explained, their initial judgement easing along with the girl's natural charisma. She held out what looked like a single, black earring that sported a red jewel. "A kind token, to say sorry" The girl clarified, offering it to Sasuke. Sasuke held the black earring and wondered where its placement reigned.

"Thank you, that really nice of you" Sakura thanked, seeing it to be a clip on for the belly button. Sasuke gave Sakura befuddled look before she assisted him by attaching it to his belly button.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke questioned, not entirely convinced by her apparent good intentions. The girl just smiled.

"I just hate to see people treated badly" She answered, Sakura gave a persuaded nod, but Sasuke had an instinct that warned against the trust. Before he could interrogate her further, she heard her name being called and she left with a wave. "Have a wonderful time!" She stated, leaving their sights and them alone in the room.

"Weird girl" Sakura commented before shrugging it off. "But that doesn't matter, let's go!" Sakura chirped, wanting to dig into the buffet that waited for her down the corridor to the celebration.

"In a moment, I'll catch up with you" Sasuke responded, Sakura gave a concerned look before Sasuke reassured her. "I just want to fix my hair" Sasuke lied, Sakura gave a small nod.

"Okay…if you're _sure_ " Sakura allowed, going off in search of food in the next room. Sakura entered through the large ivory doors and took in a deep breath. The ballroom was grand, exquisite, _nostalgic_ to Sakura. Her days of dancing in dresses and flirting with prince were over, yet this reminiscence gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling. The elegance, the aura, the atmosphere; oh, how she missed it! Sakura easily walked through and gazed at everyone, who didn't even acknowledge her existence, the guiding aroma of the spices leading her to the bulky table of assorted foods. "Where do I start?" Sakura hummed to herself, eyes roaming over every slice of meat to every sticky drop of pudding. Filling her arms with as much as she could carry, she shoved a rib into her mouth and sucked on the meaty juices. He idly watched the people dance, thinking of them as fools for not indulging in the delicious food. Her eyes wandered over to the entrance, where she saw Sasuke.

And so did everyone else.

Sasuke had always taken Sakura's breath away. It was a feeling that Sakura had gotten used to. She had gotten used to Sasuke walking into a room and owning it. To being engulfed in his world where he seemed to be in charge. It was so magnificent, beautiful, just like him. So it wasn't too much of a shock when the doors opened and there revealed Sasuke in his glory. Sakura was used to how everyone in the room ended up captured in Sasuke's spell. How couldn't they? How could anyone ignore him? Though she could understand the confusion stares, after all they were supposed to be concubines. Decoration without significance. It was only natural to be confused by a sight like Sasuke.

Sasuke knew how to make an entrance, but even that was an understatement. Each elegant step Sasuke took demanded respect and adoration. Every flawless movement of his hips lured in wanton lust. Every casual wave of his midnight hair that brushed past his porcelain skin made secret desires ever present. The strangeness of it all. A concubine no one had ever since before enters a room and silences it with his mere presence. The ushering of whispers and murmurs expectantly arose, nothing that stunted Sasuke. His uninterested expression, his air of superiority, his guise of royalty. It wasn't so strange to Sakura that Sasuke had the world revolve around him. Though the small snickers next to her did. The same girls as before; Ahu, Nessa and the kind girl. All with smug and nasty countenances.

"Does he really have no idea?" Ahu scoffed.

"Apparently not" Nessa responded with the same arrogance. Sakura was confused until the kind give noticed her and smirked.

"You know, your friend shouldn't be walking around like that with the mark of a whore" She sneered, Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her previous trust in the girl wiped away with ire.

" _What?_ " Sakura grinded out, ready to slam the food she held onto the floor. The girl smirked.

"Well, everyone knows that a whore is marked with a certain _piercing_ " The girl stated, Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach. Her eyes snapped towards the piercing Sasuke wore on his bellybutton. Her eyes looked around to see the rest of the crowd eyeing him up, as if he was simply meat to be devoured. Not the respect she was used to him having. What she _wanted_ him to have. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, folding his arms and clearly oblivious to what was going on around him. Though she doubted he would care, but she did. She glared mercilessly towards the girl, taking a deadly step towards her, but the girl remained smug. "I wouldn't do that if I was you…" She chuckled, "You wouldn't want to cause a scene" She added, gesturing towards the armed guards that remained ready at the walls. Sakura had to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"I will get you back for this" Sakura swore, the girl merely chuckled at Sakura, as if she had been threatened by a small child. The girl returned to her own friends.

"Sure, you will" She mocked. Sakura was sure she was to burst into a million red, hot daggers and pierce every person in the room. Her reddening face was only distracted by the sudden shocking confusion on their face as they watched Sasuke. Sakura looked to see Sasuke being approached by a man that was previously on the throne beside the king. Sakura knew exactly who it was. Everyone died.

The prince.

Sakura saw the previous mocking looks from the concubines turn into jealous and envy as the prince approached Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't paying him any attention, but the prince didn't seem to mind. Sakura just wish she could hear what they were saying.

"You are not from around her, are you?" A smooth voice stated, Sasuke looked to see a handsome young man. Caramel skin, chestnut hair and a kind smile. His chocolate eyes were focused on Sasuke, but Sasuke was hardly impressed. He had met many princes in his day, most of them were too rebellious for his taste. Always wanting something else. Sasuke recognised him a prince from his aristocratic clothing. Gold wasn't exactly subtle.

"So?" Sasuke responded, not caring to act proper. His many attempts to do so with the pirates had worn down his patience and instead led him to being himself. The prince once more didn't care and continued to heart-stopping smile.

"I'm intrigued, we don't get many…visitors" The prince phrased, Sasuke scowled slightly. Sasuke knew that his light skin wouldn't be greatly welcomed, but he didn't need to be patronised.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke questioned with a no-nonsense attitude. The prince chuckled.

"Of course not, it's as I said, I'm intrigued" The prince clarified, Sasuke didn't care either way. He had no reason to impress this man, so he wouldn't try. "Your accent is different, but I cannot place it…"

"Do you need to?" Sasuke questioned, ready to leave at any point. The prince chuckled and lightly shook his head.

"Very different indeed…" The prince hummed, "What is your name?" The prince asked, but Sasuke scoffed lightly.

"It's only proper for you to offer your own name before asking for another" Sasuke reminded, causing a mildly surprised look from the prince.

"You don't know?"

"Should I?" Sasuke replied, the prince gave Sasuke a curious look. As if Sasuke was some sort of puzzle to be solved.

"Perhaps…" The prince mumbled before clearing his throat, "But I suppose you are right" The prince agreed, giving a respectful bow to Sasuke, "I am Prince Malik of Masabia" He introduced, looking back up at Sasuke, "And you are?"

"Lord Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha" Sasuke stated, not bothering to bow in return. Malik stood up straight with a surprised expression.

"You are?"

"You doubt me?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No" Malik promised, glancing towards the playing music before offer his hand to Sasuke. "May I have this dance?" Malik requested. Sasuke gave an annoyed sigh before rolling his eyes, letting his hand flippantly go into Malik.

"Fine" Sasuke agreed, anything to keep the interested prince at bay. Malik held his hand and wrapped the other around his waist, taking the gentle lead. Sasuke hoped it would remain a silence and formal affair, though the prince remained persistent in conversing with Sasuke.

"You remind me of the osid gem" Malik purred, Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Meaning?"

"It is a rare, but beautiful gem, that only comes into creation every few thousand years" Malik said as if he was reciting poetry, but Sasuke only gave one response.

"That's nice, I'm engaged" He informed in a monotone voice, Malik blinked a few times in response.

"Oh?" Malik voiced, quiet for a moment before questioning him, "And to whom are you betrothed to?" Malik asked.

"Lord Neji Hyuga of the Byakugan" Sasuke answered, thinking that would drive the prince away. Though it just stirred him on.

"He is no prince…" Malik pointed out, "A prince is very powerful, very rich" Malik hinted, his eyes darkening slightly.

"I don't doubt you are" Sasuke replied, the intensity of his eyes disturbing Sasuke. Sasuke stopped moving, wanting to leave the man's grasp. "It's getting late, I should leave" Sasuke stated.

"So soon? You've just arrived" Malik mentioned, though Sasuke just stepped out of his personal space.

"I have other arrangements" Sasuke lied, he felt bored and bothered by the man, no matter how kind. Sasuke turned to leave, but his felt Malik's hand wrap around his wrist. Sasuke looked back with an annoyed expression. Wondering why this prince remained so persistent.

"Then allow me to present you with a gift" Malik offered, trying once more to hold onto the uninterested raven. Sasuke arched a delicately eyebrow.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, the kindness now reeking of suspicion, but Malik simply smiled.

"A token of friendship from Al Masab to Konoha, may we both be strong and prosperous" Malik declared, Sasuke sighed and knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, but wait" Sasuke instructed, making his way over to Sakura as he failed to notice the resentful glares sent his way. "I have to go with him for a minute" Sasuke informed, making Sakura's eyes widen with panic, so Sasuke reassured her, "But I'll be back" Sasuke promised, but the fear was still there.

"Please, Sasuke" Sakura begged suddenly, "Don't leave me" She whispered, her breathing was now deeper, enough to cause a heated flush upon her cheeks. Sasuke frowned at her distrust, but reserved his disappointment.

"I won't" Sasuke replied robotically, still offended by how Sakura thought she needed to resort to guilting measures. He turned and came back to Malik. "Let's go" Sasuke stated, catching the look of passion in Malik's eyes.

"Then we shouldn't postpone it any longer" Malik smiled, leading off with Sasuke behind. Exiting the grand ball with many whisperers commenting on the prince's exotic partner. Travelling down the long corridors that displayed many paintings of wealth, Sasuke boredly followed greatly unimpressed. Malik gestured to a grand door, covered in gold and decorations. Opening it for Sasuke, he guided him in. Sasuke entered and looked around, feeling confusion as the place appeared to be a bedroom.

"Is this your room?" Sasuke questioned, hearing the door shut behind him. He turned and frowned to see Malik unbuttoned the top of his outfit.

"You are quite beautiful, Sasuke…" He began as he stalked forward, alarm bells ringing in Sasuke's head as he stepped back. "But you'll be a mess once I'm through with you" He grinned twistedly, Sasuke's legs hit the back of the bed and fell. As Sasuke attempted to scramble up, Malik pounced and had Sasuke's hands pinned against the bed. Sasuke's heart kept beating faster and faster, his throat felt constricted, the fear crushing him even more that Malik was.

"G-Get off of me!" Sasuke demanded, trying to kick and squirm out of Malik's grip, but to no avail. Malik chuckled as the panic in Sasuke's eyes grew.

"That's right, struggle for me" Malik growled lustfully, Sasuke's breath became too erratic and caused him to hyperventilate.

"No! No!" Sasuke screamed, feeling Malik's leg slide Sasuke's safari open, revealing his trembling legs. Soon Sasuke began to just purely scream, hoping someone, anything would save him.

"How cute, you think that's going to make a difference" Malik chuckled maliciously, "Even if we got caught, who's going to stop me?" Malik pointed out, licking his lips as Sasuke's struggle continued. Sasuke shook his head furiously.

"Y-You can't do this! You can't do this to people without consequence!" Sasuke screamed, Malik scoffed and gave Sasuke an amused expression.

"It seems the pot is calling the kettle black" Malik scoffed, making Sasuke stop and stare bewilderedly at him.

"Excuse me?! I've never done anything like this!" Sasuke replied, shocked that Malik would imply such a thing.

"I see, so you've never used your _own_ power and status to get what you want?" Malik questioned, Sasuke stilled for a moment before his eyes averted.

"I-I…"

"Never enjoyed the look of fear in someone's eyes as you decided their fate?"

"…"

"Never cared about what would happen to them after?" Malik asked rhetorically, knowing the answer by Sasuke's horrified silence. "You said you were an Ojo, so you know what it feels like to be the one in charge" Malik accused before giving him a perverse grin, "Now you know what it feels like to be the powerless one" Malik laughed, Sasuke silently shook.

"No…" Sasuke muttered, "No…I…I would never…I-I would never make someone feel this way…" Sasuke sobbed slightly, his voice breaking down as flashes of his past hit him. Where he'd made others curl in dread because of him, how he had enjoyed the rush of supremacy. "I'm…I'm not like that, I'm not like you!" Sasuke refused, squeezing his eyes shut as Malik chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that" Malik responded amusedly, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared at Malik. His dark, arrogant eyes watching Sasuke Malik suddenly looked surprised before shaking his head patronisingly, "Crying won't help you now" Malik stated, Sasuke blinked a few times.

Was he crying?

Sasuke realised the wetness on his cheeks were in fact tears.

 _Oh…_ Sasuke realised, he heard Malik say something before he ducked and pressed his mouth against Sasuke's neck. Though Sasuke didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything at that moment. His sore, lidded eyes stared at the ceiling as Malik's hands released him and began to fondle his sides.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" Malik muttered, something hard pushing against Sasuke's stomach.

 _Maybe…_

 _Maybe I deserve this…?_

 _If I've caused this pain…then it's only right that I get it back, right…?_

 _People have said before that I would soon get what's coming to me…_

 _Is this what they meant…?_

 _Did…did I bring this upon myself…?_

 _Is it really my fault…?_

 _It…it must be…_

 _That's why my body won't move, isn't it…?_

 _Not because I'm scared, but because I know deep down that I deserve this…_

 _I think…this should happen to me…_

 _I'm such a bad person…_

Sasuke lightly closed his eyes as Malik's tongue brushed over his numb skin.

 _I deserve this…_

Suddenly, the door busted open with Sakura at the ready with her weapon.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed, Sasuke was brought out of his consuming thoughts as he turned to see Sakura in the doorway.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke murmured, Sakura's eyes snapped to the surprised prince. Who was still hovering over the crying Sasuke with his clothes unbuttoned. She gasped before her eyes narrowed nastily. "YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed, rushing forward with her sword pointed. Malik's eyes widened before scrambling back against the headboard.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Malik yelled in terror, though Sakura's stride promised a painful death.

"You didn't stop for my fucking friend, did you?!" Sakura snapped, ruthlessly shoving her sword through his stomach. Malik's breath rasped desperately, coughing up his blood over himself. His eyes became too heavy to keep open. They closed. Permanently. Though that seemed to infuriate Sakura more, "No! No! No! You don't get to die yet!" Sakura cried out, grabbing her dagger from her boot and thrusting it into his skull. She gripped it with both hands and repeatedly stabbed his head. His blood sprayed everywhere. On the wall, on the bed, all over Sakura. The noise of the dagger entering and re-entering Malik's head bounced around the room. But it paled in comparison to Sakura's roaring sobs. Her stabs became jagged and slow. The passion had sizzled as her heavy arms continued to impale the dead body. Sakura couldn't stop crying. Shivering as she stuck the knife in his skull and let it stay there. Her head bowed low as the memories of the men that had attempted the very same thing filled her head. Sakura heard faint breathing beside her. She turned and saw Sasuke, covered in blood with tears running down his face.

"Hah…hah…" Sasuke's breathing matched Sakura's ragged one. They stared at each other without any words, even if they could think of something to say at the moment, their mouths wouldn't move at that moment. Though the gears started turning in Sakura's head as the consequences flushed her mind.

"Sasuke…we have to go…" Sakura breathed out, her throat sore from the yelling. Sasuke didn't respond as his eyes were still locked onto Malik's ruined skull. The sound of his blood drip dropping onto the marble floor filled the room. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sakura called out, shaking his arm to try and bring him back. "I know, I know, but we have to go" Sakura reminded, getting up and dragging Sasuke from the bed. He emptily followed as Sakura opened one of the windows. She sighed as she looked down at the small height. "We can make it" Sakura stated, taking Sasuke's hand as they climbed out of the window. They jumped. Then walked. They left.

By this time, the night had darkened considerably and the only souls were Sasuke and Sakura. Silently walking down the icy road, leaving faint trails of blood behind them as the white noise enveloped their entire beings. Sakura's arms hung heavily by her side, lightly swinging as her boots trudged on. While Sasuke merely held himself with his eyes shot forward. The previous panting of breath had even left them. Sakura's eyes glanced towards Sasuke. His eyes were wide, but empty. Not even cold, just…empty. As if he was a corpse. In this light, he could be mistaken as one. A walking corpse Sakura thought to herself. A dead Sasuke, her mind added. Then a disturbing thought hit Sakura.

 _Sakura never knew what it was like to have a dead best friend._

Sakura blinked a few times before putting her head forward. Reminding herself that Sasuke was alive, that he wasn't dead. That she couldn't think of him like that. She saved him. She saved him. She saved him. Oh god, she hoped she had saved him. Please tell her she saved him…

The ship was in sight, as was the remaining crew that were singing songs loudly. As they approached the ship, they heard an annoyed voice call out.

"Oi! Where the hell have you been?" Karin yelled, standing with folded arms. When they didn't respond, she growled, "You can't just go off without telling-" But Karin stopped, her eyes went to the blood that covered them. Their solemn expressions as they walked up the board to the ship. "What…?" Karin began before she went straight into action, "What happened?! Are you two okay?! Who did this?!" Karin rushed out, walking over to them with concerned yet fiery eyes. Her commotion caused others to notice and surround the two.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

"W-Whoa, what happened?!"

"Where did that blood come from?!"

"Get Naruto!"

"Get the Captain!"

"Get a fucking medic!"

"Tell us who did this!"

"What are you wearing?!"

"Speak to us!"

They kept crying out again and again, though they did not respond. Karin held her hand up to usher in silence. It was like that for a few moments before Sasuke took a few steps forwards, everyone moved out his way as he shakily made his way to his room. Slowly opening the door, slowly stepping inside, slowly shutting the door. It was so strange that no one had even attempted to stop him. Karin watched him leave with a frown, she turned to Sakura and spoke.

"Sakura, tell us what-" Karin began as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, but the girl twitched and flinched away from the touch. The slow realisation dawned upon Karin's face. Sakura's empty expression with her missing weapon caused Karin to shake lightly. "No…no, not that" Karin mumbled, Karin was well-acquainted with the symptoms of…that. Sakura's stance shook before she fell into Karin. Karin caught her and could only process Sakura's next words.

"I killed him" She whispered, her voice so soft that only Karin could hear. Karin rose her hand up to stroke the back of Sakura's bloodied hair. Karin made soothing hushes and rocked Sakura like a baby. Some of the crew were confused while other had made safe assumptions.

"Karin?" Sakura voiced quietly, Karin looked down at Sakura's reddened face. "We need to go" Sakura stated loosely, her droopy eyes and wavering position reflecting how unstable she was. Though that didn't change Karin's decision.

"We need to leave, get Naruto" Karin instructed, her eyes still on Sakura's.

"But Karin-" Lee started, not aware of what was happening.

"Lee, please go get Naruto" Karin repeated, her calm voice and manners confused the crew. She was rarely like this, so when she was, everyone listened. Lee did as he was told as everyone quietly began to prepare the ship for sail. Naruto came out a few minutes later with tired eyes.

"What?" Naruto questioned before his eyes landed on Sakura. He instantly rushed over and stroked back some of her hair. "Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked, soothingly brushing her features to comfort her. Though the blood caught his sight, soon turning his eyes red. "Who?" Naruto growled, instantly protective over his hurt friend.

"Dead" Karin answered, Naruto was quiet before his eyes calmed down. "I'm taking her to bed, you steer the ship out of here, if we stick around there'll be trouble" Karin informed, Naruto nodded as Karin left with Sakura, taking her to their room. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Seeing Suigetsu approach him.

"Listen, Cap, Sakura wasn't the only one to come in like that" Suigetsu stated seriously, his mirth long gone, Naruto gave a concerned expression.

"What? Who else?" Naruto asked, his eyes scanning over his crew for any abnormalities.

"Sasuke" Suigetsu answered, Naruto visibly stiffened but Suigetsu didn't care, "I don't know what's going on between you and princess, but you gotta be there for him now" Suigetsu added, "Because Sakura can't be there for him, so step up, be a man" Suigetsu ordered, Naruto was quiet before turning around.

"I have to go steer the ship" Naruto replied, walking away without a second thought. Suigetsu shook his head at his Captain's cowardliness. He saw Shikamaru near, he was listening to the conversation.

"Can you believe that guy?" Suigetsu scoffed, but Shikamaru was still concentrating on Naruto.

"Something is really troubling him" Shikamaru remarked, though Suigetsu roll his eyes.

"No shit" Suigetsu responded, "Something to do with princess, obviously" Suigetsu commented.

"I have a suspicion that this is to do with Asuko" Shikamaru replied, Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand, but Shikamaru wasn't usually wrong. So if this _did_ have something to do with her…

Why was Naruto not trying to save Sasuke like he did with Asuko?

 **Holy shit balls on pasta.**

 **I…I actually got chapter out and…and the next isn't too far away and…it's going to be even sadder…whaaaaaat?**

 **Now! Now! Students! I really would like some reviews (obviously) but even more so since I've not been getting many recently and it's upsetting me a little, but to those that do are the best! You're the reason the story continues!**

 **I know I've started a new story elsewhere, but this story is my main priority! The next should come out within the next two weeks! So remember to review please! Pretty please? Moshi Mosh!**

 **Oh! And a preview, of course!**

" _Sakura…give me your gun" Sasuke asked quietly, causing Sakura to shake with heart-stopping fear._

 **End of the preview! Moshi Mosh!**


	34. The perfect ecchi

**Hi guys, just gonna do some response to reviews!**

 **Deda:…..Um?...Thanks?...I think?...For calling the story boring...**

 **Sandystorm: I feel quite honoured! Thank you for leaving such a kind review! Seriously, dude, you're stroking my ego over here! I feel so good to be called all those lovely things! It never gets old! And I made you like Sakura? Gasp. Bro. Am I really that good? Well, I sort of have a soft spot for her when writing, so she's always the good friend! Don't worry, this isn't my last chapter, I have many more to come!**

 **Yumiyang: My sweet kindred spirit returns! Wahhh! I've missed you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! AND HELL YEAH! FUCK MALIK! THAT ASSHOOOOOOLE! And oooooh, you thinking up a new theory for Karin? Well, I can tell you…you're wrong, haha, nice try though! Karin thankfully has never been raped, she's too much of a fighter! Though Sasuke's only thoughts of sex were just what his mother told him, which you'll see in this chapter's fact! But yes…Sasuke smack cammed Karin, mannn, you got me! And yes! Yes! Yes! You got a few Asuko fact correct! But…what part did you get right, hn, I ain't telling you. And enjoy this chapter as well! You'll find out about the gun this chapter, wonder what you'll think…**

 **Guest 45458: Awwww! Thank you! I'm glad there is someone who understands what it is like! You're comment honest to god made me so happy, I felt like I wasn't disappointing everyone. Thank you! I really needed that!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed as well! I'm sorry if I don't get to respond! I don't ignore any reviews! I love and read them all!**

 **FACT NUMBER BLEH: This was what Mikoto told Sasuke,** _ **"On your wedding night and many nights to come, this is what you need to do. Lie back, do as you're told and do not resist, well, unless he tells you, do you understand me? This is the only pain you'll ever suffer, so be grateful and feel proud that your husband will use you, though remember that he will want other partners, don't you dare complain, your husband has every right to take who he wants, that includes you, do you understand? But this is not a two-way deal, you may never, ever look at another man! If you do, your husband will discipline you and then your father shall do the same. Now…remember your place, remember to tell the same speech to your own child one day…you better provide a strong heir first, do not disappoint us. If you do, then you can be guaranteed to be left alone on the streets. One word of your disobedience and you'll have to make your money by selling yourself, now, sweetie, do you understand?"**_

" _ **Yes, mother"**_

 **Onnnn with the story…WHICH WILL HAVE MISTAKES. EXPLAINATION AT THE END.**

Sakura quietly made her way out of her room, she looked out to see the dreary sky and sighed. The sickly grey clouds didn't improve her mood. Though she didn't care about herself at the moment, what was important now is how Sasuke was feeling. Karin told her to rest up and leave Sasuke to her, but Sakura couldn't leave Sasuke. Not now. While there hadn't been a great deal of damage done to Sasuke, there was enough so that Sasuke would change. Sakura saw this through-out the following day. It was scarring. The invisible burns of Sasuke's blank expression is forever scorched into Sakura's memories.

Sakura had entered Sasuke's room, as she travelled down the stairs. She noticed all the previous clothing he had worn was dashed onto the floor. Leaving Sasuke only in his briefs as he remained curled on his bed. Sakura frowned and sat on the bed, looking over to see that there was still dried blood over Sasuke, the stench of it was evidence enough. Sakura noticed how wide Sasuke's eyes were, how he had dark circles under his eyes.

 _He hasn't slept at all…_ Sakura deducted, Sasuke's empty eyes offering her nothing as he didn't even acknowledge her presence. She scowled lightly as her hand ran over the dried blood, no longer wanting to see it. She had calmed down since last night; it wasn't her first kill and it certainly wouldn't be her last. Though she knew why she had been so shaken up, but she had learned to live with the pain. Now she just had to help Sasuke with it. She left the room and returned with a tub of hot water, a cloth and some clothes. She placed it next to the bed as she handed Sasuke the cloth.

"Here, use this to clean yourself" Sakura stated, but Sasuke didn't move. She sighed before wetting the cloth and began to clean Sasuke. Going over his soft, white skin with the slightly rough cloth was sort of therapeutic to Sakura. Though she hated having to treat Sasuke as if he was useless, but it was understandable due to the circumstances. She used a dry sheet to wipe off the excess water, silent as the only conversation. She looked over to the clothes she has brought down for Sasuke. A mossy, hooded, dress-like tunic that would reach past Sasuke's thighs. Along with a simple pair of leather trousers and boots. It would have to do for now, but she knew that Sasuke looked good in anything, so it wouldn't matter. "You gonna put these on?" Sakura asked, but expectantly got no response. She carefully dressed his limp body, settling him back down and stroking his hair. "Hey, you wanna talk about it?" Sakura questioned, no response. "Wanna talk at all?" Sakura sighed, no response. Sasuke suddenly sat up.

"I'm a bad person" Sasuke stated. Sakura blinked a few times in utter confusion. Bad person? Where the hell did that come from?!

"You're not a bad person" Sakura retorted, caught off guard by Sasuke's abrupt change of demeanour. Usually quiet, reserved, but now he seemed…unbalanced.

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Everything he said about me was true, I used my own influence over people just how he did!" Sasuke compared, twisting his body to prop his head against the wooden walls. "Everything he said, was true…I'm such a wicked person" Sasuke sighed, Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke, you're not-"

"Yes" Sasuke interrupted, "I am" Sasuke stated, Sakura's patience seemed to just snap.

"Ugh, Sasuke! Stop!" She cracked, running her frustrated hands through her hair, "I understand that you're feeling used and hurt and brok-"

"That's the thing, Sakura, this was _supposed_ to happen" Sasuke argued, "God has looked down on me and knew I needed guidance, he knew I was wrapped up in my greed and unkindness that he sent M-Malik to humble me" Sasuke explained, his words trembling at the mention of his name. Sakura was shocked he could even say it, but she supposed that's why his eyes flickered dull at his mention.

"You're insane if you think you think what he did was okay!" Sakura yelled, shaking her as she approached Sasuke, hoping that she could bring him from this warped concept he held onto, "Sasuke, what happened to you was wrong, you can't just act like God wanted it to happen and just _pretend_ everything's okay" Sakura pointed out, Sasuke shifted before standing up. Holding his arms.

"I'm not pretending, I…I am fine" Sasuke responded, his eyes looking straight ahead of him. "God, wanted this to happen, this _needed_ to happen to me, I deserved it…" Sasuke trailed off, "I've been so malicious to people; manipulative, heartless, evil and I've never cared about it or anyone who might've been affected" Sasuke paused for moment before his grip tightened on himself, "How many have I killed?"

"Sasuke-" Sakura tensed.

"No! You can't just disregard that, Sakura!" Sasuke interjected, whipping around to look at her, "How many people have died because of my complaints? How many children have I made orphans because of my disapproving thoughts? How many have _I_ raped?!" Sasuke screamed before snapping his mouth shut, Sakura was silent before standing up.

"Sasuke, _you're_ not the one who rapes people, Malik is" Sakura quietly corrected, her concerned eyes trained on Sasuke's fidgeting.

"I know _I_ haven't, I mean, I _meant_ it metaphorically, as in...I've raped them of their lives…" Sasuke feebly rambled, well aware of his slip-up.

"You're not Malik, Sasuke" Sakura stated.

"I know that" Sasuke replied robotically.

"You're not him, you don't think that, do you?" Sakura questioned slowly, Sasuke looked away. Sakura knew that Sasuke had never assaulted anybody, never mind sexually. Though Sasuke kept comparing himself to Malik. More and more. Sakura found it difficult to understand because she never reacted like this. She was distraught, broken, lonely. Sasuke was living in a demented denial. "Sasuke…" Sakura began, too afraid to even ask, "Are you…glad about what happened?" Sakura probed, internally begging that he wouldn't utter a word of her deep fear.

"Of course I'm thankful" Sasuke answered, turning around to hide himself from her piercing gaze, "I must be thankful for all of God's gifts" Sasuke added on.

"I said glad, not thankful to God" Sakura pointed out, folding her arms in suspicion.

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes…I'm glad" Sasuke gulped, "I'm…glad that he took me to his room, I'm glad he…pushed me down…and held me there…" Sasuke's voice weakened with every word, "Yes, I'm… _glad_ that he ran his hands over me…that I can still feel them running…and…" Sasuke's lowered, darkening with shakes, "How that he ignored my screams…how my tears burnt my skin…how I can't even look at my own body without feeling disgusted anymore…" Sasuke's voice kept hitching too much, his body kept shaking too much. He couldn't hold it in. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, bursting into tears. Loudly sobbing as Sakura rushed to his side.

"Sasuke!"

"Why?! Why?! Why would he do that?! I said to sto-op, why didn't he stop?!" Sasuke screamed out, even his lifetime of practise, he could never create a strong enough mask to hide the pain. Sakura held him close.

"He's dead now, Sasuke, he can _never_ hurt anyone ever again" Sakura comforted, her slightly broken voice urging Sasuke to calm. "He's dead, he's _burning_ in hell, he's forever trapped in there" Sakura voice raised, hoping that hell did exist…and that it was ripping that monster apart. Sasuke gave an ugly croak.

"But _I'm_ still alive!" Sasuke protested in angst, Sakura didn't ever want to hear those words. Ever. She didn't want Sasuke to ever say those words in _that_ voice, Sasuke went still for a moment. Retracting before looking up at her, "Sakura…give me your gun" Sasuke asked quietly, causing Sakura to shake with heart-stopping fear.

"What?" Sakura whispered out, beholding ahead of her as to not see Sasuke's eyes. Afraid of what they might hold within. Sasuke sat up more, so she would be forced to look at him.

"I can't live like this…" Sasuke begged, Sakura felt tears prickling her eyes, there was just no way. She couldn't. She couldn't be responsible for Sasuke's death! Her sweet, innocent Sasuke; her friend, her knight, her _everything_. Sasuke looked down, shaking his head, "I can't live without protection" Sasuke continued, causing Sakura to gasp lightly in realisation. "I need a gun to protect myself, Sakura, I can't be a walking target" Sasuke explained, Sakura felt sweet relief wash over her. So much so that she smiled at Sasuke.

"Well, I don't think Karin will let that happen, but I'll see what I can do" Sakura lightly chuckled, the tears overflowing her glowing face. Sasuke didn't question her tears, instead he leaned his forehead against hers. Relaxing within each other's company.

"You're my best friend, you know that, right?" Sasuke half laughed, half sobbed. Sakura smiled.

"Obviously, dummy" Sakura responded with the tone happily sobbing tone. Sasuke's smile dropped slightly.

"But I have to change" Sasuke stated, leaning away a bit. "No matter what you say, Sakura, there are too many parallels between me and Malik" Sasuke sighed, Sakura wanted to argue against that, but she knew Sasuke wouldn't believe otherwise. "I've been nothing but trouble for everyone, mostly useless and I don't want to be that anymore, I don't want to be… _this_ " Sasuke spoke, his fisted hand over his chest. "Maybe I'll go back to what I once was when I return home…" Sasuke muttered in discontent, disappointed in himself and scared of what he might actually be like deep down. Someone cold…hollow. "I need to apologise to someone first" Sasuke stated, standing and taking a deep breath. Sakura rose with him and gave him a questioning look.

"Who?" Sakura asked as Sasuke made his way to his mirror.

"Kiba" Sasuke answered, picking up the brush and fixing his hair. Frowning at the state that he had gotten himself into. "I was rude towards him for no good reason, I should apologise" Sasuke explained, shifting the clothes he had one to be more fitting. Using some of the products he picked up from Al Masab to clean his face up a bit. "Besides, I'm going to have to learn to co-operate with people better, so I should start with him…and maybe Suigetsu" Sasuke began, placing his fingers over his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Me and Shikamaru are on good terms, Choji and Temari seem to find me bearable" Sasuke listed, "Lee and Killer Bee have been friendly, so there's that" Sasuke continued, turning to face Sakura, "It'll be strange, but it should be find for someone like me" Sasuke added arrogantly, Sakura smirked.

 _Good to know that some things never change…_ Sakura internally chuckled, Sasuke's confidence returning once more. He picked up the red bandana, turning and striding out up the stairs and out of his room. He noted that once he opened the door, crew members immediately gave him concerned and sympathetic gazes. He shifted slightly, his confidence faltering under the stares. Sasuke didn't appreciate pity, he never did. His eyes focused on Kiba, whom of which also carried an expression of empathy. Sasuke took another breath and strode over, not letting the looks affect him. Kiba looked moderately surprised as Sasuke approached him; as did Lee and Choji who were standing with Kiba. Sasuke stood in front of him.

"Kiba, I wish to discuss something with you" Sasuke stated clearly, he wasn't about to let everyone think that he was a victim of…last night. He was going to remain proud. Kiba blinked a few times before giving a sudden nod to wake him from his startled thoughts.

"Um, sure" Kiba agreed, Sasuke looked over to Kiba's friends.

"Preferably in private" Sasuke added, Kiba nodded again before pardoning himself to his friends. They walked over to a less populated part of the ship, going below deck to where the males slept. Sasuke noticed it was dim, filled with cannons and the beds were just hammocks. Sasuke chose a random hammock in sit in as a seat. Using it more as a chair rather than a bed. "Kiba, I want to apologise" Sasuke sighed, making Kiba's eyes widen, "I acted vulgarly towards you in Al Masab without reason, you showed me kind-heartedness and I responded to it with disrespect, I'm sorry" Sasuke apologised, Kiba shook his head.

"C'mon now, don't worry about that sort of thing, it's all in the past and you were upset, it really is fine" Kiba reassured, Sasuke sighed.

"Well, you don't have to be concerned about 'that sort of thing' anymore, I promised to act better" Sasuke confirmed, Kiba gave a small laugh.

"Haha, where is this all coming from?" Kiba questioned, Sasuke looked down with some shame.

"I've made an oath to myself that I'll treat others better" Sasuke began, quieting Kiba, "I don't like how I've been acting, so to make amends, I'm going to, well, _try_ to become friends with everyone here" Sasuke explained, his legs swinging slightly in nervousness, "I…thought you would be the easiest to start off with" Sasuke admitted, "Also, I felt guilty" Sasuke added, "And…I actually want to be your friend" Sasuke added again. Kiba was silent before chuckling and approaching Sasuke.

"Sasuke, obviously we're friends" Kiba smiled, causing Sasuke to relax more.

"Well, that's could've been awkward if you refused" Sasuke stated, causing Kiba to laugh.

"That'd be really shitty of me" Kiba chortled, noticing the bandana in Sasuke's hand. "You…still have that?" Kiba questioned, Sasuke brought it closer before nodding.

"Yeah, I thought I should return it, since I don't really think I deserve it" Sasuke responded, Kiba frowned and shook his head.

"Don't be crazy, of course you deserve it, it was a present" Kiba replied, coming closer to take the bandana from his hand. Sasuke looked up in confusion before he felt the familiar feeling of Kiba tying it around his hair. "Besides, you look pretty in it" Kiba commented, fixing it around Sasuke's hair as Sasuke stared up at him.

"You think I'm pretty?" Sasuke asked, Kiba blushed a bit before into in Sasuke's shining orbs. Kiba gulped slightly.

"Yes" Kiba answered, his movements stopping. Sasuke's grip on the hammock faltered slightly, causing it to wobble a bit.

"Whoa" Sasuke stuttered slightly.

"Careful" Kiba warned, catching Sasuke's hip and leaving it there as they stared at each other. Sasuke knew that he didn't come to Kiba for this, but the strangely intimate moment made Sasuke not worry about those concerns. Sasuke instinctively let his eyes look up to the entrance, stiffening as he recognised the silhouette watching them. Kiba followed his gaze and stood back, "Captain…" Kiba voiced in small surprise. Naruto's blank and somewhat staggered expression quickly turned into extreme annoyance.

"Go to Karin, now" Naruto ordered to Sasuke, looking him directly in the eye.

"Naru-" Sasuke started.

"You need to get the details on the plan" Naruto interrupted, seemingly…hurt? That was impossible, but Sasuke saw the wound in Naruto's eyes when he first saw him and Kiba together, so intimately. Sasuke's ever returning guilt moved him to walk away from Kiba with a small goodbye. Walking pass Naruto to find Karin. He sighed. His life should never have been so complicated. Sasuke spied Karin agitatingly going over some maps. He decided to distract himself and wandered over to her.

"Karin" Sasuke greeted formally, Karin huffed and whipped her head at him.

"What?" She grumbled, pausing before observing his new appearance, "What do you want?" Karin questioned. Sasuke decided to not respond to her haughtiness.

"Naruto said to go over the plan you two had established" Sasuke answered, Karin gave him an annoyed look.

"Tch, didn't he explain it to you?" Karin grilled, Sasuke simply shook his head, much to Karin's annoyance. "That fucking…" Karin took a deep breath. Calming herself before glaring at Sasuke. "Alright, brat, listen up because I'm only saying this once" Karin ordered, somehow it was reassuring. Sasuke hated all the pity filled glances that kept getting thrown at him, so at least Karin still treated him the same.

 _Even if she is an asshole…_ Sasuke thought as Karin spoke. His eyes widened at his thoughts. Flinching up a bit when he realised that he had _thought_ a curse word. Him! A curse word! Sasuke shook his head lightly. _It's fine, I didn't say it aloud, God won't mind…_ Sasuke reassured himself. Suddenly, clicking fingers were in front of his face. He blinked out of his thoughts, realising that he hadn't absorbed any of the information that Karin had said. Sasuke gave her a somewhat guilty expression and she rolled her eyes.

"If you were listening, you'd know" Karin growled, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Iruka found that there's a tunnel in the Uchiha gardens, specifically opposite the fountain" Karin informed, shocking Sasuke for a moment. He had no idea that there was a tunnel. "It leads off to the training camp, it was put in place as a security measure for your family" Karin explained, "We can't just wander aimlessly around the Uchiha gardens, you'll know where it is so you'll take Naruto there" Karin continued, flipping over some pages, "We're going to bribe an Uchiha ship to take you over as cargo, don't be so surprised that your men are corrupt, they'll drop you off at the north side of Konoha, you'll have to make your own way into the Uchiha estate" Karin finished, Sasuke quietly took in the information. The idea of his men being easily bought off was unnerving, but by this point, he wasn't too surprised.

"So, I have to take us to this…tunnel?" Sasuke replied, Karin rolled her eyes.

"Well no shit" Karin retorted, "If Iruka's info is solid, then you'll head straight to the training camp, by that point it's up to you two" Karin stated, folding away some of the papers, "By the way, if you _do_ try running away and escaping then the Uchiha army won't hesitate in shooting you on sight since you'll be in disguise" Karin warned, turning to look at him with a nasty smile, "So by all mean, try running" Karin remarked before walking off, Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"What is her problem with me?" Sasuke muttered.

"Errrr, she's a total bitch?" Suigetsu voiced, Sasuke turned to see the silver-haired menace. His mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Hey Suigetsu" Sasuke greeted, Suigetsu gave a mini salute and nodded to the sea.

"So…you heading out today?" Suigetsu commented, Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not sure" Sasuke answered.

"It wasn't a question, really" Suigetsu responded, walking with Sasuke, "We're going to the meeting point with the Uchiha ship now, we're gonna be there in about…one" Suigetsu estimated, rubbing his chin. Sasuke tilted his head.

"Hour?"

"Minute"

"Huh?!" Sasuke exclaimed, "How we get there so fast?! When did this plan come into light?!" Sasuke probed, unready for the mission. He thought he'd get some time to prepare at least, but it was going to happen so rapidly! He saw Naruto coming up from the deck, followed by a pissed Kiba. He was concerned, but there was no evidence of any physical violence, so he could be relieved by that fact. "Do you think they're okay?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu, folding his arms in concern. Suigetsu followed his gaze and gave a non-committal noise.

"Dunno, depends what they're fighting over" Suigetsu responded.

"What if…it was over a person?" Sasuke tentatively asked, seeing how the previously close friends were not shooting daggers at one another. Suigetsu glanced at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess they'd fall out" Suigetsu remarked, making Sasuke's shoulders sag in despondency, "But, they're good friends, they'll work it out or get over it" Suigetsu brushed off, but Sasuke still felt this guilt ebbing away at him, Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "Listen princess, it's not gonna last, so…stop pulling that look" Suigetsu directed, Sasuke stared at him before giving a kind smile in appreciation.

"Thank you, Suigetsu" Sasuke spoke softly, Suigetsu's eyes widened and his face turned red. He whipped his head away.

"W-Whatever, princess" Suigetsu stuttered, Sasuke was confused but didn't question it. Sasuke instead focused on how some of the crew helped Naruto in preparing a row boat. Sasuke knew that the Uchiha army would recognise him in an instant. He would have to cover his face better. He noticed Kiba approaching them, but he was concerned with other things at the moment. Sasuke lifted the thick hood of his tunic and draped it over his distinguished face. His palms were slightly sticky from the cold sweat he kept breaking into. Who could really blame him? Sasuke expected dramatic irony to take place in his home town, watching with more than they knew. Though there was no time to waste now, he had to step-up. He's spent the night isolated in ragged sheets and tormenting scars. While they may never fade away, Sasuke wasn't just going to stand by the side and watch himself crumble into nothingness. Through his resolution he realised, that humans were plants sowed by God; while the Lord may provide the seed, the plant had to create its own roots.

And Sasuke was determined to grow.

"Ah, hey, remember to be careful, Sasuke" Kiba advised, watching with a small happiness as Sasuke took off the bandana and tied it around the lower half of his face. Suigetsu gathered the courage to look at Sasuke once more.

"Yeah princess, don't go dying on us" Suigetsu intervened, placing an arrogant arm on top of Kiba's annoyed expression.

"Get off me, fish boy!" Kiba growled, swatting him away like a fly.

"Try it, dog breath" Suigetsu snickered. Sasuke hoped to avoid more conflict between friends, so he gave a pleasant expression towards them both, even under the bandana he could still give kittenish eyes.

"I'll do my best" Sasuke promised softly, causing the boys to stop fighting and look at him with slightly starry-eyes. Sasuke noticed the sudden silent attention and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, the boys seemed to pop out of whatever trance they were in and stumbled.

"Y-Yeah, just…saw something" Kiba answered, averting his eyes slightly. Suigetsu grumbled something under his breath, as if to distract himself from his pinkened expression.

"Oi" Naruto called, a clear irritation in his voice. Sasuke sighed, deciding to not let Naruto's attitude affect him. Sasuke gave a polite wave to the boys before walking towards Naruto.

"Bye boys" Sasuke spoke coolly, throwing the boys into a fluster.

"S-See ya, Sasuke!" They responded in unison. Sasuke wasn't stupid nor so naïve as to not notice that they had developed a 'special' liking to him. Originally, Sasuke had been so used to admirers that he simply brushed it off. Though he swore a change of heart; so he had to be good, he _wanted_ to be good. So having a few fair eyes view him with desire wasn't too much of a hassle. He supposed he's have to let them down easy at some point, but now wasn't the time or place. He had a mission to do, a drive.

"You should spend less time whoring around with my crew and actually do what you're supposed to do" Naruto grinded out spitefully as Sasuke approached him. Sasuke didn't respond. What exactly could he say? The answer was nothing and Sasuke had a suspicion that Naruto knew that.

"Where are we meeting them?" Sasuke asked, his eyes going over the horizon to see if he could recognise any familiar crests.

"Over by that patch there" Naruto pointed, Sasuke squinted at the pathetic excuse of an island.

"Why there?" Sasuke questioned casually.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Naruto snapped, Sasuke just looked at him. There wasn't any other way to describe it other than just looking. Naruto's sigh was even just a childish huff. "There's no threat of an ambush" Naruto reluctantly informed. "No tall grass, no rocks, nothing" Naruto listed as he pulled the last rope of the row boat. The utter bareness of it all was somewhat nauseating. The unhealthy swirls of the sea just wavered into the sickening sand. For the first time in Sasuke's life, he felt seasick. They silently got into the row boat and was lowered down into the steady sea. Sasuke was taking deep breaths in and out.

 _In and out, in and out…_ Sasuke calmed himself. Feeling the slight stir of the sea blend him.

"Could you breathe any louder?" Naruto commented as he continued to row. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the blond bully.

"I'm _nervous_ , okay?!" Sasuke hissed, Naruto grumbled curses under his breath before resuming to the silence. Sasuke looked ahead to the empty island, wondering what future words would be uttered. "Do you think this'll work?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Why are you suddenly so talkative?" Naruto sighed, raising an annoyed eyebrow. Sasuke scowled at him before crossing his arms and turning his head.

"I was just asking what you think, jerk!" Sasuke huffed, losing his patience with Naruto.

"Since when do you care about what I think?" Naruto scoffed, Sasuke didn't have an answer to that; it just made some of his guilt sink in further. Sasuke pulled up his knees to his chest so he'd have something to hold onto.

"I care, dobe" Sasuke mumbled, Naruto's movements halted for a mere moment before he slowly regained his previous momentum.

"Whatever, Sasuke"

"You used to call me love" Sasuke blurted out quietly, Naruto looked at Sasuke in small surprise. Sasuke was just watching over to the side, pink cheeks hidden mostly by the bandana but still obvious. It…was cute. Naruto shook his head, reminding himself that he had other matters to think about. When the silence resumed once more, it was for good. Soon they felt the boat bump roughly against the island edge. Naruto stood and casually let his feet land into the shallow water. Sasuke quickly followed until Naruto stopped and waited. Sasuke silently stood next to him. Not knowing the protocol, Sasuke just replicated Naruto's stance. The air was tense, uneasy. It only grew as a ship with the Uchiha crest on the flags drew near. Sasuke's breathing pattern began to get heavier, his heart beat getting irregular. Sasuke's panicked gaze landed on Naruto and it stopped everything. The panic halted; as if it never existed. No matter what terms they may be on, Sasuke felt safe around him. Naruto…was safe.

"Stop freaking out" Naruto hissed, bringing Sasuke from his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"I can _feel_ you having a panic attack over there, you need to calm down or they'll get suspicious" Naruto warned, Sasuke sent him a small glare before reminding himself that Naruto would keep him safe.

Even if he was acting like an asshole.

 **Okay, the reason the full chapter wouldn't upload is because the file was apparently corrupted? Meaning this chapter had to be mostly rewritten as it turned into gobbledegook. But the good news is that you guys get to have an assload of Narusasu in the next chapter! In fact, heh heh, here's a preview…**

" _Fuck, Sasuke, don't…" Naruto panted out lightly, Sasuke was confused by his response but didn't stop, "Shit!" Naruto gasped, "Ngh…Sasuke…don't move your hips like that…"_

 **It's getting hot in hereeeeee**

 **Oh, by the way!**

… **..**

 _ **What would you guys think about a Sasuke masturbation scene?**_

 **ANYWAY! SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME WITH THE SEXY NARUSASU CHAPTER! MOSHI MOSH!**


	35. The perfect rekindle

**Y'all ready for this?**

 ***plays the space jam theme song***

 **Anyway! Responses!**

 **Sandystorm: I love responding to my lovely students, unfortunately I can't respond to everyone because it would make the authors notes too big! That's usually why I choose my favs, which was yours! And I ain't complaining if you're gonna compliment me every chapter~ And I'm glad that you enjoyed Sasuke's change, I also hate it when characters completely change with no reason! So he's still gonna be a sarcastic lil shit, but less bratty and more considerate. Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 **Giggles: I have to start off by saying how I love your username. Giggles is adorable. I'M BATHING IN ALL THE COMPLIMENTS YOU'RE GIVING ME RIGHT NOW! I could live off that right now! Ohoho, I** _ **also**_ **love cute SasUKE! He's too freaking cute! And the original draft for the chapter was to have Sasuke sit around doing nothing for a week, so I'm glad I changed that. He'll still have been effected, but not as much as previously planned. Love triangles are my jammm, glad you love it too, student! Jelly Nardo is the best Nardo.**

 **Khokha: I promise! I promise! This isn't a dream! I'm not** _ **that**_ **uncreative (maybe). Also, you say no for the masturbating Sasuke? Hm…okay, I'll keep that mind then! Kiba and Sasuke are total cuties, buuuuut how will Kiba feel after this chapter? Naruto's actions will be semi-explained in this chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Yumiyang: Pfft, you know I still got my sneaky side! And noooo, I'm not tricking you with a masturbation scene! I'm dead serious about it! I think it'd be fun to write! Yeah, Mikoto was told that by her parents and it has been passed down for generations, but it's not just their family, it's all rich families that do this. I was going more for a tradition side to things…but that thing you came up with Izuna and Madara? HOLY SHIT. THAT IS SO GOOD. DAMN. NOW I WISH I COULD STEAL THAT. Haha, Naruto and Karin! Asshole cousins! Aww, Sasuke missing the pet name was the highlight of this chapter for me! I hope you enjoy this chappie, my kindred spirit! It's…sneaky, pffft, you'll see what I mean!**

 **Fact number whatever: Naruto and Sasuke have the same relationship with Kakashi, but what type of relationship is that?**

"I can _feel_ you having a panic attack over there, you need to calm down or they'll get suspicious" Naruto warned, Sasuke sent him a small glare before reminding himself that Naruto would keep him safe.

"It's not my fault, if something goes wrong…"

"It won't" Naruto somewhat snapped, his hands in his pockets clenching, "Just…shut up, okay?" Naruto huffed, Sasuke pouted slightly before looking ahead to the impending ship. Darkened blue sails with the famous Uchiha crest. They ushered closer and closer, Sasuke's thoughts running a mile and minute and wild. Closer and closer they came. Too close. Why was he so petrified? Why was the idea of getting caught by his own men so horrifying? He should feel joyful, glad that he'll be in familiar company. It certainly felt familiar. He hailed that familiarity with wretchedness. Naruto got out a watch from his pocket. He observed it before looking back at the ship. He placed it away as a row boat was being lowered from the Uchiha ship. Sasuke's hand instinctively latched onto Naruto's. Sasuke's gaze had taken interest in the floor as Naruto's own was stricken on him. Neither said anything, but Naruto gave a light squeeze to say that he understood. The small gesture warmed Sasuke, calmed his heart.

Though as the rowboat neared, Naruto withdrew his hand. Returning to his coldness. Sasuke sighed and watched the rowboat settle on the sandy shore. Two men emerged and walked stiffly towards them. They stopped short of 3 metres, holding their hands formally behind their back. Proudly displaying the Uchiha uniform. Somehow it was ironic.

"Captain Uzumaki" The first man spoke, "I am Captain Arata Doi, this is my first mate Haru Goro, we've come to discuss payment" He stated. Naruto stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"I know the price, this ain't my first time on a Uchiha ship" Naruto responded, taking out a filled-out pouch, chucking it forward with ease, "30 pieces of pure gold, one for each member" Naruto clarified, the men shared a rigid look.

"60"

"What?"

"60 pieces" Arata repeated, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell did you double the price?" Naruto growled, "You trying to pull a fast one on me?" Naruto's voice was teaming with fury, though the Uchiha men attempted to stand their ground.

"No, with the search for the missing Ojo Sasuke Uchiha, all rules have stricken and smuggling people into Konoha has become a difficulty" Arata explained. Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"That's your problem, not mine" Naruto retorted.

"If we raise any suspicion, we will be trialled for treason, we need a better reason than 30 pieces of gold to risk it" Haru snapped, Arata calmed him down with a small pat.

"The point is, if you wish to be taken into Konoha, you'll pay more" Arata explained, Naruto was quiet in consideration for a few moments before speaking.

"40 pieces"

"50 pieces"

"45 pieces and not a penny less" Arata offered, Naruto rubbed his face slightly, thinking over it before giving a nod.

"Deal" Naruto agreed, taking out some more gold pieces and throwing them forward. Haru huffed slightly before going forth and picking up the gold. When he finished, Arata spoke.

"We sail immediately" Arata stated, "If we spent too much time in one place then we'll be caught" He promptly explained as he turned on his heel. They followed him onto the row boat. It was silent before Arata raised a suspicious towards Sasuke. "Whom is this? You never introduced us" Arata mentioned, Sasuke shifted under the harsh gaze. Lowering his eyes to avoid the scrutiny, but the man wasn't going to rest so easily. "Well? Speak up, pirate" Arata demanded. Sasuke blinked a few times.

 _Pirate…?_ Sasuke thought. It was strange being called that.

"Answer me" Arata persisted, Sasuke rattled his brain for responses. The wash of nervousness drowning him once more. "Wou-"

"Junko" Naruto intercepted calmly, "His name is Junko, he can't speak properly" Naruto explained, Arata silently took in the new information. His chance to comment had passed as they climbed aboard the boat. The crew eyed them warily as they were lead below deck. Arata indicated towards an empty crate. "We might but subjected to a search, so you'll be in there" Arata informed the boys. Naruto walked over and slid inside. Seating himself comfortably. Sasuke felt a push from Arata, falling and felt himself encouraged into the crate.

"Eh?! Me too?!" Sasuke exclaimed, Arata rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we're not wasting two crates on you pirates" Arata replied, Sasuke scowled as he crawled inside the crate. Naruto's expression also implied an annoyance. Sasuke squeaked slightly as he was pushed in further by the lid. Closing them off and pushing them uncomfortably together.

"Dammit, why is this shithole so small?" Naruto grumbled, Sasuke's joints were quickly aching at the strange position. His feet angled against the lid and his arms bent in discomfort, twisting over Naruto's body weirdly.

"Ugh, I need to move" Sasuke complained, shifting before banging his elbow. "Tch!" Sasuke hissed, rolling his shoulder to ease the tension. He attempted to flip but bumped his head. "Ow" Sasuke jumped, sighing as he tried to find a way to move.

"Just bear with it" Naruto told him, not wanting to deal with Sasuke's awkward movements the entire trip.

"Easy for _you_ to say, you get to sit normally!" Sasuke responded, leaning back into a half squat. Though it was too tight as Sasuke's legs bucked from underneath him, kicking forward and nearly whacking Naruto in the face. Naruto jumped in surprise as Sasuke's foot slammed next to his head.

"Jesus! Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto cursed.

"Don't use the lord's name in vain!" Sasuke replied with vigour, huffing in his new position. His feet next to Naruto's head and his head by Naruto's feet. His body arched diagonally.

"You're only gonna make it worst for yourself, keep still" Naruto repeated, Sasuke narrowed his eyes before moving his hips to try and find a better place. Naruto's eyes widened. "O-Oi! Watch it! You're sitting on me, remember?" Naruto quickly reminded, that didn't change Sasuke's goal and so continued to wiggle around. Naruto's increasingly panicking expression confused Sasuke, but he was more concerned with his own problem. "Sasuke, s-stop" Naruto hitched, Sasuke was rolling his hips with more force.

 _How is he this fucking clueless?!..._ Naruto's mind questioned, his own 'problem' rising up. Sasuke was fully grinding in Naruto's lower half now, Naruto's breath got caught.

"Fuck, Sasuke, don't…" Naruto panted out lightly, Sasuke was confused by his response but didn't stop, "Shit!" Naruto gasped, "Ngh…Sasuke…don't move your hips like that…" Naruto begged. Sasuke stopped for a moment. Watching Naruto's redden expression flicker in confliction.

"What's with you?" Sasuke questioned, with Naruto's lack of eye contact or answer, Sasuke resumed his movements. Though Naruto's hands snapped towards Sasuke's hips to grip them. "Ow!" Sasuke growled.

"I told you to stop" Naruto muttered. Sasuke felt some alarm now. Naruto had his eyes closed as he took slow breaths. Sasuke thought it was something to do with the unusual burning his felt in his lower regions. Sasuke wondered if Naruto got the same sensation. Though Sasuke assumed it was because of the awkward position. Naruto's eyes opened and regarded Sasuke for a moment before leaning forward. "Hold on" Naruto murmured. Sasuke did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto lifted him so Sasuke was directly sitting in his lap.

"Um, thanks" Sasuke gulped a bit, feeling his face be devoured by a blush. So intimately close to Naruto. It reminded him of the night in the Crystal Labyrinth. Naruto's hands were still on Sasuke's hips. The grip had greatly softened, almost gentle. The tension begged for some relief, for someone to utter a word. "How long do we have to stay like this?" Sasuke asked, Naruto didn't respond instantly, Sasuke feared that he would never, but was reassured.

"A few hours maybe, we've sailed away from Konoha for well over a month" Naruto answered. It almost came as a shock that they'd been travelling together for a month now, it had felt…shorter somehow. As if he'd only been with them all for a few days. How had the time passed so quickly? He guessed that they had sailed to many places, it made sense. In essence, Sasuke was young yet felt like he had lived a long life, but with Naruto, it had never felt so short. He never felt so young, so free, so naïve, so unexperienced in what the world had to offer him. If Sasuke was being honest with himself, he always felt out of place in his home. No, not his home, amongst his 'friends'. Sai, Ino, Hinata. He supposed he cared a bit about them, yet he never resonated with any of them. Sai never seemed sincere, Ino was living in a fantasy and Hinata never spoke with emotion. Sakura had been his only true friend, but even then, his wouldn't say his soul connected to hers. Not to underestimate their own bond, for it was arguably the strongest one he had. She was his friend. A friend he'd die for. He was sure she'd do the same for him. But with Naruto…

"Naruto" Sasuke began, shifting a bit, "What do you think of me?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto locked eyes with him. A silent stare, one that Sasuke was stable. Naruto was wavering, however. A childish scoff came from him, ending any future conversation. Sasuke was dissatisfied, the insult to injury was Naruto letting of his hips and folding them instead. Locking himself off.

Nothing else was said.

…

Around 6 hours had passed till they felt a sudden movement, they wobbled and bobbed as the crate they were in was haphazardly being shoved around. Naruto and Sasuke tried their best to not bash their heads or break anything. They suddenly felt dropped. They groaned a bit at the aching pain. They heard some voice before one addressed them.

" _We've delivered you"_ Arata called, they gave a sigh of relief, they waited, but nothing came.

"Well?! Open the crate!" Naruto demanded, they heard laughter before Haru spoke up.

" _Maybe you should've paid the full price to get the full service"_ He taunted, realising that the men were just going to leave them there.

"You can't do that!" Sasuke exclaimed, but was only given more laughs. Laughs that worryingly got more distance. "Hey!" Sasuke called out, but there wasn't anything this time.

"Damn it" Naruto cursed, he blew before stomping his foot against the crate side. Kicking it with all his might, but it was only budging a bit. Sasuke joined in and kept kicking till the nails started to squeak and the wood began to give. After a final kick delivered by both boys in sync, the wood broke and created a half-opening. "Move against it" Naruto ordered, Sasuke shifted to press his back against the opening. Naruto manoeuvred himself to place each hand to either side of Sasuke's head. Using their weight and strength, they pushed and pushed till the crate finally gave up and slapped open. Sending the boys straight down in a violent fall. They whined in minor pain. Sasuke opened his eyes, seeing a familiar position. Sasuke blushed to find Naruto was hovering over him, disappointed to see that Naruto wasn't focused on him though. Naruto had his head up and was looking to where they were. "Dropped us on the east-coast of the sands, it'll be a small walk to get to your place" Naruto stated, he got up and brushed off the sand that coated his knees.

"Right" Sasuke sighed, getting up and wanting to glare at Naruto for not responding at all. Naruto walked on without saying a word, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childishness of it all. He followed Naruto along the path, the sand soon turning into dirt. Sasuke eyes wandered around, the wisps of unkempt grass and trails of abandoned roads intrigued him. He lived in Konoha all his life, yet never saw this side. It was relatively empty, aside from a few farmers and children playing in the fields. It was peaceful. Quiet.

Nice…

Sasuke was able to feel the warm breeze, the slight tingle of it. The earthy scent that surrounded them was relaxing. Sasuke never had many nature walks. He had his gardens, but every flower had been imported and shined to perfection. Nothing was out of place. But this felt normal, natural. As if he was walking in mother nature's own garden. It wasn't impressive in any way. Grass, wheat, fields. Nothing of note. But still captivating in its own unique way. Small sounds of hustle and bustle reached his ears, he looked forward to see the edges of Konoha's main town. His home apparently. Though something didn't seem right…

"Are you sure we're in Konoha?" Sasuke questioned, the streets were murky and filled with mushy dirt. The houses seemed nothing more than wood, old bricks and strange materials for creating a roof; not to mention the smallness of each one being dominating by the large amounts of people. The ratio was absurd. Nothing like the Konoha Sasuke knew. People wore simple work clothes, ragged and dirtied. It was still in better condition than Tsumi, that was obvious. Though desecrated with poverty. Naruto only gave him a bitter look in response to his question, as if Sasuke should know. Somehow it did answer his query. Sasuke continued to observe the town. The people all were occupied with a job, that was clear, by how each one methodically repeated actions as if they've been born to do so. Sasuke wondered if they were. Sasuke felt a silence wash over him as three very young children were pushing a wagon filled with hay, tired and skinny. "Aren't they too young for labour?" Sasuke asked, Naruto answered this time.

"They have to work as soon as possible because _your_ family keeps taking everyone's money" Naruto hissed, Sasuke felt a slice through his heart. His family was doing this? How? When? Why would he family do something like this? He was still coming to terms with how they had ruined a place like Tsumi, but their own home country? His family were patriotic royalists. Why would they treat their own love like this? Sasuke wanted to argue with Naruto as something seemed off about his resolution, but regardless, neither was it the time or place.

"Speaking of which" Sasuke began, ignoring Naruto's quip, "Are we nearing soon?" He asked, Naruto stopped for a moment, frowning a tad; signifying to Sasuke how he loathed the answer, or at least was hesitant to give the gnawing news.

"A hackney carriage might be around the town centre, might be busy…" Naruto muttered to himself, creating a plan without Sasuke. He sighed at the isolation thrusted upon him by the asocial blond. Naruto walked on once more without concern for Sasuke, Sasuke followed quickly. The roads were now obviously stone instead of the farming mud, houses became higher and closer. Sasuke nearly got lost in his thoughts once more before Naruto whistled over the hackney carriage. When Sasuke envisioned a carriage; it always consisted of grace, integrity, elegance.

This…had none of those things.

It was wooden and practically rotted already. The attempt at crimson curtains décor had disastrous consequences as they hung dead and lifeless; torn and marked with unknown stains. Stains that Sasuke didn't want to know the origin of. The appalling carriage was being pulled by a few fat horses who reeked nearly as bad as the driver. The man was short and teetering with edge, a black over coat overwhelmed by dirt and dust, perhaps the cause of the man's throaty cough. Some sort of misshaped top hat too, Sasuke didn't trust the hobbit at all. He pulled on the reins and rolled his head over to Naruto. His face mostly hidden. Naruto gave a few coins to the man.

"We need to go near the compounds" Naruto stated, the man grumbled out a few words that Sasuke couldn't understand.

"I can go as far as the Vine Avenue" He broke out, words falling like bricks off an old building. Naruto nodded and climbed inside the carriage, Sasuke took a step up inside before leaning back to try to sneak a peek at the driver's face. He caught a gleam of a glare and decided against it. He entered and felt the force of an uncleaned carriage hit him. It stunk of burnt flesh; hanging thick and unpleasant. Sasuke couldn't help but think that this suited the air between him and Naruto perfectly. Naruto had taken a seat on the empty side, Sasuke didn't feel welcome to sit next to him. So he had to be sat in the middle of a hunched over man in rags mumbling nonsense and a burly woman with a baby. Before, Sasuke wouldn't have been caught dead in this atrocity, yet now, here he was. The weird poking from the man and the woman's baby attempting to grab him violently didn't cease on their journey. Sasuke looked to see Naruto was minding his own business, looking boredly out the window. A poem Sasuke had heard once came to mind.

 _Purple bird, do you not hear me cry?_

 _Yet here you are, flying your wings_

 _How doth that whip of God's breath feel?_

 _Cold like you, purple bird?_

 _Perhaps even bittersweet in your early moment, purple bird_

 _Call to me, fly to me, purple bird, please, do not leave me on earth_

 _Embrace me with your wings_

Sasuke stared absent-mindedly as that poem sung in his head, perhaps it was something he's heard at church. At the moment, Sasuke yearned for nothing more than to remember where he had heard that poem from. A purple bird? It was absurd. Who ever heard of a bird that was purple? Why would you call out to a bird? It would not listen nor regard you with any recognition. Why reach oh so desperately for the feel of far wings? Birds do not care. Any feather left behind shouldn't be taken so extremely. Sasuke wanted to scream that at the poet for that. A hopeless romantic Sasuke imagined. These thoughts raided Sasuke as he stared at Naruto.

 _A purple bird, huh?..._ Sasuke wondered, eyes becoming lidded. _Wouldn't you ever land, purple bird?_

"Eyuch!" The ragged man vomited. Sasuke instantly brought his feet up to his chest to avoid getting the yellow fluids on his shoes. Sasuke grimaced at the putrid odour that made his own stomach curl, though he managed to keep his food in his stomach, even if he occasionally gagged at the sight of the sick dripping from the man's beard. Later, but not soon enough according to Sasuke, the strangers had left the carriage and went on their way. Sasuke's kept stealing glances over to Naruto. Wondering and checking if any different movement would be made. Neither happened. Sasuke's head was painfully lulled into madness by this reoccurring silence. A thumping headache arising.

"How are we going to get onto my lands?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto still didn't meet his eyes, "Since the guards will be on high alert" Sasuke added, Naruto gave no indication of an answer. Leaving Sasuke a sighing grievance. Sasuke let his eyes wander to outside the blurred windows. They became blurrier as Sasuke's eyes kept slipping close. He didn't get a satisfying slumber, he kept tossing and turning. He still felt…haunted. Sasuke had to calm his breathing as that horrendous man flashed in his mind. He thought he'd be over it, he didn't want to be affected by Malik-

Sasuke took a sharp inhale of air at his name.

Perhaps closing his eyes would be better.

…

Sasuke felt himself smile as a soothing hand caressed his hair, he naturally nuzzled into the warmth. It felt so soft and inviting: sweetly stirring him out of his slumber. The loving stroke of the motherly fingers strolled through his raven locks, gentle, so gentle. Sasuke let out a contented hum as the rough skin smoothly glided across his cheek. Lulled more into the real world, he blurrily glanced up to see a blond figure retreating from him; as did the previous warmth. Sasuke breathed in the fresh air, filled with flowery scents.

Wait.

Sasuke blinked a few times when he realised he wasn't in the carriage anymore, in fact, he wasn't inside anything. He sat up and registered the grass and the surrounding bushes. The flowers blooming from them, the few vines above his head swaying lightly. He remembered how he would stare aimlessly towards them while his brother read him stories, falling asleep in his lap as Itachi softly stroked his hair. Like how the hand before was doing…

"Nii-san?" Sasuke whipped quickly, snapping his head to the other person. Though he just saw Naruto's back, handling some loose rope. Sasuke sat up, his now awake eyes settled on the blond. "Naruto" Sasuke said to himself, taking in more of his surroundings. He finally recognised. "We're at my household?" Sasuke observed, Naruto gave him a warning look.

"Shush!" He hissed, Sasuke glared in response. There wasn't any need for that!

"At least explain how we got in here!" Sasuke demanded, unlikely to believe they simply teleported inside. Sasuke like to think he'd know if that had happened. "Naruto!" Sasuke called, Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth. Sasuke stiffened as Naruto pushed his down, Naruto was holding his own breath. Looking over his shoulder as a guard walked passed, eyes forward and unaware. Naruto kept his focus on the man, but Sasuke wasn't even conscious of that. All he saw was Malik. That ceiling. The grip. That force pushing him down. Sasuke shivered and didn't cease. Painful tears streaming from his eyes. Naruto watched the guard disappear, he let out a sigh of relief. Turning his attention below, his eyes widened at the sight.

 _Fuck! I hurt him!..._ Naruto internally cursed, getting off of Sasuke and trying to figure out what part was injured. Oblivious the mutilation was internal. Now that Naruto was removed from view; Sasuke saw the bluey sky, the jade vines and was able to slow his breathing. He didn't know what happened to him. Why he felt like a loaded gun, sensitive and deadly. He hated this feeling of delicacy, but it felt so easy to be shot. Wiping his eyes of the tears to clear his vision, he so fucking hated crying. It left his eyes sore and his heart weak. Sasuke didn't enjoy weakness. Especially this reoccurring nightmare of crushing panic. Leaving him cold and defenceless. He hated himself for it. He didn't want to be a victim. Not to _him_.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto voice quietly ushered in, Sasuke blinked a few times more, sitting himself up. Naruto's face was bewildered with startled concern. Neither knew what to say in that moment, both unsure of what exactly was happening. "I…" Naruto began, his struggle to take control tipping him like an unbalanced boat. Somehow Sasuke's inquisitive eyes pushed Naruto. He looked away. "Let's get going" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke wasn't even given a chance to respond and Naruto crouch-walked alongside the bushes. Sasuke wiped his eyes for any remnants of his panic before shortly imitating Naruto's stance. "Which way?" Naruto murmured, Sasuke poked his head out to gather his surroundings.

"We need to go along that wall and take a right, the passage should be right in the middle" Sasuke explained, Naruto glanced up to take in any soldiers. Naruto got ready to pounce.

"If they see us, they'll shoot first and ask later" Naruto warned, Sasuke nodded, knowing he wouldn't be recognised and therefore he was at risk. Naruto surveyed the area once last time before rising quickly and rushing across the land, Sasuke swiftly following. Both pressed against the wall, shallow breaths and rapid eyes running. After a few calm moments, Naruto let his head fall back against the white wall. "Okay, hah, okay, let's go, hah" Naruto panted, Sasuke nodded, taking a step to the corner.

" _It is good for you to get out, Itachi"_

Sasuke froze. Had he heard correctly?

" _I am useless sitting on this bench, I should be out there"_ Itachi's voice rasped out, Sasuke's breathing was now unsettled for a different reason. He looked back, swallowing. He took light steps towards the other side; being led by that lovingly broken voice. Naruto noticed his sudden change, taking steps to stop him, but soon heard the same voice.

" _My beloved, please, you cannot speak of yourself like this, your brother would not wish it"_ Sasuke now knew it was Izumi. Sasuke peeked around the wall, seeing her furthered pregnancy. He didn't remember her being that far along. How long had he been gone? Izumi was cradling Itachi's head, softly with a heavily troubled countenance. "He will return" Izumi reassured, though Itachi's lifeless body, greyed and strangely thinner.

"It is been a month since I have seen his face or heard his voice, it is going to become year at this rate" Itachi rumbled brokenly, head rested on the bump of his future child. "My brother is at the hands of those pirates, with no word from Zabuza nor our navy, I can't rest till he is safely within my arms once more" Itachi spoke, Izumi sadly took him in.

"Sasuke is not weak, nor is he of docile blood, he is not one to fall to threat" Izumi proclaimed, a strong look in her eyes. "As your brother, Sasuke will rise like the phoenix he is"

"I have no time for poetry" Itachi dismissed, retracting away from her warm embrace. "If my father was not so damn concerned with appearances, we could spread word of my brother, yet he remains in his world of sickened beauty, like a roach in the grass" Itachi grinded out. Izumi softly smiled.

"It seemed you are the poetic one here" She jested, but Itachi's mood wasn't to shift. She sighed and sat next to him. "I have no words of comfort to offer that could quell your heart, but I beg that you believe in your brother's strength" Taking his chin to look at her, "A lion sleeps in the heart of the brave" Izumi stated, steely eyes refusing to look down.

"A lion or a cub?" Itachi scoffed.

"If size mattered, then the elephant would be the king of the jungle" Izumi instantly responded, Itachi's bitter stance soothed, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Even a lion can be poached"

"Not with teeth so sharp or feet so agile" She quipped, Itachi sighed, placing a hand on her stomach. "I have faith in Sasuke, Itachi, please believe too and pray with hope" Izumi whispered lightly, he closed his eyes, swoon by her gentle humming.

Sasuke watched. Tears rolling down his face. Pain ached him. The need to run over to his brother was destroying him; crushing his bones and squeezing his heart. He removed the bandana and lowered his hood. The urge grew and grew, but he had to refrain. There were guards near the couple, if he ran out to them he'd be shot through the heart. He sniffed a bit, the pain on their faces killed him.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke breathed out, hating how he caused him so much pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Naruto's sympathetic expression.

"We need to go, Sasuke" Naruto reminded, Sasuke sighed and nodded. He wiped his eyes again. He detested everything right now. How out of character he was. To cry at every given moment. It wasn't like him.

 _ **Ever since that damn-!**_

…

Sasuke didn't want to think about that now.

He silently trailed behind Naruto, trying to bring his mind off it. They turned right, checking for any guards before jogging over to the middle spot where an obvious wooden door stuck out like a sore thumb in the bounty of green. Naruto glanced at Sasuke in quick concern, Sasuke simply stepped forward knelt; pulling open the small door. Dark, concrete stairs were revealed. Looming into the unwelcoming darkness. Naruto wanted to be warier of going inside, but Sasuke clearly had other ideas. He entered without question, not truly waiting for Naruto. The blond left frustrated. Naruto stomped ahead of him, over-taking the raven who just gave him an exasperated look. It seemed Naruto's sympathy had run out. Sasuke's foot knocked against something, the passage was relatively slim and the walls were rock upon rocks, it didn't scream stability. The torches, that were somehow lit, were few and far between, causing the boys to trip and bump into one another.

"It's dark in here" Sasuke criticised, Naruto grunted in response. Going to one of the rare torches that lay embedded in the wall. Naruto grabbed it, attempting to yank it out. Though it wouldn't budge. "I don't think that's a good idea" Sasuke warned, though Naruto ignored him.

"It's fine" Naruto retorted, placing on foot on the rocks.

"Naruto-"

"I said it's fine!" Naruto snapped.

"Dobe! You're going to-" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto staggering back with the torch in his hand, he gave Sasuke a smug look.

"See? I told you it-" A loud rumble echoed through the passage, like a beast awakened prematurely from its slumber. Suddenly, a burst of raging noise stormed down on the boys. Shaking the walls till they began to collapse and crumble, screeching and roaring as the rocks slammed into one another to crush them. "Shit! Run!" Naruto yelled, sparking movement between one another to push their bodies as fast as they could. Though no matter how fast they ran, the lethal boulders were catching up. Closer and closer till the crashing busted their eardrums near blood. Naruto glanced up to see that a large boulder was coming loose as they ran ahead, aiming for Sasuke. "Watch out!" Naruto dived forward to push Sasuke out the way, rolling them down a steep hill-like channel. Tumbling painfully down, gaining cuts and bruises along the way. Finally halting to stop as they skidded around even ground, they panted and groaned. "That could've gone better" Naruto commented.

"Dobe, I told you not touch it!" Sasuke growled, Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but slowly shut it as he stared at Sasuke. He hardened expression didn't stop as he lifted himself up to look around. Sasuke sighed.

 _We were almost back to normal…_ Sasuke contemplated, though it wasn't his first concern at the moment.

"What are we going to do now?" Sasuke questioned, bringing himself up on his elbows as Naruto continued to look around the cave-like space they were clearly trapped in. It wasn't bigger than a typical bedroom, but nothing too cramped at least.

"The crew will come looking for us at some point, they know we are here" Naruto informed, the only light came from above as a relatively small gap gave way to the evening sun. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as the gap was to high up to even consider escaping.

Now the air was tense.

Sasuke remained seated as Naruto sat himself down next to him. There was a fragile and crystal elephant in the room too small. It was louder than the previous thundering of the boulders and it was the dust that made it hard to breathe. He fiddled with his satchel to give himself something to do. To perhaps even distract his body from the chilliness of the cave, unsure if he would soon turn into a blue creature. He shivered, the thin tunic offered no heat. Though a sudden warmth surrounded him, ushering in a state of comfort. He blushed upon seeing that Naruto had sheltered him with his coat. He didn't say anything. Naruto's jacket gave him great cosiness, but it was also heavily burdened with a sense of pain too. He gripped it tighter against him.

"Pass that satchel" Naruto ordered, Sasuke slipped it off and handed it off to him, Naruto opened it and peeked through, "Anything important in here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head. Naruto had a match and began to swipe it against the heel of his boots. It lit and his threw it inside the bag. He chucked it forward, watching as the small fire slowly grew to provide a semblance of survival. Then it was back to the silence, not even a crackle of the fire could be heard.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. A pattern formed till they accidently caught each other's eye startled. They looked away. The attempt to escape was futile. Naruto sighed and took off his hat. He looked down at it.

"…I just needed some space" Naruto muttered, Sasuke's frown deepened.

"I just don't understand"

"It's not you…it's me" Naruto replied, Sasuke now scowled. The way it was spoked, the way it fell off his tongue…it was clearly a familiar choice of words for the man. Sasuke didn't appreciate that at all.

"Those words sound cheap" Sasuke accused.

"Well, what do you want me to say?!" Naruto huffed defensively, unused to being called out like this.

"Nothing if it's just a bunch of dishonest one-liners" Sasuke responded dryly, Naruto actually looked at Sasuke this time. Staring at him with hope that words would be bestowed upon him.

"I'm not…good with words" Naruto tried tentatively, Sasuke sighed in disappointment.

"Don't lie, I'm not an idiot" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto felt like a disaster, he was wretchedly waning to communicate with Sasuke. Though his previous wish for hope had answered with Sasuke speaking once more. "When I first met you" Sasuke began, seemingly off topic, "You irked me, annoyed me, a thorn in my side" Sasuke listed unapologetically.

"Thanks…" Naruto replied.

"I'm not finished" Sasuke silenced, causing Naruto to fully listen, "While all of that is still true, you…confused me" Sasuke frowned a bit, "You said things I never heard before, thought things I never thought before, you did things to me that I…never…felt…" Sasuke trailed off quietly, catching a surprised glance from Naruto and blushed. "T-The point is, you're completely different from anyone I've ever met before and I…" Sasuke took in a deep breath, hugging the coat closer in embarrassment. "I…I actually wanted to become…your _friend_ " Sasuke bashfully admitted, leaving Naruto floored. "So when you started to push me away, I didn't know what I did wrong" Sasuke added timorously, still too humiliated to look at the blond. Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest. He gulped up a smile. Placing a hand on Sasuke's head.

"Geez, way to make a guy feel bad"

"You should" Sasuke huffed, Naruto chuckled, gravely missing this interaction with him. As if he'd starved himself from a life source. Naruto began to play with Sasuke's locks.

"I did miss touching you…love" Naruto enjoyed the sweet taste that came with saying that again, the shiver on Sasuke didn't go unnoticed. Naruto smirked and leaned in, "I see you missed it too" He purred, Sasuke scoffed and pushed him away.

"Hn, don't get carried away, dobe"

 **HOLY FUCKKKKKK, I AM SO SORRY, I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I MEAN, I GOT A DRAWING TABLET AND I GOT SUPER INTO THAT, BUT STILL I HAVEN'T WROTE IN MONTHS. SORRY DUDES. YOU DESERVE BETTER.**

 **OKAY SO LEAVE THAT SPICY REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO GET OUT THE NEXT ONE QUICKER.**

 **ALSO THE PREVIEW? DUNNNOOOOOO**

" _Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled, panic threaded through his voice. Though Naruto pulled him closer._

" _I'll fucking kill you, you whore!" He roared._

 **OHHH SHITTTT DAWGGGG THAT AIN'T GOOOOD?! WHOHAAA**

 **LEAVE THAT REVIEW BRO, MOSHI MOSH!**


	36. The perfect poignant

**Back at it again with the new chapter**

 **Responses!**

 **HeartSNS: A big showdown is planned for sure! But not yet, my friend, so definitely more cliffhangers and sexual frustration XD but that's what makes it great. And hell yeah gimme that cookie dust of creativity!**

 **Sandystorm: It's good to be back, and I agree, Sasuke got to see a different side to Konoha that he needs to see, though more explanation will be provided by Naruto himself at a later date. Awww you compliment me so much! Sasuke has gone through a terrible thing and it's not something that will just disappear, I knew that if I wrote Sasuke getting fully assaulted then there would be no chance of recovery and the story would never be able to progress, so it was better to limit the amount Malik could do. So Sasuke's trauma is yet to be fully addressed. I hope I continue to write good stuff!**

 **Khokha: Hello again, my old friend! It's been a while, huh? I swear I will finish this story even if I die or get brainwashed by the catholic church XD Clueless and naïve Sasuke is so underrated that it was a joy to write him acting in such a way. Gotta add in that light smut for the fans, also myself, ha. Naru and Sasu finally back to the way they should be! Lovey dovey is to come at a crazy flirty level! Finally! I will try to not walk off again, love ya too**

 **Yumiyang: KINDRED SPIRIT! I MISSED YOU! MAKE A DAMN ACCOUNT SO WE CAN TALK, YOU CARROT! I'm just getting slow with updates, but I am dedicated to this story! I'm glad you enjoyed the crate scene, it was a beauty to write, I love fanservice scenes babes! Yeah, Konoha is divided into two (like India) with the incredibly rich and the incredibly poor, it works like a caste system and whatnot, however, Itachi baby is hurting real bad and is missing his brother like no other, though I think the next chapter will ease your heart a bit, since he is going to be involved then. And yasss gurl, that is the exact reason why Naruto is acting like a dick, I'm super glad you got it, I was afraid I was being to obscure about it. Andddd finna happen to Sasuke was…ME BEING SNEAKY AGAIN XD, I had a good time writing that one up, haha! Annnnnd I have no idea who you thought it was, but I'm interested to find out, until then my kindred spirit, until then~**

 **FACT TIME: Sasuke has a thing for glasses, it's a VERY attractive feature to him**

 **On with the story!**

"Avast ye! Blow the man down! Make them dance the hempen jig!" Sasuke's voice boomed out, an onslaught of battle cries filling the azure sky, commanding the attention of the wind and clouds if not demanding. His wet boots slammed down against the expensive wood, the clang of his buckle was nearly as pleasant as the roars of war. His handsome face plastered with a smirk. Sword drawn and hips swayed as he sauntered through the combat taking place on the Royalist ship. His crew ravaging theirs. The heavenly scent of blood filled his nostrils and sent him on a high, he began to hum softly.

" _You came into my waters, you sealed your fate,_

 _You have no escape, it's much too late,_

 _Every step is closer now,_

 _Each one leading to something foul,_

 _So beg and scream and cry and plea,_

 _For you will now rot away in the sea"_

His siren-esque voice quiet and unheard, the way he liked it. Strolling through the horrific beauty, he stood before a large oak door. Bringing his song to a silent melody, he raised his sword and pointed it, a smirk settled smugly on his pleasing features. The door opened, the sword raised higher to meet the man's throat. Said man looked Sasuke dead in the eyes, calm and collected. Sasuke contently waited for the panic to spread across the man's face. Though it never came. The man glanced up at the gruesome fighting, seemingly unaffected. His eyes went to Sasuke's.

"Evening" He greeted politely, Sasuke nearly flinched. Was this man blind? Or dumb? Perhaps both? "How may I help you?" He questioned, no trace of fear nor malice; each word spoken soft and controlled. Sasuke stared at him, his mind a mile a minute in an attempt to decode whatever trick the man was pulling. A loud groan and large thuds were heard, signalling to Sasuke that his crew had overpowered them. Sasuke listened to the cheers and gloats, though his strict focus remained on the strange man. Sasuke decided to speak.

"We've boarded your ship, prepare to be marooned" Sasuke warned, the man remained in his formal stance. Dressed significantly richer than his labours. An azure blue coat lined with gold and patterned with swirls reaching his thighs; white breeches cut off with black boots clean and slim. He bore no hat which in turn revealed his combed, blond locks that tied back with a single string. His most notable feature, however, was his shimmering eyes. The sea and sky could hiss in jealous at the clarity and brightness of them. Sasuke would've considered offering him a fleshly gaze if in other circumstances. Though a murderous rampage on the man's ship was hardly a romantic situation.

"Marooned?" The man questioned, arching a brow. "That's rather unfitting for a pirate" He continued, Sasuke fell silent at the strangeness of this Royalist. "If I may, perhaps making us walk the deck would satisfy your thirst for blood" He suggested, a hint of amusement in his voice. That sparked Sasuke's interest. He decided to play.

"What about hanging you all upside down till the blood rushes out of your sliced heads?" The man's crew were all paling and desperately shaking their heads, mouths covered tightly with cloth. The man gave a casual shrug and began to pace, Sasuke followed him with his sword.

"Interesting, but I'd suggest each limb cut off and thrown as fish bait" He counted, his crew were nearly in tears at the man; they were on the verge of screaming at their captain to stop worsening their fate. Sasuke's gave him a look that ended the game and began the questions, the man simply stated, "I request parley". Sasuke stared at him for a few moments, taking in the man's words. Sasuke chuckled and put his sword away.

"You've earnt that much" Sasuke agreed, walking closer, "Beware that you've only lived this long as you've mildly amused me" Sasuke threatened, the man gave a sly grin.

"I'll put on my best performance then" He (in Sasuke's opinion) flirted, Sasuke eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"We'll be negotiating in his chambers, if I give the word then we give no quarter" Sasuke called out, he turned on his heel and walked towards the other captain's office. Allowing the man to enter. He faced him and rested on his desk, head tilted. "So, do you have a name?" Sasuke questioned, the man sat in a chair in front of Sasuke.

"Yes, but call me Uzumaki for now" He answered, something in Sasuke's heart twitched. He knew that name. Though he dismissed it.

"Dead men tell no tales, Uzumaki, so why should I spare you?" Sasuke asked, gazing harshly into the blue.

"Look into your heart" Uzumaki responded, Sasuke threw his head back and laughed.

"That's your persuasion for your life?!" Sasuke exclaimed, utterly humoured by the clearly delusional man. "I just slaughtered half your crew, you'll need to do better than that" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Something like gold, maps, drink"

"Service"

Silence.

Sasuke looked unblinkingly towards the calm man. The very handsome man who had perhaps offered him something very tempting. Usually Royalists were arrogant and uptight, hypocritical yes, but never to the point of bedding something as taboo as a pirate. With consent, at least…

"Service?" Sasuke began slowly, lifting his foot and placing it on the chair, in between Uzumaki's legs, inching it forward smoothly. "To have a fine serviceman, such as yourself, would be _very_ persuasive" Sasuke flirted, his foot rested softly near Uzumaki's crotch. He gave Sasuke the most heartbroken look he'd ever seen.

"This is what you've been reduced to, Sasuke?" Uzumaki whispered out painfully, Sasuke froze.

"I never told you my name"

"You didn't have to" Uzumaki quipped, Sasuke's hand whipped towards his sheathed sword, withdrawing and lurching forward to press the metal against the man's throat; though it was Sasuke's that was tightening. Panicked and heart furious in confusion, Sasuke gulped down his need to splice the man's body.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Sasuke growled, eyes darkening maliciously, Uzumaki wasn't threatened, at least it that seemed to be the case. It only derailed the pirate more. " _Speak_ " He demanded, Uzumaki sighed. Lifting his hand to lower Sasuke's.

"I am not your enemy here, Sasuke" He reassured, Sasuke couldn't handle looking at this guy. He rattled Sasuke too much, his core freezing in a forgotten fear. Uzumaki raised up, taking a step closer. "I have searched years to once see your face again" He confessed, Sasuke moving away with wide eyes. "When I heard rumours you had become a pirate…" He trailed off, ache once more rising, "I felt such dread that you had left forever" He continued, Sasuke bumped into the large desk, no place to go as the man came closer, "It has been a decade, yet you stay clear in my thoughts" He finished. Sasuke was on the verge of shaking.

"Who are you?" Sasuke whispered out, the man took Sasuke's hand and gently raised it to his own face.

"Who else bears these marks? With eyes blue and hair golden?" Uzumaki questioned, Sasuke's voice hitched. Allowing his numbing fingers to lightly feather over his cheek. Sasuke's face wrought with emotion.

"Have I gone mad…?" Sasuke whispered out, obsidian eyes wide to see if he was just a cruel flicker of an illusion.

"No, my love" He assured, Sasuke's heart fluttered and his back tingled at that sweet name. Sasuke kept tracing his eyes over and over, unable to comprehend the rich blueness that the sea was never to compete with. "I am truly here" He promised.

"You…you're supposed to be dead" Sasuke managed to put forward, bringing himself to speak the name he hadn't been able to say in over a decade. "Naruto…" Sasuke finally acknowledged. The name leaving his lips like a weight tipping over a cliff. Rushed with relief and a pleasant cold, he grabbed the back of Naruto's head and smashed him closer. Naruto made a surprised noise though all Sasuke could focus on was the warmth that he had been craving in the years of abundant bodies. Naruto managed to pull back to regain his breath; Sasuke still stuck in a trance.

"You have certainly become…forward" Naruto lightly joked, though he grasped that Sasuke unheeded his words, clearly glazed over.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered out, pressing closer and catching his lips once more. Naruto felt himself being slowly pushed back until he was sat in his chair again. Sasuke never giving up contact and straddling the blond. Running his hands through golden locks and greedily tasting his deepest desire; moaning softly and quickly. Naruto seemed conflicted in what he should do, clearly unprepared for this outcome. He was sparked into action, however, when Sasuke began to unbuckle his uniform. Naruto quickly slapped his hand down on Sasuke's. Naruto opened his mouth to discipline Sasuke on his carnal actions. Though lost all words once he saw the forlorn expression that Sasuke wore all too well. "Naruto…" He repeated.

Naruto understood.

"I know it has been painful, trust me" Naruto stated, "Though now that I have finally found you, you can return"

Sasuke was no longer in a trance.

"What?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, raising up from the blond as if he had burned him. "You greet me with threats of Konoha?!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto quickly stood with palms calming.

"Tis not a threat, but a welcome home" Naruto reassured, Sasuke turned around viciously.

"Konoha is no home of mine!" Sasuke snarled, venom dripping from his voice. Naruto hushed himself, nervously fidgeting his hand and licking his dry lips.

"Sasuke…I know what has happened to you" Naruto began, Sasuke stiffened in horror. His breathing getting erratic as atrocious memories flooded his mind. "I know that you were still grieving my supposed death while your parents married you off with no consideration…" Naruto took a step forward, Sasuke's eyes widened, "I know that you were unwillingly impregnated by the husband you did not love…" Naruto continued, Sasuke whispered a broken 'Shut up' yet it went ignored. "I know that you were brutally beaten as you carried child…" Naruto was about to put his hand on Sasuke's shaking shoulder, "And I know that she-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screeched, Naruto quickly pulling his hand back. Sasuke panted; crumbling and crushed pieces of dry heart hit the bottom of his stomach. Throat constricted and pained in desperation to cry out, though too clenched to utter any silent begging. Naruto was at his ends as well, he knew his direct words hurt.

"I understand, Sasuke, I understand what you have lost" Naruto stepped forward, but Sasuke whipped around with a watery fire in his eyes.

"What do you know of _lost_?!" Sasuke hissed, "Have you ever held the last piece of happiness you ever had in this miserable life for it to be ripped away?!" Sasuke strode towards Naruto with lethal intent, ready to strangle the man who had risen such volcanic pain. His step trembled. "For that happiness to take its first breath-" Sasuke cut himself off as his voice cracked, stopping with tears brimming his destroyed sight, "Only to be its last?" Sasuke quietened down, he shook his head. "What do _you_ know of lost?" Sasuke asked differently, wrecked. Naruto had no words, no support he could offer to console a heart so broken that it grinded into dust against its own desolation. Tentatively taking steps closer and kneeling, resting his head near Sasuke's stomach.

"I will never be tortured as much as you have been" Naruto answered, "I will never know of such cruel and ungodly agony" Naruto looked up, submissive to give Sasuke everything he needed. "All I can offer is a place by my side, a home to call your own" Naruto felt Sasuke tense, he presented a sad smile, "I know that nothing will ever soothe you, nor will you ever feel complete in this world, but I meekly bid distraction" Naruto confessed. He knew that Sasuke was a broken snowflake, halved. Naruto wished he could turn him into water to meld with, though the past of himself could never be forgotten. Sasuke watched his mouth move, shakily placing his hands in blond locks once more.

"I've been spoiled, I can no longer be that virgin fiancée you fell in love with" Sasuke responded, "I've given myself away to many" He admitted shamefully, closing his eyes. Remembering all the years they spent together. Growing up with the notion that they were born to be wedded. Sasuke couldn't believe how much of a maiden he felt upon seeing Naruto again, after a nightmarish decade. Which only began due to the letter he had received that Naruto had died at sea when he was fourteen; he was devastated, though his family only grieved for moments before setting him up with another man to marry.

Sasuke's only closure in life was the day he left, the fresh smell of his husband's blood still resided in bittersweet memories.

"I never want to hear you say that again" Naruto refused, "You being alive is all that I need" He voiced with a tone so honest it washed and cleansed Sasuke in a way he never thought he'd feel again. Sasuke let out a shaky sigh, his hands wrapped addictively in blond locks.

"You'd be willing to take a whore and a pirate as your bride?" Sasuke muttered, looking ahead with heavy eyes.

"You are also a murderer, a thief, yet I find myself not caring" Naruto crookedly smiled. Oh god that smile. It was Sasuke's saving grace. Sasuke slid down, meeting Naruto's height. Hands locked in place. He stared deeply, deeper and deeper. Till the sight was irreversible imprinted. Sasuke couldn't resist the growing lust that swirled around his body and mind. He grabbed Naruto collar and brought lips to ears.

"Make love to me the way you would've on our wedding night" Sasuke whispered heatedly.

"With pleasure" A different voice growled. Fear struck through Sasuke violently, he launched himself backwards. Revulsion and trepidation wrecking him till breathing became non-existent.

"No…no…" Sasuke shook brutally, dark eyes of oak stared him down like a piece of meat.

"A pleasure indeed, my osid gem" The man rumbled. Sasuke nearly pissed himself, he was on the verge when he was suddenly over him. No longer were there blue, caring eyes, but dark, sinister ones. No blond hair, undesirably longer and darker; the skin was now caramel and no longer tanned. "You escaped once, do not think yourself so lucky again" He snarled. Sasuke screamed and kicked, fighting for his life and body. The rough grip bruised him blue, salvia dripping over, and chest exposed.

The man wickedly grinned, grabbing Sasuke's face and leaning close.

"The best part is, you'll never forget me" He chuckled throatily, leaving thick salvia as he licked one of Sasuke's tears. "I hope our child is as delicious"

 **Sasuke screeched**

He threw himself forward, vomiting and bawling his eyes out. Choking and heaving up dry coughs. Agony, chaos, revulsion filled him and jerked him around like a rag doll.

"Sasuke!" He heard a voice. Though everything was too blurry. He struggled to keep himself up on his hands. Bigger ones caught him before he fell into his own bile. Sasuke began to fight.

"No! Get out of me! _GET OUT OF ME!_ " Sasuke shrieked, using all his strength to battle the person who tried to hold him down.

"Sasuke! Wake up! Calm down!" Naruto's voice rang, Sasuke slowed down his hysterics once the familiar voice reached the rational part of his brain. He felt firm hands grip his shoulders and force him to look into the blue. The blue was good. The blue was safe. Sasuke wavered. He latched quickly onto the possessor of the blue. Sasuke noticed that the blue was surprised at first, but slowly enveloped him warmly. He was in ultimate hell, only the sweet blue was guiding him back to the light. It was only okay when the blue was holding him.

"Please…don't leave me again…please" Sasuke silently begged. Naruto looked down at the person who was shallowly panting onto his chest. Bewildered, weary and concerned like all hell. Answers weren't happening tonight, so his power only extended to keeping the raven encased. He reminded Sasuke of a raven so much that he couldn't help but assign the bird's name to him. Compassion and protection surged in his blood, the raven's wings were broken. He rested his chin into the midnight locks. The stench of vomit and sweat didn't budge him. This wasn't meant to be perfect. Sasuke had a broken mind, this wasn't meant to romantic nor sweet. His arms were a temporary antidote to the poison that was flourishing through his veins. He lightly stroked Sasuke's back. "Blue…" Sasuke mumbled, lulling slowly to sleep as a child would in mother's embrace. Naruto would stay as long as needed and beyond. He closed his eyes.

…

It was a strange awakening the next morning.

Naruto had started a small fire again, keeping the cave to a comfortable humidity. Sasuke slowly stirred to consciousness, his puffy eyes and sore throat restricting him. In his dream like state, memories dripped like a broken tap. Once fully awake, he rolled to his side, eyes switching between focus on the blond. Naruto picked up on the glazed gaze, turning to look at the drowsy boy.

"How you feeling there?" Naruto quietly spoke, Sasuke thickly swallowed, his throat sore and irritated. As Sasuke rubbed his neck to relieve himself, Naruto shuffled over, offering some water. Sasuke took it and sluggishly swallowed.

"Thank you" Sasuke mumbled, handing the water back over. Naruto fiddled with the strap, his nerves tingled and ached for ripostes.

"I, um…" Naruto began, looking down at his fiddling fingertips, "I sometimes get bad dreams, and, er, it fucking kills, so, well, I usually blab about 'em to Karin or Jiraiya, y'know, and er, I feel better, so, like, I mean, if it would help, I-"

"That's not necessary, Naruto" Sasuke interrupted, "This is a bad dream I want to forget" Sasuke shifted to the side, the conversation was over. Naruto understood. Sasuke looked up, the hole a ginger glow. "What do we do?" He questioned calmly, he remembered Naruto mentioning how the crew would come to save them, knowing they should at least try something. Though so much doubt roamed as cold logic and pessimism leaked and squabbled in his mind.

"I guess we just have to wait till they get here"

"What if they don't?"

"Then you have permission to eat my body if I go first"

"Naruto!" Sasuke scolded, hitting his arm as the blond just smirked. "That is disgusting"

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers" Naruto replied, "Besides, I'll happily eat you any day" Naruto teased, Sasuke gave him an ill look.

"I don't know what that means" Sasuke began, holding up a hand when Naruto opened his mouth, "And I'm _certain_ I don't want to" Sasuke added, knowing full well what his next words were going to be, or at least a general grasp on the pervert's intention. "Hn, maybe it would've been better if you kept the silent treatment up" Sasuke commented, Naruto's smirk dropped.

"About that, I never actually said sorry, or even gave you a proper explanation" Naruto stated, "If I'm honest, I don't really understand it myself, but I want to make it up to you for acting like a, um, what's the word…?"

"A childishly, selfish brat with no consideration" Sasuke curtly ended.

"…that's a way of putting it" Naruto trailed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Though you're right, I was a right cunt" Naruto admitted, "You just, I mean, you… _really_ remind me of someone I knew" Naruto explained, "Which is really fucking weird because you are nothing like her, but you have that same sort of glow, you get me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke for confirmation, but Sasuke couldn't do so without lying. Naruto sighed and stretched back on his arms, drumming his fingers against the cold floor. "When I was around 15, still Jiraiya's apprentice, I went through a princess… _phase_ " Naruto worded hesitantly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning…you dressed as a princess?" Sasuke questioned.

"What? No, no, I meant that I had a bit of a thing for the fancy folk, y'know?" Naruto cleared up, Sasuke confusingly nodded, "And there are a _lot_ of princesses, ojos and other rich royalties who like the wild side, you wouldn't believe the crazy shit some of them were into! There was this one prince who _really_ liked it when I put my gun up his-"

"Moving on" Sasuke snipped, Naruto laughed a little.

"Right, moving onto Asuko" Naruto replied, Sasuke's eyes widened when the name that eluded him was suddenly spoken. "She…was the younger sister of this girl I was messing around with, she was real gentle, generous too, animal-lover, the kind who smiled sunshine" Naruto listed fondly, "Sweet kid" Naruto mumbled, sighing and rolling his neck, "She was like a little sister to me, honestly so cute" Naruto warmed, though his face turned sour, "Then her parents were marrying her off to some old guy, she was only 12 and was fucking terrified, she _begged_ for me to take her away, but…" Naruto sighed, "But I was ignorant at that time, I didn't think Ojos had a tough time in life, I just assumed you all sat around looking pretty and scoffing caviar" Naruto confessed, "So I told her that she was overreacting" Naruto went quiet and looked down, "She died during childbirth" Naruto curtly ended. Sasuke's eyes widened, suddenly remembering her name and story. Asuko was cursed to die by God, she had slept with a pirate and God made her pay. At least, that's what they priest vowed. "If had actually stopped to listen to her instead of being a little bitch, she would still be around, her sister wouldn't have jumped off that ledge, I could've helped her, but I was so damn weak that I-"

Naruto felt warm arms wrap around his neck, he halted his ranting. His hands loosened and just focused on the raven that was so comforting. Naruto allowed himself to sink into Sasuke's embrace.

"You smell nice" Naruto muttered, Sasuke huffed a laugh.

"Dobe" He responded.

"I'm okay, really, I just… _ **sigh**_ get emotional when I'm in Konoha" Naruto reassured, shifting away from the hug. "Speaking of Konoha" Naruto changed topic, "We need a new plan to get that map piece" Naruto mused, Sasuke sat back on his knees, thinking.

"These tunnels were the only direct way in" Sasuke shrugged, Naruto rubbed his chin, pausing for a moment before a smirk bloomed across his face.

"Or is it?"

"Yes, that's what I just said"

"You are ruining the moment, Sasuke"

…

"Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled, panic threaded through his voice. Though Naruto pulled him closer.

"I'll fucking kill you, you whore!" He roared. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Is whore really necessary, dobe?" Sasuke frowned, Naruto dropped Sasuke hand and nodded.

"Love, we gotta make this believable" Naruto persuaded, "If they even think for more than one second that we're faking, then we're fucked" Naruto continued, Sasuke wasn't wholly convinced and turned around, Naruto placed his hands on the sceptical shoulders. "Meaning you could throw in a curse or two?" Naruto suggested, Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you! I've never swore, and I don't intend on starting" Sasuke scolded, Naruto swept in front of him.

"C'mon love, it's only a word" Naruto encouraged, Sasuke his hands on him hips, utterly unimpressed.

"If it's only a word, then there's no need for me to say it, is there?" Sasuke counted, Naruto smirked.

"Touché" Naruto admitted, "Well, just act all scared for me" Naruto recommended.

"It'll be difficult, considering how unintimidating you are" Sasuke insulted, Naruto took a step forward, darkening his look.

"You sure about that?" He growled, though Sasuke barely flinched, as if a bunny was trying to harm him.

"Act all tough, dobe, but I've figured you out" He scoffed, poking his chest, "You are nothing more than a teddy bear, more emphasis on the teddy" Sasuke compared, Naruto pouted heavily.

"Ehh? Seriously? I thought I was like, an authority figure" Naruto dreamt. Sasuke scoffed, wiping a fake tear away as Naruto raised an unimpressed brow.

"Who ever told you that isn't looking out for your best interests" Sasuke affronted, walking past him to the blocked off entrance, the mock on his face slide off, "It's the second night, and we can only survive so long without food, not to mention water" Sasuke worryingly spoke, running his hands over the rocks. "Will the crew be able to even get to us?" He muttered, Naruto joined him, brushing their fingers.

"Hey, we're both too stubborn to die" Naruto reassured, Sasuke could only shrug.

"I suppose, but even some water would be nice" Sasuke wished, as if the gods themselves were listening, a huge splosh of water appeared down from the sky, well, hole in the cave ceiling. They both jumped and turned to see the small puddle that arrived. "What…?" Another splosh answered him. They both looked up, making their way over to see the source. "It's God!" Sasuke exclaimed, "He's giving us a chance!" Sasuke stated, Naruto pulled a face and stuck his hand out, another splosh of water came down and he raised it to his lips. He spat the water out instantly.

"More like Poseidon" Naruto huffed, drying his hand on his coat, "It's seawater" Naruto detailed, giving Sasuke a look, "So God gave us undrinkable water" Naruto remarked, Sasuke scowled at him, but another splosh of water came hurling down, longer this time. Naruto tilted his head. "Where ever it's coming from, it's not God" Naruto added, Sasuke looked up.

"We might be near the sea, or a coast of some kind, we had walked at least half a mile" Sasuke reasoned, Naruto whined and grumbled quietly.

"I don't like this…something feels off" Naruto warned, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Unless you intend on blocking our only source of air and killing us, you should probably get over it" Sasuke dismissed, Naruto pouted a bit, staring at the hole with suspicion. He managed to pull himself away when Sasuke called his name. Naruto followed Sasuke's league, opting for the edge of the cave to avoid the reoccurring splats of water.

"We should sleep, keep ourselves distracted from the hunger and thirst" Naruto advised, Sasuke nodded and laid down. Staring along the cave walls, watching every crack till he would fall asleep.

Though two hours later they couldn't get a damn wink.

The boys groaned in annoyance as another splosh of water hurtled down, the crassness deprived them of any sweet slumber.

"It's never ending" Sasuke uncharacteristically whined, the large puddle growing with each irritating splash. Naruto sighed, rolling onto his back.

"How'd you figure?" He droned, Sasuke huffed out in annoyance as another splash was made. "I guess we could talk till we tire" Naruto suggested, Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay"

Silence.

"We…don't have much in common, do we?" Naruto muttered, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, just grateful that they didn't have to look at each other. "Though if I think about it, I know nothing about you" Naruto realised, "Huh" Naruto quietened down, thinking up anything conceivable to converse about.

"In theory, we could ask each other personal questions to establish the…friendship" Sasuke said, the word tasting strange when directed towards the blond. "If we trust to answer honestly, I imagine the results will yield better" Sasuke rationalised.

"Geez, stop making this sound like some sorta science experiment, it's freaking me out" Naruto complained, Sasuke racked his head for queries, simple enquires of Naruto's preferred shade isn't going to bring them closer.

"How do you put up with Karin?" Sasuke blurted out, Naruto laughed.

"I'm honestly shocked to shit you guys don't get along" Naruto answered, but began to rub his chin, "Hm, though maybe that's for the best, you lot would make a fucking terrifying team" Naruto shuddered, "I could _not_ handle you both glaring at me" He said with a shake of his head, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Before another quiet settled in, Naruto nudged Sasuke's arm. "Y'know, she asked me the same thing about you" Naruto informed, remembering the enflamed rupture of fury spitting out the redhead.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked, wondering what early impressions the blond had of him.

"That you had a _great_ ass" Naruto used his hands to mime a roundness that Sasuke nearly killed him for, "Honestly, the first time I saw you run I was tempted to let you go, watching those set of legs work was like 'fine dining'" Naruto made another crude mime, "Not to mention you're all soft, like a baby" He continued, unaware of Sasuke restraining himself. "And that Snow White thing you got going on? Really, Sasuke, you could be the richest whore if you wanted to be, everyone wants ya in their bed, me included" Naruto rambled on and on, only stopping when he saw Sasuke's pissed expression. "…what?"

"What? What?!" Sasuke repeated, shooting up, "You mean to say the only reason you kept me around was so you could bed me?!" Sasuke accused, Naruto's eyes widened, and he sat up.

"Whoa, calm down, I never said-"

"Yes, you did, you told Karin you put up with me because I'm just your next lay, right?" Sasuke hissed, Naruto stood and rolled his eyes. Standing up with him.

"Love, that's really not-"

"So, you telling me that I'm smart and amazing, that was all to use _me_? Last night you said we were friends, was that all a lie too?" Sasuke growled, Naruto furrowed his brows, not knowing why Sasuke was becoming so hostile, "Is that why you ignored me? So I would get all desperate and feel bad about myself?! How dare you! You mess my head up to get me vulnerable, what am I?! Some helpless animal during your hunt?!" Sasuke screamed, his heart burning at the betrayal, it kept striking through him like lightening, only it was striking more than once. Naruto stepped forward with his hands up.

"Sasuke, calm down, I wouldn't-"

"No! I won't!" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, "I'm a complete idiot to think that for one second you might actually care about-!" Sasuke halted his words, reddening slightly before looking to the side. "M-Might actually care about something more than sex" Sasuke fibbed, but he wasn't going to give Naruto anymore ammo. His fingers dug into his skin, another rush of pain and he whipped back to glare lethally. "You are nothing but a vile pirate"

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, Sasuke scowled, "What the hell has gotten into you? I say shit like this all the time, and now you're freaking out? You've been acting all weird lately, what is it?" Naruto accused, Sasuke scoffed.

"Is this really coming from _you_? People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!" Sasuke retorted. Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, well, you're a glass house!" Naruto insulted, Sasuke stared at him, the determination coupled with his poised voice lead to an inevitable event: Sasuke chuckled.

"That's not what that means" Sasuke shook his head, letting out a sigh as he rested his hand on his head. Naruto settled down, his gut rumbling the strangeness of Sasuke's attitude.

"You keep flip flopping a lot" Naruto mumbled, "What happened?" He asked, Sasuke took a small step back, unable to move his dried tongue. Naruto slowly sat down, looking up at him with a concern that mothers mirrored. "You were shaken up back in the gardens, you freaked out last night, you flinch when I got near you" Sasuke's eyes widened at the last comment, "Yeah, I noticed" Naruto confirmed. "What happened?" He asked again, Sasuke eyes lidded. So much his gullet urged to speak, it had been painfully repressed and flattened as newly laid cement. Miniature battles roared a headache, though Sasuke's feet were marching to their own beat. Ever so silently making his way over. Sasuke sat. He faced away, looking ahead to the hole as Naruto gave him full focus.

"It was the night we were in Al Masab" Sasuke began, knowing this gnawing sickness was to only grow if he kept this parasite protected. "Me and Sakura attended a celebration, which is where a man approached me and asked me to dance" Sasuke took a breath, Naruto patiently waited with his head rushing and rearing. "I agreed" Sasuke muttered, "Afterwards, he convinced me to…go to another place with him, so I unknowingly ended up in his room" Sasuke gulped, the coarsest words scraping against his throat. "He…" Sasuke let out a shaky sigh, "He pushed me, held me down and he, um, tried to-" Sasuke rubbed his cheek, swallowing and holding back the burning sensation in his eyes. "He began to kiss me a-and…" Sasuke's voice broke down, he shook his head, "He undid my clothes, ran his hand up my…" Sasuke had to stop, anymore and another breakdown was inevitable. "Insulting me… _violating_ me, I-god-I don't know how Sakura knew, but she rushed in and suddenly all this blood and I was cold and all there was silence and I couldn't breathe" Sasuke words became hurried, sloppy and rushed. He rested his head on his knees. "Every time someone touches me, all I feel is that _monster_ and want to rip off my own skin, he made-" Sasuke stifled a sob, "He made me feel so dirty, I hate looking at myself" Sasuke admitted, hot tears scorching his skin. He turned to face Naruto, "I can't believe I was so-"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto's crimson eyes were filled with blue tears. Excruciating agony pulling at his usually glowing features. Such a painfully bleak guise did not belong. Naruto's eyes lowered.

"I can't believe that happened to you" He hoarsely whispered, as if afraid of breaking the fragile air that surrounded them. He rubbed his face, wiping the tears and giving himself something to have a hold over. "I…I should've been there, I wouldn't have let that-" Naruto stopped and shifted, fidgety and restless. A burst of rage as he aggressively kicked the floor. "Fuck!" He snapped, agitatedly instable and unable to work it out. " _I_ should have been there, _I_ wouldn't have let you go off with that asshole!" Naruto yelled at himself, holding his head as more tears rushed out, "This is my fault! Fucking hell, I couldn't handle caring about you and this shit happens and I fucking-I'm so sorry, Sasuke, I-"

"I chose to go to there" Sasuke stated, "I chose to go with him" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I only have myself to blame" He muttered.

"The hell you do!" Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's. "You didn't choose that, you didn't choose to have that guy hurt you!" Naruto could feel his heart bashing against his chest. Sasuke shrugged.

"I should be grateful that Sakura stopped him before he actually harmed me" Sasuke muttered, Naruto's fist balled.

"You _were_ harmed, Sasuke, the second he laid a god damn hand on you he deserved to fucking die" Naruto hissed, he shook his head, "Just wished I was there, I would've-"

"Please stop" Sasuke begged, Naruto's hunched shoulder sagged. "I hate that man" Sasuke looked down at his hands, silent before finding his nerve, "And as much as I hate him" Sasuke's infuriated voice weakened, lowering his hands, "I can't stomach what happened to him…all that blood, his head, it, it was everywhere…" Sasuke managed to meet the other's gaze, "I'm not saying he didn't _deserve_ it, but I…didn't want to _see_ it" Sasuke admitted, Naruto stared at him. No words could offer comfort, none would provide relief.

But Naruto would try.

He rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, sensations of his bleeding eyes dripped away to azure.

"I'm sorry I took you away" Naruto apologised quietly, the hefty punch of guilt left a bloody welt. "I never should have taken you away from your family, your brother, or your fiancée" Naruto rambled sluggishly, he slightly swayed his head, "I was _really_ convinced that what I was doing was right, but I guess the ends don't, er, how's that saying go? The ends are not okay because of how it started? Something like that, anyway, I thought wrong, I'm sorry" Naruto finished, Sasuke didn't respond straight away, he mulled over the words carefully. In a cold and calculated tone, one his brother would pride over.

"No, you shouldn't have taken me away" Sasuke finally spoke, "I was perfectly happy, perfectly content and had no burdens to ever weigh me low" Sasuke continued, Naruto flinched at each sharp sting. "My ignorance was bliss" Naruto's faced furrowed in perplexation, he raised his head to observe Sasuke's stony expression. "I didn't have any problems because I didn't realise that that's what they were" He explained, Naruto tilted his head.

"Sasuke?"

"My family preys onto the weak, exploiting, brutalising, rendering anyone's who different helpless and laughing in their faces" Sasuke listed, he met Naruto's eyes, "You made me realise my family are monsters, murderers" Sasuke looked down. "Brutes dressed in beauties" He rested his head, hiding his face, "And I'm one of them" He slightly sobbed, Naruto shook his head.

"No, you're not" Naruto eased, though Sasuke remained tight in his shell, Naruto shifted about, "Hey, c'mon, what about your brother? He was real decent, right?" Naruto urged, Sasuke nodded as well as he could in his position. He sighed.

"Do you know the last thing he said to me?" Sasuke scoffed, raising his head, " _We're on the wrong side of history, Sasuke_ " He mimicked, "I really hate it when he's right" Sasuke complained childishly, Naruto laughed.

"He sounds like a swell guy" He guffawed, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He'd love you" Sasuke commented, Naruto gave him a lopsided smile.

"You think so?"

"Definitely, well, after I explain that you're a friend and not a kidnapping lunatic" Sasuke clarified, Naruto laughed loudly.

"Yeah, well-"

 _ **Splosh**_

Naruto huffed.

"I'm getting real sick of that" Naruto grounded out.

 **In celebration of Valentines Day, I present you this! So I'm overall happy with this chapter, it was arguably the most emotional one! So Sasuke and Naruto are beginning to understand each other, with some hardships in the future, but they've cleared up quite a bit. Anyways, the next chapter will involve the boys working together and perhaps the plan may be revealed! Either way, our boys are stuck in Konoha and are drowning. So look forward to that! Moshi Mosh!**

 **Preview!**

 _Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his slumber, grossed by the sweat that had apparently drenched him as he slept. Only getting wetter by the movement. Sasuke frowned and scowled as he was only met with wetness and an even icier welcome. Sasuke couldn't comprehend how he could sweat in a place colder than his room on this ship. Ignoring his discomfort for the sake of sleep, he smothered his face into his forearms. Yet, the minutes passed became unbearable. The soak suffocating him. Sasuke flattened against his back, though the suffocation refused to cease. His throat clamped up and nose blocked. His eyes snapped open._

 _He was drowning._

 **Biiiiig preview.**


End file.
